My First Love And How I Want To Hate Him
by youngimoo
Summary: COMPLETE! Tired of advancing because of her family name, Higurashi Kagome quits the family publishing company where she is a literature editor and gets a job at Ueno Publishing. Only to end up in the manga department. What makes it worse is the editor-in-chief is her first love from high school. Based on the manga Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. *tw: some chapters include non-con.
1. That Was Work

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Also please note that any cultural references on Japan are based on internet research and some influence by my current country of South Korea. Also note that I have no idea how a publishing company is run, I'm basing this off of my previous work experience in advertising. Creative liberties and whatnot. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect Internet dust._

CHAPTER 1: THAT WAS WORK

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Ten years ago…_

I had spent most of my afternoons in the library at my high school. My friends and family just thought I was diligent about studying and getting into a good university but I had an ulterior motive. It was where _he_ would frequent…

"Oh, I'm sorry Takahashi-senpai." We had reached for the same book and for a brief moment our fingers touched. He often reread his favorites and when the book was returned, I would check it out. He turned to look at me and I couldn't look him in the eye but felt my face get hot.

"How do you know my name?" his voice was hard but monotone. I couldn't read his emotion behind the question. He must think I'm such a loser. _God, Kagome just walk away._

But I can't walk away. I panicked. I had been looking at him from afar for four years. I would never have the courage to speak to him, to ever let him know how I feel. But since he was right in front of me, I couldn't control my emotions. They were building up and spilling over. I tried to hold it it but-

Senpai.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

"I love you…"

He was quiet. A silence fell across the room. I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my beating heart and it banged against my chest. The air had left my lungs as I dared to look at him through my bangs.

"Ah...what I meant was...uh…" words, words, oh God I couldn't find words to take what I said back.

 _Now…_

My resume sat atop of the pile of papers the secretary had in her hands. I had fixed my resume seven times before submitting it and knit-picked everything on it. Higurashi Kagome. Age 25. ID photo taken last week at a photobooth in the subway station. I hated how it turned out but was not about to spend another 1000 yen for a new one. Previous experience: Junior Editor of Literature; Higurashi Publishing. My grandfather's company that I worked at straight out of university. After being there for three years, I realized I will never get respect for my work as I am only seen as The President's granddaughter. No, this time I will prove my worth and show that I can be top editor in Japanese publishing.

But unfortunately, someone threw a wrench into my plans.

"There has to be some mistake."

"There's no mistake Miss Higurashi, my superiors gave me your file." The secretary kept flipping through the stack of papers to keep herself from looking at me. That made me even more irate.

"But I applied for the editor position of the literature department. I was a junior editor at my last company." I started making motions with my hands. I always do that when I'm upset.

"I understand that but my superiors have placed you in the Shoujo Manga department." She found the memo with it written on it. It looked like a printed off email. "This is where you will be working."

"But I specifically applied and interviewed for the literature department. I don't know anything about editing manga!"

"I understand Miss but my superiors are in charge of placement not me. I've only been ordered to show you your new office."

"Please, can you check one more time? Something must have been changed or someone made a mistake-"

"Miss, please. I understand your frustration but it is not my job on deciding placement. Now I can show you your office and then you can decide from there. If you decide not to sign your employment contract then you will have to do it through the proper channels in Human Resources."

At that point I knew I had to just keep my mouth shut. I'm so mad I'm literally shaking. _Okay deep breath._ I need to keep my composure and look professional. I did this for a reason. Maybe this can be temporary until a position opens up in the Literature department. They're more likely to transfer within the company than to hire someone from the outside. _I don't even read manga..._

We took the elevator to the sixth floor as the secretary tried to change the mood of the conversation.

"I know the office isn't much to look at right now. You're all a bit squeezed together in one section or another but our manga section is well known due to the current Editor-in-chief. He's done some amazing work and has turned this company's reputation around. They've even received an award from the company's President!"

"Oh?" I had to fake my enthusiasm but even she could tell I wasn't going to be happy no matter how much information she spewed. We got out of the elevator and I noticed certain cubicles were color-coded.

"You'll be in the emerald section. It's a popular part of the floor because of the lighting but they prefer to keep the shades closed during month end. It's also a bonus that all of your coworkers are handsome men!"

"Wait all the editors are men? I'll be the only female."

"Well the last female editor got promoted three years ago and now she's head of sales. But don't worry, your coworkers are nothing but professional."

 _I already want to quit._ But that's not an option. I have to prove myself. Plus on the big exit from my grandfather's company, I also moved out of the family home. I have too many bills to be picky right now. _I'll just stay for a month before I decide anything._

We make our way towards the emerald section and I shift my eyes to the floor to prepare for my introduction.

"Everyone. This is your new team member." I begin my bow as the secretary motions towards me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Higurashi..." I look up and to my horror none of the staff seems to be alive! The room is dark with people passed out either on their computer screens or in their seats with their mouths open. I could even see one laying a pile of manga on the floor. No one looks like they have slept or left the office in weeks. I turned to my side to see the secretary is no longer there. I quickly turn around to see her bolting towards the elevator.

"Hey!" I scream at her.

"I'm sorry, they must be in the middle of a deadline. Good luck!"

 _That bitch. How could she just leave me in this hellhole?_ My eye started to twitch from anger and it took all my strength to regain my composure. If I wasn't so determined to become my own person I would have just ran back home. _No, I'm braver than that. I can do this._

I tip toed my way in towards the first person I see. _Oh god, he's drooling over his keyboard. That's not sanitary._ I gently place my hand on his shoulder and shake him awake.

"Excuse me."

The man jolts awake and starts flailing his arms around then turns to me.

"Ah. Oh god sorry. Can I help you?" He said in a groggy voice. It was only then I noticed the half eaten instant ramen cups surrounding him like a sarcophagus of putrid smelling sodium.

"I'm the new junior editor. Today's my first day."

"That was today?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It didn't make him more awake and seemed like a futile gesture. "Tanaka-san." He said across the room. It was so dark I could only see shadows in the graveyard of despair. There was no answered so he started to yell.

"Tanaka-san! The new editor is here! Are you awake?!" Still no answer. "BOSS!"

"God damn it, I can hear you now shut up!" A light turned on in the back of the room. It was a man sitting in a chair with his head leaned back with a manga over his eyes. I walked over to him as he removed the manga and replaced it with black-framed glasses. His desk was cleaner in comparison to the rest of the staff but his clutter was of papers and stacks of manga.

"So who are you? A part timer?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck and yawning.

"I'm the new full time junior editor." I put emphasis on the "full time". _What a jerk._

"Your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh that's right, I heard someone like you was coming." _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ "Welcome. I wasn't at the interview but they told me you have editing experience?"

"Yes I was an editor for three years at Higurashi publishing."

"What did you work on? Shounen? Seinen?" He asked as he started to tidy up his desk.

"No I was in the literature department."

"What? Literature?" He looked at me tilting down his chin so he could see me over the rim of his frames.

"Yes."

"So you're new to manga?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Well...yes." I gave a nervous smile. I didn't know how to read him. Maybe it was because he was tired that he acting unreasonably cranky.

"How useless." He said nonchalantly.

 _You're lucky I can't murder you._ I stared at him trying not to let my face show how upset I am.

"Tanaka-san, Akiyama-san is here with the manuscript. She's waiting downstairs." said one of the workers also rising from their dead slumber.

"Got it." Tanaka said as he stood up and grabbed a sketchbook and pen. "Come on newbie. Show me that you can do your job."

 _This guy is hellbent on making it onto my shit list isn't he?_ I quickly followed him down the hallway into the elevator as he pressed the button for the second floor.

"Is this the original manuscript or the replacement?" I asked.

"Replacement script for this month."

"When is it supposed to go on sale?"

"Seven days...no six days."

"Six days?! When did they start drawing the replacement manuscript?"

"About three days ago."

 _Seriously? How did they expect to meet their deadline?_ I stopped asking questions and followed Tanaka out of the elevator and into a conference room. We were met with a young woman who I assumed was the author. I took a notepad out of my bag and started to take notes.

"Hello Akiyama. Thank you for your work." Tanaka sat across from her and started to go over the manuscript she handed him. She looked as tired as he did. "You've done some fast work. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Oh no, I understand. I wanted to do the impossible. I hope I delivered." She held her bag in her lap and hugged it to her chest. Tanaka thumbed through the pages for a few minutes before responding.

"There's something about this kissing scene." He turned the page over and laid it out on the table in front of her. She quickly grabbed some sketch paper out of her bag and some drawing utensils. "Could you make it a little bit more dramatic?"

She quickly started to sketch it out. _What? A redraw while the printer is waiting? Is this appropriate?_

"Like this?" She asked.

"Try like you're watching it from this angle." He said motioning the direction with his finger. He becomes annoyed with her redraw. "No, not like that. Think of it from this perspective. Have you ever kissed someone?" _Oh my God, that's borderline sexual harassment!_

"Um…" She stammered. _Poor girl, why can't he take it easy?_

"Isn't it fine this way? You have to think about the time crunch. This is asking too much." I said as I peered over his shoulder. _The artwork seems fine to me._

"It can always be better." He motioned to me using his thumb. "Amateurs should stay silent." _AMATEUR!?_ I kept my mouth shut but my teeth were starting to grind with anger.

"It's just that...well you can't see how you're kissing someone if you're the one doing the kissing…" The artist continued. Her forehead had beads of sweat forming. Tanaka took a moment then stood up from his seat.

"You've got a point," he said. "Fine, I'll give you an example and but draw it quickly." Thinking he is going to have to run back to the sixth floor, I jump in.

"Where are the samples? I can grab them myself and bring them down." Tanaka ignored me and kept eye contact with the artist.

"Draw it from an angle where you can see them being grabbed by the chin. Also adding a wind whirling about effect will change the emotion of the panel."

"Sir. I can grab those samples, just tell me where they are." I said hiding my annoyance. _Why is he ignoring me?_

"Quickly because I'll only do this once." Tanaka said as he grabbed my arm and made my body face towards him. _What is going on?_ Quickly and calmly, he grabbed my chin with one hand placing his other hand at the small of my back and leaned into kiss me. I was taken aback. My brain couldn't process fast enough and for five seconds we held that kiss until I jumped back.

"GYAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I turned my back towards him and the artist. I rubbed the back of my hand against my lips to remove the feeling of him touching me.

"Did you get it?" He asked the artist. She quickly nodded. "Good then hurry up and finish it in ink. Send it up when you're done." He grabbed his sketchbook and my arm and dragged me towards the elevator. I sternly pulled my arm out of his grasp as we got in.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" He said as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt. "What just happened?" I nodded. "That was work."

 _I already hate my boss._

 _Author's Note: End of chapter one. Don't forget to review and let me know if you have any critiques._


	2. Say You Love Me

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

CHAPTER 2: SAY YOU LOVE ME

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Ten years ago…_

"Takahashi-senpai...I love you." His eyes widened but his expression seemed unchanged. I waited for what felt like hours for a response but more realistically only a minute had passed.

"Ah...what I meant was...uh…" words, words, oh God I couldn't find words to take what I said back.

"You want to date me?"

 _Now…_

 _They better open up a position in the literature department soon._ I probably won't make it.

I sat in the breakroom with a cup of coffee. I already felt exhausted emotionally. The first day hadn't even ended and already I have been traumatized by the graveyard that is the office and sexually harassed by my boss. _What I know so far: The Emerald section is full of weird men (and now me) as their editors. They really love shoujo manga (enough to use themselves as models for the artist)._

 _All I wanted to do was edit literature…_

 _Two months ago…_

Before my father passed away, I remember reading books with him every night. He helped nurture my love of reading. With my grandfather being in publishing, it just seemed like destiny. When I started at his company, there was a lot of pressure placed on me. I was put on some big-name accounts with famous authors. Even though I was stressed I loved my job. It seems to differ from manga. It takes a long time to publish novels and you have to work a lot with the authors. I put everything into my job and was doing well which made me happy. But I couldn't change how others saw me.

On my last day of work, I was in the break room getting coffee when I overheard my coworkers talking in the hallway.

"The best-seller this month is another book that the Higurashi heir worked on."

"You've got to be kidding me. Again?"

"Well of course the granddaughter of the company gets special treatment. I've been here for two years and never get to work with important authors."

"We're always stuck with the authors no one has even heard of. I bet she doesn't even do much work. All she has to do is send the manuscripts to printing and gets high praise. It makes me sick!"

"She's worthless."

 _I never wanted to use my family name to my advantage. I just wanted to do work that I loved._

That day, I walked into my grandfather's office and put in my resignation. I promised to come back when I had proved my worth. My grandfather was reluctant but understood. He was more upset that I would be moving out of the family home.

 _Now…_

"Hey." the voice came from behind me. I turned to see Tanaka staring at me with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes?!" I heard my voice crack. _Damn it, why does he make me nervous?_ I started to get irritated. _I hope you're hear to apologize for that stupid kiss._

"Did you send the manuscripts?" I asked giving him a slightly bitchy look.

"Yeah, this month's issue is done." He sat down in front of me and my eyes immediately shifted to my coffee. There was no way I was going to look him in the eye. "So I just talked to the higher-ups. You're the heir to Higurashi Publishers?" I looked up and knew he saw my face change.

"I'm not related to that company at all." He could see through my facade.

"Are you mad that you're forced to work on manga instead of literature?" He crossed his arms and looked at me with his cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"No." I sighed. "It's just...well...isn't shoujo manga all about romance? Love?" I looked back down. "It's just not my thing. Not that I have any negative ideas about it. I just don't understand it."

"If you hate this job then just quit. It'll be a burden for my group to carry you." He said so bluntly. "There are lots of people who can do jobs they actually like."

"But that's-" I could feel my eye twitch. _Calm down! Calm down!_

"Everyone starts out as a rookie. There's no way to tell if your time here will be worthless since you have editing experience." _Is he trying to encourage me?_ "Well…"

"Useless people are always useless." _That's it, I'm going to murder him._ "Everyone has left for the day so you can too." He put his cigarette out and stood up to leave.

"You can call me by my name you know."

"What?"

"My name is Higurashi."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." He looked me in the eye. "Have I met you before?"

"I doubt it." I looked back down. _There is some familiarity I can't seem to shake though._ He shrugged and turned around to leave. I decided to get up and pour my coffee out in the sink.

I made my way back to the office. Saw that my desk was the cleanest part of the office and it made me feel a little better about this place. _It's still a garbage dump in here._ I went to the bookcase in the back where they keep the printed copies of their best sellers. _I guess I need to do some research._ I picked the first ten from a series and made a stack on my desk. _I can't give up on my plan. If I am useless after giving my best effort then I only have myself to blame. I refuse to be called useless before I have even started._

 _I'll show everyone what I can do._

 _ **TANAKA**_

"Going home?" asked a passing employee.

"Have a meeting. Have a good night." She gave me a smile as I waved. I started to put on my coat. This fall is starting to feel like an early winter. I made my way past the Emerald section and paused at the door. At the corner of my eye, I saw the new editor. _What is she still doing here?_

She was reading manga and had a stack of them on her desk. She looked stressed as she read the book.

 _Why do I feel like I know her?_

 _The next day…_

"Why is it so hard to get rid of fruit flies?" asked Sohei as he placed a fly trap by the window.

"It's because for a whole week we eat nothing but ramen and don't bother cleaning up after. This place becomes a total sty." Saito said as he tied off the last bag of trash.

"It was fine when it was just us but now we have to keep it clean for our new editor." I said while opening the blinds. The light filled the room and made it seem less like a cave. _Hopefully this will put her in a better mood._

"The secretary said she's on her way up." said Sohei while looking down at his phone. "She just got into the elevator."

"Don't scare her off." I sat down at my desk and lit a cigarette.

Saito held the gift basket while Sohei prepared the confetti cannon.

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _I'm exhausted._ I kept my head down as I walked out of the elevator. I guess reading almost fifty volumes of manga in one night was over my limit. _It doesn't help that I was dreading coming to work in a pigsty. How can they concentrate while working in that mess?_

"Good morning." I said dreadfully.

"GOOD MORNING HIGURASHI!" It happened so fast. Bright lights, confetti being shot out of a mini cannon, and a gift basket being put into my arms.

"I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong office." I tried to turn around but had myself spinned around by one of the editors. The one I only half met yesterday.

"Oh come on now. We're sorry for neglecting you yesterday." _More like scaring and traumatizing me yesterday._ "It gets crazy here during month end."

"We heard it's your first time editing manga. We hope you can come to us with any questions." a younger man said as both he and the other editor smiled. I saw Tanaka standing in the back inhaling his disgusting cigarette.

"Uh...thanks?" _I need to get out of here!_

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Sohei Miroku and this is Saito Shippo. You've already met our leader Tanaka."

"Oh um...nice to meet you." They guided me to my desk and I saw that I sat next to Saito while Sohei sat across from me.

We spent the first hour going over how the month's schedule goes and why they seem so dead to the world by the end. First week is checking the plot of the manga and going over the outline. At this point they're at their best with the most energy. Second week is going over the rough sketch and finishing the first rough draft of the manuscript. A little stressed by this point but they still stay positive. Third week is going over each page and at this point they are not sleeping (or showering). The final week is the final proofread where they are on the verge of dying. I took notes but could see that this job was going to be harder than what I did at my grandfather's company.

The next few hours were spent in training. Saito gave me some phototypesetting practice. I haven't had to use an xacto knife since high school.

"Be careful to stay within the lines here." Sohei motioned with his finger.

"Okay." I said concentrating carefully. _Why does this seem so much harder when people are watching me._

"They say if you don't stay within the lines, your love life is out of line."

"Saito, you went outside of the line the other day." Tanaka said not looking up from his paperwork.

"What!? No way! Why didn't you tell me?" Saito stood up from his desk and faced Tanaka.

"It was this month's issue. Page thirty, second panel on the first speech bubble."

"If you noticed why didn't you tell me to fix it before it got printed?!" He yelled.

They continued to bicker as I went back to my practice work. I paused at the last panel.

"Something wrong?" ask Sohei.

"Oh no. It's just that this panel seems so empty. Like the author couldn't decide what to put so they just left it as text."

"NO!" yelled Saito across the room. "That scene is intentional!" _He's very passionate._

"But why is it intentional? It seems like a wasted frame."

At this Saito stood straight and puffed out his chest. Sohei leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Prepare for the theatrics."

"In every story," Saito started. "There is the build up of emotion." He walked back and forth while gesturing with his arms.

"It builds to this very scene which you find empty or lacking. It is the scene where the main character and her partner finally admit their feelings for each other. The ultimate love confession is expressed after they had fought it for so long." Saito clasped his hands together and put them next to his cheek. "It's heart-grabbing!"

I laughed nervously. _How is it heart-grabbing?_ Saito sat down at his desk and turned to me.

"It's easier for the readers to relate to our heroine. That's why we show the readers that it's coming. We let the anticipation build and build until the final panel appears! DON'T YOU LOVE THAT FEELING?" He hugged himself. I wanted to laugh but…

 _I don't understand at all._

Not that I don't understand what they are trying to say, I don't understand those kinds of scenes. Why do they always have white backgrounds and have to use so many tones? I don't really understand why they always make everything from the hair to the clothes flutter when there is no wind and things for some reason have sparkles. I know it's just manga but why do the characters get happiness so easily?

 _I think I'm just jaded. I've only ever been in one relationship and it wasn't even a long one. I don't think it makes me pessimistic. I just prefer to move forward without looking back._

A hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Tanaka as he gave my shoulder a small squeeze.

"I'm telling you, I feel like we've met before. I just can't recall where."

 _Don't touch me like that._ "Well we're both in publishing, maybe we saw each other in passing without realizing." His expression showed slight disappointment at my answer. _What is with this guy?_

"Yeah." He turned around and walked back to his desk. "You're probably right."

 _ **TANAKA**_

 _Why do I feel like I know her? It can't be just a coincidence._

Saito who sat backwards in his seat scooted his chair closer to Higurashi.

"Hey Kagome-chan. What are you planning to do with the company's manga catalog?"

"Oh well since this is my first time working in manga, I wanted to familiarize myself with the books the company has published. I hope to have them memorized." she had made a copy of the catalog and had already made marks of books she has read.

"Really?! You know our company has thousands of books published right?"

"Well I'm not just going to memorize the titles, I want to read them all."

"Wow, you're dedicated! I could never do that."

"Oh it's not too much trouble for me. Besides, I used to read all the books at the library when I was in high school. It was my only hobby."

At that moment I knew.

 _ **KAGOME**_

"What's wrong?" Tanaka had a look on his face that had the staff worried.

"...It's nothing." He quickly turned back around and went back to his desk. His face back to the cold look he seemed to always have.

 _What's with him?_ I didn't have time to dwell on it. I needed to get back to work but I couldn't shake the feeling of Tanaka's eyes on me.

 _Three weeks later…_

 _I get it now. This is the worst week of my life._ It's been a hard three weeks at my new job but now I can understand why everyone looks dead at this point. Even my cleanliness has taken a back seat to my many anpan wrappers and paper cups of old tea bags.

"Ueno Publishing, this is Tanaka."

I tried to stay awake as I continued with the phototypesetting. My adrenaline started pumping when a yell was heard.

"WHAT?! You're not done yet? You said yesterday that you would have it done this morning! When can you get it done?" Tanaka yelled into the phone. His lit cigarette practically falling out of his mouth. "You don't know?! WHAT THE HELL?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT'S GOING TO COST TO PUSH BACK THE DEADLINE?! THE PRINT OFFICE IS ALREADY PISSED OFF AT US!"

 _I feel bad for whoever he's talking to._

Tanaka hung up the phone and put out his cigarette. He grabbed his messenger bag and started heading towards the hallway.

"Higurashi, come with me. We're going to the author's place."

"Right now?"

"Grab the phototypesetting sheets. We're going to do them while we're there. Don't forget your supplies because we'll probably be there all night."

"All night? I can't do that."

"You're the only one who is free right now. We'll have to work from there. I'll hold the elevator for you." He dialed a number on his phone and put it to his ear. "This is Tanaka. There's a problem…"

I didn't try and argue because I honestly had no energy to do so. I grabbed my things and followed him the to elevator.

"Thank you for doing business with us." He hung up his phone and put a cigarette in his mouth.

"You know smoking is bad." I said between yawns.

"Give it six months, you'll be chain smoking just like me."

 _Some time later…_

Even here at the author's place, everyone looks like they're dying. The author sat in the back while four artists rushed to get the pages inked. Tanaka made a b-line towards the author who seemed to be crying.

"Ta-Tanaka." she looked up.

"IF YOU HAVE TIME TO CRY OUT OF GUILT, WHY CAN'T YOU USE THAT TIME TO MEET YOUR DEADLINE?!" he screamed.

"I CAN ONLY WORK SO FAST, I AM ONE PERSON!" she yelled gripping her pencil in her hand. She looked like she wanted to punch him. _I don't blame her._

"I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE MAD HERE. NOT YOU!" Tanaka put his stuff down at an empty table and I did the same. I felt awkward just standing there.

"I know I'm causing a lot of trouble but I want to make sure this page is drawn well. This is the highlight of the chapter. I can't just be lazy by saying I can fix it later when it's compiled into a book." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. A pile of used tissues could be seen in the waste basket near her table.

"If you can't allow yourself to be lazy then don't miss your deadline. You have no right to make requests so early in your career."

"I know that!"

"How many pages still need to be drawn?"

"Five pages." she said as she put her face in her hands. _They all looked exhausted. How can they work like this?_

"You're unbelievable! Hurry up and start drawing."

"You don't have to keep telling me that!" _You're not helping._

Tanaka started laying out his work on the table and grabbed an ashtray from his bag. _He carries his own?_

"Is my work any good?" the author asked. I don't know who she was asking as she was staring down at her hands.

"What?" Tanaka looked up.

"Do I have time to fix it? I don't even know if my work is good or not. What if I'm just doing this for nothing?"

"It's too late to think about that now." Tanaka lit a cigarette.

"I want to fix it."

"You need to keep drawing."

"Tanaka, I…"

"Don't waste even more of our time." Tanaka said coldly. He sat down and started working on the phototypesetting.

The author started to tear up again. _I need to do something._

"Excuse me," I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I could see how dark the circles under her eyes were. Poor girl. "I...I really enjoyed your last book."

"What?"

"I mean..well…" _Take a deep breath Higurashi._ "I'm new to the manga editing department but I'm currently reading all of the books the company has published. I really find your work very interesting. I even purchased last month's copy."

"But doesn't the company give you free copies?"

"Well yes they do, but I think that buying it myself makes it more worthwhile for the author. Just because I can get it for free shows how much I actually enjoy it if I use my own money for a copy."

"You use your salary from Ueno to give money back to them." Tanaka said bluntly looking at me over the rim of his glasses. I kept still as my eyes widened a bit.

"You're just realizing that now aren't you?"

"Don't belittle what I'm trying to say!" I turned to him and gave him an annoyed look before going back to the author. "I'm just saying that I really enjoy your work and I understand how much pressure you're under. I want to help and together we can get this done."

"Oh my, that's so sweet." Her eyes began to tear up again. _Please be crying for happiness this time._

Tanaka put a hand on her shoulder giving her a chance to wipe her eyes and look up.

"Have I ever been wrong about your work before? Higurashi is right, your stuff is good. I've spoken to the printing agency. We got the deadline pushed back to tomorrow morning. Higurashi and I are here to help you get it done." he said nonchalantly.

 _So that's who he was talking to on the phone. He was talking to the print agency in the elevator._

"But you said I had to have it done by this afternoon."

"I can't make you work any faster and no work is worse than late work. Don't forget that things like this can only hurt your reputation so learn from this."

"I will! I will!" she said having found a new rush of adrenaline.

"Then let's get to work!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!"

 _So even if I didn't try and cheer her up, he was going to let her finish her work._

We worked into the night monitoring the progress of the artists while also proofreading the pages. By seven a.m. we had finished the last page and Tanaka called the printing agency to let them know we were dropping it off. We got back to the office at nine a.m. and I couldn't even make it to my desk. I collapsed on the couch in the lounge realizing that I had been awake for over twenty-four hours. Tanaka finished the last cigarette in his pack and let what was left of the butt dangle in his mouth.

"You've worked hard, I'm glad we somehow made it in on time." Tanaka said. "You really helped a lot."

"Huh?" I asked suddenly having a short burst of energy.

"You helped by cheering her up. She's usually not down like that."

"Oh." I said sadly. "I wish I could have been more encouraging. I just didn't really know what to say and kind of blurted out something without thinking first."

"Well anyway," he handed me a cold can of coffee. "Good job." I looked up to see his smiling face. My face became flush. _So he can smile. Wait, why am I embarrassed? Is my heart pounding?_

I took the coffee and opened it while looking away. "Thank you." I sipped the coffee. It was the best tasting coffee I had ever had. Probably because I was delirious from lack of sleep.

"You know I think it's good to be honest and straight-forward. Saying that you enjoy their work is really encouraging."

"If that's true then that makes me feel better." I laughed nervously then shifted my gaze to him.

 _Oh why am I nervous?_ I watched him smoke his cigarette. _Maybe I need to change my opinion about Tanaka. He's not a total jerk, he works hard to bring out the best of the authors and create something good. The kind of thing I've been dreaming about, he's actually doing._ My heart started beating faster. I quickly turned away.

"You're still the same." he said putting out his cigarette. I looked at him but couldn't read his expression.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him blankly.

"You don't remember me." he said disappointed.

"I don't think we know each other."

Something in the air shifted and I didn't get a chance to react as Tanaka grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto my back.

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe you'll remember this." He took off his glasses and flung them across the room. He climbed on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. I quickly turned my head to free my mouth from him.

"Tanaka! What the fuck?" I tried to get out from underneath him but he grabbed my mouth and kissed me again. _I have to escape._

I slapped his face and got off the couch when he pulled back.

"Ouch." he said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck? Nothing gives you the right to just kiss me!" I rubbed my lips with the back of my hand to get the feeling of his lips off of me. "Do you think this is funny? Am I just a joke to you?"

"Joke?" he stood up from the couch. "Have I always been funny to you?"

"What? I should be upset here, not you."

"You look older, but you're still the same person. The only thing that has changed is your attitude."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nice knowing that you can easily dump me and then not even remember me."

"Dump you? I don't know what-"

"My parents divorced when I was a senior in high school so my family name changed." he grabbed his glasses and his bag and walked towards the door. He turned and looked at me as his hand turned the knob.

"My name used to be Takahashi Inuyasha." he left the room and I sat there with my mouth open.

 _Takahashi Inuyasha…_

 _That name...how do I know that name?_

 _Takahashi Inuyasha…_

 _Memories are flooding back. The library, the rain, the confession..._

 _Takahashi Inuyasha…_

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _TAKAHASHI-SENPAI?!_

I quickly got up and ran out the door to chase him.

"Wait, Takahashi!" I caught him at the elevator. _Takahashi = Tanaka. My first love from high school. The one who broke my heart? Why did I have to see him again? Why do I have to work with him?_

"Don't you walk away from me! How dare you just announce who you are and runaway? After what you did to me?"

"What I did? You're the one who slapped me then disappeared without a word!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"What? Do you have selective memory or something? You're a piece of work!"

"You're one to talk! It might have just been a stupid school girl crush but I actually cared about you! And you just threw me away like I was nothing!"

"I did no such thing you wench!"

"It wasn't a hard question to answer! I just wanted to know if you loved me and you laughed at me!"

"I don't remember laughing! And even if I did, you didn't think that maybe because I was a teenage boy I laughed from being nervous?!" _What?_ That stopped me.

"Did you seriously hold this grudge for ten years? Over a misunderstanding?" he calmed down enough to wait for my reaction. My eyes started to water. _God damn it, I'm so angry._

"Are you a moron?" he said blankly.

"You-you're the moron!"

"Good comeback."

"Fuck you!"

"Well mystery solved, guess I can come onto you from now on."

"What?!"

"You messed me up. No matter what kind of relationship I try to have, my thoughts always come back to you." his eyes changed from anger to determination and he entered the elevator.

"For that reason, I'm gonna make sure that you say you love me again. You better get ready." the elevator closed and he was gone. I sat there dumbfounded listening to the pings of the elevator as it reached its destination.

 _Author's Note: Any review is appreciated!_


	3. Liar

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

 _TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME NON-CON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

CHAPTER 3: LIAR (lime content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

" _I'm gonna make sure that you say you love me again."_

" _...make sure that you say you love me again."_

" _you say you love me again."_

" _say you love me again."_

The words kept circling my mind and left a ringing in my ears. I wanted to scream...I wanted to cry...I wanted to...

 _That bastard._

My phone vibrated and pulled me out of my trance.

TANAKA: Go home for the day.

My eye started twitch. _I can't believe him!_

I walked back to the lounge to grab my bag. I didn't know if I should feel angry or sad. My emotions are all over the place. _My stomach hurts._

I thought about it on the train ride back to my apartment. _I can't believe I'm stuck with him as my boss. What did I do for the universe to fuck me?_

I thought about it as I walked to my apartment. _Was it really just a misunderstanding? Was he really just a nervous teenager? He always seemed so cool and collected. Was it just an act? Did he really love me?_

I entered the elevator in my building lost in my thoughts. _If it was only a misunderstanding, could I fall in love with him again?_

 _Wait…_

 _My life is starting to sound like a manga! I HATE THIS!_ I made a fist and punched the air.

 _No, I will never fall in love with him again. Even if he did just feel embarrassed or nervous, he never should have done it. No, I am a stronger person than I was ten years ago. I will never say "I love you!"_

I exited the elevator filled with a renewed confidence determined to reject his advances. I walked to my door and began to enter my door code when I heard a voice next to me.

"Did you come to confess?" _Oh you've got to be kidding me._ The voice belonged to Tanaka. I gave him my bitchiest look.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" He pointed to the door next to mine. "I live here."

"WHAT?!" _He's my neighbor?! How did I not know?! Well I did always leave the office after him, I would never run into him...oh that's not the point! Ugh this just gets better and better!_

"Huh," he smirked. "Location, location, location." _Oh you bastard._

"Let's get one thing straight," I turned to him full of confidence in my voice. "I will never...EVER...tell you that I love you. I don't have any residual feelings for you, in fact I hate you. I hate you so much that I am determined to bury you. When I surpass you in this company I will go back to Higurashi Publishing and make sure you never hear from me again."

He seemed taken aback...for about three seconds. He took his arm and placed it against my door, leaning on it while facing me. His breath on my face as he smirked.

"Don't think that just because your attitude has changed that I don't know you. I know you better than anyone, even yourself. I will get that confession from you." I tried not to falter in my determination but him being so close to me made my blood boil...and not from anger.

"You may think that you don't love me but you do." I turned my face away from him but he pulled it back gently, grabbing my chin with his hand. "You may think I don't care about you. I never stopped caring about you."

His face became serious with that last sentence. I no longer felt determined or strong. His eyes reflecting in mine made me weak. He dropped his hand. "I'll be waiting," he backed away and entered his door code. "At least I know where you live now. Don't try to run." He closed the door behind him and left me shaking in the hallway.

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

 _ **TANAKA**_

I leaned against my door and rubbed my temples. I was putting more stress on myself. _I'll be damned if I let her see it affect me._

 _The next day..._

"TANAKA!" came the shrill voice. I hadn't been in the office more than thirty minutes before she came in. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Good morning to you too." I said not bothering to look up from my work. Everyone with the exception of Higurashi had looked frightened by her entrance. She threw a paper at me with figures of the current manga volume.

"This is the first print and it sold out in one day! Even if we do a second run, we're wasting ten days! What do you expect us to do in the meantime?!"

"Whose bright idea was it to run a smaller print?" I looked at her as I lit my cigarette. _She couldn't let me finish my coffee first?_

"WHAT?!" It's too early to be yelled at. _I'm not going to let her boss me around in front of my staff._

"I TOLD YOU I WANTED THE FIRST RUN TO BE 30,000 COPIES AND YOUR SUPERIORS SHUT ME DOWN!"

"TAKE IT UP WITH THEM THEN!" She slammed her hands on my desk and leaned in to put her face close to mine. "IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS! YOU NEED TO GROW A PAIR!" I slammed my fists on the desk.

"YOU KNOW I STOOD UP TO THEM! YOU WERE THERE!"

 _ **KAGOME**_

The shouting match continued as Saito leaned in to whisper to me. "Lover's quarrel." _Lovers?_ What is this feeling I'm having? Sohei handed me some paperwork and I took this time to get some information.

"Hey Miroku-san," I whispered. "What's going on? Did Tanaka do something wrong?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"They're talking about this month's book right? Isn't it being sold out a good thing? It means it's selling beyond expectations, right?"

"Well in manga, it has the opposite effect." his face became serious. "If customers have to wait for the reprint, then we lose sales so it costs us. Tanaka tried to get more copies printed but financial shut us down. He fought them for days on it but they kept ignoring him. Because of that, there wasn't enough copies for the consumers."

"Oh, I see. So we don't have a say on how many copies are printed." The pair had stopped shouting. The woman started to rub her forehead and Tanaka was leaned back in his chair inhaling chemicals. "Also, who is she?" I motioned with my eyes.

"Oh she's the wicked witch of the company. Her name is-"

"Miyamoto." she cut him off. We turned to look at her. "Miyamoto Kikyo." she did not look pleased. Sohei laughed nervously then slunk back to his desk. My face felt hot from embarrassment.

"So, who the hell are you?" _Wow, bitchy much?_ "I've never seen you before."

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me." I stood up and bowed. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I started working here last month. I'm still learning but I look forward to working with you."

"Higurashi…" she crossed her arms and looked me up and down. "So you're the one that's cashing in on her family name."

The room fell silent. Twitching eye and all that, everyone waited for my reply. I didn't get a chance to say anything as she turned on her heel and started to exit.

"Doesn't matter. Tanaka, make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Only if you use your feminine charm to get your superiors to listen to me."

Everyone went back to work as I slid back down into my seat. _Did she really have to humiliate me in front of all my coworkers? What's her deal?_

"Hey Higurashi." I turned to Tanaka. "Don't let her get to you. You can't help what you were born into. In the world we live in, any advantage is better than nothing." _Is he really trying to be nice to me?_

"I agree." said Saito. "Plus, it's kind of great that you're trying to make it on your own." _Oh wow...that's so nice!_

"Yeah." said Sohei. "If you're good at what you do then it makes sense to keep doing it, right?" _I feel so warm inside. I can't believe my whole team is encouraging me._

"Wow, thank you so much." I feel so great. "I'll-"

"Although…" Tanaka cut me off. "if you fail anyway then you're no better than trash. Just saying."

Even Saito and Sohei were shocked by his words. I bowed my head and sat in my embarrassment.

"Kagome-chan...would you like some pocky?" Saito asked nervously.

 _I am so quitting._

 _Some time later…_

 _I just need to drop these off in the mailbox then I can go home._ My arms were filled with packages as I made my way towards the elevator. I looked up to see it was closing and started to run.

"Hold the elevator!" An arm reached out to keep the doors open. "Tha-" I stopped as my eyes met Tanaka's. _Nope! I'm not in the mood._

"Oh, sorry I forgot something." I ran back to the office quickly before he could protest.

"Hey-" I saw the door close and I sighed in relief. _I wonder if it was too obvious._ I grabbed my bag and coat then walked back towards the elevator.

 _Something has been bothering me lately…_

 _I've been racking my brain for a while and I honestly can't remember what happened after that moment. I had asked him if he loved me...and then all I remember is being hurt. He said that he didn't make it a joke. I can't know if he's telling the truth._

 _Still…_

 _I can't believe I became someone who couldn't even recognize her ex. Or maybe I made myself forget to shelter my heart._

For the first time in a while, I am able to leave at a decent hour. I walked out into the lobby and saw Tanaka outside smoking. _Damn, he's going to get lung cancer at this point._ He wasn't alone. Next to him also inhaling death was that bitch Miyamoto. _Oh good. Maybe she can keep him distracted while I slip out._ As I got closer I wondered if they were fighting again. Suddenly I heard a small laugh but it wasn't from Miyamoto.

 _He's laughing...He doesn't usually laugh, at least not since I've been here._

 _Why is my heart beating so hard?_

This doesn't concern me. I have to leave before he says anything to me. Keeping my head down, I quickly made my exit.

"Hey," I knew he would say something but I didn't stop moving. "Shouldn't you say something to your superior in passing?"

"Sorry! I'm leaving first!" _Keep moving. Keep moving. Keep moving._

 _ **TANAKA**_

 _You're not getting away that easily._

I put my cigarette out and turned to Kikyo quickly. "I'm heading out too."

"Okay, but remember to keep the third open." I started walking away without responding. "Seriously, when are we going to hang out again?"

"I've got my hands full with work. I'll think about it when I'm done with proofreading." I started making my way towards the subway to catch Higurashi.

"You always say that and then don't follow through." She said loudly.

"I kept my word last time." I yelled back.

"Well I'm going to drop by later tonight."

"Don't."

"I'm still going to."

"Again, don't."

"Well don't go to bed before I get there!" She cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her words. "Do you hear me?" I'm going to pretend I didn't. "Inuyasha!"

She gave up as I started running. _I hope I can catch up with her._ There was a crowd in front of the train as I searched for Higurashi. _Damn, it's about to leave. I'll have to just get on and search for her that way._

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _The train is really crowded._ Since I usually catch the last train, I'm used to it being only a handful of people in each car. At this time, I'm standing right at the door with barely any room to move or breathe. _At least I seem to have beaten Tanaka here. Hopefully I won't have to see him until morning._

My mind went back to a few minutes ago when I was leaving the office. I heard her say his name.

 _Why is it bothering me that she calls him by his first name?_

I felt someone move close to me. I didn't have to look up to know who it is.

 _ **TANAKA**_

"Could you stop following me." She said rudely as she stared at her phone. _Trying to avoid me won't work here._

"I'm just trying to go home." _And I walked through three cars to find you._

"Yeah, right." she huffed, putting her phone away and her hands in her pockets. "Could you at least not breathe on me?"

I moved in closer and grabbed the handrail above my head.

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid me?" I looked in her eyes to gauge her reaction.

"You know why." she feigned annoyance. "I'd appreciate it if we kept things professional even outside of work."

 _You're making this into a challenge._ I leaned down to her ear.

"Do I make you feel self-conscious?" I whispered. She inhaled sharply and her cheeks turned red.

"There's a sharp turn up ahead." The conductor said over the intercom. "Please hold onto the handrail."

 _ **KAGOME**_

I didn't have time to respond as the sharp turn came. I lost my balance and was caught by Tanaka. _Damn it, I should have kept my hands open._ My face went into his chest as his other hand held me by my waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I quickly leaned back and turned away from him to face the door.

"I'm fine. Sorry." _My face feels hot._ I stared out the window and watched the underground. Each time a dark spot came, I saw his reflection in the window. He was looking at me, he seemed upset. I had to look away.

 _Some time later…_

I got back to my apartment without a word from him. I was relieved. I made my way to my bedroom and checked my email on my phone. _Oh good, storyboards! These need to be checked tonight._ I guess no time for a bath. I sat at my desk and began to work.

 _ **TANAKA**_

 _Why can't I ever come home and relax?_ I had been home for almost three hours and have been answering emails and proofreading. I opened my pack of cigarettes. _Damn, the last one._ As I lit it, I received an email from Higurashi.

 **I have attached Ito's storyboard. Could you look it over and give me some tips? -H.**

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Bring the storyboard over here." I said calmly.

"Uh-Well...I don't need tips right now, just when you get the chance." she said nervously.

"I LIVE NEXT DOOR! JUST BRING IT OVER!"

"But-"

"Or should I come over there?"

"No! Please don't!"

"I'll be there in five seconds!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'm coming."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room. I heard my mail slot being messed with on my door. _What is she trying to do?_

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _I hope I can get away with this._ I quickly tried to slip the storyboard into the mail slot as the door opened. Tanaka looked at me with slight annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

I stayed silent as embarrassment washed over me. He grabbed the storyboard and motioned me to follow him inside.

"Have a seat while I look this over."

"Actually, I was going to go back-"

"Don't be half-assed with work. It's a quick way to show you're useless."

 _What the fuck? I've never been half-assed at work!_ I took off my shoes and walked into his living room. He sat on a chair across from a couch. I sat down and watched as he went over my edits.

I looked around the room. His place was cleaner than I expected. His bookshelf along the wall had many copies of manga and different novels. He placed each page of the storyboard on the coffee table in between us when he was finished looking at them. He made small marks with his red pen. _His face seems more relaxed and calm now. I wonder if he enjoys doing this for me? What am I saying, of course not! He's just putting on a ruse._

About ten minutes had passed before either of us spoke. He took off his glasses and looked at me.

"This is fine. What do you want to be changed?"

"Oh," I sat up straighter. "Well this is the scene where the protagonist is supposed to have her heart all aflutter but Ito left it as a comedic gag at the end. I feel like it messing with the progression of the story. I think it would be better to keep it serious because there are too many comedic panels going on throughout the story already. Maybe she can remove them…"

"You don't want to have them all removed. If one doesn't serve a purpose then it can be scratched, but some show the personality or the artist. It also gives the artist some room to breathe." He leaned over the coffee table and pointed at the correction he made. "I would switch these two panels to change the flow of the story. It seems the tempo is off."

 _That's actually a great idea._ I looked over the others as he put out his cigarette. He opened the window and left the ashtray near it. _Is he doing that on my behalf? Well when I walked in, the place didn't even smell like cigarettes. It's surprising considering…_

He walked into the kitchen and came out with two cups of coffee. He handed me one.

"Thank you. Can I ask about the corrections I made? How were they?" I took a small sip. He sat back down with the cup nearing his lips.

"They're fine." He sipped then put the coffee down on the table. "Well let me put it better. You have the basics down. Just watch your perfectionism. It's okay for now because you're still learning."

 _Was that a compliment? What does he mean?_ I took another sip of coffee then set it down. Shuffling the papers back into a pile I got up.

"Well thank you for this, I'll get out of your hair." I made my way towards the door and was about to put on my shoes-

"Can you tell me something?" I turned around and saw him standing a few steps behind me. "Why are you avoiding me?" His expression was something I hadn't seen from him before. It wasn't blank or angry or determined...what was it?

"I'm not trying to avoi-"

"Are you in love with me?" _How can he ask me that?_ I couldn't just stand here and I wasn't about to have this conversation with him again.

"No, I'm not." I said in my most serious tone. I didn't want to yell at him and I was too tired to have a fight. I turned and began putting my shoes on. "I need you to stop whatever this is because I'm not going to treat you any differently. I am just a coworker and nothing more. Besides…" _Hopefully this will stop him._ "I have a boyfriend." He put his hand on the door to keep me from opening it. I felt his breath on my face.

"You know, for a grown woman...you are a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!" I said annoyed. "I'm serious, I'm dating someone."

"Then look at me." My started beating fast. "Look me in the eye and say it." _I'm not going to let him win._

"I. Honestly. Have a boyfriend." I looked him in the eye and tried to keep my composure.

"Liar." He said as he grabbed my chin and kissed me. I inhaled sharply and was taken aback as I felt my heart beating inside of my throat. I pushed his shoulders but he pulled me closer causing me to drop the storyboard.

"Stop!" I said as I freed myself from his lips. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head against the door. His knee pressed between my thighs as he moved his tongue inside my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to free my hands. _He's too strong!_

He took one of my arms down and placed his hand on my hip finding the hem of my shirt. He raised it above my hip and touched the exposed skin. I took my free hand and pushed his face away from me. I tried to turn away and lost my balance bringing us both to the floor. He was on top of me again, his mouth on me. I was about to hit him when he grabbed my left arm and pinned it to the floor. My right hand on his shoulder trapped under the weight on him in between our bodies. His left hand was free and was lifting my shirt and rubbing the side of my body. I wanted to scream. My body was reacting to his touch as he continued his pawing. My head was swimming, I tried to fight it. His hand had left my side and made its way towards the button of my jeans. He moved his mouth to my neck as I gasped.

"Please stop! Ta-Tanaka." _I can't breathe._ His fingers made quick work of my zipper and I felt his warm hand go underneath touching the front of my underwear.

"Why should I? You're already wet." His fingers went underneath and touched the folds.

"Ta-Tanaka…" _Why do I feel this way?_ "Ple-ease." I said in between gasps. His fingers slid between the folds and one entered. I breathed hard as he used his palm to rub against my nub. His finger slid in and out slowly. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips and cursed myself for enjoying it. He took it as encouragement and continued his movements, building up a rhythm. The room filled with sounds of our heavy breathing and a knot was forming at the pit of my stomach.

"Don't...I'm going to…" He didn't listen as his finger moved faster in and out of me. I whimpered as the knot felt tighter with each stroke of his finger. _I'm going to-_

My body reacted. My muscles contracted as waves of pleasure hit me. A small sound escaped from my mouth and I squeezed his shoulders as I rode it out. He removed his fingers and looked at me. I closed my eyes and pushed him off of me.

"Kagome..." He sat back.

"Don't you dare say my name." I sat up and put my face in my hand. _Don't let him see you._ I felt the tears coming. I quickly got up and grabbed the storyboard.

"Hey!" _I have to leave! I don't want to be here a second longer._ "Kagome stop!"

I opened the door but couldn't leave. Someone was standing at the door. We both gasped and stood there frozen. Our jaws dropped as we stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh...Miyamoto-san."

 _Author's Note: So I listened to Take Shelter by Years & Years on repeat to get myself in the mood for this chapter haha. If you like sexy music, check them out. Yes, advice from the author. How pretentious, right? Anyway. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review so I can see what I'm doing wrong (which is probably a lot) or what needs to be added (some more lime/lemon content to come but it makes me blush to write __ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_ _). Well I'm rambling..._


	4. What I Love About You

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

CHAPTER 4: WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU

 _ **KAGOME**_

"Oh...Miyamoto-san." _No, please no._

"What are you doing here?" She asked again with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, uh b-business." I stuttered out. I swallowed hard and looked down. I used the storyboard to cover myself and pulled my shirt down to cover the fact that my pants were unbuttoned.

"We went over a storyboard." Tanaka said putting on his glasses. _How can he be so calm and collected? He's got some nerve._

"It's almost midnight." She crossed her arms giving him the staredown.

"So what are you doing here?" He crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"I told you I was coming over." She smiled sweetly at him. "Also I brought your favorite beer." She raised her arm and for the first time I notice she was carrying a plastic bag.

"I'll get some snacks then." Tanaka disappeared into the kitchen and I saw this chance to leave.

"I'll be leaving then." I quickly slipped on my shoes and opened the door.

"Did he say something to you?" She stopped me. "Is that why you're crying?" Her voice was cold.

"No, it's noth-"

"Listen," She turned around and faced me. "if you can't do your job properly he's going to get under your skin. But stop the tears. You look pathetic." She turned back around and stepped into the living room.

"You've got it all wrong!" I turned to her.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tanaka came into the room holding bags of chips.

"I'm just leaving." I say as I walked into the hallway.

"Higurashi." Tanaka said. "I'll call you later." _Some nerve!_

"Please don't!" I yelled as I slammed his door and ran into my house. I dropped the storyboard and puddled to the floor.

 _DAMN HIM!_

I tried to control my emotions but the tears started to flow. I sobbed as quietly as I could. _Why did she have to visit him? Why did he let her in?_ I wiped the tears but it seemed futile. I wrapped my arms around myself and buried my face in my knees.

 _My body is still hot. Every place he touched aches._ My phone started ringing, I didn't check to see who it was before I declined the call. I got up off the floor and put the storyboard in my bag before crawling into bed. _I can't concentrate on work now. I can't sleep either…_

 _That bastard._

 _He gave me a new purpose. I will follow through on this challenge._

I will never fall in love with Tanaka Inuyasha...ever again.

 _One week later..._

"What's this?" asked Tanaka. He didn't look away from his paperwork as I placed the envelope on his desk.

"This is my one month notice." His eyes widened. He quickly set the papers down and opened the envelope.

"You're quitting?"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." I said coldly. "I've been offered a position in the literature department. An editor is retiring and the rest of the staff got promoted. I'm giving you time to hire my replacement and to distribute my authors between the three of you." The tension in the room was thick. I could hear Sohei cough nervously. Tanaka's determined look faltered. _What was that? Fear?_ He stood up and walked around my desk.

"Come with me." He didn't give me a chance to respond as he grabbed my arm and led me to the elevator. I tried to get out of his grasp but he tightened his grip every time I moved. I said nothing as he dragged me into the lounge and locked the door behind us.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why the sudden change. You've only been working here for two months."

"I had no intention to stay in the manga department." I crossed my arms and sat on the couch. He sighed and took off his glasses.

"Okay." He sat down next to me. "This is about last week." I kept silent, the memory flooding back made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I don't want to talk about what happened."

"Kagome-"

"Don't say my name!" I stood up and walked across the room. "We are not on friendly terms." I crossed my arms and stared at the ground.

"Well I'm not apologizing." I turned around quickly to face him. He lit a cigarette and looked at me nonchalantly.

"You think what you did was okay?"

"It was a test. And it proved my theory."

"And what theory did you have?" I walked across the room to stand in front of him. I stared him down trying (failing) to intimidate him.

"You still have feelings for me." He stood up so we were face to face. "But you're stubborn, you're fighting it. I'm not going to let you get away, not this time."

"You let me last time." I uncrossed my arms and poked in in the chest. "You didn't even come looking for me ten years ago. You had plenty of chances."

"Well your family name changed!"

"What? My family name never changed." _What the hell is he talking about?_

"What? No, your name used to be Hayashi." _Hayashi?_

 _Memories flooded back. Ten years ago, watching senpai in the library and following him whenever he got a new book. Searching through the checkout records to see what he was checking out. Writing my name then erasing..._

"Oh...um...about that." My face flushed. _This is embarrassing._

"What?" He looked at me in annoyance.

"In high school, I didn't know a lot about you. I just wanted to get to know you better somehow because I was too shy to talk you so…" How could I say this without sounding stupid? "Whenever you checked out a book, I would check it out right after you."

"I know that, that's how I knew you were stalking me."

"I never stalked you!" I yelled. "Besides, I didn't want you to think I was weird so...I put a different name on the checkout card. I wrote Hayashi Kagome instead of Higurashi Kagome." A silence fell to the room. He looked at me blankly, took a few puffs of his cigarette then put it out. He rubbed his temples and looked down at the ground.

"You're telling me that I didn't even know your real name?"

"Well...yes."

I didn't know what he was going to do. Was he going to get angry? _Is he going to try to make another move on me?_ We sat in silence for a whole minute before he chuckled. It was soft and I wasn't sure if it was really happening but soon the chuckle turned into full on laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because this explains so much." He rubbed his eyes then readjusted his glasses. "About eight years ago, I tried looking you up." _Wait, what?_ "But you weren't on the internet, no social media or anything. I thought you had disappeared off the planet. Now come to find out you just told me the wrong name."

 _You looked for me?_ I looked down at the floor and tried to hide my red face. _He wouldn't have been able to do anything. Eight years ago, I was in the U.S. with my grandfather._

"I guess I still need to learn some things about you." He touched my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before heading towards the door. _Why does he make my body hot just with a touch? Stop it, Kagome. He doesn't make you feel anything but annoyance...right?_ He unlocked the door and then looked at me over his shoulder.

"Make sure to tell your authors."

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Make sure to tell them you'll no longer be their editor. They should hear it from you first."

"Oh, right. I will."

"Good. Now get back to work." He said in his normal cold tone and exited the room.

 _Two weeks later…_

"What?!" I raised my voice. "Your assistants caught the flu?!"

It was a few days before this month's deadline and my author Ito had run into a hiccup.

"DAMNIT SAITO!" yelled Tanaka as he hit Saito on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "I TOLD YOU TO GRAB THAT MANUSCRIPT YOURSELF IF THERE WAS A CHANCE IT WAS GOING TO BE LATE!"

"How about you?" I asked Ito while cover the phone's mouthpiece. "Are you okay?"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" Saito yelled.

"Hold on," I covered the phone. "GUYS LOWER YOUR VOICE!" They stopped. "...please." They continued their fight in a lower tone while I went back to my conversation. "I hope you already know this, our deadline is noon today. The print office needs the materials."

"Tanaka!" came Miyamoto's shrill voice as she made a beeline towards his desk. "I heard our best author is going to miss the deadline. Please tell me this is incorrect. If it isn't you have to let financial know! Or hell let everyone know!"

" _I can make it to Tokyo by 5 or 6pm if I get on a plane now. We can finish the tones then…"_ said Ito.

"But they won't let you take a cutter on board." I said as I looked for plane tickets online. _It's nine a.m. now. If I take the six p.m. flight then I could make it back by eight-thirty._ "You finish the manuscript. I'm heading over there. I'll call you from the airport." I hung up and started packing my bags.

"Where does she live?" asked Miyamoto to Tanaka.

"Hokkaido."

"You've got to be kidding me." she said as she rubbed her temples in frustration. "When things fall apart, we need to make quick decisions. It's time to drop her."

"I agree." Tanaka said as he lit a cigarette.

"Excuse me," they turned towards me. "Please give me some time! Just twelve hours and I can get this done. I'll ask the printing office for an extension and-"

"Let it go." Tanaka cut me off. "It won't work, we need to cut our losses."

"Don't write her off so quickly! She's worked really hard-"

"Higurashi, it doesn't matter how hard she worked. All that matters is results. At a time like this forget about your feelings and face facts."

"She's on her way to the airport as we speak! I can make this work."

"Then you know that a manuscript without tones is worthless. Ueno won't let it be printed. Cut your losses."

"I'M GOING!" I said with determination. "I CAN GET THIS DONE! I NEVER BACK DOWN ON MY COMMITMENTS!"

Tanaka stayed silent while Miyamoto laughed.

"Wow, you're confident aren't you?" She said in a condescending tone.

"Fine." Tanaka said. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Get going. I'll cover for you."

"Th-thank you. I-I'm going!" I turned and headed for the door.

"Tanaka! You can't be serious!" Miyamoto yelled as the elevator doors closed.

 _Twelve hours and nineteen minutes later…_

 _Damn traffic!_ I sat in the taxi fidgeting. "I'm sorry sir, but can you drive any faster?"

"Sorry ma'am but it's rush hour."

I took a deep breath and hugged my bag to my chest. _Please let it not be too late._ Ito and I worked all day into the night in the airport until it was done. Poor thing had caught the flu as well but she was diligent. I kept looking at the clock on the dashboard. _It's already 9:20._

 _ **TANAKA**_

"Tanaka!" yelled an employee from the printing press. We all have been sitting around waiting for Higurashi to show up with the manuscript.

"Please, just let me call her. She should be here soon." I say as I lift the phone to my ear.

"We can't wait any longer!"

"You're wasting time waiting on her." Miyamoto said sternly. "Just give it up!"

"Let me call her-"

"Tanaka!" Higurashi ran into the office. She opened her bag and tried to control her breathing. "I'm sorry! I've got the manuscript." I grabbed it from her and went through the pages quickly.

"You're really late!" yelled the printing press employee.

"There was traffic and my phone is dead!" She yelled at him.

"Did you do the typesetting and all the corrections?!" I asked frantically.

"Yes! I checked it five times!"

"Take it now!" I said handing it to the printing press employee. He bolted out the door. I took out a cigarette and lit it. Higurashi caught her breath and sighed heavily before bowing before me.

"Please forgive me. It was my fault that the manuscript was late. I didn't do my job as an editor to the standards of Ueno. This will never happen again." Higurashi kept her head bowed as Miyamoto sighed and made her way towards the hallway.

"What's done is done. I have to get back to work." Miyamoto said as she left the room.

"Everyone has already left for the day." I said to her.

"Doesn't mean the work is done." she said as the door closed.

 _ **KAGOME**_

I watched the door close behind Miyamoto then turned to Tanaka.

"Did she stay and wait for me?"

"It's her ass on the line too." He said sitting down in his chair. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the exhaustion start to kick in.

"Good job today. You got the book ready in time for printing. Even though it was touch and go for a bit, I knew you'd get it done. You've always been headstrong. When you say you'll get it done, you always deliver. So even when everyone was freaking out, I had no reason to worry." He finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray before looking at me.

"That's what I love about you."

 _Love? Me? What?_ I was speechless. Words weren't forming as I looked at him wide eyed. He stood up and walked towards me. He put his left hand in my hair and tousled the top of my head.

"Anyway. Good job." He left the room and I stood there feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. _Wherever he touches me, I feel flames. Heat courses through my veins._

 _I have to get out of here._

I set down my bag and took off my coat before heading towards the bathroom. I ran the cold water and splashed my face a few times. _Your life is not a manga! Don't let him get to you!_ I grabbed a paper towel and started drying my face. I looked up in the mirror and screamed. Standing behind me was Miyamoto. _When did she come in here?_

"Oh, I'm sorry you scared me." I turned around and threw the paper towel away. I looked down at the ground.

"You've got some nerve, you know that?" She said coldly. Her eyes staring me down making me feel uncomfortable. I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you know Inuyasha was working here? Is that why you applied?" She took a step towards me and crossed her arms. Anger seeping through her words.

"What-"

"Are you blind? Do you not see that he is acting out of the ordinary because of you?!" I stood there shocked for a moment. _This isn't how he normally acts?_

"I-"

"Don't play dumb. Don't let ruin him either." She walked out of the bathroom leaving me dumbfounded.

 _Some time later…_

Tanaka sat next to me on the train as we looked through some sample panels for next month's issue.

"You know how to do color proofs right? That's something you'll have to train your replacement on."

"Oh, yes. I just learned last week." We kept looking at the samples but my mind drifted off. Exhaustion was starting to take over.

 _What did she mean by he's acting out of the ordinary? I guess she knows him better than I do. Still...why does that bother me?_

I could hear someone faintly saying my name _._

"Higurashi…"

 _The next morning…_

I opened my eyes seeing sunlight fill the room. I inhaled deeply and stretched as I sat up in the bed. _I slept so well._ I rubbed my eyes then stopped dead as I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"GYAHHHHHH!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed. Tanaka stirred and put a pillow over his head.

"WHAT'S WITH THE YELLING?!"

"Why were we in bed together?!" I covered myself with the blanket I took off of the bed. It was only now I realized I'm only wearing a t-shirt. _It must belong to him._

"You're the one that fell asleep on the train." He said sitting up and yawning. I found my clothes folded on the night stand and quickly dressed.

"You could have just woken me up or dropped me off at home."

"Well excuse me for wanting you to be well rested." I glared at him and searched for my bag. He looked at his phone. "It's still early."

"We didn't…" I stammered. "I'm asking you honestly. We didn't _do_ anything right?"

"Define _anything_." He said blankly. I let out a huff in frustration. He smirked then stood in front of me. My eyes wandered to his bare chest then down to see he was only in boxers. I blushed. He grabbed my chin. "Trust me, you'd know if we did." He leaned down and kissed me quickly before laying back down in the bed. "If you're going to leave then lock the door on the way out. If you're not then crawl back into bed with me."

I stood there for a few moments before turning around and leaving. _I hate him so much!_

 _Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. Please leave a review and watch out for the next chapter._


	5. I Fell In Love

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

CHAPTER 5: I FELL IN LOVE (lemon)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Ten years ago…_

If you were to ask me how I fell in love with senpai, the answer is simple. One day in the library, I reached for a book on the top shelf but couldn't reach it. He came over and handed it to me. When our eyes met…

I fell in love.

The middle school and high school shared the library so I knew he was older. I watched him from afar and noticed he loved reading. He spent so much time in the library that most days he would fall asleep with his face in a book. Once I tried to look at the book title but was afraid he'd wake up if I stood too close. Instead I looked through the checkout list behind the counter.

The check out card read: TAKAHASHI INUYASHA.

I started reading every book he read. He read everything from poetry to autobiographies. I would stay up in my room late at night and fantasize about senpai reading to me. Beyond his name and his taste in books, I didn't know much about him.

It happened when I was fifteen. I was a high schooler and every afternoon without fail, I was in the library. As I reached for a dictionary another hand was touching the spine of the book. Our fingers touched and our eyes met.

"Oh, I'm sorry Takahashi-senpai." I quickly lowered my hand and blushed looking at the ground.

"How do you know my name?" My face flushed. I couldn't breathe. I had only a small sentence stuck on repeat in my brain. I couldn't stop it from escaping my lips.

"I love you…" His eyes widened at my confession. I quickly lowered my head and looked at the ground. "Ah...what I meant was...uh…"

"You want to date me?" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh-uh...I just meant-"

"I don't mind," I looked up, his face unchanged. "I'll go out with you."

 _Some time later…_

Senpai walked in front as I trailed behind. He had invited me to his house. _Am I dreaming? Am I really going to senpai's house? We're walking together! Settle down Higurashi! Don't be weird!_

"Don't be so nervous." he said over his shoulder as we reached his house. It was nice sized house in a nice area where the upper class lived. He entered a code into the gate to unlock the door. I followed him and kept my head down as we entered his house. We took off our shoes and walked to the stairwell.

"Where are your parents?" I asked quietly.

"I pretty much live alone."

"Are they on a trip or something?" he paused for a few moments before answering.

"Something like that…" He put his bag down next to the stairwell. "I'll get us something to drink. My room is upstairs on the right."

"O-okay." I put my bag down next to his and timidly walked upstairs. _Deep breath, breathe...breathe...I'M IN SENPAI'S HOUSE! Stop being weird!_

I opened the door to senpai's room as my heart started beating so hard. Its beats rang in my ears. _I'm in his room…_ The floor was covered with books stacked in messy piles. His bed was made and his dvds were in alphabetical order. _This is better than anything I could have dreamed about._ I walked over to the bed and held my breath.

 _This is where he sleeps._

Without thinking, I quickly jumped face first into his bed and gave his pillow a deep inhale to catch his scent. Then realizing he could come back any minute jumped off the bed and sat on the floor.

 _I can die happy now._

"Sorry for the wait." he said as I turned my head. He was carrying two mugs on a tray. "Is green tea okay?" I nodded eagerly and took the mug. He sat down next to me. _He's so close to me!_ "Want to watch a movie?"

"Oh! Sure!" My voice cracked and I immediately looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry my room is such a mess." he said while putting the dvd in the player.

"Oh, it's okay! I actually like a room full of books." The movie started and for a few moments we didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" _Calm down!_

"This has been bothering me. How can you say you love me when you don't even know me?"

"Oh! Well...uh...I know somethings about you." I kept my eyes down at the mug of tea I rested on my lap. "I know your taste in books and that you're kind hearted."

"How am I kind hearted?"

"Well…" _This is a little embarrassing._ "One day when it was raining you were walking home and there was a little boy crying in the street. Lots of people walked past him and ignored him. You gave him your umbrella and asked him what was wrong. When he said he lost his mother, you stood with him and started to make a phone call. His mother found him and thanked you. You let them have your umbrella and walked home in the rain."

"What the hell? You saw that?!" he raised his voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" I shrugged my shoulders and looked down in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you saw that. It was like something out of a shoujo manga!" he leaned his head back and rested it on the bed.

"Oh, I don't read manga so…"

"Really?" he looked shocked at that statement. "But wait, are you a stalker then?"

"No! I mean...I don't know I just…" _C'mon words…_ I looked at the wall next to me and said softly, "I really love you."

I heard him place his cup down so I did the same. He grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I was looking into his eyes. He pulled me close and kissed my lips. Impulse took over and I pushed his shoulders to move him away from me. _My first kiss!_ I could feel the heat rushing through my body.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly. "I thought you wanted this."

"No, I-uh…" I stammered. My heartbeat ringing in my ears. "It's just-"

"Don't be nervous. I saw what you did on my bed." _Gya! He saw me?! How embarrassing!_ He leaned in closer and I felt his breath on my face.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." He started to unbutton his shirt. I stayed frozen in place unsure of what to do. I heard each button slip through their holes, with each descending movement of his hand my heart beat skipped. His shirt was open and I couldn't help but look at his bare chest. It was better than anything I had imagined, muscle under porcelain skin.

"I know exactly…" his hands moved to my shirt as he untied my kerchief and unbuttoned my top slowly never breaking eye contact with me. "...what kind of love you feel."

He kissed me again and I had melted into a puddle on the floor. His hands touching my skin left a trail of heat sparking a warmth between my legs. I had never felt this before and I didn't want it to end. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip but wasn't sure what to do. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't clench your lips. I want to taste you."

"Wha-"

I didn't have time to respond as he took the opportunity to kiss me again. His tongue wrestling with mine. His hands roamed my body. He pushed up my bra and revealed my breasts. He put one hand behind my neck to deepen our kiss while the other caressed my chest. My heart was beating so hard and I felt I was losing control of myself. His free hand kept roaming and was inching lower to my skirt. I pulled away.

"W-wait-" I tried to pull his hand away but he was stronger than me.

"Come on." He touched me over my underwear making me realize there was moisture that had pooled between my legs.

"Se-Senpai!" _What do I do?_ I heard a zipper and saw that he had unbuttoned his pants. He pulled out his member and looked me in the eye.

"Touch me too." I took a deep breath as he pulled down my underwear quickly and effortlessly. I felt his finger caress between the folds. He took my hand and placed it on him and moved my hand up and down in a rhythm that made him moan. I had never touched a man before and was in awe of the soft yet hard feeling as I gripped him between my fingers. As I continued the motion he began to insert his finger inside me. I closed my eyes and began taking sharp inhales as he slowly moved in and out of me. We breathed heavily together matching each other in our movements as we both began to have beads of sweat forming on our temples. I felt a knot forming and starting to get tighter with each movement of his finger.

He suddenly took his finger out and removed my hand from his member. He pulled me into a tight embrace and buried his face in my hair. He talked barely above a whisper.

"I want to…can I?"

I knew what he wanted. He squeezed me tighter as my body trembled. His hot breath on my neck as my eyes watered. _Do I give myself wholly to him? My senpai?_ I wrapped my hands around his broad shoulders and squeezed tightly. I already knew the answer.

"...yes." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. For a split second I saw hurt in his eyes before joy came over him. He kissed me sweetly and pulled me off the floor and onto the bed. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders and removed my bra. I timidly pushed his shirt down his shoulders feeling his strong biceps. Our clothes piled to the floor one by one. My skirt was the last thing removed as I lied bare beneath him. His lips had never left mine.

He must have felt my body shake because he took the comforter from underneath us and covered our bodies. I whispered something about turning off the light.

"No, I want to see all of you." And he took my lips again.

He was on top of me and parting my legs with his. His lips left mine and moved to my neck then shoulder. Each kiss forcing the air from my lungs. His hand caressed my left breast as the other was taken by his mouth and I whimpered at the new sensation. His lips returned to mine while his hands roamed my body in soft touches. His fingers found my entrance again and slowly he slid one in. He took my hand and placed it on him again and I matched his rhythm. He let out a groan and began moving faster. I let out a soft moan which encouraged him to slip another finger to join the other. His thumb found my nub and made gentle circles around it. My body was on fire and I could feel something building inside of me.

"I can't wait any longer." He plead with desperation in his voice. He removed his fingers from me and positioned his member at my entrance. Our eyes locked. "I'll go slow."

I nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly entered me. _This isn't so bad-_ When he was fully in me I let out a cry and felt tears fall from my eyes. He stayed still whispering kind words to me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay. It won't get worse than that." He held me close and kissed my neck to get me to relax.

I stared at the ceiling and waited for the pain to dissipate. My breathing slowly went back to a normal rhythm. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and squeezed them softly.

"I-I'm okay."

He raised his head and gently wiped a tear from my eye then caressed my cheek. He slowly pulled out of me the slowly back in. It hurt but I didn't want to tell him to stop. Our breathing was heavy and deafening with my heartbeat ringing in my ears. He kept a slow and steady pace as he hovered above me. He grabbed my right hand and laced his fingers with mine. I squeezed tightly as his pace slowly quickened. We lost ourselves in the moment and the knot had returned. It wound tighter and tighter as he continued his movements.

"I...I feel...funny." I said between breaths. He leaned into my ear and whispered.

"It's okay."

He kept moving faster and faster. I got lost in the pleasure that was overtaking me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he leaned back on his knees raising my hips with him. The change in angle took me to new heights winding the knot so tight I felt something was about to unravel.

My body reacted. I cried out in a tone that was foreign to me. A few strokes later he let out a groan and collapsed on top of me. His face in my hair he kissed my neck for a few moments before removing himself and lying on his back. He pulled me close so that my head rested on his chest. He held my hand as I listened to his heartbeat.

"It's okay if you have to cry."

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Take as long as you need. I'm not leaving." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and layed my head back down before letting the tears come.

 _Now I can die happy…_

 _Now…_

I sat up quickly and realized I was at my desk. Everyone around me looked like death. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to find Tanaka staring at me.

"What did you dream about?" Suddenly I blushed. _About you…_

"Nothing. Actually, I had a nightmare." I looked back down and opened my computer.

"Really? You actually looked peaceful." He smirked.

I glared at my computer screen and ignored him. _He even invades my dreams._

 _One more week until I leave the manga department._

 _Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	6. I Love You

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

 _TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME NON-CON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

CHAPTER 6: I LOVE YOU (lime content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

"No fucking way." said Tanaka coldly as he he held my proposal in his hand. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Could you look at it for more than five seconds before rejecting it?" I said in my usual irritated voice. Sad that it's the normal tone I have with him.

"You can't actually be interested in doing this." he said holding the proposal up to his face. My proposal is for permission to publish a new book for Ito's series.

"I am! This is the first series I've worked on and Ito's manga is gaining popularity!"

"Yet this is the best you can do?" I looked at him dumbfounded. "You wrote how the manga is popular right now but haven't put any survey results to back up that claim. You also haven't put how you'll run the ad campaign."

 _Why is he giving me a hard time during my last week of work?_

"Higurashi, is an editor's job only to collect manuscripts?"

"No! That's not what-"

"At your last company you only worked with top authors, right? That's why you think it's enough to just publish the book for it to sell."

"No I do not!"

"This won't pass in the meeting, do it again."

"You know, you could have just taught me this beforehand instead of just yelling at me when I do it wrong."

"What the hell?! You never asked so how could I teach you something I didn't know you needed to learn?!"

"You're my boss, it's your job to train your employee."

"If you don't know how to do something then you need to fucking ask! I'm not your parent!"

We both glared at each other and the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Saito let out a small cough out of nervousness. I turned on my heel and grabbed my laptop before walking out the door. _I can't work like this…_

 _Some time later…_

I spent the rest of the day working in the lounge, avoiding Tanaka and rewriting the proposal. _I'm fucked...How can I make this better? So what if we did things differently at my last job? What kind of promotion should be made for the book? A fair maybe? No, we can't do something like that for her second novel…_

 _Maybe I should just ask Tanaka..._

I shook my head to snap out of it. _Hell no! I'm not asking his help, not after what he said. I can figure this out on my own!_

"There you are." Tanaka said as he walked up behind me and grabbed a seat. He held a large coffee in his hand. "So you're still here."

"I thought you left." I said as my eyes went back to the computer screen.

"I've got manuscripts to read. Are you still working on your proposal?" he sipped his coffee.

"Don't mind me, go home."

"Let me see." he leaned in close.

"I am doing fine without your help, thank you." I said turning the screen away from him.

"Just let me see it Higurashi." he reached for the computer.

"I said leave me alone!" I pushed him without looked and hit his coffee cup. Quickly noticing my error, I reached for the cup to keep it from spilling. Our hands touched, drops of coffee spilled to the floor. I quickly got up and grabbed paper towels from the sink and handed him one before sitting back down to my computer. My face felt red from embarrassment.

"You should be more careful." He said blankly.

"It's your fault for bothering me." I said coldly. "Go home already. You're going to miss the last train." He sat back down next to me and pulled the computer towards him.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"You're not getting anywhere." He started typing.

"Just leave it!"

"Shut up! You wanted help, I'm giving it to you." He finished typing and turned the computer back to me. "Do you have survey results from the poll?"

"Y-yes."

"She's been in the top three since her series began right?"

"Right."

"How many copies of the author's manga above and below her sold? If you compare her to them, what's the estimation of her future sales?"

"I didn't think about that…" I began taking notes.

"Then you need to come up with ideas for the ad campaign. Will there be leaflets? Internet ads?"

"Wait! Slow down!" I typed furiously. I felt his eyes on me as I concentrated. He leaned back in his chair and drank his coffee.

"Did you get all that?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." I said not looking up. "I'll rethink the materials needed, then I'll-"

He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him before pressing his lips to mine. I inhaled then quickly slapped his face.

"Ow!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as I got up from my seat.

"What do you mean?" He said nonchalantly. "You were being too serious, I was just trying to get you to relax."

"I'm trying to work here! Stop playing games with me!"

The door to the lounge opened and in walked Miyamoto. Her face showed anger and that she was desperately trying to hold back her tongue.

"Inuyasha, the head of sales needs to talk to you."

"I should get going." I said quickly packing my stuff. Tanaka stood and headed for the door.

 _ **TANAKA**_

"What the hell are you doing?" Miyamoto whispered to me. I looked at her for a moment, narrowing my eyes back at her before opening the door.

"Where is he?"

"In his office."

 _ **KAGOME**_

Tanaka left the room as I finished putting my coat on. I made my way towards the door.

"Hey." Miyamoto stopped me. I turned around to face her. "Inuyasha is mine."

I inwardly gasped as my eyes got wide.

"Wh-what?" I fidgeted with my coat. "I think you're mistaken. There's nothing between Tanaka and I-"

"You're a terrible liar." She crossed her arms and walked closer to me. She looked me up and down. "If you are telling the truth, then don't mess around with him." She shoved me with her shoulder before exiting the room. My blood boiled from anger.

 _Tanaka is dating Miyamoto…?_

 _It's none of my business!_ I made my way out of the building and into the cold night air. _It doesn't matter who he dates because there's nothing going on with us. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea._

I made my way down the station steps walked towards my train. _I was only a little bit in love with him ten years ago...but I can't tell her that._ I looked up and saw my train. _Fuck! That's the last one!_

I quickly ran to try and catch it but missed by a second. The doors closed and I watched it depart. I hung my head in defeat.

 _The next day…_

"Tanaka and Miyamoto?" asked Saito as we entered the elevator.

"Well they seem to talk to each other a lot whenever there's a break at work. They seem friendly."

"Well I heard that they met back in college. They shared a couple classes I think."

"Oh...I see." _Why do I care?_

"They seem compatible in a lot of ways. She's the only one to make him smile." I looked down at my feet as we reached our floor. He noticed the change in my voice. "Sorry but that's all I know."

"Oh no-really it's fine. I guess it was a weird thing to ask about."

"Good morning." Tanaka walked up behind us. "Saito, did you get my email?"

"Yes sir, I read it on the train. I'm heading to the sales department after I drop off my stuff."

"Good, let me know what they say."

We walked into the office and Saito quickly dropped his stuff off before he left. Sohei hasn't arrived yet. Realizing we are alone I start to panic. _Oh God, what is with me?_

"You can't muster a good morning?"

"Uh, I thought I did."

"You didn't."

"Ugh fine. Good morning." I said annoyed. I sat down and opened up my laptop.

"Higurashi." I felt a hand near my ear and quickly slapped his hand away. I looked at him with wide eyes, he looked back just as shocked. "You had something in your hair." I blushed. I quickly made my way towards the door and heard him yell after me.

 _I hate this. Why do things that don't matter make me so angry? All this contact with him...if I have any more I'll have to admit…_

 _...admit how much he gets to me._

 _That night…_

I entered the bookstore and made my way towards the manga section. _I need to focus on work. Time to research. I may only have four more days left at work but I'll be damned if they think I'm a slacker._

"Kagome?" I turned around and smiled.

"Hojo?"

"Hey!"

"Oh my God, how long has it been?" He pulled me into a tight hug then released me.

"Almost a year. You're not an easy person to contact."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Work is crazy."

"You wanna catch up?"

 _A little later…_

I took a few sips of my beer as the waitress set down the food.

"You never were a fan of manga if I recall. I was surprised to find you in the manga section. I wouldn't peg you for a manga editor."

"Yeah I'm still getting used to it." I chuckled lightly.

We talked for hours and before I knew it we had gone through two pitchers of beer.

"Craaappp." I slurred. "I drank tooooo much." I slammed down my glass.

"Let's get you home," said Hojo. "I'll pay the tab." He helped me up and we made our way towards the door when I heard my name.

"Higurashi?" _Fuck._

Standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face was Tanaka. What's worse is that there were two of him and they were starting to spin.

"What are youuu doing herree?"

"Tanaka! Over here!" came a female voice. I turned and saw a woman motioning to him. _Who the hell is she?_ Tanaka turned and sat with the woman. Hojo took me outside and hailed a cab. We got in and left.

 _Later…_

"I'm fine from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was a long ride. I'm pretty sober."

"Okay, well don't be a stranger. Let me know when you want to catch up, without alcohol." He smiled. I waved at him and watch the cab pull away before heading inside.

My shoulders felt heavy as I walked into the elevator. _Why do I feel hurt?_

 _This is why I didn't want to admit anything. He had another woman with him, I wonder who she was. He's someone who could date someone and then that means…_

 _He was playing with me after all._

 _Miyamoto said he's changed because of me. I could say I've changed too. I fell in love ten years ago and it messed me up. When he broke my heart, I stopped going to school because I was so hurt. Then I went to America for college. I was so pathetic back then. I haven't been able to fall in love since._

 _Or maybe it isn't that I can't fall in love...I just don't want to. Because right now...the thought of falling in love terrifies me._

 _I just have to deal with it until Saturday. After the work party, I'll be moved to literature and never have to work with him again. I have to stay on track-_

Tanka stood in the hallway leaning against the wall near my door.

"Hey." I said.

"You haven't finished your proposal yet you're out galavanting?" he said coldly.

"If you have time to meet with random women then I have time to meet with friends."

"If you've got time to meet up with your boyfriend then you should get your work done instead."

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm not neglecting my work." I put the code in my door and opened it. "You're the last person I want to see so get lo-"

Tanaka pushed me inside my apartment and closed the door behind him. He swung me around and pushed me against the wall.

"What are you doing?!"

"I don't want you slacking on your work just because you're moving departments."

"I'm not slacking! Now get out of my house!"

"Well if you have work done then let me see your proposal." I dropped my bag and snapped at him.

"You're one to talk, Tanaka!"

"Huh?"

"Who was that woman you were with? It wasn't Miyamoto so that means you're galavanting yourself! It's not enough to talk the talk, you gotta walk the walk!"

"...that was an author, Higurashi."

"...What?" My mouth dropped.

"I was meeting an author. That was a business meeting." My face flushed. _Great...now I'm an asshole._

"Are you an idiot? How can you just make assumptions like that?" He pushed me against the wall and leaned against it facing me. I felt his breath on my face and it made me uncomfortable.

"Get out, I have work to do." I stared him down.

"I'll stay and help."

"The hell you will!"

"Hey-"

"Shouldn't you be with Miyamoto?!" I'm fuming. I want him gone.

"What? What does she have to do with this?"

"Just get out!" I yelled as I tried to push him away from me.

"Kikyo is just a friend."

"You need to leave!"

"Higurashi," he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back forcing me to look him in the eye. "aren't you in love with me?"

I stopped. All of the air was taken from my lungs and I felt my lip quiver. _Don't you dare cry._

"Wha-what are you saying?"

"You don't get it. All you do is jump to conclusions."

"Just leave!"

"Answer my question!"

"SHUT UP!" I shook my head and closed my eyes. Pushing his shoulders in an attempt to force him out, he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall.

"I love you."

I kept still and opened my eyes to meet his gaze. He kissed me and my heart started beating out of my chest. My muscles started to relax as he pulled back. I looked into his eyes.

"Please stop." I begged, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Don't tease me like this."

He answered with his lips and pressed them against mine. His kisses were impatient and hungry. I couldn't fight him and damn it, I wanted it. His tongue entered my mouth and fought mine, my body started getting hot. He moved his mouth to my neck and lifted up my shirt touching my exposed skin. I moaned at the fire radiating through my skin. His hand reached my pants and he quickly made work of the zipper.

"No! Stop!" I grabbed his hand but he grabbed it. He opened his pants and put my hand on him.

"Here, touch me too. You've done it before."

"St-stop." His fingers slid underneath my underwear and he wasted no time sliding his finger inside me. "Ta-Tanaka." I gasped as he quickly moved in and out of me. He grabbed my hand that was on his member and motioned me to move with him. _He's already hard…_

He continued his pace and a knot formed in the bottom of my stomach. He kissed me and the room filled with our moans and the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of me along with my hand going up and down on his member in the same fervent rhythm.

 _I'm losing control. If we don't stop-_

I couldn't finish that thought. I let out a high pitched whimper as my body convulsed. At the same time Tanaka came in my hand. We stood there both out of breath as I rested my forehead against his shoulder. He leaned in close to my face. I looked him in the eye.

"Please stop."

"You haven't answered my question." He had a serious look on his face. "Do you love me?"

"I'll-" I took a breath and gave him a determined look. "I'll never fall in love with you." A single tear fell from my eye.

His eyes turned dark as he zipped up his pants and exited the room. I slid down to the floor as the door closed behind him. I held my breath until I heard the door to his apartment slam shut. I let the tears flow.

 _ **TANAKA**_

When my phone rang, I checked the caller id and answered it right away.

"Before you say anything, let me ask you something. What exactly did you say to Higurashi?" She was silent. "Answer me, Kikyo."

"...I told her to stop messing with you."

"She works for me, what the hell are you thinking?"

"You're not one to mix business with pleasure, are you?"

"...I'm not mixing them." I took off my coat and placed my bag on my desk before walking into my bedroom.

"Yes, you are." I didn't respond. "Inuyasha...just stop it already." her voice sounded sad.

"Stop what?"

"You're caught up in your first love. Did you forget how badly she hurt you? I can't stand the thought of you going through that again. Just end things, now."

There was a ringing in my ears, my blood boiled.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?!"

"I'm tired, I'm hanging up."

"Inuya-" I ended the call and turned the phone off.

 _Author's Note: I think this is the fastest turnaround time. I literally was binge-watching Jessica Jones and typing this story out all in one night. Or was it two nights? Days? What year is it? Hope it's a good read. Hope I didn't mix up fandoms haha, how funny would it be if you starting reading the plot to Jessica Jones? Oh man I need sleep. Anyway...Please leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far. deathlord86 is my number one fan so sorry if you were looking to compete :P_


	7. I Want You

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

CHAPTER 7: I WANT YOU (lime content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

I woke up lying in my doorway after a night of crying. I guess I must have worn myself out, I feel emotionally drained. I looked for my phone to check the time.

 _Shit! It's almost eight! I have a meeting first thing in the office today!_

I quickly got up and in less than five minutes my clothes were changed, my face was washed, my teeth were brushed, and my hair was fixed. I quickly grabbed my things and bolted out the door.

 _Some time later…_

"You're late, Higurashi!" yelled Tanaka as I walked in the door. Miyamoto stood next to him with the whole staff standing around waiting along with the senior managing director aka the president of Ueno, Takeshi Kusao.

Takeshi had made remarks to me early in my time here because he also "cashed in on his family name" his words not mine. He's only twenty-nine and running the company his father bought from the Ueno heirs.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back at him. _It's your fault I'm late._

"I told you to be here on time. You should always be here before your boss arrives."

"Look, I already said I'm sorry. Ease up on the third degree."

"She probably doesn't care because she's not really participating in the meeting." Miyamoto said coldly. Takeshi yawned breaking the tension. Tanaka turned his annoyed gaze to him.

"Sorry, I overslept." Takeshi said unfazed.

I set down my stuff and followed everyone into the conference room. This meeting is the first of a few that will determine how many copies of the new book will be sold. Tanaka wanted me to understand what they deal with on a monthly basis before I leave the department. _He hasn't even interviewed potential replacements yet he wants me to understand more of the inner workings of the manga department?_ I stopped wondering about his intentions since they will no longer concern me starting Monday. This meeting is usually the only concern of the department heads but Tanaka specifically asked me here. I'm sitting in a room surrounded by financial, head of stocks, editorial, and the company president.

"Sorry I've been so busy." said Takeshi. "I didn't have time to read the materials so I'm going to read them over while everyone is talking specifics."

"Really sir, again?" asked Miyamoto. _I guess he does this often._

"Running a company is a lot of work. Let's begin."

"The sales team thinks that a run of 200,000 copies will be sufficient." said the woman representing the sales team.

"That's not enough." replied Miyamoto. "Their last book sold well, I think we need at least 240,000 copies. 250 just to be safe."

"This is the first volume in a brand new series, it's too risky!"

"That amount is insulting." said Tanaka.

"What-" said sales.

"300,000 copies." Tanaka said without blinking. I flinched at his bold candor. The room felt silent before sales replied.

"Wh-what the hell?!" she stuttered out. "What the hell have you been smoking?! You can't be serious!"

"You're the one talking nonsense!" yelled Tanaka. "The survey results, the author's success, and my own intuition make less than 300,000 copies insulting!"

"Your intuition means nothing when it comes to business!" she yelled back. _Oh my God, they're so combative in this meeting._

"I'm not going to waste time explaining things to people who lack intuition of their own."

"Tanaka be reasonable!" yelled Miyamoto.

"DID YOU FORGET THE LAST MISHAP WITH THE NUMBER OF COPIES IN CIRCULATION?!" Tanaka slammed his fists against the table making everyone jump. "300,000 copies. Take it or leave it."

"260." Miyamoto fired back.

"We're ready to print 230, but just barely." said sales.

"Well then," said Takeshi finally speaking up. "Why don't we reach middle ground? How's 270,000 sound?"

"NO HALF-ASSING!" yelled everyone in unison. Takeshi smiled sheepishly as the events continued.

"Don't you have anything to say?!" yelled Tanaka as he looked over at me.

"I-I...uh…" words failed me. "I-I think th-the book will sell well."

"OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO SELL!" yelled everyone in unison. I hung my head in embarrassment and crossed my arms in front of me. 

_Some time later…_

 _Why do I feel so fatigued when all I did was observe?_ I rubbed the back of my neck in frustration. I made my way towards the elevator as it opened.

"Higurashi?" I looked up and saw a familiar face. An author I worked with at my grandfather's company.

"Oh! It's been a while!" I smiled and walked up to him and bowed.

"That it has! I thought you quit being an editor."

"Oh, actually I'm still an editor."

"If you're still an editor why didn't you tell me you moved companies?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Well actually I'm not a literary editor at the moment. I work in the shoujo manga department."

"Manga? Why on Earth would you change to manga? You seemed to be only interested in literature."

"Oh well I'll be moving to literature soon. Just wanted to broaden my horizons."

"Oh I see. Well this is my editor here at Ueno, Yamanaka Kouga. Higurashi here is the granddaughter of the owner of Higurashi Publishing."

"Wow! Really?" replied Yamanaka.

"Oh sir, you're too much!" I blushed and turned my head. In the corner of my eye I saw Tanaka walking up to us. "Oh, this is my boss Tanaka. This is Fukuyo Sesshomaru. I used to be his editor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Tanaka said as he bowed. "I enjoyed your last novel."

"Why thank you, you're very kind." He smiled. "I don't doubt that shoujo manga is an interesting medium but Higurashi has always had a calling for literature. Don't keep her away from that world completely, okay?"

I kept silent mainly from shock as Yamanaka chuckled slightly in embarrassment. Tanaka looked taken aback but kept his composure. After talking a bit more briefly, we walked Fukuyo to his car and bowed as he drove away.

"I'm going first." said Tanaka as he went back inside.

"Okay." I turned to Yamanaka. "I'm sorry for disrupting your conversation like that."

"Oh no, it's fine." He smiled. "But is it true you're the heir to Higurashi Publishing?"

"Uh...yeah…" I said embarrassed. "It's true but could you keep it to yourself? I'm transfering to your department soon and I don't want any special treatment."

"You're really modest, I like that." We began heading inside and made our way towards the elevator. "Did you come to work here because you like manga?"

"Oh actually I wanted to worked in literature first but there wasn't anything available."

"Oh I see." The elevator came and we got on. "Tanaka is pretty strict, isn't he?"

"Huh?"

"Well he is the right person to go to if you need things to get done but he seems to only want to surround himself with like-minded people. It got him in trouble in his last job, that's the rumor anyway."

"But if you do exactly what he says, you'll do just fine working under him." He looked at me shocked when I said that. _Did I really just say that?_ "Uh...sorry."

"Oh hey," he changed the subject. "would you like a copy of Fukuyo's newest book?"

 _Some time later…_

I held the book in my hands while I sat at my desk. It's hardcover and there are no pictures besides the cover. _They spared no expense on this book._ I took a quick inhale of the pages and smiled. _I love proper literature-_

Suddenly I was whacked on the head with a rolled up manuscript and saw that Tanaka was passing by.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.

"Quit your daydreaming and get back to work!"

"I've already finished my work." I said as I began cleaning my desk.

"Well then let me give you some more."

"I always do my work so you can stop constantly nagging me!" There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Yamanaka in the doorway. I smiled as he walked towards me. Tanaka huffed back to his desk and shuffled papers around.

"Hey Higurashi."

"Oh, hello."

"I thought you'd like to look at the rest of Fukuyo's work so I brought some over. Feel free to take what you like." He handed me a box filled with at least five novels. A huge smile appeared on my face.

"I'll take them all!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought you would say that." He smirked. "Say, would you like to go for a drink tonight?"

"Tonight?" I was surprised.

"No, she can't." said Tanaka. _Who gave you the right to answer for me?_ "She can't even do her job, I can't let her out for drinks."

"Since when are you my parent?!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Tanaka." said Kouga with a smile. He turned back to me. "Maybe some other time Higurashi. We'll have plenty of chances once you move to literature." He waved as he exited the room. Tanaka let out a loud huff before resuming his work.

 _Some time later…_

I made my way towards the library steps to return my book. I've always like this neighborhood this time of night, there's no loud sounds or bright lights besides the street lamps. _It's so peaceful…_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I jumped and turned around to see Tanaka standing right behind me.

"What the-were you following me?!"

"Why would I do something like that?" He lifted his hand to show me what he was holding. "I'm returning a book."

"That's what I was doing as well." I shook my head in irritation. _Now I have to find a different library._ "Well I'll be leaving." I turned around.

"Hey," I turned back. "just because you're moving departments doesn't mean you can slack on your work."

"I'm not slacking-"

"It's annoying when you do." He said coldly.

"I was discussing work with him."

"No, you weren't."

"What I do has nothing to do with you whatsoever. Yamanaka went out of his way to ask me out for a drink and you just had to butt in and answer for me. Are you jealous or something? Is that why you're so angry with me?" He narrowed his eyes at me and it sent shivers down my spine. _Why the hell am I scared?_ I quickly turned around and made my way down the steps. On one of the steps there must have been a pile of leaves because suddenly I was falling backward. Before I could hit the ground, Tanaka had grabbed me and spun me around to face him so I fell into his arms. When I regained my balance, I pulled back to look at him.

"You idiot! You could've gotten hurt!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!" I yelled back. I looked down at the ground and felt my face flush. He pulled me into a tight embrace causing the air to leave my lungs. "T-Tanaka. I'm fine, you can let go-"

"You used to pretty much live at the library when we were kids, didn't you?"

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Something you said has been bothering me. How much do you remember from when ten years ago?"

"You can let go of me anytime." I said as I tried to push him away.

"You haven't forgotten that you confessed your feelings to me, right?" He hugged me tighter which made me push him even harder.

"Let go-"

"Or how you lost your virginity in my room?"

"Stop! Just let me go-"

"Did you know that before you confessed to me...I knew exactly who you were?" I stopped pushing him. _What?_ He pulled back slightly and kissed me deeply. I turned my face away but he moved it back with his hand on my jaw. I raised my hand and slapped him in the face. He let go of me and I turned to leave. I tripped over my own feet and landed my hands and knees. Before he could stop me, I was up and running towards the nearest subway entrance.

 _Some time later…_

I finally made it to my building and I felt very drained emotionally. _God I hate him._ I made my way to the elevator and press the button for my floor.

 _It's so easy for him to bring up what happened ten years ago but it was so long ago and we only dated for a short time. I've even tried to forget everything on purpose._

 _But still...I can't help but wonder what he did during those ten years._

I got to my floor and began walking to my door when Tanaka's door suddenly opened. I looked up and stopped in my tracks.

"Miyamoto-san?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I'm just-"

"If it's something work related then you can send an email." she snapped.

"I live here. I live in the apartment next to Tanaka." her eyes narrowed at me and her tongue clicked.

"You're such a stalker."

"I didn't know he lived here when I moved in." I said, slowly becoming irate.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Inuyasha. Stop playing games with his head." She crossed her arms and started staring me down.

"I've told you before, you have the wrong idea! He's just my boss, there's nothing else going on." I was starting to get really frustrated I needed to calm down. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop making accusations."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not joking!"

"You're the one who ruined him and then just moved on with your life. So how convenient of you!"

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Let me tell you a story." she uncrossed her arms and smoothed her hair. "I met Inuyasha in university. At first everything was great. He was a reliable guy that never seemed to be fazed by any problems that came along. He always had his shit together. But one day that changed. He started skipping classes and drank heavily every night. He'd go out and hookup with random women he met in bars. He was out of control. What do you think drove him to that point?"

"How would I know?" I asked sheepishly.

"He told me that when he was in high school, he got dumped by the girl he was dating. Inuyasha had no idea why the bitch suddenly ripped his heart out and then cut him out of her life. A few years later, he found her. Not only was she living in America, but she was also engaged."

My heart started pounding and I felt the vibrations in my throat. _How did he know about...why did he look for me?_

"She had had a fiancé even while she was dating him. Even though she was the one who pursued him, the bitch was a two-timer. Sound familiar?" I couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" I yelled, anger boiling throughout my body. "You've got it wrong! I never two-timed him! He wasn't even my fiancé-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" she snapped at me. "IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU HURT HIM!" I looked at her and felt tears forming in my eyes. _Keep it together Higurashi._ Miyamoto grabbed me by my shirt and shook me slightly. "I just got him back to a good place so don't you dare try and steal him from me!"

"Miyamoto!" We both stopped and turned around to see Tanaka. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you I was coming over." Miyamoto quickly dropped her hands and backed away from me. Her demeanor changed from anger to gentle. _Fucking bitch._ I quickly walked to my door and entered my code.

"Higurashi, weren't you just-" I didn't let him finish that sentence.

"I have to go! Good night!" I quickly closed the door behind me. I slowly took off my coat and put my bag down before collapsing on my couch face first. I turned to rest on my cheek and stared at the wall.

 _Why does she know the code to his house? Why does she think I hurt him? Did I?_

 _He said he knew who I was before I confessed to him? But these misunderstandings make no sense._

 _I hate this. Why is this drama following me?_

 _Why can't I get him out of my head? I don't love him anymore. We were just young kids who thought we were invincible. But we're adults now, and he's my boss...at least for now he is._

 _I need to just wait. There's only two more days left in my manga editing career._

My doorbell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I quickly got up and cracked the door open. _Who could it be at this hour?_ It was Tanaka. _Why do I bother asking?_

"You dropped some files when you fell." He held them up.

"Just leave it in the mailbox." I said angrily.

"Don't be rude!" he yelled. I sighed then opened the door more to grab the files.

"Thanks-" He pushed his way in. "What the hell, Tanaka?!"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"I'm tired, you need to leave!" He closed the door and locked it.

"I really don't want you to transfer departments."

"Th-That isn't your decision! And I don't care what you want it's what I-" my phone started ringing, I grabbed it from the coffee table and checked the caller ID. "Damn it, it's work."

"Answer it."

"Higurashi." I turned my back to him.

" _Hello, this is Ito."_

"Oh hello! What can I help you with?"

" _Oh I just wanted to see if you got the email from production. They sent my manuscript."_

"Oh I haven't checked my email since I left the office but that's great! When will it come out?"

" _Tomorrow."_

"That's great!"

" _Yes it is! Well I'm sorry to call so late but I really just wanted to thank you. You were so committed to helping me that you flew all the way out here. At first I was worried because I was your first author but I'm so glad you were my editor. Even though it was only for a short time, I'm going to miss you."_

That got to me. _I didn't see how I was appreciated since Tanaka always seems to give me shit. But I made an impact on an author._ We hung up and I turned back around to face Tanaka.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...well Ito gave me a lot of encouragement."

"What did she say?"

"Just that she was glad to have me as an editor and was sad I was leaving."

"That's the highest praise an editor can get." I looked down at the floor. "Having second thoughts?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." This makes it hard. I looked up at him. "I'm not sure."

"Finally, you look me in the eye." he smirked. I blushed and looked away. "Uh...do you know you're bleeding?"

"What?!" I looked around.

"Your knee."

"Oh shit!" I looked down and sure enough blood was dripping down my leg down. "But my tights didn't even rip."

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He made his way towards the bathroom.

"I can take care of this myself." I followed him in as he searched my bathroom cabinets.

"You have to clean it or it will get infected."

"Just let me do it myself!"

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't you have to get back to Miyamoto-san?" he stopped looking and turned his face to me. _Shit, I didn't mean to let that slip._

"She left a while ago. She has a business trip to Okinawa in the morning." I looked down at my feet and fidgeted with the hem of my sweater.

"The kit is under the linen basket." I pointed to the cabinet near the sink. He grabbed it and turned off the light.

"Good, go sit."

I turned on my heel and went back to the living room. I removed my leggings making sure my skirt kept me covered as he searched the kit for disinfectant and bandages. He cleaned the blood and applied the disinfectant. I kept my eyes on my sweater as he patched me up.

"I don't think I have any bandages." I said.

"You have gauze, it's fine."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's my fault you fell." I couldn't respond. _Why do I feel so awful? My stomach is in knots._ "Tell me...did Miyamoto say something to you?"

"Uh...no, not really." He could tell I'm lying.

"I've known her since university." _Why are you telling me this?_ "She got me my job at Ueno. She's a good person and she's a hard worker. You can always go to her to help with something work related so don't hesitate to ask."

 _Please stop talking about her...The only thing I want to know but I'm too afraid to know the answer is…_

 _Did you really used to date her?_

 _Why does she know the code to your house?_

 _Do you love her?_

"Higurashi?" I looked up and saw that he had wrapped up my leg. He was now on his knees and his hand was resting on my thigh. Warmth spread through my body. "What's wrong?" His other hand reached up and caressed my cheek. I turned my head to look away.

"I have work to do-"

"Stop." He grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him. "Stop running." He inched his face closer to mine. "Kagome…" My heart was beating so hard in my chest, I felt like dying.

He kissed me softly and pulled away after a moment to gauge my reaction. I was dazed, lost in the feeling. He kissed me again and I let myself go. _What am I doing?_ He tangled one of his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to his chest causing me to slide off the couch and fall into his lap. Our kissing became for heated as his tongue wrestled mine. His free hand lifted the hem of my sweater and touched my skin. His lips moved to my cheek then down my neck sending shock waves down my spine. He lifted my sweater over my head and tossed it to the side then continued with his work on my neck. Each kiss, every lick, left me panting with want. He picked me up in his strong arms and laid me down on the couch. He pushed my tank top up and began kissing my chest and caressing me over my bra. He lowered cups down and put my left nipple in his mouth while massaging the other. A moan escaped my lips at each movement of his tongue. His hand left my chest and pushed my skirt up to my waist. His lips left my chest and quickly settled between my legs.

"Wait!" I gasped. He quickly removed my underwear. "Ta-Tanaka!" He shut me up by grabbing my hips and pulled me to his mouth. His tongue expertly sliding up and down my folds. I moaned as his tongue made work of my nub. He raised my legs to rest over his shoulders as he continued to lick, kiss, and suck at me. I was whimpering losing control of my body. I raised my hand to hold my head while the other rested on my chest keeping me grounded. _Fuck! What should I do? It feels too good._ I whimpered as my body convulsed and muscles contracted. Two single tears fell from my eyes as I rode out the waves of ecstasy. Tanaka sat up and removed his shirt before hovering over me.

"Kagome," His breathed huskily. "I want you." His lips met mine and heat consumed me. I felt his hard member rubbing against me, the friction from his pants made me gasp loudly.

 _I have to push him away…_

 _But…_

 _My body doesn't agree with me._

"Kagome," He moved his hand and unbuttoned his pants. He left my lips and whispered in my ear. "I love you." I opened my eyes and felt tears forming in my eyes.

 _I can't believe I…_

 _It's because it's him…_

Suddenly my phone rang loudly. We stopped and turned our heads to see my phone's vibration making it move around the coffee table. Tanaka sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's Ito. It could be important." He got up and let out an angry huff.

"Just answer it!" I jumped up and grabbed, putting it to my ear.

"Higurashi." I quickly fixed my shirt and began putting my underwear back on. "Oh no, it's okay. What's going on?" I walked over to my desk where my bag was and looked inside. "The changes to the storyboard? Yes, one minute." I laid them out on the desk. "I've got them right here, tell me what changes you want to discuss." I saw in my peripheral vision that Tanaka had gotten dressed and was making his way towards me. I quickly grabbed a blank piece of paper and scribbled on it. "Okay, so that panel…" I held up the paper, **PLEASE LEAVE.** and continued talking to Ito. I set the paper down after he read it then felt lips against my cheek. I stopped talking and sighed inwardly. He quickly got up and left closing the door behind him.

" _Hello? Higurashi-san? Are you there?"_

"Oh, yes. S-sorry."

 _The next day…_

"I'm sorry to do this to you." I said with my head bowed. "I hope you don't look down on me after this."

"Well I do think you're making the wrong decision. We really would have enjoyed having you on the team."

"I know but...I made a commitment and I don't want to back down on my word. I'm more surprised myself."

"Well good luck. I'll see you around the office."

I smiled and bowed before exiting. I went to the elevator and rubbed the back of my neck. _Did I make the right decision?_ I walked towards the Emerald section and walked up to Tanaka's desk. He didn't bother looking up from the papers he was shuffling around.

"I decided to stay."

"What?" He lifted his head.

"Since you haven't found my replacement, I'm going to stay in the manga department. That is...if you'll keep me." He smirked then lit a cigarette and put it to his mouth.

"Get back to work then, newbie."

 _Author's Note: Enter Kouga! Bum bum bah! And the sexual tension! Bum bum bah dah! Oh man I need sleep...or therapy. Anyway please leave a review and let me know what you think._


	8. Tell Me Again

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

CHAPTER 8: TELL ME AGAIN (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Ten years ago…_

"Pay attention." Tanaka-senpai said as he tapped my notebook. It was after school and we were sitting in the library. It'd had been a while and we were the only ones in there. Since it was a Friday, most students were home preparing for the weekend.

"I-I am!" I said feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"You know, I'm only helping you because you asked me." He leaned in closed and hovered over my shoulder.

"I know."

"So...can you concentrate?"

 _No…no, I can't._ My heart is beating out of my chest which isn't anything new.

"Your formulas are messed up. X needs to be here." He erased my writing and replaced it with his. _I'm so scatterbrained. I can't believe I made that mistake. It can't be helped when he's sitting so close to me._

 _I lost my virginity to him a couple days ago and this is the first time we've talked since._

"Is your body...sore?"

"What?" I squeaked. "Oh...uh...it's fine! I'm fine." My face felt hot from embarrassment.

"You looked like you were in pain."

"Oh, no I'm fine." _I really don't want to talk about it...it makes me nervous._

"Let's do this one next." He leaned in closer.

I jumped when the door to the library opened. Two students walked in and conversed about their weekend plans. I suddenly panicked and got up quickly.

"I'm-I'm going to get a dictionary!" I quickly ran to another section and searched for a Japanese to English dictionary.

 _Great, I'm acting like a complete loser! All I need to do is just talk to him like I did before. He's taking time out of his schedule to tutor me, I shouldn't waste his time._

 _...Maybe I can give him an excuse to leave early._

"Why would you need a dictionary if I'm tutoring you in math?" I jumped out of my skin. Takahashi grabbed the book from my hand and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh! I uh...guess you're right." I looked down and began fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Uh...well. I'm sorry. Whenever we're together, my heart races." I held my breath and felt the air shift. It was the longest ten seconds of my life.

"I see." He grabbed another book off of the shelf and began skimming its pages. _I wonder if that weirded him out…_

"Well uh, I have to get going soon. How about you, senpai?"

"I'm staying til closing time." He said not lifting his eyes from the book.

"You stay late here a lot, don't you?"

"I don't really want to go home so…" He put the book away.

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know...probably because my family is falling apart." Senpai never talks about his family. _What can I say to that?_

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it." _He did say he pretty much lives alone._ He turned to me. "Why don't you come over tonight?"

"What?!" I yelped. "Uh...well...that's sudden. Oh don't you have to ask for permission first? Oh what do I tell my mother? I guess I could tell her I'm staying at a friend's house."

"So...what's the plan?"

"I-I'll come." I looked into his eyes. "If it means that you won't be alone tonight, I'll come!"

He looked at me with a blank expression. I caught myself holding my breath waiting for him to say something...anything!

"I'm sorry." I said not being able to stand the silence. "I guess being with me for the night won't make your life any better, will it?" I look down and fidgeted with the button of my shirt. "I just...I just thought that if I could do anything, even just a small thing...I'd do it for you."

He put the book back on the shelf and pushed me against the stack. I gasped as he put one hand at the back of my neck and pulled me close to his body. He kissed me deeply and my knees almost buckled. My heart was beating in my ears but the clatter of the library door brought me back to Earth as the two students left. Senpai pulled back leaving me out of breath against the stack.

Very quietly and quickly, Senpai went to the door and locked it. He then turned off the lights and made his way towards the windows near the table we were working at, walking past me. I watched him close the blinds and turn back to face me. I walked over to him sheepishly, confused on what he was doing.

"Senpai?" He pulled me into a tight up and began nuzzling my neck. I felt his member poke me and I panicked. "Wait...we're at school. We can't do this here." He lifted his lips to my ear.

"I can't hold it anymore." He pulled away from my ear and kissed me. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened up for him. He pulled my body closer so that I was tightly pressed against him. His hand ran down my back and cupped my bottom making me gasp. Senpai smirked as he pulled away. "Tell me again."

"What?"

"How you feel about me." He grabbed my chin so I couldn't look away.

"I-" I stuttered. "I-I love you, Senpai."

He kissed me again and the world stopped spinning. He pushed me against the edge of the table forcing me to slide into a seated position. He stood in between my legs, pressing himself against my core. I gasped as warmth pooled between my legs, my body was was consumed by fire sending shivers down my spine. I felt crazy with need, something I never felt before him. His member became stiffer making me gasp with each kiss becoming more fervent. He began to unbutton my shirt, each button slipping through its hole became deafening in my ears. I reached up with shaking hands and unbuttoned his shirt. With the last button undone, I boldly touched his toned chest.

His lips crashed against mine again and his hands made work of my bra, unhooking it so he could push it up to expose my chest. I moaned as his skilled hands caressed me. His member growing against me made me forget my embarrassment. His lips left mine and moved to my neck. His hand left my chest and quickly removed my underwear, his fingers quickly entered me causing me to gasp as he pumped quickly in and out of me. I grabbed his shoulders and leaned my forehead against his chest as my muscles contracted against him. He used his free hand to quickly unbutton his pants and freed his member. He removed his fingers after a moment and without waiting entered me. I cried out and he stopped his movements.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes. I nodded quickly as the need consumed me. I leaned back slightly, balancing on my hands against the table as he made quick movements inside me. The room filled with the sounds of our heavy breathing and the slight sound of the table shaking. Every movement made me want to die from pleasure. I had become someone I didn't recognize.

"Se-senpai." My breathing was erratic, the knot growing at the bottom of my stomach was winding tighter and tighter with each movement of his hips. His lips crashed to mine as he swallowed each cry and moan that escaped me. He quickened his pace pressing me further and further into the table. I leaned against him and squeezed his shoulders as the knot burst. I cried into his shoulder and rode out the spasms of my body. With a few more strokes, Senpai let out a quiet groan and squeezed my lower back pulling me closer to him. Our bodies trembled from the aftermath. He buried his face into my hair as his lips met my neck.

"Why do you love me?" He asked between breaths.

"B-because…" I said as I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck. "Because you-you're you."

"What the hell?" He chuckled. "That's not an answer." My eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over.

 _Why is it, all he has to do is talk to me...or touch me...or laugh…_

 _...and my heart becomes painfully tight in my chest?_

 _Now…_

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

I jumped up startled to the sound of Tanaka yelling at me. I realized I was laying on a pile of books. I quickly rubbed my eyes and sat up feeling my back muscles tighten and shoot pain down my spine.

 _Well I'm definitely not dreaming anymore._

"Did you have to step on me?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't lay in trash, I'll treat you as such." He said as he sat back down at his desk. I glared at him as I stood up and straightened myself out.

"Hey Kagome-chan," said Saito as he held a stack of papers in his hand. "I don't mind you passing out for a bit but could you copy this?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I quickly grabbed the papers from him and bowed my head. "I'm on it!" _I need to get my shit together._

"Hey, Higurashi." I turned to face Tanaka.

"What?" I asked angered. _I don't have time for your crap right now._

"Nevermind." He said as he went back to his work.

I quickly made my way to the copy room. I began scanning the documents as women from other floors came in. _I wish I could have different dreams when I pass out. Even in my sleep I can't escape him._

"Hey Higurashi," said one of the female workers. "What's on your back?" She giggled causing me to worry. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw something taped to my back. I grabbed it and felt anger surged through my body. **IDIOT!** was written on the tape.

I quickly made a beeline back to the office. I walked right up to Tanaka's desk and slammed the tape on top.

"Could you be any more immature?!" I raised my voice. "How could you let me walk around with this on my back?"

"I'm sorry, how's this instead?" He had a taped note on his ruler as he raised it to my face. **I love you…** was written on it. I quickly took the paper and crumpled it up before tossing it into the recycling. I gave him my bitchiest look before sitting back at my desk.

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you had a good holiday. I was working a lot so my upload schedule was affected. Sorry about that. Hope this makes up for it. I'm starting to get the creative juices flowing again. Please don't forget to leave a review!_


	9. I Can't Control Myself

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

CHAPTER 9: I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF AROUND YOU (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

"I'm sorry, but I thought I told you that the deadline is today for the manuscript. Why hasn't anyone gotten their manuscripts ready?" The office was nearing the rotting status as everyone looked near death from exhaustion.

"What? Was the deadline today?" asked Saito as he shuffled papers on his desk. "Nobody told me."

"I told you many times actually." I said sighing. "Yesterday, in fact. I double-checked with everyone."

"Huh?" he yawned. "I don't remember that."

I rubbed my temples to try to ease my headache. I had been made the coordinator of the department, Tanaka called it a promotion but now I see why no one wanted the job. The coordinator makes sure that everyone gets their shit done on time. I have to consult with the printing company and decide the date that the manuscripts need to be proofread and printed by. After the date is decided, the coordinator collects manuscripts from the editors and takes them to printing. It seems that Tanaka wants me to learn more about how the mangas are made. _But there's no point if I can't get the manuscripts!_

"Tanaka, please tell me you have your author's manuscript."

"Yeah...I don't think I'm getting it today."

"What?!" _I can't believe this!_ "How many more days until you get it?"

"For my author, probably three to four days."

"Come on guys, don't make it so difficult for her." Sohei said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh Sohei-san, what about your author? I know they're notorious for missing deadlines..." I deflated.

"My author is good. I had her draw in advance." I perked up and smiled.

"Really?! Oh that's a relief! That helps me a lot. When do you think you'll get it?"

"Sohei, there's a fax for you." said Saito handing him a sheet of paper.

"Thanks." Sohei took the paper, read it then sighed. Sohei handed me the paper and began putting his coat on.

 **Sohei-sama,**

 **I am afraid I am under the weather and will not be able to finish the manuscript. Please do not come to my house for a while and please do not contact me as everything is shut off so I can heal.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Kuwashima Sango**

"Tanaka, Kuwasima wants me to go to her place. She needs help with the manuscript." He said nonchalantly.

"Go." said Tanaka not looking up from his work.

"Are you going to get the manuscript from her?" I asked desperately.

"Sorry but don't expect it in a timely manner." He said as he left.

"What?!"

 _What the hell is going on here?! I told them to meet their deadlines! Are they trying to push me around? Am I being bullied here?!_

 _I promised the printers that I get it done but at this rate…_

"Hey," said Tanaka. "It's good to see you're motivated and whatever but hurry up and realize that it's strange for the printers to ask you to set the deadline this early."

"What?" I picked up my calendar and looked back to last month's deadlines.

"Look at the past release dates and count backwards. How many days does it take to make print plates, print, and deliver?"

"It has been set early this time, hasn't it?" _How did I miss that?_

"I'm sure you placed your trust and them and agreed to their deadline but they played you for a chump."

Heat rushed to my face. _I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life._

"Oh man. Kagome-chan got fooled!" said Saito in a teasing tone.

"Th-that's something I wouldn't have known, would I?! It's my first time doing this job! You should have warned me!" I said while staring daggers at Tanaka.

"This is his way of getting you to figure it out on your own." Saito chuckled. I bit my lower lip and looked down and away.

"I-I'm not trying to argue with you," I stammered. "But isn't it better to have it done early anyway?"

"Are you an idiot?" Tanaka threw his paperwork down on his desk. "Ninety-four percent of an editor's job is to "trick the authors into submitting their manuscripts when they don't want to" and "to threaten the printers into waiting and then bring the manuscript at the last minute," isn't it?!"

I was left speechless. _Is that what my job is reduced to as an editor?_ I sat down at my desk and made a to do list. _I need to contact the print office tomorrow and renegotiate the deadline. Damn...it's so depressing. Or maybe it's shock because they're not taking me seriously._

 _I don't want to show that it's getting to me...but I can't help but wonder if this happens to everyone. Everyone knew...they didn't even give me a heads up._

"Hey Higurashi, samples of Ito's new volume are out." said a passing coworker. "I'll leave them here." she smiles as she set down the books near our never ending pile of samples.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I grabbed a copy and held it in both hands. The glossy finish on the cover raised my spirits.

 _This is so great! The first comic I've ever been in charge of and it's here!_ I flipped the pages quickly and smelled the aroma that can only come from a new book. _Nothing is better than this. I can't believe it's here today! It goes on sale in a week! I'm so excited I might just go to the bookstore to look at the sales._

 _This is amazing. I'm in such a better mood. I better go home while I'm still in high spirits._

I grabbed my coat and bag and headed towards the elevator. Tanaka exited the elevator as I was about to enter.

"Oh, Tanaka. Samples of Ito's new comic came in, I left one on your desk."

"Okay. Are you going home?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around and pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Hey," I felt a hand on the back of my head as fingers combed through my long hair. I flinched and turned around.

"What the hell?!"

"There was dust in your hair. Did you have this stuck there all day?"

"What? Oh…" I moved my hair behind my ears.

"You must be sleeping on your floor often."

"That's not true! I sleep in my bed properly!"

"You're noisy every morning. You don't sleep where you should so you're not well-rested when you wake."

"Wha- y-you can hear me?"

"No, not at all."

"Huh?"

"I was just guessing. So you are sleeping on the floor?" My face got hot. I looked at the floor and fidgeted with the strap of my bag.

"I-Ill be leaving now!" The elevator arrived and I entered.

"If you slept at my place, I could wake you up everyday." he mumbled it, I almost missed it but it was enough to make my heart pound against my ribcage. I was relieved when the doors closed.

 _Is he an idiot? What the hell was he saying? What if someone heard that?_

 _Is it really because I'm not sleeping in my bed that I am always exhausted?_

 _I don't like him touching me anytime he wants. It's already hard to forget that we almost had sex the other day._

 _I can still remember the touch of his lips,_

 _...his hands everywhere,_

 _...his tongue…_

 _WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, HIGURASHI! You can't help the physical reaction, this isn't anything more!_

 _One week later..._

I went to the bookstore to check the sale of Ito's new book. I could see a group of young girls surrounding the Shoujo section. I saw one girl pick up Ito's book and I got excited.

 _Please buy it! Please buy it! Please buy it! Please buy it!_

The girl took the book and make her way towards the sales counter. I smiled inside.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around quickly.

"Oh, Miyamoto-san." _Just what I need…_ "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for work." She glared at me. "Stop slacking off and go back to the office."

"I-I'm not slacking off! I came to see how Ito's release is doing."

"Looking at the sales?" She cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner. It made me doubt myself.

"I-I just, I was just checking how many of them were sold-"

"Why would you do that?" she cut me off and crossed her arms. "Are you an amateur?"

"No! It not-I'm just-" I was so flustered. "This store sells a lot of our comics, so I thought I might as well greet-"

"Listen," she uncrossed her arms and took a few steps towards me so that we were standing only a foot away from each other. "This is sale's work. An editor shouldn't meddle in it. In fact, it's annoying."

We stood there in silence for a few moments. I felt so embarrassed I couldn't say anything. A female employee of the bookstore walked up to Miyamoto and interrupted us.

"I'm sorry Miyamoto-san. That phone call took longer than anticipated."

"No, it's fine." she put on a smile. "While I'm here, this is Higurashi. She was in charge of editing Rika Ito's comic that was release today."

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed quickly.

"Nice to meet you too." she smiled. "We ordered more copies of Ito's book this time around since her last one sold so well."

"Thank you so much." I bowed again. "Please take good care of it."

"I'll visit again." Miyamoto said with a sweet smile to the employee. "Sell a lot!" The employee looked nervous with Miyamoto's last words. Miyamoto grabbed my jacket and had me follow her out of the store. I followed sheepishly with my head down.

"I'm sorry…" I said not being able to take the silence anymore. "It looks like I troubled you." She stopped walking and turned her head to look at me over her shoulder.

"You better move out of your place." she said coldly. I caught my breath.

"I...w-why?" she turned toward me.

"Because the fact that you are living next door affects his life in a huge way."

"I don't think-"

"Shut up." her eyes got dark and the air left my lungs. "I'm telling you to move out."

"You-Please get your facts straight! It's annoying." My blood boiled. _I'm not going to let her walk all over me._ "I've already told you I have nothing to do with Tanaka and it's ridiculous for you to tell me to move out of my own home."

"You need to open your eyes." she raised her voice.

"W-why are you treating me like I'm your enemy?! If you ask me you seem to be too concerned about Tanaka. Even if you guys are friends doesn't mean you can control his personal life like this." I watched her keep her eyes on me, never wavering with my words as if I didn't phase her in the slightest. "Is it...are you dating him? Is that why-"

"What if I am?" That stopped me. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything beside my heart beating in my chest and a dull ringing sound. _What the fuck did she just say?_

The ringing came from Miyamoto's phone, it stopped when she answered it.

"Yes...what happened?...Tonight?...Yes, that's fine. I'll be there...Don't be late...Because you're never on time...Inuyasha?" She took a deep breath then hung up.

"Was that Tanaka?" I asked quietly.

"None of your business." she turned on her heel and left. I don't know how long I stood there before making my own way home.

 _Some time later…_

I collapsed on my couch letting my back fall to the floor. My face rested against the cushion as I stared into space.

 _What am I doing? Why am I letting something that doesn't involve work get to me? I need to keep my focus._

 _Miyamoto's words are making my head spin._

 _Since when…_

 _and for how long…_

 _were Tanaka and Miyamoto in a relationship?_

 _This is stupid. It's not like I'm dating Tanaka or anything so this shouldn't concern me. If she's telling the truth, if I'm the one that made him suffer and she saved him._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

 _Are they still together? Tanaka keeps saying that he loves me and he doesn't seem like the two-timing type. But I don't know him more than I knew him in high school._

 _Even then...I didn't know him that well. Maybe I didn't know him at all…_

 _It's not like I care...it's just…_

 _I feel sick._

 _Why...is my heart tight over this?_

 _The next day…_

"Alright that's enough!" I stood up at my desk and stared daggers at my coworkers. "When can I get all of the manuscripts?!"

"No idea." said Saito.

"No, no more "No idea." I need answers! Sohei!" I turned to him. "What is going on with Kuwashima's manuscript?"

"She's been getting on my nerves so I haven't contacted her." he said nonchalantly.

"PLEASE CONTACT HER!" I yelled. My phone rang and I grabbed the receiver quickly. "Yes, Higurashi speaking...Oh yes, thank you for calling." _Shit. It's the printing office._ "I'm sorry, it's actually not ready yet...I'm very sorry about this!"

 _Some time later…_

I splashed cold water on my face and let out a heavy sigh. I took a few deep breaths before turning off the faucet and grabbing a paper towel.

 _My stomach hurts. I didn't think being a coordinator could be this hard. They don't take me seriously. I'm getting flack from the printing office while they sit around and twiddle their thumbs._

 _I need a coffee._

I made my way towards the lounge and walked up to the vending machine. A couple of women from another department came in as I put money in the machine and stood there deciding which drink to get.

"And then," one of them said. "I went to that bar again yesterday and Miyamoto and Tanaka were there!" I paused and listened to their conversation.

"Why didn't you call me?" The other one exclaimed.

"I was with my friends so I couldn't! I couldn't even go say "Hi." But from where I was sitting, it looked like more than a business meeting."

"I wish I could have been there too!" She giggled.

 _That phone call Miyamoto had...they met alone...just the two of them._

A hand reached up and pressed a button in front of me. I turned to see Tanaka bending down to grab the can of coffee.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Here." he handed me a folded piece of paper and opened the can.

"What's this?"

"Call it a manual on how to deal with the printing office. I wrote in steps so follow it and negotiate with them."

"Huh?" I unfolded the sheet and read it over.

"You're too honest. You get ordered around too much, you'll never be respected. Seeing it all the time is irritating."

"Oh…" I looked down and folded the paper before placing it in my pocket. I turned my head to see Tanaka taking a sip of coffee. "Hey, I paid for that!"

"Did you think I'd teach you for free?" he smirked. "By the way. Ito's new comic might have an additional printing."

"What? Seriously?!" That raised my spirits.

"It'll be official by end of day."

"I'm so glad to hear that." I sighed happily. "I think Ito will be delighted too."

"Want to get dinner sometime?" he said with blank eyes.

"Huh?" the air left my lungs.

"To celebrate your first comic release, and now additional printing. It'll just be the two of us. We can grab drinks."

"I-I uh...Well thank you but…" _Come on, come up with an excuse._ "Your kind words are more than enough."

"Alright, I'll see you at nine then." He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

"Go settle things with the printing office."

"Tanaka!" He exited the lounge and I was fuming.

"Excuse us." I turned around to face the women that were talking earlier.

"Oh, can I help you?"

"We were just wondering if you're close to Tanaka-san?"

"Oh, uh...we work in the same department."

"Oh you're an editor! Then can you tell us...well...are Tanaka and Miyamoto an item?"

"Oh...um…" _God, I hate gossipy women._ "I don't know actually."

 _That night…_

I barely made the last train and sat with only four other people in the car. _Even though everyone in the department wanted to celebrate for me, I feel like it was just an excuse to go drinking._

 _Tanaka helped me out a lot. The negotiations with the printing office went well since I followed the guide he gave me._

The train came to my stop and I quickly walked out and stepped onto the street when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me." _Tanaka! Crap._

"Where are you?"

"Huh?! Wh-why?"

"I told you we should celebrate. Everywhere's closed by now, I grabbed some things from the convenience store." I quickly began speed walking towards my apartment, hoping I could make it home before he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just got out of the office. Maybe another-" I felt a hand on my jacket that stopped me in my tracks. "-time."

 _Later…_

Tanaka opened the door to his apartment and motioned for me to go in first.

"I think we should reschedule."

"You want to drink at your place instead?"

"Hell no!" I glared at him.

"Then come in. What are you so worried about?" I didn't have a response. He ushered me inside, removed his shoes and started putting can after can of beer onto his coffee table. I took off my shoes and followed him in.

 _Who's worried? I'm certainly not. I'll just stay for one drink and then go. He can't be mad if I at least humor him._

We both sat down and he handed me a beer. We each opened our cans and he held his up to mine.

"Congratulations on your first book release and additional printing."

"Thank you." We tapped our drinks together and sipped them in silence.

 _This is so awkward. What do we talk about?_

"Oh by the way. I heard you were at the bookstore on release day." he opened a bag of popcorn and set it down on the table.

"How do you know that?"

"Miyamoto told me."

 _So you two did meet…_

"You can go there if you want but going there is the sales departments territory. So don't do it often. The sales department won't be too happy about it if you do it a lot."

 _Even though they're friends, do they usually talk about things like this? Or maybe they're so close to each other that talking about little things like this is normal._

 _Why am I so irritaed by this?_

"I understand." I said before taking a huge gulp of beer. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

 _We have a small amount of subjects that we can talk about but aren't interesting. That's probably why I'm getting more irritated. I don't know anything about him. Only the trivial things keep coming to mind._

 _ **TANAKA**_

"Do people hate drinking with you?" I asked looking at Higurashi lay face first on the table.

"Whaaaat did youuuu say?" she slurred. She turned her head and lifted it high enough to pour more beer into her mouth. She been putting the beers away pretty quickly and gotten herself wasted.

"Drunk people who like to pick fights are usually hated."

"Shut up!" She raised her head and rested it on her hand. "Don't be so full of yourself just because you're the head editor. You think you can do whatever you want just because you're my boss."

"That's not true." I shook my head and put my drink down. _Could she really not stand being in a room alone with me so much that she had to get sloshed?_ "I think you've had enough." I grabbed the beer in her hand and took it away.

"Hey!" She reached over the table to try and grab it.

"Stop it."

"Give me my drink back!" She climbed onto the table causing the empty cans to fall on the floor.

"Higurashi, sto-hey!" Her leg caught on the edge of the table causing her to crash on top of me. Her head rested against my chest and I inhaled the scent of her hair. The beer fell out of my hand and spilled onto the floor.

"No…" she turned her head and stared at the can emptying onto the floor. "What a waste…"

I grabbed her face with both hands and lifted her up pulling her in for a deep kiss. I saw her eyes widen as we pulled away. She looked down and moved her head away from my hands.

"Please stop." she closed her eyes. "How can do you do this with me while you're with Miyamoto?"

"What?" _Where is this coming from?_

"You have someone special, I need you to stop messing with me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard it from her!" she opened her eyes and stared at the floor. "And people from work saw you two together on a date."

I took off my glasses and rubbed my temples. I set them down on the coffee table.

"Of course, you'd be happy with her. You like her." she hiccuped.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not!" she yelled. She started to get up. "I'm going home, I'll pay you back for the beer. How much do I owe you?"

"I don't need it."

"Shut up! Let me pay-" she slipped on the beer and fell face first onto the floor. I shook my head and helped her up.

"Don't touch me!" she slapped my hands away after I set her down on the couch. I grabbed a towel from the hallway and began drying her face. "Maybe it doesn't mean anything to you but it bother me."

"Hey…"

"I want this to only be work related."

"Higurashi…"

"You make fun of me at work and it's so annoying." Her eyes were watering. "Every time you do something, you fuck with my head. Why don't you try seeing it from my point of view? Why...WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS EFFECT ON ME?!" She began sobbing and my heart sank into my stomach.

"Hey, Higurashi."

"I'm going home." She wiped her eyes and was about to stand up.

"Wait." I grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!"

I grabbed her other wrist and pushed her onto her back against the couch. She stopped struggling and looked me in the eye.

"Do you really think that I don't care about you?" I hovered over her. "I'm not making fun of you. I can't help but mix my personal affairs when I work with someone I care about so much." I leaned in closer so that we were face to face. "I can't control myself around you."

I kissed her deeply and pressed our bodies together. She didn't struggle this time and inhaled sharply as I let go of her wrists. I settled between her legs and pressed myself against her. She moaned softly as I moved my lips to her neck.

"Tanaka...stop." she breathed and pushed my shoulders. "I haven't-for ten years." I stopped and looked at her. She couldn't meet my gaze.

"What did you say?"

"I haven't…" her eyes began to tear up again. "...not since you."

I caressed her cheek with my thumb and turned her face so she could meet my gaze. I kissed her forehead before picking her up off of the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not letting your first time in ten years happen on a couch."

I carried her into my bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. I turned off the lights and walked over to the bed.

"Tanaka." she breathed. I kissed her cheek before pulling her close to me. Her warm body trembled as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't know where you got the idea about me and Miyamoto. But don't make assumptions on rumors." I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm saying that...the one I'm in love with is you. And if you're saying how much I bother you then you might as well admit that you love me too." She tried to turn her head but I grabbed her chin. "Are you still not satisfied? How much more do you need to accept me?"

She inhaled sharply as I kissed her hard, my fingers tangled themselves in her hair while the other hand grabbed her lower back and pulled her close. Her hands rested on my shoulders but she didn't push me away. I deepened the kiss and moved my hand from her back to the hem of her shirt. We pulled away and I took the chance to remove her top and my shirt. I removed her bra before pushing her softly onto her back. She moaned as my lips met her collarbone. My hand caressed her breast while teasing the other with my tongue. She let out the tiniest of whimpers causing heat to rush through me. _She has no idea what effect she has on me._

I moved down on her body, never removing my lips and came to the button of her jeans. I quickly undressed her before she had a chance to protest and teased her slit with one deft finger. She gasped loudly as flicked my tongue over her clit and slipped my finger inside her. She wriggled and moaned as I pleasured her.

"Ta-Tanaka!" I knew she was close so I moved my finger in and out building a fast rhythm to drive her to the edge. I didn't stop no matter how she squirmed and felt her clench around my finger as I curved it up meeting that sweet spot. "Tanaka!" Her body convulsed as she let out a small scream. I took pride in the fact that I've been the only person to make her sound like that. I removed my finger from her as she rode out her orgasm and finished undressing myself.

I hovered over her and took her lips again, her hands grabbed my biceps and I could feel her shaking. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes as I positioned myself. Without letting her think too much, I thrusted inside of her causing her to let out a cry. I moved slowly inside of her building a rhythm. Her moans filled the room causing me to lose myself in the moment.

I changed angles and began picking up speed. Each thrust made her fill the room with cries of pleasure. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers as our foreheads met. I moved faster and faster feeling her clench around me. My bed springs began to squeak with each thrust as I pushed her further and further into the bed.

"Se-senpai." she cried. I looked at her as she orgasmed again tears falling from her eyes. A few strokes later and I came inside her. I grabbed her shoulders and held her close as I filled her. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders squeezing them tightly.

After a few moments I lifted my head and kissed her again. She breathed heavily as I pulled away.

"Remember this, whether you have a fiance or not." I wiped a tear from her eye and looked at her. "I love you, Kagome."

Her mouth opened slightly before she squeezed her eyes shut again.

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _The next day…_

I woke up from the bright light filling the room. My head was killing me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and stopped, realizing that I was naked. _What? I never sleep naked._ I opened my eyes and didn't recognize the room. Panic started to set in. _Where am I?_

 _I remember having a drink with Tanaka…_

 _I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ELSE!_

"You're awake." said Tanaka from the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand. I quickly covered myself with the blanket, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"I-I-"

"The thing to say is "Good morning."" He took a sip from his cup.

"Did we…?" He looked at me with a blank expression.

"You don't remember?"

"I'm sorry...I don't." I looked down at my hands.

"You're the worst." He said coldly before exiting the room. I felt the sting of his words and took a moment before searching for my clothes.

Fully dressed, I walked into the living room and grabbed my coat and bag. I saw Tanaka putting empty beer cans into a trash bag.

"I'll be leaving. Sorry for intruding." I made my way towards the door and began putting my shoes on.

"What did Miyamoto say to you?" He asked as he set down the trash bag and pulled out a cigarette.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You want to know something, don't you?"

"What? It's nothing just-sorry for staying overnight."

"At least know one thing." He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I backed away until I was leaning against the door. "You like me more than you think you do."

"What?!" I yelled. "You-you don't know what you're talking about!" He smirked and turned away taking an inhale of his cigarette.

"If you want to know more, try remembering what we did last night."

"You're dreaming!" I left his apartment and slammed the door as I entered mine. Air left my lungs as I collapsed to the floor.

 _PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS ALL A DREAM!_

 _Author's Note: This has to be my favorite chapter. I hope it's yours too! The song that inspired this chapter is On My Mind by Ellie Goudling. Yes another song suggestion. Please don't forget to leave a review!_


	10. Loved You For Ten Years

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust._

CHAPTER 10: I'VE LOVED YOU FOR TEN YEARS (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Ten years ago…_

When Senpai's birthday was coming, I would imagine what it would be like to spend it with him. Since his birthday is so close to Christmas, I imagined sharing a cake and exchanging gifts. I smiled at the thought of candles lit everywhere and soft music playing in the background. I imagined sparkle and shine everywhere and my heart would beat fast.

 _Ten years later…_

 _What the hell is Christmas?_

"I'm back!" Everyone groaned when I walked in instead of greeting me in a human tone. This seemed to be the worst month yet. Not only was it the end of December but it was also year end. Because of the upcoming holidays, both printing and publishing companies will be closed so the due dates have been moved up. On top of preparing for the end of the month, we had a huge company party to prepare for where we would use this time to schmooze with authors and clients. But before we could drink, there was work to be done.

"Saito, tell me this is the last manuscript." I put my stuff down and saw drool coming from his mouth.

"Don't worry, it's the last one." He mumbled with his head laying on his desk.

"Hey! Hurry and get the phototypesetting done!" yelled Tanaka.

"R-right!" I quickly grabbed my work and began the typesetting. I feel awful and I wasn't the only one. None of us have slept for days.

"I'm sorry," said Sohei with his coat in hand. "I can't get a hold of her. I'm going to her place."

"Get it done!" Tanaka sighed as his phone rang. "Stupid year end schedule!" he picked up his phone at the same time my phone rang.

"Higurashi." I said picking up the phone. "What? Your assistants aren't available?...What do you mean they're attending a festival?" _There's no time for this bullshit._

"Enough of this!" whined Saito. "Why the hell do we endure this every year?!"

"Because there are those who take the new year's holiday at any cost. We should stay open every day, twenty-four hours."

"Tanaka...our company is not a convenience store." Saito groaned.

"Excuse me," we all turned to face a delivery boy standing at the door. "I have a package for Sohei-san."

"Yes, we'll take it!" I said and signed for the package. _Just as he leaves, we get the manuscript._ My phone rang again. "Hello?...Yes, thank you for calling. We've just received the last manuscript."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LIE TO GIVE US MORE TIME!" yelled Tanaka.

"WHAT?!...NO, PLEASE IGNORE WHAT HE SAID!...Yes of course! I'm very sorry!" I hung up the phone and gave Tanaka a scathing look.

"Higurashi, take the manuscripts to the printing office." he said as he sat back down.

"But I just came back."

"They're your manuscripts! Hurry up and get out of here!"

"A-alright!" I packed up my stuff and walked towards the door.

"Kagome-chan," Saito stopped me and handed me a manuscript. "I've checked this but please check again at the printers'."

"Yes, of course." I said and stuffed it into my bag.

"Higurashi," Tanaka stood up and headed towards the door with his sketchbook in hand.

"I know! I'm leaving now!"

"I'm counting on you." He patted my shoulder and exited the room. Heat rushed to my cheeks and it took me a moment to regain my composure.

 _Some time later…_

My legs could barely carry me to the bench and I collapsed with my hands holding my head up with my elbows resting on my knees. _Everyone's getting ready for Christmas, and I'm here hoping it passes by quicker._ I stared up at the buildings surrounding me and a headache formed, a sort of dull ache behind my eyes. The christmas lights blurred my vision.

 _I better let Tanaka know I'm on my way back._ I pulled out my phone but hesitated as I my fingers hovered over the screen. After a moment I put the phone bag into the pocket of my coat and got up.

 _He only tapped my shoulder...why do I feel nervous?_

I began walking towards the office and felt pain shoot up my legs with each step.

 _I can't believe...that we slept together. I was so drunk, I let it happen. I didn't want to believe it but...there's no denying it._

 _He acts as if nothing happened. I should ignore it too, right?_

 _I'm already bothered by our past, now that he's my boss...I don't want to make it more complicated._

 _The past will have to stay the past. I need to move on and stop these awful feelings. I need to focus on my job. Besides…_

 _Tanaka...is with Miyamoto._

 _That's right…_

 _It doesn't have to be me._

I made it to the office when my phone buzzed. I checked the message and pressed the button for the elevator.

TANAKA: Good work. Go home.

 _I get this right as I get to the office?!_

I put my phone away then started to turn back around when I heard voices from the elevator.

"So what do you want for your birthday this year?" Miyamoto and Tanaka stood there with shocked looks.

"Oh…" I quickly bowed.

"You came back?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah I uh...just got your message."

"Well I got a call from the print office. Everything's good. You can go home." Him and Miyamoto walked ahead and opened the door.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I started walking out the door and felt nervous because it looked like we were all walking home together. _How awkward if we all have to sit on the train together._

"Well? What do you want me to get you?" Miyamoto asked.

"Oh you know the usual. A nice house, some land...cash is always acceptable."

"Don't be a jerk!" she chuckled.

 _What are they talking about? Are they exchanging Christmas gifts?_

"I'm stopping in here really quick." I pointed to the bookstore. "Have a good night."

"Oh, you know what? I need to grab something here too." My eye twitched. _Can you not read the atmosphere?!_

"I'll wait here." I said as Tanaka made a beeline towards the magazine section.

"Okay!" he said over his shoulder. Miyamoto stayed behind and gave me an icy look.

"You can go home if you don't want to wait around." I sighed. _She sees right through me._

"I-I'll be going then. Please tell Tanaka I left." I turned around and began walking towards the door.

"Hey." Miyamoto called after me. I stopped to face her. "Do you have plans on Thursday?"

"This Thursday? We all have the day off don't we? Is there something going on?"

"It's Inuyasha's birthday." She said coldly. My heart skipped up into my throat.

"Oh...uh...I-I see."

"You didn't even know?" she said more like a statement than a question.

"Well…"

"It must not have been important for you to remember something like that."

"That's not-"

"Save it." I looked down and fidgeted with my coat. "The other day when you asked if Inuyasha and I used to date. This would be a good opportunity to tell you." I looked up at her. "The answer is yes."

The air left my lungs. _I got my answer...but why do I care about it?_

"When he was hurt and alone, I was there for him. You showing up now, you may hold his attention but don't let it go to your head. You don't even know his birthday."

"I've-I've been saying all along...that I have nothing to do with him. But…"

"What?"

"Are you...and Tanaka...dating now?"

"You just said that you have nothing to do with him. So you have no right to know that."

 _ **TANAKA**_

 _That was a long line for it being so late. I can't believe they only had one cashier._ I walked out of the bookstore and saw Miyamoto standing alone.

"Sorry for the wait." she turned to smile at me. I looked around. "Where's Higurashi?"

"She said she was tired and went home." Her smile faded with each word.

"...Right." I said, disappointed.

 _ **KAGOME**_

I layed in my bed with the covers over my head. I didn't know why my heart was aching.

 _His birthday...of course I wouldn't remember his birthday._

 _They're going out...I don't care...It has nothing to do with me…_

My doorbell rang over and over but I have no intentions of leaving this bed. My phone buzzed. The message was from Tanaka.

TANAKA: Where are you?

I turned off my phone and buried my head in my pillow.

 _Nothing._

 _Nothing._

 _It has nothing to do with me._

 _The next night…_

"CHEERS!" We clanked our glasses together and drank heartily. It was our staff party on the last night of the year before the new year's party.

"This is so bad. It's so good I can't stop drinking!" said Saito excitedly.

"If you drink too much, we're not carrying you home." Sohei said as he looked at our waitress' backside. I rolled my eyes.

"You know she's a person...right?" I said between sips.

"I enjoy beauty in all its forms, Higurashi." He smirked.

"It's no wonder you're single."

"Actually," said Saito. "He definitely has a girlfriend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Sohei as he was trying to look calm.

"Really because you're always looking at your phone and smiling during work hours. And their name in your phone is just a bunch of emojis."

"Can it!" Yelled Sohei as he made the motion of punching him.

"Well it's the way you act towards women that they tend to stay away from you." Sohei punched Saito's arm. "Hey! It's true! That's why each of us has a reputation. Sohei is the one our female authors avoid, I'm cute so they don't mind working with me, but most of them go to Tanaka as he seems like the most eligible bachelor."

"But the problem with Tanaka is that because he's good looking, he seems like a player." said Sohei.

"That's what I expect from authors." Said Tanaka with a smirk. "But truth be told, I'm a one woman kind of guy." he turned to face me. "Right, Higurashi?" I froze. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I quickly grabbed my chopsticks.

"H-How would I know? Have you guys tried the hiyayakko? It's so good!" I stuffed my mouth with food.

"Well thank goodness Christmas is here. Hello four day weekend!" said Saito.

"And hello to the new year of mayhem." Sohei sighed.

"Oh well for the new year," I perked up and swallowed my food. "Let's try not to yell, get our manuscripts done on time, and get lots of sleep!" I raised my glass hoping everyone would cheer. Instead they all looked down and away very awkwardly.

 _So much for changes in the new year…_

 _Some time later…_

"Our train is this way," said Sohei motioning to Saito. "so we'll see you next week. Bye!"

"Huh?" I watched them walk away and awkwardly looked up at Tanaka who was lighting a cigarette. "Well I'll just follow them, that route might be quicker-" He grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"You're so shy you can't even go home with me?"

"Who's being shy?!" I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"You."

 _Later..._

I awkwardly sat next to Tanaka on the train and kept my eyes on the screen of my phone. Tanaka yawned loudly and rested his head on the handrail.

 _At least I won't have to talk to him for four days. That reminds me...no one talked about Tanaka's birthday. Maybe they don't know about it? I guess it makes sense since they're all men. They don't care about things like that. Should I say something?_

Tanaka rubbed his eyes and looked more awake.

"Um…" I couldn't meet his gaze. "Since I won't see you tomorrow...happy birthday."

He held his hand out. I turned to look at him, confused by the gesture.

"What?"

"Where's my present?" he said nonchalantly. _This asshole..._

"I'm sorry." My eye twitched with anger as I spoke through clenched teeth. "I didn't get you anything."

"How cheap of you." He dropped his hand. _You could be greatful that I acknowledge it, you jerk!_

"Did you remember my birthday?"

"Huh? Oh well actually Miyamoto told me." We came to our stop and both stood up and walked out the door. He walked ahead of me as we made our way towards the stairs that led to the street.

"Let's go for a drive."

"What?"

"Come for a drive with me tomorrow. It'll be my birthday present."

"Where to? Is anyone else coming?"

"My car is a two-seater."

"Oh well...I uh...already have plans."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! I have plans!"

"Cancel them. You need to compensate for being the second to last editor to get their manuscript in."

"What?! How is that fair?"

"All's fair when I'm your boss." He smirked. "It's an order."

"I said I can't make it! And if you're so desperate-" I stopped myself before saying it.

"What?"

"N-nothing. But I can't make it."

 _If you're so desperate...then take Miyamoto for a drive. I should say it...but if I do I'll finally know the truth if they're going out or not. Am I ready to really hear it? Maybe I should put an end to this, I don't want to be bothered by these emotions anymore._

 _But I'm afraid of knowing the truth…_

 _The next morning…_

I was woken up by my doorbell ringing over and over in a frantic fashion. I quickly sat up and looked at my phone to check the time.

 _Who the hell-? It's 7am!_

My phone rang and I groaned loudly as I got out of bed and stomped towards my front door. I cracked the door open to get him to stop ringing the bell.

"You are waking up the entire floor!"

"We have a date, remember?" He put his phone in his pocket.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, slowly closing the door. "I just woke up so you go ahead-Hey!"

 _Later…_

And just like that, I'm sitting in his car. I shifted in my seat and pulled my sweater tighter over my body.

"You know it's supposed to rain a lot today."

"Rain is the best weather for driving. As long as it doesn't get too heavy." Just as he said that, it started to fall. Light drumming sounds of the rain filled the silence but even Tanaka couldn't stand it for very long. He put on the radio and continued to drive.

 _Last night, I dreamt about Tanaka. Well I dreamt about when he was Senpai. We had just started dating and I learned his birthday was the day before Christmas. I was so excited and imagined how I would celebrate with him._

 _But in reality...we broke up before Christmas._

"So, what are you doing on New Year's?" asked Tanaka "Are you visiting your family?"

"Oh, yes I am." I smiled a little. "It's tradition that everyone gets together and we make mochi."

"Mochi?" he smirked.

"What about you?"

"I'm spending it alone."

"Are you going to do work or-?"

"Well, both of my parents have new families...so they don't need me." he said blankly.

"O-oh…" _Great, I made it awkward._ "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it."

We sat in silence for another five minutes but it felt like years. I felt this underlying tension but maybe it was only in my head.

"I'm not feeling well, I might be carsick. Mind if I sleep a bit?"

"Should I pull over?"

"Oh no, I'll be fine. Give me like ten minutes."

"Alright."

 _I lied. I just couldn't take the silence. Why is it so weird to spend time with him? I just don't know what to say to him._

 _I bet if Miyamoto was here...she'd know what to say...she'd know how to make him happy…_

 _Later…_

I woke up sitting in the car alone. _I guess I fell asleep. Where are we?_ I looked out the window and was surprised to see snow falling. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and opened the door. I saw Tanaka standing near a lookout overlooking the city. He turned to face me.

"Look who's awake."

"Yeah, did I sleep long?"

"Not at all."

"I can't believe it's snowing. Look at this view!" I stood next to him and put my hand on the railing.

"If the weather was better, it'd be a better view."

"Oh but this is great. It hardly snows here." I smiled as I took in the view of the city. "Do you like it?"

"Huh?" he turned to me. "Oh, well...actually I like it because you like it. I just wanted to see it with you." He smiled, the first genuine smile I've ever gotten from him. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught itself. I looked away from him and stared at my hands.

"Well...Happy birthday." he didn't say anything right away but I felt his eyes on me.

"Thank you." He said after a long silence. I gripped the handrail trying to calm my nerves when suddenly I felt very cold.

"Hey! What the hell?!" He threw a snowball at me and it hit me in the neck. I quickly brushed the snow off of my scarf and shot him an angry look. "Was the necessary?!"

"Come on Higurashi, lighten up! Did you never throw snowballs as a kid?" He picked up more snow and formed a ball in his hand.

"Don't. You. Dare!" I put my hands up to try and cover myself but he has already launched it at me hitting the side of my head. "I can't believe-"

I began to back away as he prepared another snowball and thinking quickly, ran to hide behind the car. He made his way towards me and launched the snowball but it hit his car instead. I quickly made my own snowball and launched it at his head missing him entirely. I quickly tried to make another one but he snuck up and put snow down the back of my jacket causing me to scream from the cold. I turned to face him and grabbed both of his hands to keep him from putting more snow on me. After struggling for a few seconds, we both stopped moving as our eyes met. My breath caught in my throat and I no longer felt cold. I let go of him but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I pushed him away. Catching my breath and holding him away from me.

"Please...stop."

"Why?"

"Wh-why?" _How can he ask me that?_ I took a deep breath.

"Higurashi-"

"Because... you're with Miyamoto..." He backed away from me and I put my hands down. I looked down at my feet.

"Why does she always come up when I'm with you?"

"Because she told me...you're going out."

"Are? You mean currently?"

"Well...she never actually said-"

"The truth is...we "were" dating." I felt the color leave my face, suddenly I didn't feel so good. "Truthfully, I don't think we were really dating. We just slept together when we were in university." My heart hurt. I don't know how I'm breathing right now. "A lot happened back then. I had anger management issues. When I met Miyamoto, I started that kind of relationship without really thinking."

"Is...is that why she knows the code to your house?"

"When I was rebelling, I hardly ate. My fridge only had alcohol in it. So she started buying groceries and preparing meals for me to heat up. Even now, she does it for me when my fridge is empty."

We sat there and I began to shiver from the cold. _I can't...I can't be mad at him for dating someone...or even a lot of people. Ten years have passed since we were together. There were times when even I dated._

"Let's go. I don't want you to catch a cold." He turned around and opened the passenger side door.

"Why…" I felt my eyes water. "Why didn't you bring Miyamoto here?" _Why am I so jealous?!_

"IDIOT! DID YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID?!"

"Idiot?" I was taken back.

"I said "we were" not "we are"! I'm not going out with anyone!" He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Maybe you don't get along with her but she is my friend. When I decided to work with her at Ueno, I set boundaries. We're friends and colleagues but nothing more."

"But…"

"I've said it before, Higurashi. No matter who I dated...I always thought of you. I've...I've loved you for ten years." I met his eyes then and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Wha-" I sneezed and saw him shake his head.

"Get in the car." He put his hand on my back and ushered me in. We both sat in silence as he turned the car on and blasted the heater.

 _After hearing that...what are we supposed to talk about on the drive home?_

"We should go. If the snow piles up, it'll be a problem."

"Oh, okay."

"By the way…" he rubbed his hands together to warm them up. "Back when we were dating, there was a time when…" he laughed softly. "I used to imagine what it'd be like to spend Christmas and my birthday with you."

 _What?_

"I imagined a cake...getting your a present and everything." He sighed heavily. "But we broke up before then anyway. I was immature back then."

"I think…" I swallowed hard. "You know...I also thought of that stuff back then." I looked up at him and felt the air shift. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in close to him. He embraced me and I gasped when I felt his breath on my neck.

 _His body temperature...his scent...I can't stop myself…_

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. He pulled back and kissed me. It was gentle and soft. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands wrapped around my hips and pulled me into his lap.

"Wait-what if someone sees?" I breathed heavily.

"The snow covered the windshield." He smirked and pulled me back to his lips.

I no longer felt cold as his hands slid underneath my sweater. I removed my scarf and tossed it into the passenger seat. He took the chance and kissed the exposed skin of my collar bone causing me to moan. I felt a pool form between my legs. His hands moved to my chest, pushing my bra up so he could caress my chest. I couldn't stop myself from grinding my hips into his lap where I felt his member hard against my core. I moved my hands and ran them underneath his shirt and felt that porcelain skin over muscle. I shuddered as he kissed my lips again and he smirked against my lips, proud of himself.

He grabbed my backside and gave a small squeeze causing me to jump slightly. He chuckled then had me sit up just enough so he could pull my pants down. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and removed his member. He grabbed my thighs making me hover over him then slowly pulled me down as he entered me. I clung to him and pulled him close to my chest as we moved together. He breathed heavily near my ear and I felt his heart beating against his chest. Each movement made me break the silence and I was no longer afraid of getting caught. We moved slowly, almost lazily as each stroke was drawn out. He filled and stretched me to the point of destroying me. I climbed higher and higher reaching that peak as my breathing became erratic. Tanaka gently scratched my back each time I met his rhythm and I moaned in his ear. He pulled me back but I tried to cover my face.

"Show me your face."

"Wha-" He grabbed my hand to remove it from shielding my eyes.

"I don't want you to forget this. Not like the other day. So look at me." I met his gaze.

 _I want to tell him to stop teasing me...but when I look into his eyes...my body and mind are filled with him...I'm not able to control myself._

This was never like the past where each time was hurried and over before it began. We took our time, relishing the feeling of each other until we reached the top. My body reacted and I felt tears fall down my cheeks as pleasure surged through my body. I desperately hung onto him and rode out the waves as they hit me. It wasn't long before he had met me at the peak and he shuddered against me holding me by my hips. He rested his forehead against mine and slowly our breathing became normal again.

 _The following Monday…_

 _I ended up buying a cake…_

I held the bag carefully in my hands and walked into the building. _Okay now what do I do with it? Should just the two of us have a birthday party? No! That's stupid. Why did I buy this thing? I'll look like an idiot._

"Morning." I turned to see Tanaka walking up behind me.

"Good morning." I said trying to hide my red cheeks.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the bag.

"It's nothing." I tried to put the bag behind me and hide it but he saw through my facade.

"...Is it for me?" He asked without expression. "Did you get candles?"

"It's not for you!" I exclaimed. I quickly walked up to the receptionist and smiled. "Would you like this cake? I got it from a friend but unfortunately I'm allergic."

"Oh thank you Miss!" she exclaimed and took the cake to the back room with a smile on her face. I followed Tanaka to the elevator and got in after him.

"Here." I handed him the other bag I was holding and looked down at the ground.

"A birthday present? Thank you." He began to open it.

"I-Well I wasn't sure what to get you…"

His eyes went wide as he opened the box then he looked at me with a disappointed look on his face. Inside the bag was a box full of medicinal drinks for upset stomachs and hangovers, some joint pain creams, energy drinks and vitamins bought from the pharmacy.

"I think presents should be sexier."

"Well these are practical!" We made it to our floor and got out of the elevator. "And I want to be clear on something. As a boss...you do your job well but that doesn't mean I like you as a person. So please don't have any misunderstandings." He looked at me for a moment then smirked as he opened one of the energy drinks from the bag. "What?"

"Nothing…" He took a sip of the drink. "I just feel loved."

"What?! What part of what I said made you feel that way?!"

"It's called reading between the lines, Higurashi."

 _Author's Note: Oh man...I like this chapter a lot. Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can!_


	11. Please Don't Go To Her

Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please review and let me know if I should continue writing or let it collect internet dust.

CHAPTER 11: PLEASE DON'T GO TO HER (lemon content)

KAGOME

After the New Year, everyone at Ueno Publishing starts with a refreshed and clean slate...Well not everyone in Ueno Publishing is refreshed.

Of course we're near death in the new year. I rubbed my forehead to soothe the headache forming.

"Hey Tanaka, why are we in this state right after the New Year?" whined Saito.

"It's because our best sales come from Valentine's Day special prints." Tanaka signed as he shuffled his papers around.

My stomach is starting to hurt. I had received a text message on New Year's day asking me to present a project proposal at today's meeting. Last minute requests of something like this is what makes my job miserable at times. I've done this kind of thing before but this is ridiculous. What makes it worse is that my author won't accept changes to the storyboard.

I kept the phone to my ear waiting for her reply. The silence means she doesn't like the suggestions.

"Uh...well if you keep it as is, the explanation won't be enough. The readers need something easier to understand-"

"But...I don't think every little thing needs text explanation."

"I know but in this case, it's really not enough just to have a picture."

"I don't agree."

"Well," I sighed. "The other editors are also suggesting this for you. The majority of your readers are pretty young so you should consider this as well."

"..." Silence. Great… "I'll think about it. Bye." She hung up and I slammed the receiver down.

"I'm guessing it went well." Tanaka said with sarcasm as he walked past me to his desk.

"It went great!" I snapped. "We both gave our opinions and-"

"Have you guys looked Kimura's storyboards?"

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"I've read it." he continued, ignoring me. "If there's any part that needs to be fixed, speak up." He sat down in his chair and pointed at me. "Higurashi, go."

"Ju-Just a second!" I quickly shuffled to find the storyboards buried in my desk.

"What?"

"I need a second, please!" I frantically searched my desk. Tanaka has a policy where every one of the editors has to check all storyboards at least once. "Uh, I think page 32 needs more intervals to slow it down a bit.

"I didn't like that part either." said Saito, leaning back in his chair. "I think the rest is good."

"I agree." said Tanaka. I sighed and got up from my desk. I need to practice for the proposal meeting. But I need coffee first. "Higurashi."

"Yes?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going to call Kimura-sama. I want you to listen in."

"Why?"

"Did you talk to all your authors that way back at your grandfather's company?"

"I did." I looked at him defiantly. "Got a problem with it?

"It's a wonder why you fail to make changes."

"She said she'd think about it! You can't expect her to just make changes without giving it some thought!"

"How many times have you tried? If she hasn't given it some thought by now then she's never making the changes." I opened my mouth to fight back but I had nothing I could say. "Even if we're right, if the person who is writing it isn't convinced then nothing will come from it." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared me down. "You have to tell them precisely what needs to change. If it's too short, too much, and why we want it changed. You have to do this while taking our authors' personalities into account. You're not doing it, that's why it's taking you a long time."

He wanted to teach me about it...that why he wants me to sit in on the call.

"I understand where you're coming from but these are our clients. I don't think it'll be in our best interest to always push our opinions on them like that."

"If you got results from not saying anything, then I wouldn't be complaining about it."

"Tha-that's...we won't know until it's published will we?!"

"People who think like that shouldn't be editors." he said coldly. "Have you always done half-assed work?"

WHAAATTTT?! OH HELL NO!

"Th-that's not it!" I yelled. Did he just tell me I'm not fit to be an editor?! He's gotta be joking!

Tanaka picked up the phone and looked me in the eye. "Hi, this is Tanaka from Ueno Publishing." Asserting himself like that...show me then! Show me how to persuade an author! "Yeah it's about the changes to the storyboard...Yeah from pages 30 to 32, those pages are boring." What?! "Yeah, can you redo them?...Because they're boring. Do you not think so?"

How are you saying this to one of our best authors?!

"There are other ways to draw it." Oh come on! "Yes...yes. That's all. Thanks." he hung up the phone and smirked. "Did that help?"

No...not at all. My cellphone rang breaking me out of glare. I ran to my desk and saw the ID. Shit…

TANAKA

"Hey, can you hold on one minute." Higurashi stood up and made her way towards the hallway. "Let me just walk out." She turned to Saito. "Hey, I'll just be out a minute."

"Okay!" he replied. Sohei watched her leave then smirked looking at both of us.

"A personal phone call?"

"Maybe it's her boyfriend." laughed Saito. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Get back to work!" I went back to my work.

KAGOME

"Happy New Year, Kagome!"

"Hi Hojo. I'm sorry, I'm at work right now." I paced the lounge staring at my feet.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should have texted you."

"Well, what's going on?" I really don't have time for this. I rubbed my temples.

"I just got back from France. I'm at Narita airport right now. Do you think we can meet up tonight? I got a gift for you."

"Oh, that's very kind of you. You didn't have to do that."

"I promise to leave right after."

"You know I tend to work late and-"

"Should I visit you at work then?"

"No, no you don't have to do that."

"Then I'll be at your place tonight. Text me when you're heading home."

"Wait!"

"My taxi is here, gotta run!"

"Hojo!" I sighed and removed the phone from my ear.

"Who was that?" I turned around and jumped when I saw Tanaka standing there. He put money in the vending machine and grabbed a coffee. Was he listening to my conversation? "It's time for the proposal meeting."

"Oh, right." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll go get ready."

"Can you answer my question?"

"What?"

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"No," I snapped. "Sorry for taking a personal call."

"That's not my point-"

"Hey!" Came a voice from the doorway. We both turned to see Takeshi, the company director smiling at us. "It's been a while! How are you, Tanaka?"

"We saw each other yesterday…" Mumbled Tanaka.

"Happy New Year...uh….Himura?"

"It's Higurashi." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well this is good timing." he said ignoring his error. "I've sent a thank-you note to your grandfather. But could you tell him that I really loved the New Year's mochi he sent. It was really delicious."

What?

"Mochi?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes, they make mochi every year. Freshly made mochi always tastes best. I think I've eaten it like three times today."

"Do you and my grandfather know each other?"

"What? You didn't know? We're golfing buddies."

"Oh I see. I didn't know that."

"Did you know," Takeshi turned to Tanaka. "that this one has a fiancé arranged by her grandfather? Talk about old fashioned!" My cheeks flushed and I avoided Tanaka's eyes. Takeshi chuckled at the awkward silence he created between the three of us.

"I see." Said Tanaka coldly.

"Her grandfather was so worried when she changed jobs that he came to me for advice. Your mother was the most worried." He smiled widely then waved at both of us. "Well gotta run." He walked away but I ran after him, leaving Tanaka behind.

"Takeshi-san! Hold on!" I caught him before he entered the elevator.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but...did my grandfather really discuss my career change with you?" his smile faded and he looked at me with a sad look.

"Just forget what I said. It's got nothing to do with your job here. Don't let it bother you." I swallowed hard and bowed my head. "Well thanks again for the mochi!" He entered the elevator and I stood there, dumbfounded.

Except for the department...I thought that I got my job at Ueno on my ability alone. But even getting another job is from the influence of my grandfather.

"Hey," Tanaka hit the back of my head with a stack of papers. "It's time for the meeting."

"Uh-" I perked up and turned to face him. "Tanaka, did you know about my job? About what Takeshi said?"

"...I did." How embarrassing.

Later…

"...and so," my hands trembled as I spoke. "this will be the author's first manga with our company. Please see on the document I handed out of their previous work and results from a survey." I smiled nervously.

"How many copies is editorial considering?" asked someone from financial.

"Eighty thousand copies." Tanaka said boldly. Oh here we go again.

"That's too many." retorted Miyamoto. "I checked the other publishers' sales on this author and it took them a year to sell eighty thousand copies. Come up with a lower number."

"Hm…" Began Tanaka.

"That's-" I shuffled my papers quickly. Don't get flustered! Don't get flustered! Tanaka sighed and looked at me.

"This author-"

"Wait!" I stood up. "Please look at the survey! All of their complied works have been top five out of twenty other series published. Our serialized authors are in the same league. So in comparison, eighty thousand copies is adequate. And on a personal opinion, this volume is much better than their previous work."

I stood there with eyes on me and the silence was deafening.

Some time later…

The train going the opposite direction whooshed by loudly as I lost myself in my thoughts.

Everyday is a long day. I can't wait to crash.

My train arrived and I walked to the doors pulling out my cellphone.

Oh yeah, I need to text Hojo. I don't think he'd come this late though. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket when I felt someone pull me by my arm into the train.

"Tanaka! What the hell?!" I yanked my arm out of his grip and found a seat. He sat next to me.

"You shouldn't daydream in public." He handed me a bag. "Here."

"What…" I looked inside and saw a couple bottles of sake. "Alcohol?"

"Come to my place." He said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"You talk more when you drink."

"What are you-"

"You need to vent. I'm saying that I'll listen." I looked at him but I couldn't read his expression. Is he being nice to me?

"I don't need to vent about anything." I turned my head and looked off in the distance.

"If you keep holding it in, you're gonna get sick." I bit my tongue and stayed silent.

"Does living under your grandfather's influence bother you this much?"

"What?" I snapped.

"It's just that you're always ahead of others from the beginning. Why don't you take advantage of it?"

"It-It's not that simple! Only those in this position can understand."

"I hate people who are bothered by useless things like this."

"Yeah, yeah. It's useless, go ahead and hate me more."

"...I don't know what you're hoping for."

"What?"

"You can't just expect to have everything perfect every time right from the start. What you can do is do things one at a time and build up your confidence."

Only successful and self-confident people say things like this. It doesn't work when I'm an indecisive person even when it comes to little things. I only realize my mistakes when someone points them out. The more praise I receive, the more I become aware of my incompetence.

I looked down at my lap and sighed heavily. More disappointed in myself.

"If I could have gain self-confidence, I would have by now." I felt his eyes on me.

"You have a bad personality."

And whose fault is that?!

"Today's proposal meeting, you did well." I felt him pat the top of my head gently. "Keep up the good work." He removed his hand and left me sitting there with bright red cheeks.

Is he... trying to cheer me up?

The lights went out in the train and we stopped moving, causing the people in the subway car to wonder what was happening. It was pitch black in the car making me uneasy.

"What's going on? Was there an accident?" I asked.

"Our apologies," The announcer came on. "The train has stopped due to the activation of the new safety system."

Tanaka leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips. I inwardly gasped and stayed still. He pulled back just before the lights came back on.

"...we apologize for the inconvenience." The train started moving and I fidgeted in my seat.

"We're in public!" I half whispered, half scolded.

"It was dark, no one saw." I huffed quietly and avoided his gaze. "Hey."

"What?"

"That phone call today…"

"What about it?"

"...never mind."

"If you can't ask, it's better to not say anything at all." I said coldly.

"Come to my place."

"It's really late."

"I'm saying I want to be with you." My heart began beating fast. I hate when he does this to me…

We arrived at our stop and exited the subway car.

"So what do you want to do?" Tanaka asked as we made our way to the street. "Are you coming over?"

"If I do, I know what you'll do."

"I can't help it, I'm a man." He smirked and I huffed at his arrogance. We were nearing our apartment building when he grabbed my hand. He began walking quickly and held a tight grip on my hand so I couldn't pull away.

"What are you doing?!"

"You didn't answer, so I'm taking you by force."

"What?!" I tried to pull my hand away using my free hand. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up." he said nonchalantly.

"Tanaka!" I began hitting him with my fist.

"Well, you seem to be energetic. Guess you're not tired." I stopped hitting him and glared, defeated by his antics.

"Kagome!" we both stopped and I saw Hojo standing at the door of our building. I quickly removed my hand from Tanaka and walked up to him.

"Hojo...uh-"

"I was beginning to think I was at the wrong apartment." He smiled. "I sent you a text, did you get it?"

"Oh, I was on the subway…" I fidgeted with my coat. "But why are you waiting for me? I told you I'd message you."

"Well I didn't wait long and besides, I wanted to see you." He handed me a gift bag. "I got you some nice souvenirs from my trip."

"Oh...uh...thanks."

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?"

"Huh?" I turned to face Tanaka. "Oh he's my next door neighbor."

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of Kagome." He smiled and put his hand out for a handshake which Tanaka didn't take. Hojo awkwardly and slowly put his hand down.

"Good evening." he said coldly then gazed down at me. "Is this your boyfriend?" I tried to come up with an answer, but all I did was stutter.

"N-no-no-no...it's not like that."

"What do you mean "like that?"" asked Hojo, his voice dipped in disappointment. I ignored him and looked at Tanaka with pleading eyes. Don't misunderstand! Tanaka didn't wait for a response and went inside.

"Wait! Tanaka-"

"Well, I'll be going." said Hojo.

"Oh, Hojo...I'm sorry did you want to talk?"

"No, it's late. I need to catch a taxi. Call me!"

I watched him walk away before making my way inside.

What should I do? I need to explain things...He has the wrong idea...but what do I say?

How do I explain it so he understands? I have to explain myself.

I quickly ran to my house and dropped my stuff off. Well...it's not like we're together or anything...This has nothing to do with him, so why should I explain? I should just leave it alone.

I have other things I need to worry about.

It's for the better…

So why am I standing at his door?

My finger hovered over the doorbell. A slight tremble took over me. I'll just talk to him casually...maybe see if he wants some mochi. Yeah! That's...that's all! I finally pushed the button and waited. He opened the door. His coat was still on and he glared at me.

"Hi-"

"What?" he said coldly.

"I uh...was wondering if you'd like some mochi? I can bring some over."

"No thanks." He was about to close the door when I put my hand on it and opened it.

"Wait!"

"What?" He turned around and went back inside, I followed him in.

"I just...Hojo isn't my boyfriend or anything. I just don't want you to misunderstand our relationship." I closed the door behind me and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "He's just an old friend and-"

"He's your fiancé." He turned to me and the dark look in his eyes bore a hole into my soul. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"It's not-" I shook my head.

"I'm about to go out, can you leave?" My heart constricted in my chest. It was painful.

"Are you going to the convenience store?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm going to meet a friend." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and began putting his shoes on.

A friend? Is it…

...Miyamoto?

"You're in my way. Get out." I grabbed his arm and held it tightly. He stayed still but was annoyed. "What is it?"

"I-I just...we're really not in a relationship. My grandfather and his parents arranged this a long time ago. We don't even take it seriously!" I was shaking, I couldn't control my emotions. "We're just friends and he only thinks of me as a sister."

"He likes you." he said blankly.

"What?"

"He waited for you in the cold, his cheeks were flushed so he waited a long time. Would he do that if you weren't close? He wanted you to invite him inside."

"No! That's not-"

"You're dense when it comes to these things. But what I'm confused about is...why are you telling me this?"

I looked up at him and felt my heart getting tighter by the second. Why...am I-It's not like we're a couple… His eyes narrowed.

"Let go of me." He removed his arm from my grasp and turned to face the door.

Except for our past, we're only work acquaintances.

And the truth is...I don't want to be involved with him anymore than that…

So why am I…

I grabbed both of his arms causing him to stop. I bowed my head and rested it on his back. I was shaking and on the verge of crying.

"...a long time ago...he told me he had feelings for me…" I licked my lips making them feel even drier than they already are. "I turned him down."

"...what did you tell him?"

"That I…" I swallowed hard. "I've been...in love with someone...for a long time." I felt a single tear fall from my eye. "We've held hands...nothing more."

"...so?"

"So…" I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Please don't go to her. Please don't go to Miyamoto."

Tanaka quickly turned around, grabbed me by the shoulder, and pushed me against the door. My breath caught in my throat and my lungs were emptied out. He closed the gap between us and placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and gave in as he tangled his fingers inside the palm of my hand.

What...am I doing?

We made our way into the bedroom, removing items of clothing until nothing but skin was left. He laid me down gently on the bed, climbing on top of me. His hand grabbed mine and placed it on his stiff member. He groaned against my lips as I stroked up and down. His lips left mine and he began a trail of kisses from my neck to my chest. I moaned and whimpered as he created goosebumps all over my body. I ran my hands down his shoulders as he made the agonizingly slow descent down my stomach, pausing between my legs. He wasted no time and dove his fingers inside my already slick core. I gasped as he moved them in and out, my body jerked with each movement. My need was taking over.

Before I reached the peak, he quickly removed his fingers and positioned himself between my legs. Grabbing my hips, he entered me. I dug my nails into his shoulders and he entered me over and over. He sat up bringing my hips with him to the new angle and I moaned loudly as his thumb made work of my nub. I covered my eyes with my arm, the knot forming at the bottom of my stomach drove me to insanity. Tanaka rested on his hands and thrusted into me deeper causing me to cry out. He took the opportunity to lean in close and give my breast a small bite. I cried out again and dug my nails into his back.

"Ta-Tanaka!" He hovered over me and caressed my cheek, slowing down the pace of his thrusts.

"Kagome…" I looked into his eyes and my blood burned like lava. "I don't know about your last ten years. But I want to know everything." He kissed me deeply and thrusted into me at a fervent pace until my whole body convulsed. I screamed into his mouth and clung to his shoulders. It wasn't long until he had met me at the peak and gave one last, hard thrust inside me. He shivered as we both rode the waves of ecstasy.

When our breathing reached a normal rhythm, he slowly pulled out and pulled me close in a warm embrace. With my back facing him, he kissed my neck and I sighed contently. We covered ourselves with the duvet and he played with the strands of my hair.

Even though he scolds me, and insults me...He holds me like I'm very precious to him.

I won't ever tell him...even though my heart races and causes me so much pain I feel like I'll cry most days…

Laying here...like this...with his body heat and warm breath on my neck…

He's the only person who has ever made me feel this way.

No...I'll never tell him these immature things.

A few days later...

I looked over my author's storyboards with the new corrections. It's a little better…

"What do you think, Kagome-chan?" asked Saito over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's good. Much better than before." I shuffled past another page. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell her to fix this part because it's boring."

"Are you an idiot?" asked Tanaka. "Do you think flattery is the only thing we do? Tell her clearly and you'll get quality work out of her. There's nothing wrong with that." I glared at him, my annoyance building. "Hurry up and take care of it, you're in charge of this one! It's important to the storyline and it won't be approved if you don't get her to fix it!"

"Okay, okay!" I picked up my phone and dialed her. How can I persuade her? Do I just do what Tanaka does to our clients? No way! That can't always work. "Hello. This is Higurashi from Ueno. I wanted to thank you for your hard work...How are the revisions going?...Right...Well like I said...If you do it like that then-...Yes, but!..."

Fifteen minutes later…

"I understand but…"

Thirty minutes later…

"I'm not trying to-what I'm trying to say is…"

Forty-five minutes later...

"But...No...I…" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! "I'M SORRY BUT YOU NEED TO CHANGE IT! IT'S BORING!" There was silence. I heard her gasp. I was breathing heavily, my head was killing me. I can't believe I said it. But she needed to hear it. I'm sure she'll understand why-

I heard a click on the other line then a dial tone. I froze...embarrassed.

"Higurashi." Tanaka said calmly. "You can't say "because it's boring" to our authors. That only works on Kimura." I slammed my phone and stood up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!

Author's Note: Oh my, I'm tired. It's currently midnight here and I've been typing for three hours. I have to work in the morning...what am I doing? Ugh...well anyway. Quick note: In Japan, public displays of affection is taboo that's why Kagome freaks out when he does things like that. Like holding hands is fine but not kissing or anything like that. Hope it was worth the wait! Oh please don't message me if I'm going to upload. I will, I promise, don't bother me. I'm in the middle of changing jobs and moving so I have important crap to worry about. But I'm not gonna stop writing. I already have the whole story mapped out and I want to finish. Plus you guys like it, why would I stop? :P Leave a review and I'll update soon!


	12. Who Do You Love?

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 12: WHO DO YOU LOVE? (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

I woke up and saw light shining through the windows of my bedroom. I quickly sat up and checked the time on my cellphone. _7:45?! I overslept!_ I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I didn't wait for water to warm up before I splashed it on my face and scrubbed my skin. _Crap, I'm going to have to bring my outfit and makeup to work._ I quickly brushed my teeth then changed my clothes. I threw my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my stuff before heading to the door. I exited the same time as Tanaka. I glared at him as he flung a bag over his shoulder that I assumed held his suit.

"Must you glare first thing in the morning? You're starting to get wrinkles."

"I'd rather us not go to work together so could you leave after me?" I pressed the button for the elevator.

"What-" He was interrupted as an elderly woman exited the elevator.

"Good morning." she smiled at us.

"Good morning!" I smiled back, happy about the distraction.

"You two are up early today."

"Oh...uh…" _What does she mean today? Is she one of our neighbors?_

"It's going to chilly today." she said to Tanaka.

"Yes, it is." He put on a small smile for her.

"I hope you won't think it rude of me to ask," she looked at both of us. "But what sort of work are you both in?"

"Huh?" I suddenly felt hot, my cheeks must have given me away as I saw Tanaka smirk a little.

"Well you two always leave early but come home late and this being such a dangerous world, I'd thought I'd ask."

"Well...you see-"

"Please forgive us." Tanaka interrupted me. "Did we disturb you by making too much noise?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." she smiled.

"Well please don't worry, we're not in any shady business." He smiled. "But our work is best done at night." My heart and jaw fell to the floor. I saw the old woman put her hand over her mouth and inwardly screamed. Tanaka pressed the button for the elevator and got in. I quickly bowed to the woman and said a quick sorry before getting in. The minute the doors closed I punched his arm.

"You asshole! What are you doing telling lies like that?! We hold proper jobs!"

"We also do a lot of work after dark, don't we?" We made our way onto the street and I continued my yelling.

"We don't do all of our work after dark, we just happen to also work after dark."

"Stop lagging behind." He said ignoring me. "We've got the New Year's party tonight. I'll assume you'll have your work done by noon?" I glared at him.

"I don't need a babysitter. I can get my work done without you telling me!"

 _Later…_

Today is the New Year Party where we wine and dine our authors at this high end hotel. It's held once a year to deepen our relationships with our clients. We used to have one for the literature authors at my grandfather's company but this is the first time I'm attending one that is Manga only. Everyone brought their formal business attire to change into after work.

 _I need to finish this work quickly so I can have enough time to change._ My cellphone rang. _Who could that be?_ I read the caller i.d. and quickly took it with me to the hallway. Tanaka's eyes followed me out.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Hello grandpa." I sighed heavily.

"Is it true that you turned Hojo away in the cold?"

"Grandpa, that's not what happened...and I'm working right now."

"Don't you dare hang up on me! It's not becoming of a lady to turn away her fiancé."

"Grandpa, where did you hear about this?"

"Your mother talked to Hojo's mother."

"Well just so you're aware, I told him not to come over. I work late. And why are we calling him my fiancé? I told you I won't marry him."

"Then who will you marry?"

"What do you mean "who"?"

"You need a suitable husband to help you take over my company when I die. As the oldest grandchild and with your father deceased, it is your responsibility-"

"Why are you still going on about taking over the company?"

"You can't possibly have any reason to not like Hojo's family or Hojo himself. So is it because you're seeing someone else?" My heart plummeted to the floor.

"Well...n-no but-"

"Well then know that you're not going to find anyone better than Hojo!"

"...Did you call me just to talk about this?" I asked in a semi annoyed tone.

"Hojo is at a friend's wedding tonight. Be sure you meet him afterwards."

"I can't, I have a company party to attend!"

"Where is the party taking place?"

"...the Palace Hotel…"

"Well isn't that interesting. That's where Hojo will be at."

"What?"

"I'll tell him to meet you there. He'll make sure you get home alright. Goodbye!"

"Wait! Grandpa!" I removed the phone from my ear and quickly dialed his number. _Damn, straight to voicemail._ I removed the phone and messaged Hojo instead. _I can't believe they expect us to just get married because they say so…_

 _Or is it...is he actually taking this idea seriously?_

 _He did confess to me back in high school but I rejected him and the idea of us being engaged. Even though we've know each other since we were kids, it's not as if I hated him so we stayed friends. But is it possible he's holding onto the idea of us getting married?_

"Higurashi." Tanaka came up behind me. I turned around and put my phone away.

"Yes?"

"I know this is only the second time but can you keep the personal calls to a minimum?

"Oh, sorry." I looked down. "It won't happen again." _What am I blushing for?_ My cheeks felt hot.

"You can chat up your boyfriend when you get home."

"Hey!" I glared at him. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, right."

"And that was my grandfather I was speaking to! And-" I stopped myself.

"...what?"

"...Nothing." I mumbled. "Just wondering how I can get you off that high horse…"

"...is that so?" He turned around. "Well I was going to tell you what to look out for at the party but I've changed my mind." I quickly followed him out.

"Wait! Tanaka!" We made our way back to the office. "Excuse me! I'd really like to know what you have to say." Tanaka ignored me and I began to panic. "Excuse me! Could someone tell me what to be careful about at the New Year's party?!" Sohei and Saito both smiled.

"Hmmm…" teased Sohei.

"I don't know about that…" smirked Saito. I wanted to scream but I settled for biting my bottom lip.

"There are two or three things that are very need to know...maybe." winked Sohei.

"Don't you mean four?" teased Saito. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"Well I don't mind telling you," Sohei put his arm around my shoulder. "but what will I get in return?" I removed his arm from me and went to my desk.

"Forget it! I'm going to get ready, I'll see you jerks at the Palace." I grabbed my dress and makeup bag and headed out the door. _God I can't stand them sometimes._

I made my way into the bathroom and took over the sink. I caught myself in the mirror and sighed heavily. _Working with men makes me not care about my appearance but today I have to look like I give a shit._ I opened my makeup bag and pulled my shoulders back. _Let's get this over with._

 _A little while later…_

 _ **TANAKA**_

The minute we walked in, the attention was on us. Every year it's the same thing. This party is for the authors but we become main event. A group of women, authors and coworkers all swarmed us like flies to honey.

"Good evening!" the ladies smiled.

"Hello ladies." smiled Sohei.

"Please enjoy yourselves tonight." I gave a small smile and all of them swooned. We made our way to the table near the doors to grab our name tags and I saw Higurashi's sitting there.

"I wonder is she's running late." said Saito putting on his name tag. "I didn't see her when we left."

"You know how it is with women." smiled Sohei. "They have hair, makeup, and dressing to do so that we can desire them and act like fools around them."

"You're the only fool in our company." I said with a slap to his bicep. Saito chuckled and Sohei punched his arm. "Let's make our way in before all the champagne disappears."

 _ **KAGOME**_

I fidgeted with my dress. _Why didn't I get the calf length one? My dress feels too short._ I smoothed out the lace and and held my clutch against my chest as I got out of the cab and walked up to the doors. _Why did I listen to the sales woman? Black lace dress with sleeves, that's all I wanted. I feel like a little girl playing dress up._ I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit as I no longer felt over dressed. This may be a formal work party but the women were dressed like it was a fashion show. _Glad I chose the high neckline. I wish I did something more with my hair but at least a side french braid is a little dressy._ I glanced over and a group of women desperately trying to show off their cleavage to the male executives. I made my way towards the name tag table and smiled at the women running it.

"Wow! Ms. Higurashi, you look great!" said a young woman with her hair braided into an updo.

"Thank you." I blushed. "I wish I did more with my hair, you look gorgeous."

"Oh thank you, you're too kind!" she handed me my name tag. "Your coworkers are in there. Enjoy the party."

"You too." I put on my tag and took a deep breath before walking inside the banquet hall. I smiled when I saw the setup. There were tables of food, servers with champagne and schmoozing employees with manga authors. I felt eyes on me as I made my way through the crowd looking for familiar faces.

"Hey Kagome-chan!" I searched for the voice and found Saito. "You clean up nicely." he smiled.

"Thank you Saito. You as well." I smiled back. "Have you been here long?"

"No just a few minutes. Make sure to start greeting your authors. I think I saw Ito-sama over there." He pointed to her direction and I caught her eye and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said to Saito. "I'll talk to you in a bit."

 _A little later..._

"Higurashi!" Tanaka grabbed my attention. "Have you greeted all your authors?"

"Yes, I just finished."

"Tanaka, can I borrow you for a moment?" asked Sohei.

"I'll be there in a minute." He turned back to me. "I want you to meet one of our biggest authors. Try not to say anything stupid." I glared at him as he lead me to a young woman. "Kuwashima-san, thank you for coming tonight."

"Oh, no." She smiled. "Thank you for always taking care of me."

"You did great work with that manuscript the other day. The story is really getting interesting." Tanaka said smiling. _Is that smile real?_

"Oh you're too kind. Thank you." she blushed.

"We've actually added a new editor to our team." He turned to me. "I'm showing her around and giving introductions."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Higurashi Kagome." I bowed slightly.

"Oh!" she bowed as well. "Thank you for taking care of me!" We both smiled at each other and I no longer felt nervous being here.

"Glad you two are finally meeting each other." said Sohei coming out from the crowd. "Is it alright if I talk to Kuwashima?"

"We have to go and make our rounds." said Tanaka. "Thanks again for coming." Kuwashima smiled then frowned when Sohei began speaking to her. I watched them as Tanaka led me to the other side of the hall.

"Is there something going on between them?" I asked Tanaka quietly so only he could hear.

"Make the authors your priority tonight, not office gossip."

"I'm not-...you know what...nevermind." Tanaka suddenly found himself surrounded by a group of women.

"Tanaka-san!"

"Ladies?" I quickly backed up and away from them. I felt a finger tap my shoulder and turned around.

"I knew that was you."

"Yamanaka? What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"Thought I'd pretend I'm in the manga department and get some free food." he smirked. I laughed and looked down at the hem of my dress and smoothed out the lace.

"I feel so out of place here." I looked up at him. "Makes me miss the parties we held at my grandfather's company."

"Well if you had transferred to literature, you'd feel right at home." he smiled. "I never asked you why you stayed in manga. I can't imagine Tanaka is treating you better than he usually treats editors."

"Yeah…" I sighed nervously. "It's complicated but...I think I can learn a lot from manga. It'll make my work look well rounded. Like I'm versatile."

"Shame. But I'll drink to that."

"We should get champagne then." I smiled widely.

"Allow me." He smiled and turned to look for a server. He quickly grabbed two flûtes of champagne and handed me one before it was suddenly taken out of my hand. I turned to face Tanaka with a cold look plastered on his face.

"Don't bother," he put the flûte on a passing server's tray. "she can't handle her liquor."

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak for me." I said in my bitchiest tone.

"Hello again." Yamanaka said extending his hand to Tanaka for a handshake. They shook briefly before Yamanaka looked uncomfortable. "You're a pleasure as always, Tanaka. Nice seeing you again, Higurashi. I have some novels to give you, I'll have them sent to your desk on Monday."

"Nice seeing you." I gave a small smile as he walked away. I turned to Tanaka. "You're a jerk."

"How?" he asked blankly.

"You know what-" he suddenly grabbed me and swung me around and I saw I had nearly missed a clumsy server spilling drinks onto the floor.

"You need to watch yourself." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I quickly pushed him away from me and felt myself bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" I turned around to see Miyamoto giving me an icy stare.

"Oh...I'm-I'm sorry." I quickly bowed and cursed myself under my breath.

"What's sales doing here?" asked Tanaka.

"My boss wants me here to represent the department." she said looking only at him. "He couldn't be here so I took his place. I have to go greet some authors. Have you seen Kimura-san?"

"She should be over there." Tanaka said pointing towards the buffet line.

"That woman needs to watch her waistline. Oh before I forget, her book will need an additional print. Five thousand for now."

"Didn't I say it was too low?"

"Don't say things in that tone, Inuyasha." she smirked. "Let's see how it plays out."

 _Watching this is making me uncomfortable. I wonder if I should make my exit._

"I'll...uh...I need to greet some authors." I started to leave.

"Hey," said Miyamoto. "I need to talk to you." I took a deep breath and stood up straight before meeting her gaze. "You were pretty full of yourself at the planning meeting the other day. If you are serious about putting an effort into this then get me a proposal or something."

"What?"

"You just saying "I'm doing my best." isn't enough. Don't be sitting on your ass and put in some effort."

"How...you-"

"You're making it hard for sales by pushing books you're not even itching to sell." _Why does she always have the power to make me speechless. I feel like a moron because I have no comeback._

"Wasn't it your boss who sidelined the plan?" Tanaka said with anger seeping through his tongue. "She said she wanted a fair so I made her write up a proposal. Your boss is the one that made an excuse saying that author isn't good enough to hold a fair."

"Are you kidding me? I never heard that." she seemed flustered and I couldn't help but smile on the inside. "When did you submit it?"

"Last Wednesday." I said softly.

"I was on a business trip that day. I wasn't told about it."

"What goes on in the sales department is your business therefore your responsibility!" He crossed his arms and raised his voice. "Are you not paying attention?"

"I told you, I didn't see it!" she defended herself at the same volume.

"Not that! I'm asking if you're paying attention to her work!" Miyamoto and I were speechless. I caught his gaze and saw the fire behind his eyes. _Is he...Did he just...He's accepted me…_

"You know what Inuyasha…"

"Miyamoto-san." Our attention was called by an older gentleman.

"Okano-san." Miyamoto bowed and changed her demeanor.

"Good evening. Always a pleasure to be working with you." he shook Tanaka's hand. "This place is so nerve-wracking and it's supposed to be a party."

"Oh, Okano this is our new editor."

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed. "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

 _A few hours later…_

 _My feet are killing me!_ I stood in the back of the banquet hall as I watched the last of the crowd leave. I took the chance and slipped my shoes off feeling the pain shoot through my legs. _I'm never wearing heels again. My cheeks even hurt from smiling the entire night._ I took my cellphone out of my purse to check my messages. _Four messages from Hojo._

HOJO: I'll wait for you in the lobby.

 _What? He's going to wait for me? I told him I have to work, why would he wait for me?_ I quickly put my shoes back on and made my way out of the hall.

"Kagome!" I saw Hojo standing near the exit, he didn't seem happy.

"Hojo...I told you I was working." I sighed heavily. "Why didn't you go home?"

"Your grandfather would have me killed if I did."

"You've been texting me all day."

"You could have called me."

"I had to work. Plus you were at a wedding."

"Kagome," he sighed. "I need to be clear with you." He looked me in the eye making me nervous. "I know you rejected me a long time ago but I was wondering if your feelings had changed."

"What?"

"I want to spend more time with you, we could get to really know each other again."

"Hojo, you know...I can't-"

"I've dated a lot of women Kagome, but they're not you."

 _ **TANAKA**_

I made my way into the lobby and loosened up my tie. _These parties make me more tense than any deadline we get for the year._ I turned my head to see Higurashi, I was about to call her name when I saw who she was talking to. I was far enough that I wouldn't draw attention but close enough to hear their conversation.

"I know you turned me down last time," said Hojo as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "but I really love you, Kagome!"

I held my breath waiting to hear her response. I saw her fidget with her hands and the hem of her dress.

"I…" she began and looked down at her feet. "I like you Hojo. I do. But I'll never love you that way. I'm sorry." He sighed and let go of her shoulders. "I know I told you before but...I told my grandfather I won't go through with this engagement. If you misunderstood then I apologize."

"There's someone else...isn't there." She looked up at him then.

"What?"

"You loved someone back in high school."

"That-...Why would you bring that up?"

"Even when you dated other men, it never lasted long. I thought it was possible you had feelings for me but that's not the case. So is it...that you're still in love with them?"

 _ **KAGOME**_

The air left my lungs but I couldn't look away from him. _The pain in his voice when he said that…_

"That's not-" _What am I going to say? I can't...I don't want to say it…_ "Yeah…" I looked down at the floor. "That could be it."

"Higurashi!" Tanaka walked up to me and I bowed my head.

"You're her neighbor right?" asked Hojo.

"He's also my boss." I said not being able to meet his gaze.

"They need us to help clean the banquet hall."

"I-I'll be right there."

"Bye Kagome." Hojo quickly made his exit and his voice sounded more than hurt.

"Wait! Hojo-" Tanaka grabbed my elbow and kept me from leaving. "What are you doing?"

"Stop being half-assedly nice to him. No wonder he can't let you go." I stopped and looked at him.

"How...how much did you hear?"

"Most of it." I felt my cheeks get red.

 _Later…_

"So how was your first manga party?"

"I think I've had enough for a lifetime." I sighed and slid down in my seat.

"You don't have to be so candid." he said blankly.

 _I wish he'd let me go home alone. He forced me into his car...This car holds an embarrassing memory for me. Plus...it's happening again. Whenever we're alone, we never break the silence._

My cellphone rang and I quickly dug it out of my coat pocket.

"Sorry." I said to Tanaka before answering it. "Hello?"

" _What did you do to Hojo?!"_

"What?!"

" _I just talked to him and he didn't sound happy! What the hell did you do?!"_

"Grandpa, I'm sorry but I'll call you later!" I quickly hung up and groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry." I said lowly.

"Sounds rough." he said nonchalantly. "But...when I heard you had a fiance, I didn't take it well either."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's a misunderstanding?" I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"You're the only one who feels that way." he said coldly. My stomach turned into knots as I looked down at my lap.

"...how long have you known?" I bit my lip, afraid of his answer.

"About?"

"Him."

"...I found out after you went abroad." We pulled into the parking garage and Tanaka quickly pulled into a spot. "There was a guy at school that we both knew. Or maybe he just knew of you. Said some rich girl had run off to study abroad and had a fiance. He didn't know the specifics. I tried looking into it but the school wouldn't let me have your personal information. Although we did learn I didn't even know your last name. But who just disappear likes that?"

"I told you," I took my seat belt off and opened the door. "that it happened because of you!" I got out and slammed the door and made my way towards the elevator. "Thank you for the ride, good night!"

"Higurashi!" He got out of the car and locked it. "Do you love someone?" That stopped me, my hand hovered over the elevator button.

"L-Like I told you!...Stop listening in to my conversations!" I pushed the button and tried to enter the elevator without him but he pulled the doors open.

"Let me in, idiot!"

 _I refuse...I can't let him in...because if I do...I'll get carried away._

"Tanaka...I'll tell you right now." My voice quivered with each word. "I don't love anyone right now." We made it onto our floor and got out. "I just want to do my job. I don't have time to think about things like relationships. I just want to move ahead in my career."

"Uh huh." he said blankly. I walked up to my door and began putting in my code.

"Well I'd like you to stop teasing me over stupid things like this."

"That's nice and all," he grabbed my chin so that I would look at him. "But tell me why your face is red." My breath caught and I tried to swallow it down into my lungs. _I've got to get into my apartment before…_ "So tell me. Who do you love?"

I don't know how it happened. But I found myself inside my apartment pushed against the door. Tanaka's lips crashed against mine causing me to drop my purse. I pushed his shoulders and separated us.

"Tanaka! You can't just barge into my apartment!" I rushed out of his grasp to get us turned around. I tried but was failing to push him out my door. "Please leave! Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you can just come inside my house like this-"

"Stop running away from me." He grabbed my wrists causing me to stop and look at him. "It doesn't matter what you think you want because I'm not letting you disappear. Not like last time." My cheeks turned red and I lost myself in his lips.

 _Damn it...I got carried away…_

I was on my back in my bed while Tanaka took off his tie. My heartbeat rang in my ears as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know you couldn't do it before…" He hovered over me running his hand up my bare thigh under my dress. "but you learned how to keep your mouth open when we kiss." He smirked then kissed me deeply.

 _Why do you remember all of these little things…?_

He lifted me into a seated position and unzipped my dress. He kissed my exposed neck and slipped it off my body, tossing it to the side of the room. He unhooked my bra and let it join the pile of clothes that were forming. Laying me gently on my back he began his descent on my body, pausing to massage my breasts with his hands and placing his lips in the space between them.

 _How is it that my body is hot just from his soft lips?_

He left my chest and left a trail of kisses down my stomach reaching between my legs. I didn't stop him as he removed my underwear and kissed my inner thigh.

 _When he touches me...my whole body is on fire…_

I squeezed my eyes shut as his tongue brushed my slit causing me to let out a small moan. I arched my back causing him to pull me by my hips so I couldn't escape his mouth. His hand left my hip and reached up to massage my left breast. I held in my moans as he expertly made work of my nub. The knot formed and began winding tighter and tighter with rack stroke of his tongue.

 _He's the only one that makes me freeze up...and lose all my strength leaving me with a ringing in my ears._

The knot became so tight I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a small cry as tears fell from my eyes. Each wave hitting me harder than the last as I struggled for air. Tanaka kissed my thigh and made his way up towards my neck. He hovered over me and smirked.

"That was quick. Haven't been touching yourself lately?"

"Gyah! Don't say things like that!" He silenced me with this mouth and his tongue fought for dominance. He pulled away after a few minutes, his eyes filled with hunger.

"Turn around." I bit my lip and slowly obliged feeling like a puddle of nerves.

 _All I can hear is my own heartbeat...the sound of his belt unbuckling...the rustle of clothes being removed...and his breathing..._

Grabbing my hips he entered me slowly and I grabbed the pillow as if for dear life and pressed my cheek against it. He wasted no time moving against my body and I moaned against the pillow. The new position causing him to hit the spot that would destroy me at any moment. His fingers found my nub and began rubbing it to the rhythm of his strokes.

"Ta-Tanaka! Don't-Don't touch me there!" He didn't listen and continued his movements as the knot returned and was tighter than ever.

He slipped out and flipped me back on my back and entered me again. I felt at any moment I would die as each thrust became more and more fervent. He rested on his knees pulling me to a new angle and I knew at any moment…

"Kagome…" he said in a gravely voice and at that moment I reached the peak. The knot burst causing me to lose control of my body. Tanaka met me at the same time and buried his face into my hair as we rode each wave. My body trembled as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

 _It wasn't right...but at the moment for some reason Hojo's words rang in my head…_

" _So is it...that you're still in love with them?"_

 _There's no way it could be true...but...but what if it is…?_

Tanaka lifted his head and hovered over my face. Gently he placed a kiss on my forehead then lifted my chin to kiss my lips.

 _Then…_

 _Yeah…  
_

 _Just maybe...that's what this is after all..._

 _The next morning…_

"Tanaka it's time to wake up!" I yelled to get him awake. He rolled over onto his back and looked at me through the cracks of his lids. "How long do you plan on hanging around here? It's already noon." I backed up and made my way out of the room to grab a cup of coffee. I heard him get up and was glad I had put his clothes on the bed so he could find them. He came up behind me a minute later wearing only his pants and shirt he had yet to button up.

"It's common courtesy to offer your guests coffee as well."

"You're not a guest in my house, you barged in." He looked at me with narrowed eyes making me uncomfortable. I handed him a cup and poured in coffee.

"You know, I wondered this yesterday…" he took a sip before finishing his sentence. "but why is your place in disarray?" He pointed to my living room which at the moment had books and papers strewn around, clothes left in a laundry basket on the couch, and empty food containers all over the coffee table.

"It's-It's because I've been working a lot!"

"You could have tidied up a bit."

"I USUALLY DO WHEN I GET HOME!" I yelled at him before quickly placing my cup down on the kitchen counter and taking his out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"You should leave." I said with my bitchiest tone. He slowly buttoned up his shirt.

"What? No morning quickie?" he smirked. I slapped his arm before grabbing his coat and handing it to him.

"If you hadn't come over without asking, I would have cleaned up! Instead you're here teasing me about it!" He put on his coat and then pulled me into a tight embrace. He moved his lips close to my ear.

"So you're saying...I can spend the night again?" I let out a small squeak and cursed myself for being embarrassed. My stomach did summersaults and my cheeks got hot. "It was our first time in your bedroom...I'm really happy."

 _I might have felt moved by his affection...but this is definitely not love!_

 _Not love. Not love...I'm pretty sure it's not!_

I quickly pushed him off of me and pointed to the door trying to keep my composure.

"Out." He pouted then put his shoes on and opened the door. Just as I was about to close it, the old woman saw us.

"Oh, good afternoon!" I blushed and quickly bowed.

"Oh...hello." I quickly smoothed out my hair and shirt. Tanaka stood there with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, could you possibly tell me what club you work at?"

"Club?" _I'm so confused._

"The club you work at." I shook my head in confusion. "Oh don't be shy, you said your work is best done at night, remember? So you're both hosts right?"

 _HOSTS?! AS IN HOST CLUB WORKERS?!_

"Eh?-Wait, Tanaka!" Tanaka quickly walked into his house and shut the door behind him.

"Could you tell me where it's located?" she smiled widely.

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient. I had vacation (Lunar New Year) and that was the time everyone wanted to hang out. I'm also packing my house to move cities so I am a bit preoccupied. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll update when I can!_


	13. I Hate Him

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 13: I HATE HIM

 _ **KAGOME**_

"Did you really take a cab to pick up a manuscript?" Tanaka asked as I closed the door of the taxi. I glared at him then bowed my head at the sight of Miyamoto trailing behind him. "Do you always take a taxi when picking up scripts?" We made our way towards the entrance of Ueno and I trailed behind them.

"No!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I ran into some problems."

"What problems?"

"I got off at the wrong stop and I was running late so I panicked and took a cab." Tanaka looked at me over the rim of his glasses.

"Moron." Miyamoto smirked at his comment leaving me with a sour taste in my mouth.

"Just so you know," Miyamoto said opening the door. "taxi rides aren't covered in your expense report." Tanaka kept the door open and let Miyamoto and I walk in.

"I'm aware, thanks." I said through my teeth. "What were you two doing out of the office?"

"Work of course." Tanaka said. "We have a meeting."

"And we're three hours late thanks to someone who fell asleep on the train." Miyamoto said nudging Tanaka with her elbow. _Does she have to play cute with him at work?_ They made their way towards the elevator.

"I'm taking the stairs today." I said trying to make my escape but Tanaka grabbed my bag and pulled me into the elevator. "What the hell-"

"Let me see the manuscript." He said while Miyamoto glared at me, pursing her lips. I held a death grip on my bag as Tanaka began a tug of war with me.

 _I wish he'd stop making business into a personal matter. I've told him more than enough times to stop playing games with me. This looks like something more than it is…_

"Please give it back!"

"Oh, quit your bitching." He used his other hand and it touched mine by the handle. I jolted back suddenly at the skin contact. He hesitated at my reaction and I took the opportunity to take my bag from him.

"I'm only "bitching" because you are acting like a child!" I put my bag back on my shoulder in a huff and faced the elevator doors with my back turned to him. Tanaka sneezed loudly.

"Aw shit, I think I caught a cold." I looked at him through the mirror in the door.

"Do you have a fever?" Asked Miyamoto in an annoyingly concerned tone.

"No clue."

"Hold still." She said and put her hand against his forehead. My eyes widened and I quickly looked down, biting my lip.

"You've got a fever." Tanaka slapped her hand away.

"I said I'm fine." My heart was beating fast. _But why do I care what they do?_ "By the way," he tapped my shoulder so I would look at him. "it looks like that sale promo proposal you drafted went through."

"Proposal?" asked Miyamoto.

"The one your boss shafted." He said blankly.

"I told you to stop saying things like that!" She scolded him crossing her arms over her front. "When it was passed around the shops, everyone seemed on board. They're thinking hosting a fair with an autograph session." She glared at me. "Are you still up for it?"

"Uh...of-of course!" I stammered as we reached Miyamoto's floor.

"Fine. I'll bring by the documents later." She exited the elevator and I couldn't help but feel excited.

"My author is going to be thrilled!" I exclaimed.

"You know you'll have to meet a lot with the sales department right?" He looked at me. "Are you fine with that?" I felt my smile fade slowly. _Oh...that's right. I'll have to see Miyamoto all the time then…_ "Well, can you do it or not?"

"Of course I can! I will!" I said with determination. He took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on.

"I see." He sneezed loudly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me." He straightened his glasses and looked at me. "Come to my place tonight."

"What?!"

"I want to have dinner with you."

"...For work?" I asked timidly.

"Off the clock." He smirked. I felt my face get hot. "I'm fine going to your place instead, if that's better for you."

"D-Don't just decide on your own!" I said while exiting the elevator. _I need to get out of this conversation._

"Fine. My place it is."

"I'm sorry, I need to prepare for tomorrow. Besides, I don't want to catch your cold." I felt a hand on the back of my jacket and I gasped as I was pulled into the supply closet. Tanaka closed the door and pushed me up against it. His face was close to mine and he rested his arm above my head. "Tanaka-!"

"You love me, don't you?" My breath caught in my throat.

"W-what?"

"You should try being more honest."

"Where d-did you come up with that?"

"You told your fiance at the New Year's party."

"Th-That was-!" He moved his face closer to mine and looked away and forced myself to look intently at the stack of copy paper in the corner. "That was...I had to say something. And you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversation!"

"You sure about that?" He smirked. "It sounded like you admitted your true feelings for me…"

"It definitely was not that! Please just act like you didn't hear anything!" I could feel his lips inching closer to my face. My heart began beating so loud in my ears.

"I can do that." He smirked and grabbed my chin so I would look at him. "As long as you say it again. Right now."

"WHAT?!" I pushed him away from me. "You don't make any sense. Now let me go." I tried to open the door but he pushed me back against the door.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask…" He inched close to my face until I felt his breath on my cheeks. "Do you make a habit out of sleeping with men you hate multiple times?" I looked him in the eye and my bottom lip quivered.

"Wh-What are you implying?!" I narrowed my eyes. "Do I look like that kind of person?!"

"If it's not the case then you must like me, right?"

"No...you see...Th-that's not-" I was lost for words and stammering like an idiot. _But how do I feel?_ I took a deep breath and avoided his eyes. "I...I don't...I can't say anything close to that." I looked him in the eye. "Not yet." I shook my head slightly.

"Damn, you really have changed!" He smirked. "Before, you'd just come right out and confess!"

"Stop making fun of me!" I exclaimed. "Besides, what would we ever do as a couple? Besides fight constantly-"

He closed the gap quickly and kissed me, pushing me against the door by my shoulders. My eyes widened and my knees buckled. He pulled away after a few seconds and smirked.

"We'd do that." I pushed him away and gave him a bitchy look. "I guess "Not Yet." means you're still getting ready then?"

"What?!"

"I'm fine waiting for your confession, just tell me when you're ready." He said cleaning his glasses and putting them back on.

"Wh-what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"While we're at it, I know it's a little late to ask now." He moved me aside and opened the door. "I can't help but wonder if you even loved me ten years ago…" I looked him in the eye and my anger melted away. What was left on my face was a look of confusion and possibly sadness. _Huh?_

"How...How could you ask that?"

"What do you mean "How?"" _What the hell is going on in his head?!_ "You know...I noticed this when I saw your resume...but-"

"What's going on here?" Miyamoto said from the doorway. I flinched and quickly grabbed three reams of paper.

"Oh just grabbing supplies, anyone else need printing paper?" I exclaimed nervously.

"What?" Said Tanaka looking annoyed.

"I brought the autograph session and book fair proposal. The thing I mentioned earlier." She looked at me. "I looked it over but it was too weak. I marked the points in red, so redo it." She placed the proposal on top of the stack of paper reams and I bowed my head in embarrassment.

"...Right." I felt the weight of the stack in my arms get heavier by the second and I struggled to hold my arms up.

"And you," she turned to Tanaka. "Go take some medicine."

"I told you I'm fine." He huffed. They both made their way out of the closet as I staggered behind.

"Like hell you are. You just hate taking pills."

"If you know that then go get me some powdered stuff."

"Quit whining and come on…"

"Higurashi." He looked at me over his shoulder. "Have an answer for me yet?" My cheeks felt hot.

"I told you...th-that was…" He didn't wait for my response as he continued walking.

"What was that about?" Asked Miyamoto.

"Nothing." He said.

"Get the proposal to me by tomorrow." Miyamoto said over her shoulder. "Stop wasting Inuyasha's time."

I stood there and watched them disappear into the hallway. I set the paper down and put the proposal in my bag. _I do...realize it of course. But why is it...that just from touching him...I get so worked up?_

 _It's because…_

 _...I love him…_

 _...I guess?_

 _Maybe I should really sit and talk with him. But saying that now...I'd have to wonder how it would go. It'd probably lead to more problems…_

 _I need to get a best-seller under my belt so I can get back at the jerks who accused me of using my family name. If I end up taking over my family's company, no one will be able to complain if I've actually achieved something on my own._

I slowly made my way back to the office. Sluggishly...I didn't pay attention to how fast I was moving and a part of me didn't care.

 _Grandpa keeps trying to pressure me into calling Hojo. But I know that anything I say will make the situation worse. I should have just been up front in the first place._

 _Oh...I guess the same goes for how I've been towards Tanaka._

 _What did he mean about my resume earlier? I should talk to him and stop worrying about what will happen if I do…_

 _Before I regret it...Before I get hurt...I should probably tell him how I really feel…_

 _Later…_

"Tanaka took the rest of the day off?!" Exclaimed Saito. "No way! Seriously?! What happened?!"

"It seems he is unwell." Said Sohei looking through his storyboards.

"He has a cold." I said. "I saw him in the elevator."

"Wasn't the company president supposed to hold a meeting today?" Asked Saito. "For him to miss that he must be really sick."

 _He didn't even call me or anything…_ I checked my phone. _Not that he has a reason to...I'm not his girlfriend or anything…_

 _No! He's a grown man, he can take care of himself. I need to focus on work._

 _But...I can't help but to wonder how sick he is...he's never missed work like this._

 _I hope he isn't stuck in bed...Is anyone taking care of him? Has he gone to a doctor? He said he's not in touch with his family but I wonder if a friend is taking care of him._

 _A friend..._

 _I bet_ she's _taking care of him…_

 _Oh that reminds me._ I looked over the proposal and flipped through its pages. _What am I going to do about this proposal? I know I should have Tanaka look at it first...I guess I'll just give Miyamoto my edited version for now._

 _A little bit later…_

"Excuse me." I said after looking around the sales staff. "Is Miyamoto-san here?" One of the staff looked at me and smiled.

"Oh she took a half day today. You can reach her at home." I left the proposal on her desk and quickly left the room.

 _That night…_

I exited the elevator and made my way to my apartment. The plastic bag I held in my hand rustled with each step.

 _I don't think there's any reason to worry…_ The bag hit the side of my leg and the containers of cold medicine rustled loudly.

 _...I got carried away and nearly bought the entire store. What should I do? Just put it in the mail slot?_

 _I feel like I should at least call him...but he might get annoyed answering a call with a cold. I can't help but worry. I hope he didn't die alone in his bathroom...I don't want to be the one to find his body._ I stood in front of his door and took deep breaths.

 _I'm more afraid to see who will answer the door…_

 _I'll just leave the bag on the ground and ring the bell...then run and hide! Yes perfect._

I rang the doorbell and listened for the intercom. "...Yes?" _Has he been bedridden and alone the whole time?_

"Uh…"

"You idiot. Get back to bed!" _That voice...shit._ The door opened revealing Miyamoto. _Fuck…_

"Who is it?" Came Tanaka's voice from inside the apartment.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." She yelled over her shoulder before closing the door. "What do you want?" She glared at me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Tanaka is okay."

"He's been better," she said crossing her arms. "it's nothing serious." Her eyes shifted down to the plastic bag in my hand. "Medicine?"

"Oh uh...yeah I wasn't sure what his symptoms were so I grabbed everything. Please take it to him." I held it out to her. "I also left my revised proposal on your desk." She took the bag from me and turned around to open the door.

"Good."

"Oh but can I ask...is he okay? If there's anything I could do, I'd like to help." She put the bag on the ground and turned around to face me.

"Then don't involve yourself Inuyasha beyond work."

"What?" My heart skipped.

"Cut the bullshit. Is it really that amusing to be playing with a man's emotions?

"I-I don't understand."

"I'm saying that you need to stop getting his hopes up."

"Wh-why would I-" she picked up the bag and shoved it back into my hands.

"Take this and go. _I'm_ looking after him so there's no need for you."

"I-I just wanted to-"

"You're clinging onto a relationship that doesn't even exist anymore."

"What?"

"Instead of staying firm in turning him down, you act like there's a chance you'll be together again." She spat out in anger. "Seeing you act like this pisses me off! Do you understand how much you hurt him?!"

"Now hold on-"

"I'm better suited for Inuyasha!" I was lost for words. "I love him. So I know _everything_ about him. He's told me everything! But look at you. What the fuck would you know about Inuyasha?"

"I-I…" I stuttered.

"You ran off before you could learn anything! You have no right to fall in love with him!" She yelled and her words echoed in my ears and reverberated against my skull.

"Wh-Why...Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because I love him more than you do." She said sternly. Her eyes bore holes in mine. "It was just a game to you wasn't it? That's why it was so easy for you to study abroad without saying a word."

"That's not true!"

"Which part?"

"I had a very good reason for leaving!" My lip trembled. _Damn it Higurashi, don't let her see you cry._

"It's no different at work! You wanted to work in literature, right?! Why don't you just hop onto your grandfather's coattails and work for a different company!" Poison was dipped in her words and it stung worse than anything I had ever experienced in my life. I bowed my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Then...that would actually help me out. All of this has been a bother to me anyway." _Wait...what? What on Earth am I saying?_ "All the sexual harassment at work is bothersome. "Love him"? You're joking!" _What do I do? I can't stop this word vomit._ "It's...It's quite the opposite." _What the fuck am I saying?!_ "I actually...I HATE HIM! I HATE TANAKA!" I screamed and my breath caught in my throat as the door opened. I looked up and my eyes met Tanaka's.

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I had moved cities and then I didn't have internet but that's all over now. I'm here and now hopefully back to my weekly or bi weekly upload schedule. Let me know what you think and I'll update soon!_


	14. I Really Do

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 14: I REALLY DO (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

A loud slam followed by a free fall of book after book broke the silence of the office as I got buried in volumes of manga. _If my headache wasn't bad before, it is now._ I took a book off my head and knelt to the floor to begin cleaning up the books.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Asked Saito.

"Yes, sorry. Must have been daydreaming." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Hours proofreading leaves you in a stupor, huh?" Said Sohei.

"Uh...yeah, that could be it! I really don't know what's wrong with me." _Actually I do know…_

"Excuse me," came a voice from the doorway belonging to one of the front desk receptionists. "Is Tanaka-san here?"

"Nope." smiled Saito. "He's been in meetings all day, I doubt he'll be free until the evening."

"Oh, then could you give him these documents?"

I turned away and finished putting the volumes back on the shelf. _I've got to give Tanaka an explanation. That's all that I've been thinking about since yesterday…_

 _But why should I explain myself? I was pushed against the wall…_

 _The previous night…_

"I actually...I HATE HIM! I HATE TANAKA!" He came out from behind the door, eyes locked on me. His expression was blank but his eyes said everything. Disappointment? Hurt? Something...not pleasant at all. I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

"I told you to stay in bed." Miyamoto said with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"What are you doing disturbing my neighbors? This isn't even your house you're quarreling in front of." His voice was stern. "Go home, both of you."

"I can't leave you alone in this state." She said sounding a bit hurt by his words.

"I am not a child. I'll get some rest."

"But-"

"Kikyo." He didn't raise his voice but the look he gave her showed he was serious. She changed her demeanor and straightened her shoulders.

"...fine." She went back into his apartment then came out with her bag and jacket. Without saying a word she made her way towards the exit. Tanaka watched her disappear then looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" I didn't want to be there anymore. I shoved the bag into his hands.

"I'm sorry for bothering you! Here is some medicine, please get well soon!" I quickly ran into my apartment and shut the door behind me hearing Tanaka call after me.

 _Now…_

 _He's called and texted me numerous times but I've just been too worked up to reply. I need to just explain what was said and explain that it wasn't what I meant…_

 _Maybe I'll ask for some of his time once he's out of that meeting. Still...what could I possibly say? Do I tell him I was lying? That I don't hate him? That I just got carried away when trying to contradict Miyamoto?_

 _And that actually…_

I finished putting the volumes on the shelves and sat back down at my desk.

 _Maybe keeping silent is better…_

 _This could be the chance to put us in our proper roles of supervisor and subordinate. I know that...I really do but…_

 _When Miyamoto admitted that she loved him, I thought at the same time 'I knew it.' But also I felt extremely afflicted. I felt like I didn't want Tanaka taken away from me...but he wasn't mine to claim…_

 _I don't know what to do. I don't know if have the guts to face him. If I could manage it, I'd rather go home and avoid him entirely._

 _ **TANAKA**_

The meeting ended and the staff emptied the conference room. I grabbed Miyamoto's arm, "Stay back for a bit, will you?" She gave a small smile as we waited for the room to empty out. I closed the door and turned back to her as she leaned against the edge of the conference table.

"What's up?" She asked as she set her things down on the table's surface.

"Did you look at Higurashi's proposal?"

"Yeah, and?" She looked annoyed.

"I see…" I narrowed my eyes at her then removed my glasses. "What did you say to her last night?"

"...nothing really." She said unfazed.

"Don't lie." She straightened her back and knew that I was serious. "I saw the look on her face. Anytime she looks like that it means you've said something to her. What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything to her." She crossed her arms. "I just told her not to bother you when you're sick. That I was taking care of you." I narrowed my eyes at her seeing through the bullshit she was spewing.

"...you know, I've had this feeling for a while now…is your attitude towards Kagome because of your feelings towards me?"

"What?" She shook her head. "Why would you-"

"Kikyo." I said sternly. "I know we slept together in the past, but I also know that we agreed on it staying that way. It's not happening again." She was desperate to not meet my gaze. Her face became hard. "You said you understood. I thought we could stay friends. Have you been disagreeing this entire time?" Her silence spoke volumes. She looked me in the eye but held to her conviction. "Kikyo, I'm in love with Kagome." Her eyes widened and her face fell. She was no longer able to keep her hard expression. "If you do anything else to her, our friendship is over." She let out a shaky sigh and put her hand to her temples.

"Inuyasha...when are you going to open your eyes?" She looked up at me. "I can see just from the way she acts. She is stringing you along just for the hell of it! Have you forgotten what she has done to you?! How you went down a toxic path because of her?! She's only going to hurt you again!"

"That's not true!" I yelled back. "She was only part of the reason for my breakdown. My biggest issue was the shit with my family." She kept her eyes on me but I could see her slowly dropping her guard. "You're a great friend and coworker Kikyo. But my romantic relationships are none of your business." Her eyes fell and she turned her head away from me.

"...even though I have a bad disposition, I was the only one you wanted around when you were falling apart." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Wasn't I the one that got you back on your feet? That night...when you came to my house, slept in my bed, and erased everyone's number except mine in your phone...isn't it normal to fall for someone who does that?!" The tears fell and her lips trembled. "When you wanted us to just be friends, I assumed you needed some time. That if I stuck around, you'd eventually come around. It'd had been years and I got my hopes up." She stopped leaning on the table and looked me in the eyes with hands balled into fists. "So-why?! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER?!" I was taken aback but knew if I tried to comfort her, it'd make the situation worse. I looked away from her.

"...the past doesn't matter. I still love her." She scoffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It really caught me off guard when I found out it was her. I never thought I'd fall for her again...but living and working beside her, I realized that nothing has changed. I'll always love her."

"So…" She crossed her arms. "I just have to give you up?" I said nothing and just looked into her eyes. After a few moments she turned her back to me. "I'm not going to let work suffer over this...and I do want to stay friends." She turned back around and faced me, her eyes hardened. "But I need some time." I nodded.

"Kikyo...I'm sorry." She scoffed and turned her head.

"Idiot, don't apologize."

 _Later…_

"Where's Higurashi?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"She went home half an hour ago." Said Sohei over his shoulder. "Said something about going to the library."

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _I ended up running away…_

I walked down the street and pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was almost spring but wind chill showed no sign of letting up.

 _I know I should tell him what had happened but I'm not sure how to explain it. I know this will only get worse the more I put it off-_

Suddenly it started raining heavily. _Fuck!_ I began running searching for shelter in the heavy downpour. _I can't believe I don't even have an umbrella. Should I just make my way home or wait for it to let up?_ I made my way towards the park and ran under the gazebo. I wrung out my hair and wiped the water off my face. I heard someone sneeze loudly and shifted my gaze. He blew his nose in a handkerchief and put it in his coat pocket before meeting my gaze.

"Ta-Tanaka…"

"Where the hell did this rain come from?" He said looking out into the distance.

"Spring showers I guess."

"No umbrella?"

"...Obviously not." I crossed my arms and rubbed my biceps for warmth. "Why are you over here? Home is in the opposite direction."

"I heard you were heading to the library so I tried to catch up with you." I looked away from him and stared down at my feet.

 _Does this mean he wants to talk about yesterday? I don't feel ready…_

"You haven't recovered from your cold yet?" I asked sheepishly. "Your fever could come back because you got soaked."

"Don't be stupid, this is nothing." He said arrogantly.

"You took time off because it was _nothing_! If you don't feel well then you can say so. I'll be the one who's inconvenienced if something happens to you."

"Does that mean you'll watch me bedside if I ask you to."

"I-" _He's got some nerve!_ "I wouldn't watch over you, just check in! It'd be a big problem for me if anything happened to you, especially since I'm your neighbor."

"Fine, I'll keep you informed from now on."

We stood there in silence and I shivered from the cold. _What's with him? Whenever he's straightforward, it makes things hard on me._ I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head. Tanaka wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close. I felt my cheeks get hot but was comforted by his warmth.

"Just so you know...I set Miyamoto straight."

"What?" My heart skipped.

"I told her I can't be with her when I'm in love with you." My eyes went wide and I inhaled sharply. "It seems she was trying to place the blame on you for my breakdown all those years ago. But it wasn't like that at all." I stared at him intently and let the words echo in my mind. He kept his gaze on the rainfall. "...well it wasn't all about you. Hearing about your fiancé and finding out my mother was not the one who gave birth to me...basically lots of things got piled up all at once. Looking back at it now, seems stupid that I lashed out like that, but I was just a kid."

 _How can he talk about this so casually?_

"I wanted to clear the air about what happened ten years ago." He looked me in the eye. " I had been thinking about it for a while. You said I laughed when you asked me if I loved you." I felt the air leave my lungs. "I think I know why I laughed. It was because you had asked me after we had been together for so long. I thought it was obvious. But I never said it out loud. And then when I saw you again after all this time, I couldn't recognize you. When we were together I never really saw your face. Whenever we were together you kept your head down. Even when we had sex you would squeeze your eyes shut." My jaw dropped.

"Hey!"

"But who would ever think that innocent girl from ten years ago would grow up into a hostile wench-"

"Hey! I couldn't help how I was. I'd only ever seen you from afar. I never got used to being close to you and couldn't muster the courage to look you in the eye."

"What was with that?"

"It doesn't matter! It's not like I fell for you because of your looks." He smirked and I turned my head away.

 _What do I do now? All that information put on me at once is too much to handle…_

"When I tried looking for you...my parents split up shortly after. I didn't have much of a chance to look because I had to move in with my dad and his second family."

 _Even though I'm the one that misunderstood him and pushed him away...he still looked for me…_

"Tanaka...yesterday when I said I hated you…" I took a deep breath to calm myself. "It was just the heat of the moment. I-I didn't mean it at all."

"If you don't hate me," he looked at me. "Then what do you feel?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

 _Speak! Say something…_

"One more important thing," Tanaka said. "I told Miyamoto this as well…but I'm not messing around with you because I'm hung up on the past or anything." He looked me in the eye and smiled. "The person I love, is the _present_ you."

My lips trembled and my heart raged against my rib cage. I looked away and closed my eyes.

"Ta-Tanaka…" I stuttered. "You know...I...I really do-"

Suddenly thunder broke and I jumped as my confession came out.

"What?! What did you say?! I couldn't hear!" I shook my head. " Say it again."

"It was nothing! Nothing at all!"

"...Damn...I feel like I missed something."

 _I can't believe he couldn't hear me over the storm. Maybe it's for the best...or maybe...not?_

He squeezed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"That's one loud heartbeat."

"It-It's not mine!"

"I know." He smirked and looked at me. "It's mine."

I looked into his eyes and parted my lips to let out a small breath. Tanaka leaned in and kissed me.

 _Later…_

He slammed the door and dragged me to the bedroom, throwing me onto the bed.

"Tanaka!" His lips were on me and his pushed me onto my back. He quickly ripped my jacket open and took his off. "Wait! The bed's getting wet!" He took off his shirt and smirked.

"We're gonna get soaked anyway." He attacked my lips again and pulled my sopping shirt up over my chest. I pushed his shoulders and raised myself on my elbows.

"At least we should dry ourselves off first. If your cold gets worse-" he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Why are you worrying yourself over stupid shit when you're supposed to be stripping?" He kissed me quickly before pulling away with a big smile. "Idiot." I huffed at him in annoyance as he removed my shirt and bra. _Fuck it._

I made work on his jeans as he tossed mine to the floor. He kicked them down his legs and kissed me, pressing his hard on against me. I moaned as he moved his lips to my neck and slid his hand down the front of my underwear. I ran my nails down his back as his fingers entered me. I released his member from his underwear and stroked him, matching his pace. He let out a low groan as we moved in rhythm together.

He kissed my collarbone and made his way down to my chest. I let go of him and tangled my fingers in his hair. His fingers never stopped as he descended down my body licking my skin with his soft tongue.

"Tanaka! I'm-I'm-!" His fingers curled and my body convulsed as reached the peak. I cried out and clung to him as he removed his fingers and kissed his way back up my body stopping at my lips.

He kissed me hard and removed his underwear. I felt his hard member near my entrance and shuddered. He thrusted into me and we wasted no time filling the room with our sounds. I moaned with each stroke of his hard member and felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. He quicken his pace and I cried as the knot formed in the bottom of my stomach. He leaned back on his knees and made work of my nub. I moaned loudly and felt close to the breaking point. He grabbed my breast with his free hand and massaged it, smirking.

"That good huh?" I quickly cover my mouth with my hands, embarrassed with myself. He leaned forward, grabbing my hands with his and putting them on either side of my head. He kissed me hard for a few moments and pulled away. "I love you." I felt his words vibrate against my lips.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Nope." He kissed me again then thrusted feverantly causing me to shatter into a million pieces. My whimper filled the room and a single tear fell from each eye. It wasn't long before he let out a low moan and gave one last thrust inside me. I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me tightly.

 _Even though we were both soaked and I felt we would freeze to death,Tanaka's warmth melted us together. How can his arms hold me this gently?_

 _The next day…_

I sneezed into my tissue and let out a sigh as I entered the building. _Damn it...I caught a cold. Stupid rain._ I entered the elevator and pressed the button for my floor. _Or should I say, "Stupid Tanaka." I bet it's his cold I have._

"Hold the elevator!" A hand came in between the doors before the closed completely. My eyes widened as Miyamoto entered the elevator. Her face went from surprised to annoyed the minute she recognized me. "Oh it's you." She said. "The one person I don't want to see first thing in the morning."

I turned my head away and fidgeted with the sleeve of my jacket. We rode in silence for a few floors and I never felt so tense in my entire life.

"Tell me something." She looked at me. "Are you in love with Inuyasha?" I met her eyes and felt my hands tremble. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the floor.

"...yes." I gasped feeling my blood turn cold. She pursed her lips as we came to her floor. She paused at the doorway.

"If you hurt him, I won't hesitate to take him back. Keep that in mind." I felt my jaw drop as she stared me down. The doors closed and I fell back towards the wall. _Is that her way of accepting me…?_

I made my way into the office and sat my stuff down. As I opened my laptop I felt warmth on my back.

"Hey…" Tanaka whispered in my ear putting his hand on my right hand as it rested on my mouse.

"Wh-what is it?" I whispered back keeping my eyes on the door hoping Sohei and Saito don't walk in to see this.

"How's your body?"

"It-It's fine! Don't ask things like that here!"

"I have one more important thing to tell you."

"What?" I said annoyed.

"It's about your author's storyboard."

"What about it?" He leaned in close and breathed into my ear.

"...it's been completely rejected." He pulled back quickly and made his way toward his desk.

"...what?

"Sorry, it's boring. Tell her she'll need to start over." He sat down and shuffled papers on his desk.

"...her deadline is next week. How can you expect me to tell her to start over?!"

"That's why it's _your_ job." He said nonchalantly. I grinded my teeth and slammed my fists on my desk.

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON!"

 _Author's Note: Funny thing is after I uploaded the last chapter, I promptly caught a cold. Currently coughing up a lung and going through a box of tissues. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll update soon! Hopefully my cold will go away by then._


	15. That Love Thing

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 15: THAT "LOVE" THING

 _ **TANAKA**_

 _You probably don't know this…_

I yawned loudly and gripped the handle in the subway staring down at her as she avoided my eyes.

"Scoot over, I'm tired."

"No." She said crossing her arms. _Why does she act like a child around me?_

"Are you directly disobeying your superior? You know I'm still recovering from my cold."

"That has nothing to do with me." She huffed. "Work harder on getting better then." I hovered closer and lowered my voice.

"Whose fault was it that I got drenched in the rain and am still recovering?" Her cheeks instantly became red and I smirked. The train stopped and her head popped up quickly.

"Go sit in that seat, it just opened up." She said pointing to a seat in the next row. I patted the top of her head and watched her raise her shoulders in alarm.

"Fine, fine." I said lightly and grabbed the seat. She shot me a bitchy look and turned her eyes to her phone.

 _Why does she have to be so moody all the time? She was so much nicer back then._

 _Her personality at its core hasn't changed but then again… I'm sure there's no way she'd just come out and say "I love you." the way she is now._ I leaned back in my seat and yawned. _Which reminds me...I knew who she was before she even confessed to me…_ I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the train. _How did I know who she was again?_

 _Oh…_

 _Right…_

 _Ten years ago…_

"I love you...senpai." I stared at her as her face turned red.

' _Oh shit.'_

 _That was clearly what she was thinking when she confessed._

 _But I already knew her name. Hayashi, Kagome...my stalker._

"You want to go out with me?"

 _The next day…_

"Be sure you turn in your forms for the Parent/Teacher meeting." The teacher announced as I stared off into space. "You must discuss your university choices beforehand! I'm tired of hearing your parents say this is the first time they're hearing of this!"

The class began packing up their things and chatting with each other after the teacher finished his announcement.

"Um...Takahashi-kun?" I turned to see a girl from my class trying to get my attention. "Would you let me borrow your history notes?" Her face was noticeably red.

"Why?" I asked coldly.

"Ah...uh...I was absent yesterday and your notes are easy to understand!" She gave a nervous smile and fidgeted with her hands. I grabbed my notebook and handed it to her watching her light up. "Thank you so much!" She quickly ran over to her friends and they all giggled loudly. I packed my things and made my way towards the library.

 _It was part of my daily routine to kill time in the library until they kicked everyone on campus._

 _The main reason I did it was because...being at home was boring._

"Ah! Ta-Takahashi-senpai!" I stood there with a blank expression as Hayashi blushed and fidgeted with the pencil in her hand.

"Going home?" I asked, walking past her.

"Oh...uh yes I am!" She scrambled to pack her things into her bag. She stopped suddenly as I put my things down at a nearby table. "Uh, senpai, I...uh…W-Well…" She stuttered out. "I wanted to ask you something." I unpacked my books not bothering to look in her direction. "Uh...you...and me...um...When you said yesterday...that we could date...that was...you were joking...right?" I turned my gaze towards her and said nothing making her noticeably uncomfortable.

 _It wasn't a joke...but I wasn't being serious either._

 _I knew about her before she confessed. When I went to check out a few books that I had read before, i recognized her name right below mine. I didn't think much of it then but...I started seeing it with every book I read. Around the same time, there happened to be an underclassman who always seemed to be following me around._

 _When I realized it...that's when she confessed._

 _To tell the truth...I really don't understand it._

 _This girl had never spoken to me before, what does she know about me? Even if it was love at first sight, that's even harder for me to understand._

 _But still...this girl...she really seemed to genuinely like me._

 _So…_

 _I decided to completely shatter her illusions._

 _Later..._

"I'm home." I said as I kicked off my shoes.

"You're late." Said my father with a scolding tone as he was looking over his shoulder. "Where have you been? You need to be focusing on your studies."

 _...Not even a "Welcome home"?_

"Inuyasha, you need to clean up after yourself. The kitchen was a mess when I came home." Said my mother who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you two doing home at the same time anyway?"

"I came to grab some things and we just happened to meet is all." My father said as he filled a duffel bag with clothes off the drying rack.

 _My father is a surgeon and my mother's a lawyer. From an outside view, we're a pretty high-status family...but my family's self destructing._

"So, um...about my university choices...the school wants to know when we can have the Parent/Teacher meeting." I pulled out the form from my bag and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Have your mother go." My father said as he put his shoes on.

"I can't-it's peak trial season!" She yelled at him as he slammed the door behind him. I gritted my teeth as my mother rubbed her temples and sighed. "Can't you decide where you want to go on your own? Oh, here." She slid an envelope across the table towards me. "Here's money for the month."

 _Sometimes I feel like the people who turn criminal are those who still hold onto the hope that if they ask for help, things will work out._

 _But for me...I don't even entertain such an idea._

 _I know it's useless to even hope. That's just how I was raised. So I'm really cold to others. I've had girlfriends before...but the more they want me, the colder I am towards them. I've tried making a connection with them but…_

 _This girl...she gives off the aura of "raised in a loving home"._

 _And it really pisses me off._

 _The next day…_

I left the school grounds and made my way to the bookstore. _I need to get the new issue before it's sold out._

As I neared the entrance of the store, I stopped when I saw her. _What's she doing?_

 _Later…_

"Welcome!" Said the fast food employee who happened to startle the girl. "Will you be dining in or getting take out?"

"Uh….um...inside." She said barely above a whisper.

"Great! You can order when you're ready!"

"Uh…" Her pointed a shaky finger at the menu in front of her.

"That's one tuna, cheddar, and onion sub! What size would you like?" _She's way too cheerful for this job._ I watched Hayashi struggle with each answer and breathe a sigh of relief when she was done ordering. We grabbed our food and sat down at a table by the window.

"...I'm sorry." She said with her head bowed.

"It's fine." I said while sipping my drink.

"Actually this is my first time eating at a place like this."

"Really?"

"I got a bit jealous when a friend had it for lunch today so I decided to try it. But it was so daunting with all those questions she threw at me."

"By "questions", do you mean your order?" I asked as she took her first bite of her sub. She smiled widely after she swallowed.

"This is delicious! I've never had anything like this before!"

"You mean fast food?"

"Oh my mother doesn't like this stuff so we always eat at home or fancy restaurants with my grandfather."

"What about instant food?"

"Never tried it."

"Not even once?"

"I don't think so…"

 _A princess raised in luxury...must be nice._

"Well...even if it was just a coincidence, I'm glad I came to this place with you." She blushed. "I'm really, really glad."

 _She's probably speaking honestly or from the heart but whenever I see someone like her...so innocent and straightforward, it brings to light all the dark, dirty parts of myself...and it irritates me._

 _It makes me want to destroy everything about her._

"Oh I was about to head to the bookstore when we ran into each other." She smiled at me pulling me out of my thoughts. "I was going to grab new magazine that came out today."

"Which one?"

"It's a novel publication."

"Kobaruto Magazine?"

"How did you know?" She perked up. "I've been reading it since middle school!"

"I started reading it in middle school as well."

"No way!"

 _Damn...I almost let myself get carried away._

 _Later…_

I made my way home only to hear my parents screaming at each other in the other room. I took off my shoes and sighed heavily.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

 _I can't help but feel...slightly happy. Being able to talk about something I love as much as I want was really fun._

 _But it pisses me off for some reason._

The sound of glasses breaking and made me wince slightly at the sound.

 _I wish they would just make a schedule of when they will come to the house...that way they won't run into one another._

My mother came out of the room and composed herself quickly when she saw me.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I have that form for your school. Give this to your teacher." She handed me the paper.

"So...are you actually coming-?" A loud slam followed by stomping footsteps came as my father rushed past us to the front door.

"Oh no you don't!" My mother screamed. "We're not don't talking yet!"

 _The next day…_

"You parents know about your university choices, correct?" Asked my teacher as he leaned back in his office chair. I heard the hushed whispers of his colleagues in the staff office knowing they were pitying me.

"I don't know." I said curtly. I had read the letter so many times that I had it memorized.

 **Kato-sensei,**

 **Thank you for taking care of our child. But unfortunately due to our work schedules we are unable to attend the meeting. Regarding the university choices, we have left the decision up to him. We feel comfortable letting you discuss it with him.**

 **Takahashi Kotoko**

"I don't really think they care." I said aloud.

 _Later…_

 _This anger is building up inside me. It's starting to sweat out of my pores._

 _With my parents...even after all this time, I'm not sure I want them to care._

"Takahashi-kun!" I looked up to see the girl from my class smiling and waving at me. She was walking with her friend and I was in no mood to even pretend to be friendly. "Are you on your way home?"

"No." I said as I kept walking.

"Oh...bye then!" She said still as cheerful but a little hurt. I didn't care.

 _The fact that I can't shake this feeling of anger...does it mean that somewhere deep down I do want them to care?_

 _I don't understand it._

I walked into the library hoping to get my much needed distraction when a familiar face came into view. She smiled brightly and it annoyed me to no end.

"Senpai!" She took a few steps toward me and held something out in front of her. "I got that magazine we talked about."

"What?"

"It's the story we were talking about. You said you hadn't read it from the beginning so I brought my copy for you." She held it out waiting for me to take it.

 _What is with her? Why does she look at me like that?_

"Hey…" Anger was filling me up and threatening to spill over. "Why do you do stuff like this?"

"What?" She suddenly blushed and lowered her arms to clutch the book to her chest. "I just...I wanted to make you happy I guess…" She lowered her head and fidgeted with the pages of the magazine.

 _It pissed me off._

"-annoying."

"Huh?"

"You're annoying!" I said in a harsh tone. She raised her head and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Senpai-"

"What the hell is your deal?! What do you even know about me?! Telling me you love me when we've never even had a conversation, I don't fucking understand you!" She took a step back and she let out a sharp breath.

"I-I-" she stuttered. "I'm sorry-"

"Why the hell are you apologizing?!"

"I just-"

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?!" I took a step towards her and balled my hands into fists. "JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE BECAUSE YOU ARE SERIOUSLY DISGUSTING!"

Silence filled the library as she stared at me, her lips trembling as she held back her tears. I threw my bag down onto a nearby table and turned my back from her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She yelled. I heard her footsteps as she ran out of the library. The slam of the door echoed leaving me feeling numb.

 _I can't believe I yelled like that…_

I sat down and looked at the door that she exited from. I looked down and saw she had dropped the magazine on the floor. I picked it up and sat it down next to my things.

 _Even though it's not realistic to expect anyone to come in and stop me from hurting someone…_

 _Well it's too late now...I'm not involved anymore._

I sat down at looked at the magazine and flipped to the story "Garden In The Sky". I began reading and lost myself in the silence of the library.

Later…

"You're still here?" I looked up to see the janitor and nodded. "It's best to go home now, the news said the weather's going to get worse." I looked out the window and saw the gray skies and downpour of rain cascading against the glass. I hadn't realized the weather had gotten so bad. I got up and packed my things as the janitor emptied out the trash cans in the room.

 _Heading home in this will suck. I don't even have an umbrella._

I left the library and made my way towards my locker. _And even when I get home...I'll be all alone._ I put on my shoes, closed my locker and walked out the front door. _I wonder if there are any spare umbrellas-_

I saw two umbrellas next to a pair of small feet. Looking up, I saw her standing there with red cheeks. She didn't dare lift her eyes to meet mine. I stopped in front of her, not saying anything.

"I thought...I thought maybe you had forgotten your umbrella." She held one out in front of her to give to me. "I know I shouldn't concern myself and if you have one then I'll just leave but-"

"Are you not mad at me?" She lifted her head to look at me.

"Huh?"

"About the fact that I yelled at you earlier?"

"No! I mean...I understand perfectly well that I'm disgusting...I'm at fault and I'm sorry." She bit her bottom lip and lowered her arm back down.

"Hey...why do you like me so much anyway?" I asked, looking down at the top of her head as she bowed even lower.

"It…" she cleared her throat. "It's-It's a long story! It would take days to tell you!" _Well shit that is long…_ "Senpai…I want you to know that...well if you need to say anything, a-anything at all, I'll listen. Even if it's to yell at me. So please...feel free to talk to me."

"What?" I looked at her confused. She straightened her back and gripped the umbrellas so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"I know it's not my place but you seem to look like you're experiencing a lot of pain...so I want you to know that I'll listen to you if you need to talk it out."

"You think talking will solve my problems?" _What does she mean I look like I'm experiencing pain?_

"It might not solve anything but...I think just getting some of it out will help you release some frustration. I just thought if I could help you relieve that even just a bit…" she trailed off and I could see her hands shaking. I narrowed my eyes at her then took a good look at her.

"Where's your bag?"

"My-? Oh...at home."

"Your home?"

"Well when I got home, it started to rain so I came back." I felt my heart beat really hard against my chest. I stretched my hand towards her.

"I'll take the umbrella."

"Oh! Here!" She handed it to me and opened up the other one, raising it above her head.

 _People who are nice to other people...I always thought it was an act just so they could get something in return._

 _But with her...it's probably just that she loves me...and nothing more._

I grabbed her hand and felt her jump slightly. I turned my head and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were redder than a tomato but her eyes were what captivated me.

 _Since she entered my life...I feel this change developing in me._

 _I've done something unlike myself...touching someone._

 _But I've also realized that I am capable of being happy just by someone seriously thinking about me._

 _What is...What is this feeling?_

 _The next day…_

"I love you...Takahashi-kun." I looked at her bowed head but was unable to come up with a response right away. The girl from my class that asked to borrow my notes had asked to return them in the stairwell of the school. _This has happened to me many times before and it's always the same thing; stairwell where no one will see us and then they confess. It could be interesting if it didn't happen so often. Usually I would pity them and go on a few dates but this time I'm not in the mood._ She quickly became embarrassed at the silence that surrounded us.

"Um…" I finally said.

"You don't have to respond right away! Just take your time then let me know!" She turned on her heel and quickly ran up the stairs. I watched her disappear then looked outside the window. _I hope it doesn't rain again…_

 _The next day…_

All of the students were assembling into the gym for speeches from the principal and it was mandatory to attend.

"What a pain," said a passing student in the hallway. "The principal's speeches always drone on forever! We should all pretend to pass out!"

I zoned out as we all shuffled towards the gym when out of the corner of my eye I spotted Hayashi. The minute she saw me, her cheeks turned red. Since she had stopped moving, a bunch of girls slammed into her, knocking her against the wall and hitting her face in the process. She quickly backed up and rubbed her head, clearly in pain. The girls laughed at her.

"What are you doing?" They chuckled.

I watched her rub her face with vigor and I couldn't help but laugh aloud. She looked up and met my gaze.

 _What a klutz._ I smiled to myself. Her cheeks quickly turned red and I caught myself. I quickly gasped inwardly and turned my gaze away from her, making my way towards the gym in a hurried manner.

My heart starting beating wildly against my ribcage. _Did I just laugh?_

 _...What the hell...am I doing?_

I suddenly stopped and turned back around to see Hayashi standing up, still rubbing her head. The sounds in the hallway became silent as the sound of my heart beating radiated into my ears pulling me out of reality.

 _What...is this feeling?_

 _Later…_

"I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet fidgeting with her hands pressed tightly together. I could tell that no matter what I said next wouldn't make her feel better so I kept silent.

"Is it...do you have someone else you like?" She asked me in the tiniest voice she could muster. I hesitated.

"...kind of."

 _I still don't understand it…_

 _Later…_

I walked into the library and saw Hayashi walk over to me with a big smile on her face.

 _Why does she have such a huge smile on her face just by looking at me?_

 _Even after I yelled at her like that...it baffles me how she can still say she loves me._

"That author you like-" she held out a book in front of her. "-came out with a new volume so I bought it and read it. It was really good!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to borrow it? I don't mind!"

"Hey…" she paused and looked at me as I motioned her to join me at a nearby table. She sat down across from me.

 _What's even more baffling is…_

"Do you...wanna come over to my house today?"

 _...that I'm starting to feel like I might like that about her…_

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped slightly. A few moments passed and neither of us spoke.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"WHAT?!" She slammed her fists against the table and jumped out of her seat. "OH NO! I MEAN, YES!" She exclaimed. "I'D-I'D LOVE TO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Suddenly looking embarrassed, she sunk back down into her seat and bowed her head to hide her red cheeks. My heart clenched and I had the urged to open up my ribcage to relieve the pressure.

 _Oh...now I get it…_

 _This is...that "love" thing._

 _Now…_

"Tanaka!" I quickly opened my eyes and looked up to see Higurashi poking my shoulder repeatedly.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Don't "what" me! We're almost there so get up!" She moved towards the door and I quickly got up and followed her. We exited the subway and I trailed behind her still yawning.

"You should've let me sleep. I was so relaxed."

"How would it look if the editor-in-chief was absent for the meeting we have first thing this morning?" She said in a bitchy tone.

"Why are you so bitchy all the time? You used to be so cute and straight-forward." She suddenly stopped walking giving me the chance to stand next to her and see her tomato cheeks.

"It-It's your fault you know!" She yelled at me. I quickly grabbed my forehead as I felt sudden pressure against my temples.

"Shit, my head fucking hurts…" I felt dizzy and was suddenly seeing double.

"Ta-Tanaka! Are you okay?!" I fell to my knees and heard her gasp as she rushed to my side.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Wait!" She grabbed me by my elbow. "Pull it together! Do you need the restroom? Can you stand?"

"I'll be fine...I just need to sit for a second."

"I'll-I'll call the office and after you rest a bit-"

"You know…" I pulled her close so I could whisper into her ear. "If only you were this nice all the time…" She huffed and punched my shoulder before helping me to my feet. We made our way to a bench and she plopped me down roughly. "I'm seriously not feeling good...I think I need another sick day."

"If you don't get to work, I will tell everyone that you were faking sick." She said through narrow eyes.

"And you're supposed to be my subordinate." I groaned and clutched my head with my hands. "I really want you near me today."

"Wh-What the- Just go to work already."

"Yeah yeah." I grabbed her hand and squeezed tight enough so she couldn't pull away. I saw her cheeks turn red as she tried to avoid my gaze. "We'll go soon. I just need a little energy boost from you is all." I smirked and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"D-Define "a little." She huffed.

"Just wait a while."

 _When I first met her...I never thought I'd fall so much in love._

 _You weren't the first person I ever dated...but you were my first love._

 _But you probably don't know this..._

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you all for the kind messages. Yes I am better, thank goodness for antibiotics but then after that cleared up, I got an earache...If it's not one thing, it's another. Hope this was a good chapter, I'll update soon!_


	16. The Person I Love

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 16: THE PERSON I LOVE (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

"Try taking on another author." Said Tanaka pointing his pen at me. He sat at his desk and return his gaze to the pile of papers he was shuffling through.

"You mean a _third_ one?" I asked, standing above him.

"I'll give you one of mine."

"Who?"

"You can have Oita. She really writes by-the-book shoujo so you can learn a lot from her." He took one of her volumes from his desk and placed it in my hands.

"Okay, I understand." I looked over the glossy cover taking mental notes of the overall theme of the story.

"She's also a veteran author and you'll meet her in person for the handover. We're taking off next Wednesday and Thursday for the trip. People from business affairs will handle the hotel arrangements." He stood up with a small pile of paper in his hands and walked around his desk.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I followed him to the door of the office. "What do you mean "hotel arrangements"?"

"She lives in the Tohoku region. It's five hours one way by train."

"Why can't we take a plane?!" He stopped and turned to me.

"Because that area's airport is in the boonies, it'd take even longer to get there." His voice was stern as he looked down at me over the rim of his glasses. "If we get there in the afternoon and have our meeting, there's no telling when we'd get done. So we're spending the night there. End of discussion." He left the room leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

 _Wednesday…_

We sat down in our seats, Tanaka took the window seat as I slouched down next to him. _It might be typical for the new editor to meet the author directly for a handover but...why does it have to be an overnight business trip with Tanaka?_

"You know…" Tanaka began as he pulled out a blanket from the seat. "This is kind of like a honeymoon." He smirked.,

"This is a business trip! Only business!" I said, crossing my arms and looking away.

The train began moving and we sat there in silence for a good thirty minutes. _This is going to be one long trip._

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we get there." He threw the blanket over himself and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay." _I'm tired myself…_

I looked over at Tanaka as he quickly fell asleep and was snoring quietly. _What's wrong with me? I feel weirdly nervous._

 _That day...even though he couldn't hear me...I just opened my mouth and confessed my feelings._

 _I must be a moron or something. Even if it's overnight, we're still just here for work. It's weird for me to be so sensitive._

I grabbed my blanket and covered myself with it. _Our stop is the last one so I can sleep as well. I don't want the author to see me tired during our first meeting._

 _But what's my problem?_

 _What the hell am I getting worked up about?_

 _Five hours later…_

"Last stop, last stop. Please make sure you have all of your belongings as you exit the train."

Tanaka and I made our way towards the exit and shuffled past the crowd of people.

"Tanaka-san!" I looked up to see a woman waving and smiling. Tanaka quickly made his way towards her.

"Oita! It's been a while."

"Oh I'm so sorry for making you come all this way…"

"Nonsense, it's the least we can do. I'm sorry for having you meet us at the station like this." He turned to me. "This is Higurashi, our new editor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" I said bowing.

"The pleasure is mine!" she smiled widely. "You're a young thing, aren't you?" I blushed.

"Oita-sensei, I found a place for us to have dinner and was wondering if you knew the quickest way there." Tanaka pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of the restaurant.

"Oh this is very close, I can show you."

"Thank you very much!" We began walking out of the station and followed Oita to the restaurant.

"Is this your first time here, Higurashi?"

"Oh, yes!" _First impressions are crucial. I must make sure I say smart things!_ "I was a bit surprised seeing all the rice paddies on our way here. I feel like I'm in another country almost."

"You have to excuse her," Tanaka said. "she had a sheltered childhood." I gasped as he stole my thunder. Oita chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh no, it's quite alright."

"Oh please don't misunderstand!" I said shaking my hands in front of me. "I wasn't making fun of you or anything! I really thought the scenery was pretty!"

"I live in Shikoku during my last year of high school." said Tanaka, completely ignoring my embarrassment. "This place reminds me of it."

"Oh really?" Oita smiled turning to me. "Tanaka-san has told me a lot about you. I'm sure it's tough editing manga but I really look forward to working with you!"

"I-I look forward to working with you as well!" I bowed quickly to hide my red face.

 _This is so embarrassing having my author back me up...this is his fault!_

"Sensei, let me help you with your things." Tanaka grabbed her bags.

"Oh they're very heavy, there's no need! It's my fault for coming early and walking around the shops."

"Nonsense!" He smiled, grabbing them with ease.

"You're always a gentleman." She swooned.

I stood there in shock. _Gentleman? Always?!_

 _He's just putting on a nice guy act. If only she knew how he really is._ I trailed behind them and saw his smile displayed widely on his face. _Damnit. Stop grinning like that! You always glare at me like you're going to chew my head off..._ I stopped myself and felt heat leave my body. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

 _What am I getting jealous over?_

 _No it's not jealousy...it's annoyance is all._

 _Or it's...I don't…_

 _I don't care at all!_

 _...or is it…_

 _I CAN'T STAND WHEN I'M LIKE THIS!_

 _Later…_

We exited the restaurant and saw a huge crowd of people in the streets.

"So many people, what's going on?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, today is the last day of the festival!" said Oita. "There's going to be a fireworks show."

"Fireworks in winter?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes, it's becoming more popular." Oita smiled at us and bowed. "I'll take my leave here, I have to beat the traffic."

"Thank you so much for today!" I exclaimed bowing. "I look forward to us working together!"

We finished our goodbyes and watched as Oita disappeared into the crowd. Tanaka and I began walking in the opposite direction.

"Work's finished, good job today." he said in his blank demeanor. "Do you think you'll be able to handle her?"

"Oh, yes!" I said following a couple steps behind him. "She seems very kind so I think I'll be okay."

"She won't give you any trouble as long as you communicate with her before making any decisions."

"Okay."

"So," he looked at me. "Shall we look around while we're here?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to check out the festival? The hotel is this way anyway, we can look around."

"Well…" I said nervously. "I don't think-"

"I'm tired so I'm going to head to the hotel…" Tanaka said suddenly walking fast into the crowd of people.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled at him as I tried to catch up to him. "You know if you just tell me where the hotel is-"

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and everyone stood still in the street. The sky lit up in different colors as another firework launched into the air. People stood in awe and kept their heads turned upward to enjoy the show. I found Tanaka and stood next to him, watching the different colors and the embers faded into smoke. _It's my first time seeing fireworks in winter...it's almost like snow crystals falling from the sky._ The crowd shuffled around to get a better look of the display. I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Tanaka! We can get a better look over there-" I couldn't see him. I looked around and felt a little bit of panic build at the pit of my stomach. "Tanaka?" _Where the hell did he go?_

 _No! Shit! How did we get separated?!_

 _He's the one that knows where the hotel is!_

Panicking and walking at the same time through the crowd of people, I search for a quiet area to call him. I took my phone out of my pocket and got it knocked out of my hand by a passerby. I quickly dropped to the ground to try and get it while panic radiated through my body.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck!_

I continued to walk in a crouching position desperately trying to get my phone when I felt something hard tap the top of my head. I looked up to see my phone in Tanaka's hand.

"What are you doing?" he said rhetorically. "Idiot." I felt heat rush to my cheeks and quickly stood up, snatching my phone out of his hand.

"You ran off so it's your fault!" I yelled at him.

"You mean the fact that you're wandering around like a little kid…"

"What?!" A young couple walked in between us arm in arm saying a quick "Excuse us." We stopped and looked at them walking away and I felt disgust by their public display of affection.

"Should we hold hands then?" asked Tanaka. "So you don't get lost again?"

"No," I said in a bitchy tone. "Thanks but no thanks." I rolled my eyes as we continued making our way through the crowd. I followed behind him in silence.

 _Why do we always fall into an uncomfortable silence?_

"Oh, that's right." Tanaka said over his shoulder. "Sohei texted me earlier. It seems the color print for Ito's comic came out without any color whatsoever. He's sending it back."

"Okay…"

We continued our walk and fell back into the silence as the sound of fireworks became muted in the background. _I really don't know how to stay distant from him…_

 _I don't have any problems talking to him about work, but when it comes to anything else...I can never carry on a conversation._

 _We talk about what needs to be talked about...but even though we're both adults, we can't seem to have a normal conversation._

 _I don't even know enough about him to bring up a topic._

 _Well he talked about living in Shikoku earlier with Oita...I wonder for how long. Damn, I don't know anything about his private life! I don't even know what his favorite foods are…_

Tanaka slowed down to a stop as the fireworks show did its finale blasts. He looked up into the sky with a blank expression, the one that makes it hard for me to read him. When the fireworks ended we continued walking towards the hotel.

"Hey," he said over his shoulder. "...what did we talk about when we were dating?"

"Huh?" _Is he a mind reader?_ I caught up to him so we were walking next to each other. "Um...I think we talked about books mostly...I'm sorry, I don't really remember…"

"Oh…" he said with disappointment. "I guess if we talked about that stuff now, it'd be no different than talking about work…"

"Huh?"

"You know I…" He avoided my eyes. "I really want to get to know you better." I stopped walking as he continued. "It's just...hard, you know?"

 _For a moment there...I almost opened my mouth to say:_

" _...Tanaka…"_

" _...I feel the same way."_

I stared at his back as he continued walking for a few seconds before I quickly caught up with him.

 _A few minutes later…_

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "A FULL-SIZED BED?! AS IN, ONE BED?!"

The nervous hotel clerk typed away at the computer and smiled politely.

"You're the guests from Ueno Publishing right? We have your reservation but…"

"I'm sorry, but there has to be some mistake! We need separate rooms!" I was panicking at this point. I did not prepare to spend the night with Tanaka in the same room let alone the same bed.

"I understand your frustrations but with the festival, all of the rooms are booked." Sweat formed on her brow as she looked back at me.

"Then is there a way we can get an extra bed?"

"They're all checked out, I'm afraid."

"Then can you tell me if there are other hotels in the area?"

"Ma'am, you can look around but chances are that everything will be booked."

"Give it a rest already." Tanaka said giving me a cold look. "It's just one night, complain to business affairs when we get back to Tokyo." He took the key from the clerk and began walking towards the elevator.

"That's not my problem with this situation!" I yelled at him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"What? Are you embarrassed or something?" _Anger doesn't even fully describe how I feel right now._

 _A little later…_

"I call first shower." He said as I set down my bag next to the desk. Tanaka grabbed a sleeping robe and closed the bathroom door behind him.

I was fuming. _He pisses me off so much!_ I opened the closet and grabbed a clean sleeping robe and set it on the bed. _The room is small and the bed barely fits two people…_ I removed my makeup and brushed my hair listening to the sound of the shower running.

 _What am I supposed to do now? The clerk said there were no more rooms and the other hotels are all booked up. Even if I were to sleep on the floor, there aren't any extra blankets. And why should he be the one that gets the bed?!_ My thoughts continued to run wild as I heard the shower turn off. _I mean it would be easy just to put up with it for one night...but sharing a bed…_

Breaking myself out of my stressful thoughts, the bathroom door opened.

"What the hell is this?" I turned to see Tanaka coming out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his head wearing a sleeping robe that barely reached his knees. "This is way too small!" I snickered a little and received a harsh look from him. I quickly got up and grabbed another robe from the closet and handed it to him.

"Try this one…" I held it up to him and suddenly felt air leave my lungs. The look he gave me was intense and I couldn't understand why. Before I made a fool of myself, I quickly took the robe and put it back in the closet. "I guess that's the same size you have on now. It's because you're so tall, you might not fit these perfectly."

"Are you going to shower?"

"Ye-Yeah...I'll do that now." I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way towards the bathroom.

 _This feels like...almost as if we were…_

"You know, this is kind of like we're on a honeymoon." He smirked.

"IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!" I yelled and slammed the bathroom door. My cheeks felt hot, I quickly splashed cold water on my face to calm myself. _I hate feeling like this…_

 _Later…_

The muffled sounds of people in the next room laughing loudly were added to my current annoyances of the evening. Tanaka and I laid in bed with our backs facing each other and I tried to ignore the people in the room next to us. _I wish people were more considerate, especially it being so late._ I glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. _Even though we're returning tomorrow, I still need to swing by the office to grab some work before heading home. So I really have to get some sleep…_

Tanaka shifted pulling the comforter slightly making me tense up. I held my breath and heard my heart beating loudly, drowning out everything else.

"I'm not going to do anything, just so you know." Tanaka said.

"A-Anything?!" _How is he so nonchalant?!_ "You'd have some nerve if you did!"

"Whatever, goodnight." he shifted a bit before becoming still again.

I squirmed slightly underneath the covers. _What did he mean when he said "anything"? He made it sound like I was expecting him to do something! Damnit, now's not the time! I have to sleep!_

I closed my eyes and suddenly had the comforter pulled off me. Tanaka had rolled forward, pulling it with him. I grabbed it and pulled it back over me. _What's he trying to do? Hog the covers and make me catch a cold?_ I relaxed a bit and closed my eyes but quickly opened them as once again, Tanaka rolled with the comforter pulling it off of me. I rolled onto my back and pulled the comforter over me. _STOP HOGGING THE DAMN COMFORTER!_

I turned onto my side and was suddenly grabbed by Tanaka. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in close to him. His breath on the back of my neck left shivers that carried down my spine.

"Tanaka! Are you sleeping?" He grabbed me tighter as I squirmed trying to get out of his embrace.

"As if I could fall asleep." He said in a low tone.

"You-You know I'll just sleep on the floor…" I tried to remove myself from him. "Please feel free to use the bed." It was useless to try and get up. His strong arms held me close and I could feel panic rising up in my throat.

"You know…" he breathed next to my ear. "I said this before...but I really don't know that much about you personally. Back then it was the same." I stopped squirming and suddenly felt frozen in his arms. My heart began beating rapidly against my chest. "This whole thing between us has always progressed in a weird order since the beginning. And honestly...I'm not sure how we're supposed to proceed from here. Where do I start when I want to know more about the person I love?"

The air left my lungs and I wanted to gasp but I held my breath as the sound of my heart beating got louder in my ears.

"Wh-What's...What's your favorite color?" I sputtered out. _Fucking idiot._ I immediately regretted opening my mouth.

"Huh?"

"It's just...I don't know anything about you either." I could feel a cold sweat cover my body. "I've been trying to think of things to talk about with you but all I come up with are work related things. This is the only thing I could think of…"

"Red." Tanaka said letting out a small sigh.

"Huh?"

"That's my favorite color. What's your's?"

"Oh um...green."

"Anything else?"

"What?"

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" He pulled my shoulder and turned me so that I was laying on my back. His eyes found mine in the dark of the room, illuminated only by the alarm clock beside the bed and the lights from the streets poking out from the curtains of the window. "You can ask me anything you want. I'll answer anything and everything you ask." He leaned in closer to me and I felt the softest brush of his lips against mine. My heart pounded against my ribcage in an almost painful pace.

"Ta-Tanaka…"

He hovered over me and kissed me softly letting his tongue slip between my lips. He held the side of my face with one hand as the other slowly went down the side of my body. He stopped at the belt of the robe and quickly opened it. I gasped and quickly tried to cover myself and stop him from going further.

"Tanaka, wait!" He kissed my neck and pushed my shoulders down. With my robe half way down my arms, he wasted no time licking my exposed collarbone. I tried to cover myself but to no avail. Tanaka pinned my arms next to my head and kissed his way down my chest to my exposed breasts. I breathed heavily as he caressed me with his tongue. He let go of my arms and opened my robe completely.

"Ask me." He said, now hovering over me. "What do you want to know?" He slipped his hand between my legs and slid his fingers inside me. I couldn't answer as he began pumping slowly in and out of me, he placed his forehead against mine and pinned me to the bed. The room filled with the sounds of my heavy breathing but was quickly silenced by his lips against mine.

Tanaka suddenly sat up on his knees, quickly removing his robe. His muscles became illuminated in the dim-lit room. I tried to catch my breath and covered myself with my hands.

"I wonder why...whenever I'm with you, I always get nervous." I felt blood rush to my cheeks and shook my head.

"Don't-Don't lie about things like that!" I tried to get out from beneath him but his strong arms pushed me back. "You're always the one that is confident when it comes to this."

"Am not." he teased.

"Don't lie!" He grabbed both of my hands, putting one against his chest and the other against his face.

"Touch me." I stopped moving and felt his body heat against my palms. "Feel for yourself just how fast my heart is beating." I took a breath and felt the faintest bumps of his heart. "Do you get it now?" His heart beat did match mine in rhythm.

He lowered himself and hovered over me. His lips barely brushing mine as his breath caressed my face. _His body heat...and his heartbeat...I feel it in the palm of my hand…_ He kissed me deeply and I no longer felt the need to push him away. _Is the heartbeat Tanaka's...or my own?_ I moved my hand from his chest to the other side of his face. His kiss was drawn out and sensual as his tongue played with mine. _This...it's nothing but hot...and painfully sweet._

We kissed for what seemed like hours and I felt his member, warm and hard against my core. Tanaka's hands encircled my hips as he entered me slowly, his lips never leaving mine. I panted heavily as he moved slowly against my body. I breathed him in, each moan and sigh that left his lips. He kept a steady rhythm, taking his time to test my endurance. My legs lifted of their own accord and wrapped around him, pulling him in closer, deeper.

Tanaka leaned back on his knees, pulling me with him into a seated position as our lips broke from each other. We rocked slowly together, letting the tension build as the knot began winding at the bottom of my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and moaned with each move he made inside me.

"So tight…" he said between breaths. I was close to reaching the peak as he began picking up speed, lifting me by my hips up and down in a steady rhythm. The pace made me gasp loudly and Tanaka put his hand over my mouth. "They'll hear you next door." I quickly squeezed my mouth shut and felt embarrassed. He laid me back down and began moving faster and faster, I felt myself teetering the edge of bliss. Each movement made it harder for me to stay silent.

"Ta-Tanaka! Slow down!" I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep my whimpers muffled, the knot in my stomach was about to burst. He removed my hand and leaned down to kiss me, my body close to the breaking point. Everything was building up inside of me with each move he made. It wasn't long until the knot burst, shattering my world into pieces letting bliss creep into every inch of my body. He followed me shortly after, collapsing on top of me.

He rolled over onto his back, pulling me close to him. When our breathing became normal, I heard the faintest sounds of snoring coming from him. I sighed and removed myself from him, wrapping my robe around me before laying with my back towards him.

 _It's no use...he definitely has a terrible personality. It pisses me off that he can just fall asleep as if this was nothing…_

 _But...I've learned something today…_

 _His favorite color is red._

 _And one more thing that I learned today…_ I turned and laid down on my back looking at his sleeping face. _He has long eyelashes…_ I pulled the comforter over the both of us and put my back towards him again.

 _Even though everything he does can be all over the place...What we're doing...is worse than a silly schoolgirl crush. We're acting like fools…_

 _And yet…_

 _Knowing something so trivial...fills me with happiness._

 _The next day…_

"Please forgive my mistake!" The worker from business affairs exclaimed while bowing to the both of us. "I thought I had reserved two rooms but...I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine…" I said sheepishly. _I'd rather just forget the whole thing._

"I honestly did not mean to make it so uncomfortable!" She bowed again and I honestly felt sorry for making it such a big deal.

"Hey Tanaka, did something happen?" asked Saito as Tanaka walked into the office..

"Huh?" he said mid-yawn.

"That girl from business affairs has been apologizing to Higurashi since she got here."

"Tanaka, please tell her that everything was fine!" I exclaimed being at my limit.

"Oh is this about yesterday's trip?"

"Did something happen?" asked Saito.

"Well thanks to the company's mistake," Tanaka smirked. "Higurashi and I got to spend the night in a hotel together, with only one bed." Everyone on the floor gasped and mouths stayed agape as their eyes darted between the both of us.

"Kagome-chan! Did something happen?! Did something happen?!" gushed Saito.

"What do you mean "something"?!" I yelled, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Hmm...maybe if one of my authors has writer's block, I can use that as a set up…" teased Sohei.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed.

"Tanaka, I'd like to hear the details of this trip now." said Sohei.

"Me too!" chimed in Saito.

"Let Higurashi tell you about it." He smirked and sat down at his desk.

"Tell us Kagome-chan!"

"There's nothing to tell!" I said as I sunk down into my seat and cursed Tanaka for his stupid smirking face.

 _This is not love._

 _This is not love._

 _This is not love._

 _Not to mention, you're an absolutely terrible person!_

 _Author's note: Don't forget to leave a review and I'll update when I can!_


	17. I Can't Let You Go

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 17: I CAN'T LET YOU GO (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _HOW AM I STILL ALIVE?!_

I had fallen, no collapsed in my chair at my desk. Exhaustion couldn't accurately describe the office at this moment. We all were surrounded by filth and depression as we had once again made our monthly deadlines. None of us had gone home in days.

"We did it...way to go usssss…" groaned Saito who was head first in a stack of papers, struggling not to pass out in his own drool that was puddling around his cheek. My phone began to ring, pulling me a bit out of my stupor. I immediately pressed ignore without looking at the caller id before laying my head down at my desk.

 _Just need enough rest before the long journey home…_

Without warning, my chair began to violently shake causing me to sit up and look around. Disoriented, I found the source to be Tanaka as both of his hands became still when we made eye contact.

"What the hell was that for?!" I glared at him.

"Sorry," he yawned obnoxiously. "thought you were awake." _WHAT?!_

"Tanaka-san...we're leaving…" said Sohei as he and Saito dragged their feet towards the door.

"Good night." he said to them before sitting down at his desk. Sohei and Saito waved weakly and left the office. "Higurashi, make me ten copies each." he held some files up and shook it in the air.

"But I'm about to go home." I groaned, lifting my head from the desk.

"And this one too, oh and this one." He shuffled the papers into a neat pile and put them back in the air waiting for me to grab them. I quickly got up and snatched them out of his hand. I looked through each paper and groaned. "Oh by the way, the survey results from last month are in." He handed me another paper.

"Oh really?" I looked at the paper and slowly walked to my desk. _The survey is from the postcards left in each issue. Based on those results, we are able to predict the trends that are popular with readers._

 _However…_

"Wha-?" I stopped and leaned against the edge of my desk, staring intently at the survey results.

"What?" Tanaka asked looking up from his desk.

"It's just...Ito's rank has suddenly dropped. I wonder why…"

"Figure it out yourself." he said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and continued to look at the results. _She's usually in the fourth or fifth place but she's dropped to the middle of the rankings…_

 _We're planning a big promotion soon in the next couple of issues. What should I do? This could be...really bad, I think. How did this happen? She's always doing her best with her art, I don't understand the reason for this._

 _What is it?_

 _Is it...the way I supervise her?_

"What do you think is the problem?" I looked up to see Tanaka had come and leaned his body against my desk chair.

"Huh? Well…" I started to shuffle through the papers. "I-I'm not really sure…"

"Are you stupid?" he said coldly. I looked up at him and glared. "If you can't figure it out then you're not fit to call yourself an editor."

"Are you serious?" I gripped the papers tightly. "There wasn't any sort of ranking system when I worked in literature! This is my first time working with a system like this!"

"Just say anything you can think of." He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"Well...we've been communicating very well and her performance output is the same as always...she's been accepting the edits to her drafts too." I stared intently at the survey results, as if the answer was somewhere on the page.

"So?" he stared at me with a blank expression.

"S-so...then maybe…the readers that hate her work tried to bring her down by putting in negative votes?"

"...Are you an idiot?"

"The person who tallied the scores," I continued. "purposefully ignored her postcards?"

"Unlikely."

"Or in the confusion of getting all the volumes out this month, her issue was left out of circulation?"

"You sound like a conspiracy theorist."

I huffed, feeling defeated. _I didn't want it to come down to this...but…_

"Maybe...this issue just wasn't interesting?" I said in a hushed voice, trying to hide my shame. He looked at me for a moment with the same unreadable look he usually has with me when we work.

"Well, I had a hunch that the survey results would be like this."

"You thought her book was boring?!" _And didn't say anything?!_

"No, that's not it." He grabbed her volume from my desk and flipped it open. "Look at this part for example. There was a long lead-in before getting to the main plotline. There was a lot of exposition so of course it became dull quickly. Also her output of pages is way less than usual since she started working on her new series."

"Bu-But…" My hands trembled as I gripped the survey hard in my hands. "So you think maybe her ranking wouldn't have gone down if I'd done a better job...or something?" I felt a hard whack on the top of my head. Tanaka had rolled up some papers and hit me with it. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Higurashi." He looked at me sternly. "Those surveys are important, of course. But don't let them go to your head." He stared me down over the rim of his glasses. "I know you can get worked up cause it's like getting your high school report card, but understand that in order for someone to make it to the top, someone else has to be at the bottom. What's important are the results. Don't you dare think otherwise!" I straightened my back as I felt my cheeks turn red.

"I-I know that!" I looked down, grinding my teeth in embarrassment. "But…" My mind was blank, I was so frustrated that I had lost my train of thought. "I have to go make those copies." I shuffled the papers until they were in a neat pile and made my way out of the office.

 _I understand what he's trying to say._ I entered the copy room and was happy to find it empty. I began making the copies, losing myself to my thoughts.

 _But that's...something that he can say because he knows the difference between the context and the result._

 _A skill that I still lack…It's only natural for me to worry about things like this._

I took the second page from the pile of papers and was about to put it through the document feeder on the copier when a hand came and snatched it from me.

"Give it here."

"Huh?" I looked at him in a daze.

"I'm saying I'll help you with these." He fed the document in the copier next to mine.

"Thanks." I muttered as I continued with the next page.

"You know…" he said after the copier began shooting out the pages. "You shouldn't be so indecisive. Worrying like this can rub off on your authors. They sense your stress and it affects them."

"I know that!" I huffed while putting the next sheet into the copier. "But...I feel that it's necessary to do as well as possible when it comes to the survey-"

"And I'm saying that you should have more confidence in yourself. I mean for crying out loud-" I turned to him and gave a bitchy look.

"Hey, maybe it hasn't occurred to you Tanaka...but confidence isn't something you can just acquire out of thin air!" He looked at me for a moment and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well you should have some, you're doing work that deserves it."

For whatever reason, my heart skipped at that moment. I inhaled sharply and turned my attention back to the copier. _What the hell was that? Is he...encouraging me?_ I looked down at the printer and panicked when I saw the number of copies was not ten but one hundred. Tanaka's finger was on the zero key. I frantically pressed cancel over and over.

"Hey! Why would you make so many copies?!" I kept pressing the button yet it was still making copies.

"Just a cute prank." He said nonchalantly.

"IN WHAT WAY IS THIS CUTE?!" _It's a waste of paper is what it is!_ I let out a frustrated yell, pressing the cancel button over and over. _Just when I thought he might be a good person…_

"Hey, your phone is ringing." He pointed to my cellphone on top of the pile of papers, it danced from the vibration against the stack.

"IT'S JUST A PERSONAL CALL! IGNORE IT!" I yelled. Finally the copier stopped shooting out copies and I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Personal, huh?" Tanaka began flipping through the copied pages, leaning back against the copier. "By the way, when is your birthday again?"

"What?"

"It hasn't passed yet, right?"

"It's May 18th...why?"

"Your birthday is the same time as Buddha?"

"This year it's the 14th." I finished copying and put all the papers in a neat pile. "Are you asking because I gave you a present for your birthday and you want to return the favor?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's right." he said without missing a beat. "Make sure you keep that day open." My heart began racing, I took a deep breath to compose myself and hid my eyes from him. I walked out of the copy room and heard Tanaka's footsteps follow mine.

"I was-was obviously joking! Why are you so serious?" I opened the door to the office and made a beeline towards my desk.

"Well we'll have a party at least." he said as he casually walked over to his desk.

"I appreciate the gesture but-"

"Really, I just want an excuse to spend time with you."

"What?!" I exclaimed. _He makes me so flustered._ "I'm too old for parties, they're just embarrassing. Not to mention that at home, my mother and Hojo always make a big fuss over it which is always troublesome…" I trailed off. _Oh crap. I mentioned Hojo…_ "Well I'll be going home." I grabbed my things quickly and tried to make a graceful exit when my bag emptied onto the floor. Like an idiot, I had tried to put it on my shoulder while it was upside down. I quickly got on my knees to gather the documents.

"What are you doing, you klutz." Tanaka sighed.

 _As far as I'm concerned, the issue is over and done with…_

 _But with my family, nothing has been resolved. I don't even know if Hojo has come to terms with it yet…_

 _With things like this...what could be going through Tanaka's mind?_

I looked up as Tanaka kneeled next to me and pulled me into his arm. His lips pressed against mine. I immediately pushed him off of me.

"Wait! What are you-" Tanaka cut me off by pushing me against the wall, pinning my hands on either side of me and kissing me roughly. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You know, you could close your eyes at least…"

"Please get off of me!" I exclaimed. "We're at work!" I got out of his grasp and fixed my clothes.

"No one's here."

"That's not the issue here!" I put the papers back into my bag.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I huffed.

"What happened with you and your fiance?" My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart suddenly tighten.

"L-Like I said, that's…" My phone began ringing loudly and I quickly ignored the call.

"Your phone." Tanaka looked at me as the ringing continued.

"Mind your business." I threw my phone in my bag and quickly walked towards the door. "I'm going."

"I brought my car today, I can take you home." His desk phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"I'm fine, thank you!" _It's no use…What am I doing?_

 _Our situation hasn't changed._

 _The least I can do is let him know about how I feel…_

 _Why is it that when I'm near him...I always…_

"Higurashi! Wait!" Tanaka yelled after me.

"What is it?!" I turned around to face him.

"Your mother is in the hospital!"

 _Later…_

"Hojo!" I saw him pacing in front of my mother's hospital room. He looked up with sad eyes.

"Kagome!" I ran towards him. "Why didn't you answer your phone? I kept calling but I never got through!"

"I'm so sorry!" He grabbed my hands to calm me.

"Well luckily someone answered at your office."

"How's my mother?" I peeked in through her door to see her sleeping.

"They said it was acute gastritis." My face fell.

"What?!" I exclaimed. _And she came to the hospital for that._

"They gave her medicine but they're having her spend the night for observation." He closed the door and pulled me back into the hallway. "It was probably from stress or overeating…"

"Overeating?!" _How could they scare me like that? My mother basically is here with indigestion._

"You're one of the causes of her stress, Kagome."

"What?"

"Your mom is worried about you. You're short with her on the phone and she said you haven't been home for months."

"I-I work a lot…" _I didn't realize it's been so long._

"She called me to have dinner with her and ask about you, then she suddenly collapsed…" Hojo grabbed me by the shoulders. "I'm glad you came, Kagome. If something was really wrong, then I don't know what I could have done."

"Hojo…" His eyes bore into mine. "I'm so sorry. Thank you for being here with her."

"Higurashi! Is your mother alright?!" I turned to see Tanaka making a beeline towards me and quickly jumped from Hojo's grasp. Tanaka's demeanor showed that it was too late, he already saw.

"Your neighbor…" Hojo said.

"He drove me here from work." I said, quickly. _What do I do? He saw us…_

"I parked the car, what are your plans?" Tanaka asked nonchalantly.

"It turned out to be just acute gastritis." _I didn't do anything I should feel guilty about..._ "They're gonna keep her here overnight for observation, I'm going to stay until visiting hours end."

 _But still…_

"Well I'm glad it's nothing serious. Please call me if anything happens." He turned on his heel and began walking away. "See ya."

 _He doesn't seem bothered…_

"Tanaka, wait!" I ran up to him to stop him from getting onto the elevator. _...I feel like I need to explain it to him…_

"What is it?" he looked at me with his normal unreadable expression.

"It's...uh…" _Words, Higurashi!_ "It's just…" _How do I explain this kind of thing? "I know it looked like we were having a moment but it was completely platonic." Or something like that…?_

 _Do I need to explain at all…?_

"What?" He looked at me and I felt my heart pound against my ribcage. _I don't think I should be overthinking this, it's not like we're a couple or anything._

"Well…" I bowed my head. I couldn't find any way to force the words out of my mouth.

"Forget it." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and raised my eyes to his. "Go see your mom already." He got into the elevator and turned back to me. "Call me if you get lonely." He smirked.

"What-What is that supposed to mean?!" He kept that smirk on his face as the doors closed.

I stood there and rubbed the cheek he touched. I still felt the warmth of his hand, lingering there like a ghost. I shook my head and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I took a deep breath before walking back to my mother's room.

 _A couple hours later…_

"Visiting hours are now over. At this institution we-"

The sound of the vending machine pulled me out of my daze as Hojo handed me a coffee. I gave him a small smile and began to follow him out of the hospital.

"Are you taking a taxi home?" I asked, opening the can and taking a sip.

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Well thanks a lot, for today. I really appreciate you being there." We walked outside and began making our way towards the main street.

"You really are nice, Kagome." He looked down and his voice had a sad tone to it. "That's why I love you."

"Hojo…" I stopped walking and felt a chill go down my spine.

"I know this isn't the right time to bring this up...but Kagome, I really love you." He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "Is there...Is there no way, you could reconsider us?" I felt my heart jump into my throat. I bit my lip so hard it almost bled.

"Hojo...I'm sorry." I bowed my head to avoid his eyes. "I just…"

"Kagome...are you in love with your neighbor?" I looked up at him with my jaw dropped.

"What?!" I couldn't breathe. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?! Where is this coming from?!"

"You've always been transparent, Kagome. Back in high school when something was going on, when you dated a few guys at university, I always watched you. But that was the first time I ever saw you with that kind of look on your face. The one you had by the elevators today."

"Th-That was…"

"Actually, that's the second time I've seen that look on your face. Back in high school, every so often, you'd get that look on your face." I held my breath not knowing how to respond. I cursed myself for not being able to form words. "Is he the one...the one you've loved since middle school?"

It took all the strength I had in my body not to freak out. It was like someone had poured a bucket of ice water on top of me.

"It...It's so obvious, why do I bother hiding it?" I pushed my hair from my eyes. "It's innappropriate, he's my boss."

"...Are you dating him?"

"N-No! I mean...it's not like that."

"Does he know how you feel about him?"

"I...I don't know." I sighed heavily feeling my bottom lip tremble. "I'm still not sure...I don't know what's going on with us...But I can't ever return your feeling Hojo. And I am so sorry for that."

"...I can't accept that, Kagome." He said with a harsh undertone.

"Hojo-"

"If you're standing here, not sure if you're even seeing this person or if you still love this person then you're just setting yourself up to get hurt again!"

"Don't worry." I felt my blood run cold and turned towards the voice. Tanaka stood there leaning against the wall of the hospital with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "I don't ever plan on letting her go."

"Wh-What are you still doing here?!" I exclaimed. _How much did he hear?_

"You said you were going to be here until visiting hours are over. I figured you'd need a ride home." He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"Did you listen to our conversation?!"

"More like you didn't notice me." _WHAT?!_

"Hey, neighbor guy!" We both turned to look at Hojo. He stood tall with his chest puffed out and looked at Tanaka in the eye.

"If you make her cry, know that it'll be the last thing you ever do." His tone was harsh and I felt the sting of each syllable as it left his mouth. Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and left. I stood there, dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened?!_

"Well...shall we head home?" Tanaka said as if nothing happened. "I'll need to stop at the bookstore on the way."

 _I feel like there is no possible way I can be myself when I'm around him…_

 _A little later…_

I followed him into the bookstore, lost in my own thoughts. _I really should only focus on work. Trivial things like my love life are not doing me any favors._

"You're acting really weird." Tanaka said over his shoulder.

"You-You're imagining things!" I stammered out. _I should find something to study to help Ito improve in the survey._ I walked over to the table where the best selling mangas were laid out and picked one up to thumb through. A couple of teenage girls had been at the table with me.

"You're picking that one?"

"Yeah, I need to find out what happens next in Ito Aya's series. It's gotten so good!"

"Let me borrow it when you're done!"

I watched the girls walk away as Tanaka came up to me.

"Comments like that are encouraging, right?" I turned to him. "Don't beat yourself up about small things too much. You're doing just fine." He patted my shoulder with his hand. "I'm always looking out for you."

My stomach did flip flops the minute his hand left my shoulder. _I really should have gone home by myself…_

 _But Hojo made those comments that made me very conscious…_

 _It was just a supervisor giving praise to his subordinate but for whatever reason...my heart is beating like crazy._

 _A little later…_

"Um...thank you for driving me." I said as we entered the elevator. Tanaka pressed the button to our floor. "I don't mean to impose on you. You're probably exhausted."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That guy…" He turned to look at me. "How did he know about me? Did you tell him about us?"

"N-No! Of course not!" I felt my cheeks get hot and avoided his gaze.

"So how does he know me?" I didn't respond. "Higurashi?"

"He just...recognized the way I look…" I bit my lip feeling embarrassed. "When I think about you…"

"What do you mean the way you look?"

"I don't know!"

"So what you're saying is...you exposed your feelings for me with the way you look?"

"I don't know what he was talking about, let's drop it!" The elevator stopped on our floor and I tried to bolt out of there when Tanaka grabbed my hand.

"Higurashi," his voice dropped to a lower tone forcing me to turn and face him. "I can't let you go after hearing that."

 _And just like that…_

Tanaka shoved me against the door of his apartment the minute he pulled me inside. He covered my mouth with his and pinned my arms near my head.

"Tanaka!" I gasped when his lips moved to my neck.

"Tell me where." he groaned against my skin.

"What?"

"Where did he touch you?" He opened my jacket and began kissing his way down to my chest, roughly unbuttoning my blouse.

"He-He only touched my shoulders!" I pushed his chest to make him back away from me. "No more of this!" I exclaimed, trying to rebutton my blouse. He leaned on his hand against the door and towered above me. Taking his hand and placing it under my chin to make me meet his gaze.

"And why not?" He said in a low tone.

"B-Because!" I stuttered out. "We've all been working at the office for three days straight and I haven't showered!" A smirk played across his face as he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Neither have I. Let's take a shower then." He said nonchalantly.

"What?!"

I tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. He pulled me into the bathroom and turned the water on. He ripped off his jacket along with mine and threw them on the floor. Grabbing me by the shoulders, he took me into the shower and pressed me against the wall. The water cascaded down us as he kissed me hard.

"Tanaka! My clothes!" Without saying a word, he began to unbutton my blouse which was sticking to my body from the water. Growing frustrated with the last few buttons, he ripped it off causing the buttons to bounce against the tiles of the shower. "What the fu-!" He removed his shirt before returning his mouth on mine. I felt uncomfortable standing there in wet clothing but felt heat from his body pressed against mine. I got lost in the feeling. He began to unbutton my pants and removed his mouth from mine. "Tanaka! This is awful!" _My clothes are going to be ruined._ He unbuttoned his own pants and placed my hand against his member.

"Touch me too." he breathed heavily as he placed his hand between my legs. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I felt his breath against my ear as our hands moved in sync, building a slow and steady rhythm.

"Ta-Tanaka…" I let out a moan as his fingers enter me and gripped his shoulder for support. Tanaka pushed my head against the tile, my hair in his hands and looked me in the eye.

"Look at me."

"Wh-Why?" I breathed nervously.

"I want to see…" He moved his head closer to my face. "...the face you only show me."

"P-Please stop!" I removed my hand from him and tried to push myself away from the wall.

"I definitely won't." He said, keeping his grip on me. "Why can't you show me?"

"It's just-" I used my hands to try and cover my body and turn my head to look away from him. "It's embarrassing…" I mumbled. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks and hated myself for feeling so juvenile. Tanaka took a deep breath.

"You idiot!" He exclaimed making me jump slightly as I tried to look in his eyes to search for what was wrong. He gave me a quick, hard kiss before looking me in the eye. "Don't turn me on like that!"

He kissed me again and wasted no time removing our clothes and adding it to the pile on the floor. He picked me up by my hips and pressed against me, his member rock hard against my core. I let out a small sound hoping that the sound of the shower would drown it out. He expertly slid himself inside me making my muscles contract against him. He shivered when he buried himself to the hilt and slowly brought us to the floor of the shower. He sat there and rocked me against him. The smallest of movements made the knot form at the bottom of my stomach. Feeding more into my need, he began thrusting and moving me by my hips to match his speed.

"Not so rough!" I exclaimed as I teetered closer and closer to the edge until, his hips never stopping. Within seconds the knot burst causing my whole body to tremble against him. He groaned, his lips against the nape of my neck and met me at the peak. I caught my breath but suddenly felt alarmed.

Tanaka had stopped moving.

"Tanaka?" His head rested against my shoulder, his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh crap…" He murmured. "I'm sorry...but I haven't gotten any sleep this week…"

"Tanaka? Hey!" I shook him by the shoulders but he wouldn't budge. "Did you seriously fall asleep?!" I fell against the shower wall as Tanaka's body weight pushed me. He is too heavy for me to move. _HOW CAN YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THIS POSITION?!_

Giving up on making him move right away, I sat there feeling hopeless as water continued to cascade against our naked bodies. _I'm so tired, I wouldn't be able to carry him out of here...What do I do now?_ Being stuck in this position made me alone with my thoughts. _What face are they talking about?_

 _There's no way for me to confirm it...But I can't help but wonder what kind of face I make when I think of Tanaka...?_

 _The next day…_

"What is this exactly?" I asked after Tanaka placed a large binder in front of me.

"It's the complete training manual for shoujo editors." He said while brushing his hands in the air. "Made by yours truly."

"What is this for?" I looked at him confused.

"You were worrying yourself sick about the survey results, so I thought extra training was needed." He walked to his desk and I felt a strong tug on my arm. I turned to see Saito with a worrying expression on his face.

"Kagome-chan!" He pulled me in close to whisper. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him confused. "Ito's survey results were poor this month, I expressed my concern to Tanaka-"

"You have to be careful!" His voice was very frantic. "Tanaka is a real hardass! If you tell him you want good survey results then he'll seriously do a number on you!"

"What do you-?"

"I'm talking over-the-top, one-on-one training sessions, not being able to leave until you understand absolutely EVERYTHING! And there's also the brain-washing…"

"What?" I seriously was not prepared for that.

"We've had literally dozens of editors leave the department because of him! We're all traumatized from it!"

"Higurashi! Let's go!" I saw Tanaka making his way towards the door with a sketchbook in hand. I quickly got up and followed him.

"Tanaka, I really appreciate the thought but I don't want to impose on you-"

"Stop half-assing through life, Higurashi!" he snapped.

"What?" _Half-ass?!_

"Well I know there's no reason to coach someone who has no drive…" he trailed off as I felt my blood boil. "It was stupid to bring it up in the first place-" I grabbed my storyboards along with the manual and looked him in the eye with confidence.

"Bring it on!" I said without wavering. He stared me down over the brim of his glasses.

"Well then…"

 _Just you wait! I'm going to bury you!_

 _Author's Note: Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay, I don't have a real excuse besides being lazy. I'll try to work on that...Fun fact; Kagome's birthday is the day the first volume of Inuyasha was released in Japan in 1997. It was released in English on July 6, 1998. Also Buddha's birthday is a holiday here in Asia. Hope this was worth the wait. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll update when I can._


	18. Happy Birthday

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 18: HAPPY BIRTHDAY (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Once again...I realize I don't know anything about shoujo manga._

I was hunched over the manual Tanaka gave me, giving myself wrinkles but scrunching my forehead in frustration. I had spent some time going through the manual before our "training sessions" as he liked to call them began. Saito was right, I shouldn't have said anything about the survey results. Now I'm in hell.

"You don't even understand that?" Tanaka said, sipping his coffee. He leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up on the table.

"Of course I understand that!" I exclaimed as I quickly flipped through the manual. "It's so easy!" I frantically searched for the thing he was talking about.

"I see…" he said with a blank expression.

 _Being forced to learn about manga from Tanaka seems like a moot point._ I stared at the panels and rubbed my temples to ease my headache.

"If you don't understand it then at least memorize the pattern for now." He looked over at me. "Can you do it or not?"

"I CAN!" I exclaimed and quickly scribbled down notes. _I know Tanaka is right...I know that but…_

"Oh by the way," Tanaka said. "That supplemental material plan needs to be fixed and resubmitted."

"What?" I asked as he handed over the paperwork.

"Our readers are mainly girls in middle and high school. Think of stuff that fits that demographic."

"Oh...right." I sunk back down in my seat.

"How's your mother doing these days?" He asked with the coffee balanced against his bottom lip.

"She's out of the hospital and resting now, thanks."

"Is that so?" He trailed off. "By the way…"

"What?" I asked.

"...nevermind." He said with no expression.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed. Suddenly the door opened and an office worker stood there giving us a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry but we book the conference room…" Tanaka stood up quickly.

"Oh no it's our fault, we went over the time." He quickly stacked the manuals and sample materials and loaded them into my arms to my dismay. I followed him out the room into the hallway.

 _What was he going to say just then? Could it have been about Hojo? Hojo has been worried about my mother and said he's checked in on her a lot. I'm guess he hasn't said anything about me...yet. But it's not his place to do so either. I should be the one to talk to my family about this…_

"Your birthday." Tanaka said, pressing the button to the elevator.

"Huh?"

"Your birthday party." We got into the elevator and I felt trapped in the conversation.

"I uh…" _Crap that's right, my birthday is tomorrow._

"I'll be running around to meetings all day so I'm not sure when I'll be done."

"Really, don't worry about it!" I huffed. "I don't even celebrate my birthday anymore."

"Are you...that against spending time with me?" My heart launched itself into my throat causing me to stop breathing. His cold stare spoke volumes and I wanted this feeling to go away.

"Th-" I stuttered as the elevator door opened. "That's not the issue!"

"Attention everyone!" President Takeshi's voice filled the floor and soaked with what I could only assume was genuine uplift. "Tomorrow evening we are having a flower viewing party and you're all coming!" He smiled brightly like a child with a new toy.

 _Mandatory viewing party?_

"Huh?" I said aloud. Takeshi turned in our direction and smiled even wider.

"Ah, Tanaka! Great timing!" He waved at us. "There will be compulsory attendance for all of the departments so be nice!"

"Excuse me sir," Tanaka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But are you organizing this?"

"Why yes!" he exclaimed. "Please feel free to pick the place! Make it for about fifty people, okay?" He patted Tanaka on the shoulder much to his dismay before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Isn't a flower viewing party where everyone sits around a tarp?" I asked.

"No, by flower viewing party he really means a drinking party." We began walking back to the office. "Since Takeshi is organizing it, attendance is mandatory."

"But if we're busy, he can't really force us to-"

"True, you won't be forced to go." Tanaka and I entered our office and made our way towards our desks. "But then you can prepare to kiss your career goodbye." He said coldly causing me to stop in my tracks. Saito and Sohei came up behind me and patted me on the shoulder.

"They asked us to handle the restaurant reservations." Sohei said walking to his desk.

"All you gotta do is find a place that fits Takeshi-san's tastes." said Saito while patting me on the back.

"Wait, what?" I looked at them confused.

"Don't sweat it, Higurashi." said Sohei. "There's no way you can't handle this."

"Wait a minu-"

"Thanks a bunch, Kagome-chan!" said Saito.

"Hey!"

"Good luck, newbie." said Tanaka.

 _What the hell is with this company?!_

 _The next day…_

 _This sucks…_ I took a sip of my drink and tried not to frown.

"How's it going?" Takeshi came up to me with a big smile on his face. "This is a great place! You have good taste!"

"I'm extremely relieved that you're pleased with it…!" I said while bowing my head in respect. _This was a very difficult task to accomplish._

"Woah, your face is bright red!" He said, leaning in closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked down trying to cover my face. "People just keep pouring me drinks so…"

"Just like a true newbie." He smiled. "Here, have another one!" He poured more into my glass and I sheepishly smiled.

 _If the night keeps going like this, I'm going to be in trouble._

"Hey Kagome-chan!" Saito said from the other room. "Come over here and keep the sales team company!" I got up and walked over to them and put on a polite face.

"I was actually just-" Saito grabbed me by the shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"For now, finish up over there and then come sit here."

"Why?"

"Because Tanaka-san ordered us to pay attention to the sales team no matter what." His voice was serious so I knew he was telling the truth.

"Isn't this supposed to be just a simple party?" I asked, nervously.

"Kagome-chan, this is what it means to be an adult. Boozing time is schmoozing time!" He gave a cheeky smile. "And you're being targeted so watch out."

"What are you talking about?"

"You might not have figured it out yet but there are quite a few people here that only came because they have their eyes on you."

"What for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He leaned in and put his arm around my shoulder. "You're the young, attractive, granddaughter of a major publishing company! Why wouldn't they be after you?"

"Eh?! Wh-Wh-What?!"

"Saito-kun!" came a female voice from across the room.

"Coming!" He smiled widely and quickly left me. I sank down at the table and felt a sinking feeling in my gut.

 _Is that true?! I had no clue I was being sought after…_

 _But I really want to know where Tanaka is...He said he'd have meetings all day starting in the morning so I haven't seen him at all...Though he did say he'd come when he finished with work…_

 _And after he made such a big deal about my birthday…_

 _Wait! Wait! Wait!_

 _It's not like I wanted to celebrate with him anyway!_

"Hey Higurashi, is this seat taken?" I looked up to see a pair of guys from sales come to sit at my table. I smiled, feeling disoriented.

"Ah! Um...sure have a seat." I bit my lip and tried to compose myself. _It's time to focus!_ "I'm sorry, you are…?"

"I'm Kondo from General Affairs!"

"I'm Kuroki!" They both smiled. "I think this is the first time we've spoken."

"Are you okay?" asked Kondo. "You look a little flushed." I quickly raised both of my hands and shook them.

"Oh no! I'm just fine! Would you guys like a drink?" I grabbed the bottle and began filling their glasses.

"Thank you!" said Kuroki. Kondo took the bottle after I set it down and poured more into my glass. We cheered and drank our glasses. _My eyes have started getting blurry…_

"Oh Higurashi, you can't hold your liquor can you?" Kuroki laughed.

"It's kind of cute." said Kondo. They poured another glass and I felt the pressure to keep drinking.

 _It's rude if I refuse…_

"Hey Higurashi, is it true that you're the heir to Higurashi Publishing?"

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah I am." I slurred.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" asked Kuroki. _Crap..._

"That's too early in our friendship to ask." said Kondo. _The alcohol is starting to get to me…_

"It's normal to ask of a beautiful woman like her."

 _It's no use...I feel it coming...I'm going to….pass out…!_

"Sorry." I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me up to a standing position. "I've come to collect this."

 _ **TANAKA**_

 _Some time later…_

"Can you walk straight?" I walked ahead but could hear the struggling footsteps of her drunk ass behind me.

"That's ruuuuuude!" she slurred. "The whole city can see I'm w-walking straaaaaight!" I stopped and turned around to see her queasy face.

"Wanna grab a taxi?"

"Is it okay if I throw up here?"

"Cut it out." I grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the park. "Let's walk a bit so you can sober up. If we cut through here, we can make it to the station quicker."

"Okaaaaayyyyyy."

We walked for a bit and I felt her stop moving. I turned to see her red face with a surprised expression painted on.

"What?"

"This reminds me of our school days…" she looked down.

"Huh?"

"The school we went to...had trees like these." she pointed to the cherry blossom trees that were no longer in bloom and fidgeted with her jacket. "I wish they were in bloom. I had always wanted to walk through them with you back then…" I grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, pulling her closer to me.

"I know."

"Don't pull me so tightly!" she yelled.

"You're going to fall on your ass if I don't keep you close."

"Are you making fun of me, asshole?!"

"Just cut it out." I pulled her behind me and began making a beeline towards the park exit. I almost trip as she suddenly stopped. I turned to see her in a crouching position, struggling to keep her head up. "Did you seriously pass out in the middle of the street?!" No response. I sighed heavily and crouched down next to her. Taking her bag from her, I carried her on my back and stood up. "Damn it, you're heavy!" I groaned.

 _Later..._

I dropped her on the bed, feeling exhausted from carrying her from the station. _The escalators just had to be broken tonight of all nights._ I took off my jacket and dropped my bag next to my desk. I turned to look at her drunken form spread out on my bed. I grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and attempted to remove it.

"...petals…" She mumbled. I stopped and listened closer. "...the trees are so pretty huh?" She gave a small smile. "Senpai…"

I frowned slightly and brushed the hair off of her forehead.

"'Senpai' huh?"

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _A little later…_

My throat felt dry and I felt uncomfortably warm. I took a deep breath and didn't recognize the smell of the air. _Am I not at home?_ I blinked my eyes open and let them adjust to the dark. I nearly jumped out of my skin seeing Tanaka's face up close. I suddenly became aware of his arms wrapped around me and slowly pulled myself from out of his grasp. _He must have brought me here. I don't even remember leaving the party._ I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and felt my foot hit something. Looking down, I picked up the item. It was a gift bag.

"What?" I said aloud and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"No…don't leave." Tanaka mumbled against my back. I felt a chill go down my spine and immediately tried to remove his arms from me.

"Thanks for picking me up at the party. I'll leave now." I tried to stand up but he tightened his grip, pulling me back down.

"What were you dreaming about?" his voice was hoarse with sleep.

"What?"

"You were talking in your sleep. You said 'senpai'..." I froze. I felt my face get hot and was sure it was redder than a tomato. "Were you dreaming of me?"

"N-No!" I struggled to stand up but his arms kept their grip on me. "Look I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, I'll just-"

Tanaka stood up with me and wrapped his arm so his hand gripped my shoulder. I paused, feeling his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"If you're going to dream of me…" he pulled me in tighter against him. "Don't dream about me from high school. Dream about me as I am now." His words echoed in my ears and my knees buckled. He took the chance to turn me to face him pulling us both down on the bed. His arms stayed tightly wrapped against me.

"Tanaka, I really-" He kissed me and I stopped struggling against him. I suddenly became aware of how quiet the room was, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall and our breathing. Tanaka pulled away and brushed the hair away from my cheek.

"I've wanted to say this to you for the past ten years." He pulled me into a tight embrace, making my cheek rest against his chest. "Happy birthday."

I heard his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage. I held my breath, unsure of what to say or do in that moment. My hands gripped his shirt and I slowly pushed myself away from him, trying to hide my red face.

"Th-Thank you."

"I'd really like to have a proper birthday party with you."

"Huh?"

"...you don't want to, do you?"

"I-" I swallowed hard. "I never said that! I just...I hate that you never ask me anything. You always just make me do things you've decided on your own. I am my own person you know!" I shrunk against him as his hand absentmindedly played with my hair.

"So you're saying I should just make sure I ask you first?"

"...why are you so worked up about my birthday anyway?"

"Because I love you." He squeezed me closer. "Of course." He squeezed me tighter and I felt my heartbeat in rhythm with his. "...can I kiss you?"

"Wh-Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you told me to." I bit my tongue and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"You don't...for that sort of thing...you don't have to go out of your way to ask to do that!" Tanaka caressed my cheek and a smile came across his face.

"Really?" I felt my temperature rise when I looked at his face. "I understand then." He kissed my forehead gently and then my cheeks, neck, tip of my nose, before stopping at my lips. _Just like this, he always edges me close and traps me so I can't escape…_

He pressed me against his body and deepened the kiss. My head became foggy as I felt powerless against him. His hands began to lift the hem of my shirt and I didn't protest as he slid it over my head and tossed it to the floor. He gently pushed me on my back and hovered over me. His hands took their time touching every part of my skin. He unhooked my bra and tossed it next to my shirt. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, adding it to the pile. I took my fingers and slid them against his hard body. Tanaka took in a sharp breath and feverently removed my jeans along with my underwear. I followed suit and unbuttoned his jeans, having him kick them off to the floor.

"Touch me." He groaned as he placed my hand on his hard member. He kissed me again and massaged my thigh with his hand. I held him in my hand and made slow movements. His hand left my thigh and I shuddered as his fingers teased my entrance. I moaned as he slipped one finger in, pumping slowly in and out of me. His forehead pressed against mine as we moved our hands in sync with one another. His fingers curled up and I almost screamed. I was getting close to coming undone.

"Kagome…" He suddenly stopped, removing his fingers from me to look me in the eye. "...can we hold hands?"

"Huh?" I breathed heavily. He grabbed my hands and put them on either side of my head.

"I'm putting it in…" He slid himself inside me and I whimpered lowly until he was buried to the hilt. His hips dug into my thighs and I squeezed both of his hands. He began moving against my body. My legs rose of their own accord as he thrusted into me slow and hard. Each movement made my body ache from need. The knot had formed at the bottom of my stomach and I was close to being destroyed.

He quickened his pace and I couldn't hold back as I cried with each move he made. I squeezed his hands tighter and tighter as the knot threatened to unravel. His forehead rested against mine as he continued thrusting harder and faster until I cried out. My whole body tensed as I rode the waves that hit me. Tanaka followed me shortly after, he pulled my hand and brought it to his mouth placing a soft kiss on my fingers.

"Kagome," he breathed. "I love you." I shook my head trying to cover my face with my hands.

"St-Stop saying that!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" He pulled back and rested on his knees.

"How is it embarrassing when we've been doing embarrassing stuff for this long?"

"It-It's not-!" Tanaka silenced me with his lips. He pulled back after a few moments and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad," he breathed against my ear. "that I got to spend the day with you…"

I don't know what came over me, but in that moment I let tears fall from my eyes. I was glad he couldn't see.

 _Tanaka is so unfair…_

 _A man his age...he's unbelievable...downright ridiculous…_

 _And yet...when I'm with him...I'm so happy…_

 _I can't help feeling so incredibly happy…_

 _The next day…_

 _I'm never drinking again._ My head was threatening to suicide as my brain pounded against my skull. My stomach was queasy and I had already downed my third hangover drink. _There's so much I need to do today, I can't be this sick._

 _First I need to apologize to anyone who saw me drunk at the party yesterday, then I need to ask Tanaka about that present I saw in his room…_

"Good morning!" I looked up to see some men from the sales department smile at me. I politely smiled back.

"Good work yesterday!" one of them said. "I'm sorry you had to leave early."

"Oh...um…" _Did I talk to them at all yesterday?_ "Sorry, I really did intend to stay until the end."

"Oh that's okay, we'll have another get together soon. Are you free this weekend?" another asked.

"Sorry guys." We turned to see Tanaka standing behind me with a slight glare. "Her weekends are booked."

The men all chuckled in embarassment and my jaw dropped in disgust. They quickly left as I made a beeline towards Tanaka who was heading towards our office.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'll take this moment to make it clear." He turned to face me with his smile replaced with a blank expression. "You could stand to be a little jealous of me now and then."

"...what?" I stood there dumbfounded. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

 _Wait...does that mean…_

 _...he did that because he was jealous?_

 _ARE YOU A CHILD?!_

 _Author's Note: So I am a horrible person not updating this story and I apologize. Guys for real, I'm sorry. I haven't been motivated and I haven't been in a creative mindset to even begin writing. I'm not going to make promises and say it's not going to happen again because honestly I don't know what the future will bring and life happens. All I can say is I'm trying. Hope you guys liked this long awaited chapter. Leave a review and I'll update when I can._


	19. Say That To My Face

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 19: SAY THAT TO MY FACE (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Saturday..._

"You know," Tanaka said. "Saturday and Sunday are my only days off. So your makeup party for your birthday will have to be today and tomorrow."

"There is _no_ way that is happening." I said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because today is the autograph event." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned as much as I could away from him as we continued to ride the train.

" _This stop is Xx Station…"_

 _Today is the promotional autograph even for Ito's new release. There were these kind of events when I was working in literature but I have never done one myself._

 _A little later…_

We entered the bookstore and I felt a panic fill my body.

"Miss Higurashi, are you alright?" asked Ito.

"Huh?" I felt my whole body become stiff.

"Oh it just looks like you're very nervous." She gave a small smile.

"Ah!" I raised both of my hands and shook them. "No No No! I-I'm sorry!"

"Dragging your feet like usual?" The scary voice belonged to Miyamoto. It scared me enough to make me jump and knock over the book display I was standing next to. I cursed under my breath and quickly tried to fix the display.

"Oh. Ito-sensei, this is Miyamoto from sales." said Tanaka.

"Pleased to meet you!" Ito said with a smile.

"Let's head to the waiting room for now." Miyamoto gestured towards the door in the back and had Ito follow her to the room. I let out a small sigh of relief and bowed my head so I could continue to clean up the display. I felt a thud on the top of my head and looked up to see Tanaka with a book in his hand.

"So what are we supposed to do when the editor in charge of the event gets this nervous?" he teased while handing me the book.

"I-I'm sorry!" _It's not like I can help it. This is my first autograph even since becoming an editor…_

 _A few minutes later…_

We walked over to the big display for the event and I marveled at the amount of work that was put into it. They had paper flowers displayed on the banners that matched the cover of the books, real flowers in vases on the signing table, and a big stuffed rabbit toy holding the new volume for display.

"Wow! They really dressed it up beautifully!" exclaimed Ito. "And so many flowers! Thank you so much!"

"Excuse me, sensei." said Saito in a serious tone. "If you wouldn't mind, can we go over the procedures?" He guided us to behind the table and had Ito sit in her chair. "Sensei, you will sit here. Higurashi will receive the books from the fans and hand them to you. Please sign them on the inside cover."

"Right!" We said in unison and smiled at one another.

"I will pass out the fliers at the exit. Any presents you receive will be placed in the boxes in the back here." We turned around to see big cardboard boxes with Ito's name labeled on them. _I guess it is normal for fans to give gifts to the authors._

 _Okay open the book, hand it over...Open the book, hand it over. I should probably practice it so it goes smoothly._ I opened one of the book's front cover without creasing it. _I'll have to bend over slightly, maybe I'll stay in this position the entire time...But with an estimate of two hundred people coming, that'll get tiring really fast…_

I felt something hit the back of my knee and leaned back instinctively, resting my back on someone who caught me. I looked up to see Tanaka's smug face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault you fell on top of me." I got up quickly and fixed the front of my jacket.

"You're never change, Tanaka-san!" laughed Ito.

"I reserve this sort of teasing for the newbies." laughed Tanaka. _This jerk._ "Hey take your coat off already." he said pointing at me.

"Huh?"

"It's the middle of summer, you'll get heatstroke wearing that. You can put your stuff in the waiting room." I suddenly felt my face grow hot and Tanaka took notice. "What?"

"Uh...it's…" I looked down and slowly removed my coat. "...nothing." I fixed the sleeves of my white blouse and folded the coat over my arm.

"Oh…" I looked at him and saw his eyes widened slightly.

"Is...is there a problem?"

"Not really." I don't know why I felt restless at that moment but I had to get away from him.

"I'll go put my things away then." I walked past him and opened the door to the waiting room. Inside, Miyamoto was sitting down and typing something on her phone. "Oh!" she looked up at me. "Miyamoto-san, thank you so much for your help. Did you get introduced to sensei…?"

"Took care of that earlier." she said in her normal manner making her sound cold for no reason. _Oh right...I was there when they met. Stupid Higurashi!_

"Oh...I see." I bit my bottom lip. "Well again, thank you very much. This autograph event couldn't have happened without your help…" She looked at me and her cold eyes sent an unsettling feeling throughout my body.

"Don't bother," she turned her gaze back to her phone. "I'm just doing my job." She stood up and put her phone in her purse on the table. "You're going to have more of these event plans to make for the comics you're in charge of in the future. So you better not slack off after this."

"O-Of course! I won't!" I turned my gaze to my feet as I sat my stuff down at the table.

"Oh before I forget, I'll introduce you to the guy in charge of the girl's comics area at the store. He was loitering around here a minute ago." She looked around the room as if she was just noticing we were the only ones in here. She made her way towards the door but stopped to turn around and face me. "There's one more thing…" I looked up at her. "Are things going well with you and Inuyasha?" She may have intended to sound nonchalant but her tone was cold.

"Huh?" I panicked. "NO-NOT AT ALL!" _You fucking idiot, Higurashi._

"What?" her tone became harsher.

"Uh-No, I mean...see...uh...we're not particularly…" I couldn't get my thoughts together. "I'm not...uh...you see…"

"I fucking knew it!" she exclaimed. "You're just as annoying as ever! Quit fucking around!"

"Huh?" I didn't have time to make a real response as the door opened with a bookstore employee looking around.

"Oh, Miyamoto-san! Is it time to let the customers in?" he said cheerfully.

"Ah! There you are!" she said curtly to him.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Attention please! We are so sorry for the wait! We'll now start Ito-sensei's autograph event!" The fans crowded around the ropes to get in line to meet Ito. I tried to focus on the task at hand but Miyamoto's words rang in my ears.

" _Fucking around" she says…_

" _Going well" isn't something I would use to describe our current situation. We've both been so busy with work and Tanaka acts his usual...self._

 _We still don't know much about each other...What more can I possibly do that I'm not doing now?_

 _Ugh! Focus Higurashi! You're working now!_

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?!" I quickly turned to Ito.

"I'm so sorry! I mispelled the name." Her face was flushed as the fan stood there awkwardly.

 _Oh god, what do we do?!_ Out of nowhere, Tanaka and Sohei rushed to the fan's side and handed her a new book.

"We deeply apologize. It seems sensei is a bit nervous." Sohei smiled widely.

"Thank you so much for attending in such hot weather." Tanaka matched Sohei's demeanor. The fan's face flushed as she got attention from the two of them. I was finding it hard to recognize them when they're acting so gentleman like.

"O-Of course!" said the girl with her new book. Ito quickly signed the book, double checking with the fan before handing it back to her. Both Tanaka and Sohei guided her to the exit and the girl swooned.

 _And I thought the author is supposed to be the main attraction here._ I rolled my eyes then went back to my job.

 _I'm glad we got a decent turnout. Seeing how happy these fans are to meet the author really solidifies the fact that people still buy our books. And it's not as if I did anything special, but as her managing editor...I'm really happy._

 _And I realize again...how much I love making books._

 _Later…_

"Thank you all for your help!" Ito exclaimed as we stood near the entrance to the subway station.

"Oh no, it was nothing." I smiled.

"All of your gifts have been shipped, they should arrive at your home by tomorrow morning." Tanaka said.

"Great!"

"Please take care going home!" I bowed to her. She smiled widely and walked inside.

"Great work today!" she yelled over her shoulder. We watched her disappear into the crowd and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good work today." Tanaka said without meeting my gaze.

"Uh...Tanaka…"

"What?" I kept my head down and swallowed.

"This was my first time doing this kind of event and I'm sure I caused a lot of trouble…" I bowed my head in a polite gesture. "But I wanted to thank you because we were able to pull it off successfully. So...thank you very much!" He looked at me with narrowed eyes and a blank expression.

"You know," He pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips. "I may have been the one to tell you to do this in the first place but you were the one who pulled it off." He lit it and inhaled.

"Well yes but...I figured I made a lot of mistakes so…" I looked down at my fingers and fidgeted with my nails. "I apologize if I caused you some inconvenience…"

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before," He looked me in the eye. "but you're doing just fine. Don't you think you should have some more self-confidence?" My breath caught in my throat and I felt my cheeks get warm. "...that's all I'm trying to say." He took a final drag of his cigarette and put it out on the ground.

"Ah…" I quickly looked down. "Th-Thank you…" _If Tanaka says so...then…_

"Your birthday party…" Without warning, Tanaka grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance of the station.

"What?!"

"Work is over, personal time starts now." He pushed the doors open and kept pulling me along. I tried not to make a scene and talked only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm actually tired, let's call it a day!" I used my free hand to try and release his grip from me.

"What do you want to do?" he said, blatantly ignoring me. "I don't mind picking up a cake and eating it at home."

"Wai-"

"Or we could grab dinner in Ginza."

"I told you to stop deciding things on your own!" He stopped to look at a poster on the wall next to the bullet train ticket counter. "And besides, I have work that I brought home with me so I can't-"

"Let's go to Kyoto." he pointed to the poster and I read the words **Relax in beautiful Kyoto** _._

"What?!"

"I'm gonna buy our tickets, you wait here." He let go of my hand and made his way to the short queue.

"Wait a minute!" I pulled his arm so he'd stop walking. "I didn't even bring cash."

"I'll cover you."

"But that's not the issue here!"

"Higurashi!" He turned to face me, his eyes narrowed as his voice became threatening. "This is an order from your boss."

I swallowed hard and was so angry I gritted my teeth. I didn't have a comeback and I couldn't defy him. _That's abuse of power, you asshole!_ I screamed in my head but said nothing aloud.

"Stay here while I grab the tickets." I stood there feeling so angry but couldn't do anything about it. _What the hell? He gives me a compliment and then immediately does this?! A trip to Kyoto?! Without even asking me!_ I pulled out my phone.

 _Maybe I can sneak on home and send him an apology text..._

"Higurashi?" A voice came from behind me. I turned to see a familiar face.

"Ah, Enomoto-san!" I smiled. _Why do I run into old coworkers at random places?_

"Is your place near here?" She smiled as she approached me.

"Actually I'm leaving from work. We had an autograph event today." I smiled politely trying to hide my exhaustion.

"Oh that's great! I'm on my way to a work party with a bunch of different company editors." She grabbed her compact from her bag and patted her nose. "I'm meeting someone here. Would you like to join? There's a bunch of people I could introduce you to." She put the compact away and looked over my shoulder. "Oh there he is now! Over here!"

She motioned with her hand. I turned around to see yet another familiar face. My jaw dropped a little bit. He smiled as he approached us his eyes never leaving mine.

"Higurashi, this is Yamanaka Kouga."

"We've actually met before." I waved at him as he nodded in response.

"Yeah long time no see. How's Ueno treating you?" he said while turning his gaze towards Enomoto. She smiled widely at him.

"Good, we actually had an event today."

"Oh right for one of your authors! That's great."

"Did you guys work together while he was at Ueno?" asked Enomoto.

"Higurashi was supposed to transfer to literature but decided to stay in manga."

"Manga? That's interesting!" She looped her arm around Yamanaka's and pulled him close. "Yamanaka has been made editor of Kobaruto Magazine."

"Really?!" I exclaimed without meaning to. He smiled and handed me his business card. The raised letters made it look so chic like the magazine itself. "I love that magazine, I've been reading it since high school."

"Higurashi-kun, why don't you join us tonight?" Enomoto said with puppy eyes.

"Oh I would but I'm really beat. How about next time?" _When I'm not dying from deadlines…_

"Well then we should be going." She tugged slightly at Yamanaka's arm. "Call me sometime!" I waved politely as I began to turn around.

"Oh hey Higurashi!" I turned to see Yamanaka gesturing over his shoulder. "Say hi to Tanaka for me." He smiled.

 _Why did that sentence rub me the wrong way…?_

"Tanaka? Editor-in-chief at Ueno?" Enomoto asked. He nodded and smiled widely.

"Is he running you ragged, Higurashi?"

"Huh?"

"That guy's always looking down on everyone right?" He chuckled. "I just figured he's doing the same."

"Well actually...I mean…"

"There's no way that guy could work well with others…"

"Ex-Excuse me but-Tanaka is an excellent worker!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly. I felt a hand on my shoulder that brought me back down. Tanaka's expression was mixed with surprise and annoyance as he looked at Yamanaka.

"Well...speak of the devil." said Yamanaka with his eyes narrowed. His smile had faded.

"...Yamanaka." Tanaka said bitterly.

"It's been a while!" Yamanaka quickly put on a huge smile to cut the tension between the group.

"Higurashi, what are you doing with this guy?" Tanaka asked firmly.

"We sort of ran into each other." I said sheepishly.

"Why don't you guys join us for a drink?" Enomoto offered.

"Sorry." Tanaka grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him. "We're in a hurry."

"Tanaka! Wait!" I protested but to no avail. I gave little resistance as he pulled me towards the bullet train tracks.

"Hey Tanaka," yelled Yamanaka. "How long are you going to waste your time in manga?" He smirked. Tanaka tightened his grip and continued pulling me until we were out of sight of Yamanaka and Enomoto.

 _A little later…_

We sat in the train in silence after it began moving. Tanaka had taken Yamanaka's business card from me and stared at it intently making me nervous and agitated.

"Before Ueno, Yamanaka and I worked together at my last company." He kept his eyes on the card as he spoke. "I'd always liked books so I figured if I got hired, I'd stay on for a while but...I just couldn't deal with my superior's policies. I wasn't allowed to do anything I wanted or things I was capable of doing so I got pissed off and just quit."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _Are you serious...?_

"Then when I was searching for jobs, Miyamoto reached out to me and arranged an interview at Ueno."

"But why work in manga?"

"During the interview, before I could state my preferences, they said, "We've got a manga department that is a mess so if you were in charge of it, what would you do?"...and when I told him honestly, he put me in the department with a "good luck" expression."

 _What the hell…?_ I looked at him in disbelief but he wasn't one to lie about something like this. I slouched in my chair, losing myself in my thoughts. _I see...so that's how he became editor…_

"Uh...but-didn't you feel out of place working in manga?"

"Not really." He sighed. "Even if the demographic is different, the goal is still the same. Plus...isn't it kind of fun? Girls' comics, I mean. " He smirked as he looked at me. "Besides even if I didn't think I could do it, I'd never say it aloud." He looked back at the business card.

"I see…" _I sometimes feel really jealous of his self confidence. Maybe that feeling is just inescapable._ I heard a rip and whipped my head to see Tanaka ripping up the card into little pieces. "What are you doing?!"

"You'll probably never meet him again, but just in case…" he said nonchalantly. "Don't get involved with _**him**_." He put emphasis on it, giving me a cold look. "That guy is trouble in more ways than one."

"Trouble?" I was confused.

"Just in a lot of ways." He put the ripped up card into his pocket and leaned against the window. "By the way I made a reservation at Hotel Granvia. Because it's late, we will have to order dinner through room service. And we're in a double bed room."

"What?!" I exclaimed. _One double bed?!_ I was so angry, I was fuming. I stood up. "Excuse me for a moment." I said curtly. I stomped my way to the car divider where the bathrooms were.

 _A few minutes later…_

I stomped my way back to my seat and sat down.

"I booked a _**single**_ room at Hotel Granvia so please enjoy your night _**alone**_ in your double bed." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"...you're a bitch." He said with narrow eyes.

"You're one to talk!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever," He turned to look out the window. "I ordered us both dinner so the least you can do is eat with me. Then tomorrow we can do some sight seeing…"

"I told you to _**stop**_ deciding everything on your own!" I huffed. "Besides, we just did a trip not too long ago."

"That was work, that doesn't count. Though if you want to call it a honeymoon…"

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you." He looked back at me. "I'm always serious with the one I love."

My face felt hot, I instantly was lost for words. I couldn't do anything but slouched back into my seat and turn my body as far away from him as I could manage.

 _Later…_

We sat down at the table to the spread of food along with a big chocolate cake and a bottle of champagne.

"Uh...you know it's like 11pm right now…" I said staring at the plates of food.

"How could manga editors function if they couldn't eat at all hours of the day?" _I'm going to have stomach problems tomorrow…_ "How about some booze?" he held the champagne in his hand and motioned towards me.

"Yeah, I'll have some…" I walked to a seat and took off my coat feeling Tanaka's eyes on me. "Wh-What is it?"

"Just glad you're wearing my gift."

"Ah!" I looked down and suddenly felt exposed and embarrassed. The white blouse was what was in the gift bag I found in his room the night of my birthday. "It's-It's just that all of my clothes happen to be in the wash is all!" _Stupid Higurashi…_

"I thought it would be weird giving you clothes as a present...but I'm happy now." He finished pouring the glasses and walked towards me, handing me a flute. "It really suits you." My heartbeat could be felt in my throat and I tried hard to swallow the feeling. Tanaka sat down next to me and raised his glass. "Happy birthday."

"Th-Thank you very much!" I squeaked. We clinked our glasses together and sipped the champagne. I marveled at the delicious taste and licked my lips, savoring it. _Oh no...it's silent. I have to come up...with some kind of conversation topic!_ "You know...this is actually my first time in Kyoto."

"Really? Me too." We both looked at each other in slight amazement.

"So...did you not go for a school trip or anything?"

"My middle school went to Hokkaido and then high school we went to Okinawa."

"Wow, Okinawa?"

"Did you not go to Okinawa in school?"

"Well actually I went abroad to study during high school so-"

"Oh…right." tension filled the room. I cursed myself for being so cheerful when I spoke.

 _I'm such an idiot! Of all the things we could have talked about, why did I have to go to the worst possible one?!_

"Well this cake is delicious!" I quickly began shovelling the dessert into my mouth so that I could keep myself from saying more stupid things.

"You know...you don't have to force yourself to make conversation." I looked up at him with a fork dangling a bite of cake centimeters away from my big mouth and knew my cheeks must have been redder than a tomato. I bowed my head and put the fork down.

"...I'm...I'm sorry." _Wh...What do I do?..._

"So you studied in America, right?"

"How did you-?"

"Your resume."

"Oh, right." I wiped my mouth with a napkin and placed it down. "That's right, I ended up staying there until I finished college."

"...I see."

"Uh...well how about you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh well...before you mentioned you lived in Shikoku for a while. I was just wonder about where in Shikoku?"

"Kagawa. Like you, I moved right after the first semester and spent time there before coming to Tokyo for college." He smiled slightly. "It's my father's hometown way out in the middle of nowhere. But I thought it was a really nice place."

 _Ah!_ My face felt hot as I quickly turned away.

"What is it?" Tanaka asked.

"N-Nothing!" I quickly stuffed cake back into my mouth. _I'm actually having a conversation with Tanaka that isn't work related!_ "So…uh...What's your favorite food?!" I half asked/half shouted at him.

"Why do you want to know that all of a sudden?" He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Oh, well you don't have to say if you don't want to…" I felt like I was talking a mile a minute and unable to stop myself.

"I don't really mind I guess...I guess anything with meat…?" He looked away awkwardly.

"Oh meat! That's great! Meat is tasty!" I laughed and you could cringe at the sound of my nervousness. "I've been really enjoying coffee jelly since Saito introduced me to it!"

 _What is this…?_

"I see…" He poured another glass of champagne into his flute. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead!" I exclaimed. _Calm down, Higurashi!_

 _It's a completely pointless conversation…_

 _Yet, strangely enough..._

"Tell me the name of the person you love."

With that I froze. Fork mid-air with cake on it. I felt a dramatic shift in the air as I turned my head to face him. His eyes serious and narrowing at me. _I want to punch his stupid face._

"Wh-"

"What's their full name?"

"Wh-" I was so flustered, I dropped my fork and crossed my arms over my chest. "Why would you ask that…?"

"Well I was just wondering what sort of relationship you and I have." He sipped from his flute and looked down at the drink and swirled it. "Are we just fuck buddies or…?"

"Fu-?" I stood up and slammed my fists on the table causing the dishes to clink against each other. "OF-OF COURSE WE AREN'T! WE'RE NOT EVEN BUDDIES SO WE CAN'T POSSIBLY BE-!"

"That's the thing you take issue with?" He looked at me in disbelief. I quickly shut my mouth and stood there feeling embarrassed. Silence filled the room as Tanaka set his drink down, leaning on his arm with his hand on his chin. "I'm sorry." I looked at him, my anger subsiding. "We were finally having a proper conversation…" He rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. "There's so much I want to be able to talk to you about...but it's a mystery why I can't get it out...I want to reach out to you and the harder I try, the worse I make it. This is how it always is with me when it comes to you…"

 _Well...I feel the same…_

"I uh…" I clenched my fists and tried to stop my voice from wavering. I grabbed my things and started heading towards the door. "I'm going back to my room now, today was really tiring."

"Higurashi!" He got up and started walking towards me.

"Good work today! Good night!" I made it to the door and slammed it behind me. I stood there facing the hallway. Air felt heavy in my lungs as I tried to calm myself.

 _I knew it...thing just don't work out the way we want it to…_

 _This is how it always is…_

 _What should I do…?_ I slumped down against the door and pulled out my phone.

 _Is it fine the way it is?_

 _Even though we celebrated my birthday together...I haven't even thanked him properly._

I bit my lip and began to dial his number. He answered on the second ring.

" _Hello?"_

"I'm sorry...I forgot to tell you before."

" _What?"_

"Um...I uh...I want to thank you for your hard work today. And I know I mentioned this last time but thank you for the present. Also-This evening was really sudden and I honestly don't know what to make of it. But-it's my first time in Kyoto and it wasn't so bad...I know it's not like I don't think things like this might be nice now and then…"

" _...What are you trying to say?"_

"That I-" I swallowed hard. "I'M TRYING TO SAY THANK YOU! Ah...I mean...I'm...I'm glad that we came here...together." He was silent on the other end. I panicked inside. "Wait! I didn't mean-! It just felt kind of good I mean-" Suddenly the door I was leaning against opened and I fell onto my back. My head near Tanaka's feet, I looked up at his angered face.

"YOU IDIOT! SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

 _A few minutes later…_

Tanaka's grip on my hand tightened each time I tried to pull away. I knew it was no use as he pulled me into his room. He closed the door behind us and and grabbed me in tight embrace, forcing my hands to be crushed between our chests.

"Tanaka…" My voice was muffled as he buried my face into his chest. His scent filled my head and almost made me dizzy.

"I'm also…" He placed his hand on the back of my head and held me closer. "...really glad we're here together." My heart was a flutter, I squeezed the front of his shirt as his fingers tangled themselves inside of my hair. "And...I really want to know more about you. The way we're going about it...we're bound to get the order wrong again so it'll probably be a little confusing."

"Th-Then...just do things in the proper order!" I balled his shirt in my fists.

"No can do." He said defiantly. "I love you...so I want to spend the night with you." He pulled back so that I was forced to look him in the eye. "What about you?"

 _I feel like...I'm becoming greedier and greedier…_

Tanaka threw me on the bed and crashed his mouth against mine, pulling down my jeans in the process. He wasted no time sliding his fingers inside me causing me to whimper aloud. It was like he couldn't wait much longer and didn't want to waste time with foreplay. He tossed my jeans to the floor along with my underwear and freed his member before taking position between my legs.

He pulled me to my knees and entered me from behind, choosing to go fast and rough I wasn't able to catch my breath. Tanaka gripped my hips tightly as he built momentum. Each hard thrust left me crying out loud, I gripped the pillow, burying my face to suppress my moans. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pushed it up my back and unhooked my bra so he could caress my breasts. I cried into the pillow as I began climbing the peak and feeling the knot in my stomach wind itself to an unbearable tightness.

Without warning, Tanaka pulled out and flipped me on my back, pushing my shirt and bra over my head and toss it to the floor. It was then I noticed that he had gotten naked sometime during our activity. He slid back in me, pushing my arms above me and lacing his fingers with mine so that our whole bodies were touching. He began to slow down, drawing out each thrust as I whimpered with each movement.

"Ta-Tanaka!" The knot was about to burst. I felt my insides clench around him as he thrusted slow and hard. He dragged his tongue against the nape of my neck reaching my earlobe. "Tanaka! Please be gentler!" I gasped.

"Don't wanna." He whispered into my ear before kissing me. His tongue wrestled mine as he continued his slow, hard thrusts. The knot burst, causing me to cry against his mouth and tears to flow from my eyes. My whole body shook as he thrusted one final time, meeting me at the peak. He held my head with one of his hands, caressing my cheek with his thumb as we swallowed each other's ecstasy.

Tanaka stopped moving and rested his head next to mine, his lips grazed the nape of my neck.

 _With each new detail I learn...I want to know even more…_

 _Even though I don't have the slightest clue on how to speak with him properly…_

 _No matter how small...or insignificant...or trivial the detail…_

 _...I still want to know him more._

Tanaka whispered against my neck and I shivered at the vibrations of his voice.

 _But...it's still scary..._

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked.

 _...because I feel like he has become a bigger part of me._

"I love you." His husky voice whispered into my ear and stole the air from my lungs. He squeezed me into a tighter embrace making me jump slightly. I closed my eyes.

 _I still want to know…_

 _I want to hear…_

 _...everything about him…_

"Are...you an idiot or something?" I said as we drifted off to sleep.

 _Monday…_

"Hurry up!" I yelled over my shoulder. Tanaka had fallen behind and was yawning. "We have to get back so we can change before going to the office!"

"It's not a big deal if we come in late." Tanaka groaned.

"I'm still in my first year of my contract, I can't be late!" I marched my way up the stairs to the exit of the train station. "This is why I wanted us to leave yesterday!"

"Well someone slept in til two in the afternoon and refused to get out of bed yesterday…"

"Ugh!" I was so angry I shot him my bitchiest look. "And it's your fault that happened!" We made our way out of the station and walked towards our building. Tanaka caught up and walked next to me.

"Well is you body okay?" he asked nonchalantly, much to my dismay.

"I-I'm fine!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my face.

"We should do some proper sight-seeing next time."

"What do you mean 'next time'?!"

"Well I don't mind where we go, as long as we're together." he yawned again.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"It's a work-related order." he said coldly. I stared at him in disbelief before continuing my way to our building.

 _That reminds me...In the end, I wasn't able to ask him where in Kagawa did he live…?_

 _And he said he likes meat...does he have a preference of pork or beef? Or maybe chicken?_

 _...It's not like I can ask him these things at random times…_

 _Though I learned one thing, it only brought up more questions…_

 _How do I go about asking him…?_

"Hey Tanaka!" we both looked to see Yamanaka standing in front of a convenience store. His big smile was a shock so early in the morning. "Good morning you two! Did you guys just leave the station? Don't you have work today?"

"Oh, good morning." I said as I fidgeted with my bag. "It was nice seeing you the other day-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tanaka asked sternly.

"What do you mean? I live about eight minutes from here." He said smiling.

"...Are you fucking serious?" Tanaka's words were dipped in rage and I felt shivers run down my spine.

"Hey…" Yamanaka looked at both of us up and down. "Weren't you guys wearing those outfits two days ago?" I quickly looked down and tried to cover myself with my bag.

"Oh well we actually are just coming back from a trip." I moved my hair behind my ears and tried to hide my face.

"Oh? Business trip?

"Oh, ye-"

"No, for **pleasure**!" Tanaka exclaimed. My jaw dropped as I turned to look at him. I never felt so embarrassed in my entire life.

"Oh…" Yamanaka felt the awkwardness and looked speechless.

"No, I swear it was for work!" I tried to lighten up the situation but to no avail.

"It was a **pleasure** trip!" Tanaka exclaimed again. "Man that sure was **pleasurable**. Wasn't it, Higurashi?"

"No! No it wasn't-!"

 _I definitely don't understand this man at all!_

 _Are you an idiot?!_

 _Are you an idiot?!_

 _Are you an idiot?!_

 _What the hell are you trying to do?!_

 _Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update but I decided to take a vacation to Japan where I discovered coffee jelly. It's the best thing in the world I highly recommend it! Oh and do you all remember Kouga Yamanaka? Mmmhmm...where is this going? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and I'll update when I can._


	20. Scared To Death

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 20: SCARED TO DEATH (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Why doesn't my stomach feel weird?_ I wondered as I rubbed it. _Is it that time of the month?_ I looked down and sighed. _Like I really need a reason to be even more stressed…_

I heard a loud beeping noise. _What the hell is that?_ I looked around but couldn't find the source of the sound. The noise began to get louder as I suddenly felt a pain in my abdomen. I looked down and shrieked.

"Eh?!" My stomach began expanding outward at an alarming rate. The beeping sound got louder as I panicked. I looked around and suddenly was in a hospital bed. A doctor with no face had rushed to my side.

"Miss Higurashi, it's almost time."

"Time for what?!" I exclaimed. I tried to yell over the sound of the loud beeping noise. "Doctor am I dying?!" He responded but I couldn't hear him over the beeping and I felt like I was going crazy. "Doctor-?!"

I woke up with a jolt. The beeping noise had followed me to the waking world. I looked over and found the source of the noise was my cellphone. I quickly answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Good morning! Higurashi of Ueno publishing-"

" _...Kagome?"_

"Huh? Oh...hi grandpa."

" _Kagome don't tell me you're half asleep."_ I looked at my surroundings and realized I had fallen asleep on my couch for the third time this week.

"No grandpa, your call just startled me. I was expecting a work call-"

" _Kagome, did something happen between you and Hojo?"_ I felt a jolt go down my spine. Fear of my family fallout was enough to make me shit my pants. _Stand your ground, Kagome. You are your own person!_

"Wh-Why would you call me so early in the morning about that?" My voice trembled and I could almost hear his eyes roll through the phone. I got up and walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

" _Something_ _ **did**_ _happen then?"_

"No, I mean nothing unusual. Why are you asking me out of the blue?"

" _Well he hasn't been talking about you with me at all these days."_

"Oh well that's probably because-"

" _If you two are fighting, you better grow up and apologize!"_ That made me pause for a moment. _I need to tell him…_

"Grandpa, you know...I'm not going to marry him. I made sure he understood that." There was a short silence on the other end. I held my breath waiting for some kind of response from her.

" _What?!"_ he exclaimed. _Yeah that's what I figured…_

"I'm sorry grandpa, but I have to head into the office now. Bye!"

" _Kagome, wait a minute! Where is this coming from?!"_

"I explained myself to him not too long ago. He agreed to it as well."

" _What on Earth are you saying?!"_

"I'm _trying_ to tell you that it's over between us."

" _Kagome! Do you not understand who you are? You're the successor to Higurashi Publishing!"_

"Grandpa, of course I understand that…"

" _You don't! You're twenty-six years old, it's time you realized your place in this world!"_

"Grandpa I'm sorry but we'll have to continue this another time!" I quickly hung up before he could respond. I sighed heavily and poured myself a cup of coffee. _What's with him lecturing me first thing in the morning?_

 _Granddaughter and successor...Well I do know that I'm at the age where I need to start thinking about my future…_

I took a sip of the strong coffee and made my way to the living room to go through my laundry basket to find an outfit to wear.

 _But right now, I'm only just barely managing to keep my head above water at work. There's no way I'll be able to take over an entire company if I can't at least get some decent results with the work I'm doing now…_

I grabbed my clothes and began to leave when I stepped on a magazine. I picked it up and looked at its cover. _Hototogisu..._

 _I bought this magazine after learning that Tanaka used to work for it…_

 _Maybe if I were as capable of a worker as he is...I wouldn't have to worry about things like this…_

I stopped myself and threw the magazine to the floor in anger.

 _Ugh! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT TANAKA?!_

 _Later…_

"Saito?" I asked as we crossed paths heading toward our desks.

"Yeeeessss?" he said in a sing-songy tune.

"Have the tallies for last month's survey been released yet?"

"They should probably out soon." He said while poking his chin with his index finger. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just curious about Ito-sensei's ranking." I smiled back.

"Well I can understand how you feel but you won't last long here if you're on the edge each month." He chuckled while patting my shoulder.

"Oh yes of course." I smiled while rubbing the back of my neck. "But I'm still worried-"

" **FUCKING LOSERS!** " yelled Tanaka as he entered the office.

"What?!" I looked at him in disbelief. _How can he just walk in here and yell like that?!_

"Despite that above-it-all attitude of yours, you're still just a simpleton."

" **EXCUSE ME?!** " I exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Listen up people!" He said, blatantly ignoring me. "Something pretty annoying has just happened."

"What's wrong?" asked Sohei. Tanaka sighed heavily while his glasses rested near the edge of his nose, he looked down at the floor with his arms crossed.

"It's just been decided that Takeshi-san will take over as company president." An audible gasp was heard from the entire floor.

"No way! Seriously?!" asked Saito.

"But then-what about the current president?" asked Sohei.

"He's sliding over to become the chairman." Tanaka sighed. "You all better be careful because as soon as he takes over officially…" He looked up with a deadpan look. " **...any dead weight in the company will be fired immediately.** "

At that it seemed like Sohei and Saito were going to faint at any moment. I felt the blood leave my cheeks as I swallowed hard.

"So I'm guessing this means we'll have to have another celebration for him soon." said Sohei.

"Yup." Tanaka said as he walked towards his desk. "Our department will have to get him something as a congratulatory present." I nodded at that as Saito turned to me and smiled.

"We're counting on you, Kagome-chan." he patted my shoulder.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Why am I the one who always has to do these things?"

"Don't worry, we have total faith in you!" said Saito in his sing-songy tone.

"Wait, Tanaka!" I turned towards him. "Please say someth-"

"If you hate being ordered around so much…" he looked me in the eye and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "...why not just get promoted already?" his tone was cold and it built anger throughout my body. My palms were shaking with rage. I took a deep breath and turned back towards Saito.

"Fine I'll do it." I said through my teeth.

 _...God I hate this man so much!_

 _The next day…_

My feet dangled off the table as I sat waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. I had been putting off my physical for a while and that dream made me nervous.

 _What if I made a mistake…? I can't believe I didn't think about precautions…_

I came back to reality as the doctor came in.

"Everything seems to be fine." She said while looking at the clipboard. "I would suggest taking a multivitamin, that will help with the fatigue you've been feeling lately."

"And the...um…"

"It was negative." I sighed in relief. _Oh thank God._

"You really should be careful in the future. Given the history you wrote down, it's amazing that you haven't had an accident yet."

"I know...I've just been working a lot is all...but yes I will take precautions from now on."

"Then might I suggest some birth control options?"

 _Later…_

"So, I'm afraid I still don't understand why exactly you had to come with me to buy the present for Takeshi-san." I grumbled as I gripped my bag tighter around my shoulder.

"Because it's a date." Tanaka said plainly.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed.

"You kept bitching about having to do this so I rearranged my schedule to come along with you." he said in an irritated tone.

"Well no one asked you to." I said turning away to hide my face which I felt was red. "I know exactly what I'm buying so I'm completely capable of doing this alone! Feel free to go home."

"...are you an idiot?" he said coldly.

"Huh?!"

"At least let me use this as an excuse to spend more time with you."

"Wait-what?" _What?_ I was confused as I looked at him.

"If I don't take my chances where I can...I won't be able to spend my days off with you." his voice sounded hurt and I wanted to kick myself for being so selfish. I felt heat move to my face in embarrassment. I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet as we continued walking.

"Wha-What are you even saying…?"

 _Later…_

"Are you sure it's okay to just get him chocolates?" I asked while looking at the display case.

"That's what he requested so it should be fine." I followed him as he moved to the next display where the more expensive chocolates were. Each one with a unique look and flavor profile.

"He never struck me as the sweet tooth type so I'm just surprised..." I said, trailing off. "Oh but isn't it amazing to think he's becoming the new company president? He's still so young."

"Well it is his family's company. But he also started out as an editor, just like everyone else."

"What?" I exclaimed. "He started as an editor?!"

"You didn't know that?" Tanaka looked surprised.

"No, not at all!"

"He was the one who scouted out the famous Usami Akihiko."

"No way! I seriously had no clue!"

"He's helped put out quite a few other hit works as well...Did you two never discuss this?"

"Well...no, the subject never came up…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed for not knowing.

"Well when he was young, he got a lot of hate for riding the coattails of his family name or something…" That made me look up at him. "but he's got the skills to back it up." I bit my lip and tried to hide my face. _I see...when he said we both use our family names to get ahead, I thought maybe we had something in common…_ "Higurashi?"

"Oh! Saito asked me to buy him some dorayaki, I'll be right back!" I made my way towards the other display, hanging my head down. _Something in common? Yeah right...There's no way we could be alike._

I found the dorayaki and began filling my basket with them. _I can choose an assortment of ten for only one thousand yen, that's a good deal! 8...9...and 10-_ As I grabbed the last one, a hand came next to mine to grab one as well. I turned to see a familiar face and my heart began beating fast.

"Oh-" he gazed down at me. "Higurashi-kun!"

"Ah...Yamanaka-san…"

"We meet again!" he said with a bright smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need this?" he held the dorayaki towards me.

"Oh no-it's alright! I have plenty." I gestured to my basket.

"They have really good dorayaki, huh?"

"Oh yes! They're great!" _It would be really bad if Tanaka and him started butting heads, wouldn't it?_ I asked myself in a panic. _I'd better hurry up and buy these and get the hell out of here._ "You can go ahead and check out." I offered to him as we stood near the sale register.

"Oh no, please you first."

"Oh, uh...thank you." _Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka. Please don't come Tanaka..._

I kept saying it over and over in my head as if by some psychic miracle, Tanaka wouldn't see me talking with Yamanaka.

"Are you here alone?" asked Yamanaka.

"Huh?" my heart raged against my chest filling my body with anxiety. "Well that's-"

"Oh so you're here with someone then!" he joked.

"N-NO I'M COMPLETELY **ALONE!** " I said a little too loudly, causing my face to become even redder.

"Oh, sorry. Are you on a date right now?" He chuckled.

"DEFINITELY NOT!" I exclaimed. I looked around to try and spot where Tanaka was so that I could avoid his gaze. _I need to hurry up and get out of here!_

"Oh, I picked up an new manga the other day. Have you heard of Satou Iori? I really enjoy her work."

"Wow, really?! I'm in charge of all her titles. So thank you!" I said with a slight bow. I looked up and handed my basket to the cashier and returned to my conversation with Yamanaka.

"Oh are you? The last issue wasn't very eye-popping but I really enjoyed the new installment."

"Well I actually read Kobaruto this week."

"Oh really! Thanks!" he smiled widely.

"I really liked Nagai's work in particular. I bought the book version as well."

"That's awesome! I'm in charge of those works!"

"Really?" I looked back at the register and paid for my dorayaki, moving to the side to let Yamanaka purchase his goods.

"It's been running for so long I've been thinking it needs to get more traction."

"Really? I find it enjoyable as it is."

"No, no, no. Well I mean it's enjoyable enough now but it's our job to make it even more enjoyable, right?"

"Oh...I see. Yes I suppose."

"...Did I say something wrong…?" He finished paying for his things and looked at me with an embarrassed look.

"Oh no! I just...realized you might have a point." We moved away from the register and towards another display case. "I think no matter the situation, we mustn't be satisfied just maintaining the status quo...We have to always aim for better, right? I mean...I do understand that but I always get tripped up by what's in front of me and I feel negligent..."

"Hey...do you wanna go out for drinks sometime?"

"Huh?" I looked at him with my jaw slightly opened. He smiled at me as if he knows I heard him correctly. "Well...I'd have to check my schedule…" _Shit, Tanaka could come over any second now!_ Realizing this, I quickly tried to back away from him. "I'm sorry, I'm actually in a rush so I have to go..." _But I am a little curious…_ "Actually, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Um...when you and Tanaka worked together...What kinds of projects was he in charge of?"

"Huh? Have you not asked him yourself?"

"Oh! Well yes of course I could do that! I'm sorry! Excuse me!" I bowed and quickly turned around only to run right into Tanaka. My stomach dropped to the floor and I tried not to draw attention to myself. "T-Tanaka-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tanaka looked at Yamanaka, ignoring me. His voice was cold as his eyes locked onto him.

"Oh-you're here with Tanaka!" He smiled.

"We're just buying things for work, that's all!" I said in a squeaky voice. _I hate this situation I'm in!_

"Oh you should have said so sooner!" Yamanaka smiled at me.

"And what are _ **you**_ doing here?" Tanaka asked again.

"What? Is it a crime to do shopping?" Yamanaka smirked. "We just bumped into each other by chance and were talking about careers is all."

"Don't go feeding my newbie some horse shit." Tanaka exclaimed. I saw the muscles tense in his neck making me scared of what will happen.

"Ooooh scary! Same as ever I see!" Yamanaka chuckled.

"Yamanaka, you really need to lay the _**fuck**_ off!" Tanaka's words echoed in my ears and I looked at Yamanaka who seemed unfazed by the situation. Yamanaka smirked and tilted his head giving a condescending look. Tanaka grabbed my hand giving me no time to protest. "Let's go, Higurashi."

"Hey Higurashi," I turned to look at Yamanaka. "about what we discussed-I'm free anytime so think it over!"

Tanaka squeezed my hand tighter as he heard that and dragged me out of the store and onto the street. He pulled me along until we were a block away before releasing my hand. We walked in silence for a few minutes, I let him cool off and trailed behind him. We made our way towards the subway station when he finally spoke up.

"What did he mean by something you two 'discussed'?"

"Oh that…" I bit my lip, unsure of how he'll react when I tell him. "Um…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"I-"

"Did you forget what I said, idiot?!"

"Don't do that! Like what was said...we just happened to run into each other! It's polite to exchange pleasantries, isn't it?! Why are you so-"

" _ **Because.**_ " His voice growled causing me to feel frightened. I stayed silent and continued to follow behind him. _I'm more confused than ever! What is he getting so worked up over…? Is it just because he hate Yamanaka-san…? In the end...this just leads to more questions I have for him… I don't know anything at all about Tanaka…_

We rode the train in silence, I lost myself in my thoughts. _Given how awkward it is right now...why do we have to go home together?!_ We exited the train and walked to our exit, we each scanned our transit cards and walked briskly to the outside of the station.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier." Tanaka said when we got to the street. It caught me off guard but I said nothing. "You were about to say something before I did...what was it?"

"Huh?" I honestly didn't remember.

"You were going to ask Yamanaka something, but I interrupted you two. It's bugging me is all."

"Oh, it was nothing." I said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It's not nothing, ask me." He said in an irritated tone.

"It's fine! Nevermind!" I yelled back. He took a deep breath and then-

"It's bugging me! It's bugging me! It's bugging me! It's bugging me! It's bugging me! IT'S BUGGING ME!"

"OKAY FINE!" _You fucking child!_ "I asked him what you worked on when you were at the same company!" I felt out of breath and anger seeped through me.

"What?"

"Well he told me to just ask you instead so…"

"You should have come to me first for that sort of thing."

"WELL I AM NOW!"

"Well the only ones still running are _'Distant Sky'_ , _'Unusual Tales'_ ,and _'Song of the Siren'_."

"Okay!" I huffed. "Thank you!" We continued walking and I tried to calm down a bit. I never felt so irritated in my entire life.

"So why did you want to know?"

"I…" I mumbled. "I wanted to know what kinds of series you were involved with…I thought maybe I could learn something from it...I just want to hurry up and be a better editor so I-"

"Hey." He looked at me. "Did you by any chance, get a call from your family or something…?"

"Huh? Why would you-?"

"You seem really stressed about the monthly surveys and worrying about your work more than usual, so…"

 _He sees right through me…_

"No, I mean yeah I have but…" I bit my bottom lip as I trailed off.

"If you need someone to vent to, I'm always free."

"Really...it's fine…" _I need to tell him…_ "It's just I had a call from my grandfather and he just said the same things he always does. Telling me I need to hurry up with my time at Ueno so I can take over the company. I mean I know I'm the eldest grandchild, I understand where he's coming from…"

"...so what do you want to do, then?"

"Well, I'm not even at the level I want to be to even consider taking over yet. But I know I'm at the age now where I need to consider these things carefully. But I just get so worked up over it…"

"Hey…" We stopped walking as he turned to face me. "I believe I've said before that you are doing a perfectly fine job."

"Th-Thank you. But I feel like my best isn't good enough if I'm swinging between bad to good and back with each survey...I just...wish I was as good at this as you are…" I gripped my bag against my shoulder tightly.

"Are you saying I'm good at my job?" he smirked.

"Well-" _Shit, I inflated his ego._ "You're not... **bad** at it. I suppose…"

"Well then let's let the super capable, as acknowledged by you, person tell you something."

"Wait, what?"

"The work you're doing is just fine. You studied manga when you didn't even know the first thing about it and you value your authors. I know this for a fact. I don't need editors working for me who don't give a damn about their job, let alone the monthly surveys. People who think their jobs are only to pick up manuscripts are shit as far as I'm concerned. You're not a genius but you work twice as hard as anyone else. And when you don't understand something or can't do something, you keep trying until you can. You aren't doing anything wrong. If you were I'd correct it." He grabbed my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "So...just keep doing what you're doing. And don't make me repeat myself. Idiot." He turned back around and began walking. "Let's go."

 _Tanaka...was trying to cheer me up._

I followed him, feeling speechless. I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to thank him but the words wouldn't come out. We made our way inside our building and rode the elevator to our floor in silence. As we walked out, Tanaka spoke up.

"I suppose taking over your family's company might have nothing to do with your skills. The publishing company seems to have been handed down through the family for years. It'd probably be easier for you to just go along with the flow to be honest…"

"That's easier said than done...I'm already going against the flow." I bit my lip as we walked towards our doors. "...I told my grandfather about cancelling my engagement…" Tanaka looked at me with wide eyes.

"You mean you told him about me?!" he exclaimed.

"Hell no!" I huffed. "I just said I'm not going to marry Hojo!"

"Well...did he accept it."

"Not really...I'm going to have to talk to him again…" Tanaka's face fell as I began inputting the code to my front door. "Well I suppose that's it for now…" I opened the door but paused as Tanaka spoke.

"Higurashi."

"Yes?"

"This is just a hypothetical but...If you were to take over your family's company, does that mean you'd quit working at Ueno?" _What?_ I took a few seconds to think.

"...I still don't-"

"But I said this is just a hypothetical." He said with a blank expression.

"Well then I guess that would happen...yes."

"And then...you'd move?"

"What?"

"Hypothetically speaking."

"How should I know? Maybe or maybe not." I huffed.

"Cut it out." He suddenly had his hand around my wrist as he shoved me inside my house.

"Tanaka-!" He pushed me against the closed door, causing me to drop my bag. He leaned against the door and stared down into my eyes. His towering stature made me feel small and weak against him. Both of his hands wrapped around my wrists to keep me from pushing him away.

"I'll _**never**_ forgive you if you run away again."

"What?" My breath caught in my throat.

"I am saying this to you, as a man." His eyes were intense as his eyes stared into mine. "I...and scared to _**death**_...of never being able to see you again."

"Wh-What are you saying?! We live next door to each other!" I struggled against his grip on my wrists. "I'm sorry but please let me go-" He pulled my body against him in a tight embrace. His hand tangled itself in my hair while the other wrapped around my waist.

"You...have _**no**_ idea what is what like for me during those ten long years." His breath was warm against my ear and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"I...still haven't decided anything for my future." I mumbled against him. "So you can't just ask me about 'what ifs'."

"I know…" He held me tighter. "I know that I shouldn't mix my personal feelings when it comes to working with you. But...I can't help it. I'm never letting you go. I never _**ever**_...want to go through that again." My heart was going wild against my ribcage. I couldn't breath but at the same time, I didn't want to move. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest.

"Tanaka...I-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he lifted my chin with his hand to kiss me. A soft chaste kiss that left me dazed as he pulled away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom. Pushing me on my back against the mattress, I felt all of the air leave my lungs and the painful tightness in my chest. "What are you-?"

"Kagome." his voice was dark and serious. He hovered over me, his breath on my face made my heart go wild. "I am _**always**_ going to be here. I'll be waiting for your feelings to catch up to mine. So...please give up...and admit you love me again." His voice sounded hurt as he stared straight into my soul. I felt tears form in my eyes and my lips began to tremble.

 _I couldn't bring myself...to tear away from his gaze…_

 _I still never know how I get myself in this situation._

I laid there with my blouse pushed up near my neck, bra unhooked and shoved as well, and no bottoms on. Tanaka had removed his shirt earlier before resting between my legs. His tongue expertly making circles on my nub with his fingers pumping inside of me. I whimpered with each pump of his fingers as they curled upward hitting the spot that could shatter me into a million pieces.

"Tanaka…" I gasped heavily. "I-I can't...Please-!" He continued his movements until I was a puddle of nerves. "Ah!" I cried out right before I clenched around his fingers and every part of my body melted with pleasure. I bucked against him, letting the ecstasy take over me.

"Lift your hips." He breathed heavily against my lips as I heard the sound of jeans being undone and thrown to the ground. He removed my blouse and bra before entering me with a quick and hard thrust. My body trembled as he hovered over me giving me a slightly irritated look. "You need to relax."

"No...just…" I breathed heavily. "...feels...so good!"

"What...the hell are you?" Tanaka began thrusting faster causing me to cry loudly with each movement. "What are you trying to do to me?!"

"No! That's not it! I just meant-!" I couldn't finish that thought as the world around me shattered again. Tears ran down my face and I trembled and twitched against him. It wasn't long before he joined me in my high and collapsed against me.

"Kagome…" he breathed against my ear, reaching up and squeezing my hands with his.

 _I'm...such a coward…_

Tanaka kissed me deeply while grabbing my face in his hands. He wiped each tear away and held me close to his body.

 _I can't put my feelings of love...into words or action…_

Tanaka pulled out of me and rested on his side pulling me into a tight embrace. Our heavy breathing slowly came back down to a normal rate.

 _But…_

 _There's one thing I am able to say…_

Tanaka sweetly kissed my forehead and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I wanted to cry again but my body was spent and dying for rest.

 _Tanaka…_

 _I also…_

 _...have always…_

 _The next work day..._

"I...I did it!" I exclaimed. I was so happy I shook slightly looking at the survey results in my hands.

"Oooh Kagome-chan! I see Ito-sensei rose in the ratings! Good job!" Saito said between bites of dorayaki.

"Thank you very much!" I smiled brightly until I felt a smack against the back of my head. I turned around to see Tanaka with a rolled up stack of papers in his hands.

"Don't get carried away just because you had one good month."

"Would you please stop hitting me all the time?!" I yelled, irritably. _Am I not allowed to get excited now and then?!_

"Newbie-make ten copies." He handed me the stack of papers he had in his hand and I grumbled as I walked to the copy room with him following behind me. He walked over to a copy machine and made copies as well. "I'll be leaving these documents here, be sure to check them out." He walked back to the office without waiting for my response.

"Yes sir…" I grumbled.

 _A few minutes later..._

I returned to the office after making the copies and held the stack of papers in front of him.

"Here-ten copies, just like you asked-!"

"Higurashi." He gave me a death stare while holding up my cellphone. It was ringing, and it was Yamanaka who was calling. " **What the hell is this.** " It wasn't meant to be a question. He pressed decline on the phone before handing it back to me. _YOU CAN'T JUST HANG UP PEOPLE'S PHONES WITHOUT PERMISSION!_ I was livid but quickly felt afraid when Tanaka stared me down.

"W-Well, we exchanged business cards so it's normal for him to have my number…"

"The hell it is!"

 _What do I do? AND WHY THE HELL DO I EVEN HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF?!_

 _Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story. Like I said in an update, this story will end by chapter thirty with an epilogue, so please look out for each chapter. And don't worry, Inuyasha and Kagome's story may be over but it's not for other characters. Also thank you so much to everyone who left a nice review. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the chapters. I hope this one didn't disappoint either ^^. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll update when I can!_


	21. Chasing After Him

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 21: CHASING AFTER HIM

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Monday…_

At the end of July, it was decided that Takeshi-san would take over as president of Ueno publishing…

"I just went and saw our new building and it is amazing!" exclaimed Takeshi as he walked into our office. "I figured you all would be prepping for the move but I wanted to double check anyway!" His cheerfulness was met with mutterings of exasperation. Not only had we not started but we were in the middle of deadlines. "Make sure you've got your stuff packed and ready to go by 6:00pm next friday!" he said cheerfully while making his way towards Tanaka.

"Why do we need a new office at a time like this?" whispered Saito to Sohei.

"I don't know. Maybe just because he's president?" muttered Sohei.

"Tanaka!" smiled Takeshi. "I see Emerald's in shambles as always." he chuckled. Tanaka looked at him and forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Think you'll make the moving deadline with all of this crap around?" He gestured to the mountains of boxes and garbage we usually have around this time of the month.

"Oh of course we will." Tanaka said with fake enthusiasm. "Even if that Friday happens to be the last day in the month's proof-reading cycle and moving plans overlap it!" He sounded manic but Takeshi lightheartedly chuckled and patted him on the back.

I couldn't look anymore as I continued to focus on my work...while clenching my stomach. _Yeah we're right in the middle of proofing our manuscripts. But right now...I might sort of feel rather...incredibly…_

 _Sick._

 _No! It's just my imagination! I'm only fatigued because I fell asleep in the living room again last night. Besides, now isn't the time to be thinking about that._

"Hey Kagome-chan," Saito yawned loudly. "I'm finally done with Yamamoto-sensei's."

"Oh great!" I perked up a little. "That just leaves Kuwashima-sensei's and then everything will be turned in! How is her manuscript coming along, Sohei-san?"

"Another 32 pages." he said without looking up. "They're inking it now, apparently." He looked just as stressed as the rest of us and I couldn't blame him for being so unfazed.

"That's...a whole chapter." I swallowed hard feeling the anxiety rise in me. "W-Will it be done on time? We only have two more weeks until these proofs are due!"

"Assistants have been called in." he said in an irritated tone. "If past precedent is anything to go by then everything should work out. I'm on her ass everyday making sure things get done."

"That's Kuwashima-sensei for ya." said Tanaka in a chilling laugh that didn't reach his eyes. Everyone looked like their blood had left their bodies.

"Well even if it's late, it's usually always good." smiled Saito trying to cheer up Sohei.

"That's not the issue…" Sohei replied.

I collapsed against the top of the desk and let out a huge sigh. _Even though all my proofs are done, I can't relax until everything is done since I'm the coordinator._

 _I feel an ulcer coming on…_

 _This is just as stressful as if it were my manuscript that was late…_

I felt a sudden smack against the back of my head and jerked up to see Tanaka with a rolled up magazine in his hand.

"Don't sleep on the job!"

"I wasn't sleeping!" I exclaimed while rubbing the back of my head.

"That fair announcement for the manga magazine that you said you'd write yesterday," he said while ignoring me. "When are you going to finish it?"

"It's already done!" I exclaimed while grabbing the files and handing them to him. He nodded and began walking to his desk while I followed him. "Also...I know it's early but could you look over Oita's material for her new series?"

"What? You've already collected it?" He said over his shoulder. "Her current series won't be done for another six or so months…"

"Well I figured the earlier the better…I had a free moment and mentioned it to her. She's been having serious thoughts already about it so I wanted to look into it." He sat down at his desk and sighed while rustling through the papers on his desk.

"Okay I'll take a look. And here," he handed me a stack of papers. "I've finished looking over your storyboards."

"Huh?!" I took them. "You're done already?!" _I just gave these to him yesterday…_

"Yup." I quickly walked back to my desk and looked over his corrections.

 _Tanaka is so busy with his own work, where did he find the time to check mine? Did he even check them thoroughly?_

"And don't worry, I looked at it in its entirety." He said as if reading my mind.

"I wasn't concerned about tha-ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly covering my nose, causing all the editors to look at me. "I'm sorry." I sniffed and kept my nose covered as I began inching towards the door. "Thank you, I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Kagome-chan can you bring me back a coffee?" asked Saito.

"What flavor?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Mocha!"

"Got it!"

 _A few minutes later…_

I washed my hands at the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. _Ugh, the bags under my eyes._ I dried my hands used a tissue to blot the oil off of my forehead. _It's a good thing I don't even bother wearing makeup to work. It would be a waste._ I threw away the tissue and walked out the door running right into Tanaka, my face hitting his chest.

"Hey." he said nonchalantly.

"Don't scare people like that!" I pushed away from him and began to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Are you...feeling alright?" My stomach did a somersault.

"Wh-Why do you ask?" I could feel the sweat form on the back of my neck.

"You look pale, I thought maybe you're overworking yourself."

"Oh, no...I'm completely fine-"

"You have a cold then?"

"No-I just sneezed from the dust in the office." He locked his eyes on me and without saying a word, pulled me in by my shoulders and placed his forehead against mine. I quickly pushed him away. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I exclaimed while wiping my forehead.

"It doesn't feel like you have a fever."

"D-DON'T DO THAT WHEN WE'RE AT WORK!"

"You held your breath when I did it. You must have been expecting a kiss instead." he smirked and my cheeks felt hot.

" **D-Don't flatter yourself!** " I fixed my hair and pushed the loose strands behind my ears. "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine."

"That so?" he looked me up and down before walking towards the lounge. "Guess that's fine then…"

"Oh, actually Tanaka?" I asked sheepishly.

"What?" he paused at the door of the lounge.

"Um...about those storyboards from before...I'm really amazed that despite your busy schedule, you were able to be so detailed in your suggestions. Are you sure it wasn't too much trouble for you?"

"Huh? Why would it be? Reading new stories is always fun. I've never once thought of it as bothersome. Is it not the same for you?" I stopped myself and watched Tanaka disappear behind the door. The sudden realization had hit me.

 _I'm not at the point where this is fun yet…_

I hung my head down and followed him inside. _I've been here for ten months and it's still a struggle for me. I'm finally able to do the things I'm assigned on my own._ I looked at Tanaka who was busy sorting through his change at the vending machine and sighed heavily.

 _I'm sure he's got even less time than I do yet he was able to proof all of my storyboards thoroughly. He even took the time to fix my suggestions and make the story more interesting in the process…_

"Tanaka...is there a trick to reading through these scripts?" I asked as he put his change into the machine and pressed the buttons. "I'd like to get myself better at it…"

"There's no trick to it. It's just something that comes with experience and practice." He grabbed his coffee from the vending machine and turned to look at me.

"Well...would it be okay if I copy some pages from the editor's training manual?"

"What for?" He opened his coffee and began drinking it with a questioning expression on his face.

"Oh...just for-" I looked at the machine and realized a lot of items are out of stock. "Actually I need to check the machine outside. I promised Saito a mocha coffee."

"Hurry back then." he said nonchalantly.

"Yes, sir!" I quickly left the room.

 _I want to...become a full-fledged editor as soon as possible…_

 _What Tanaka said to me recently...really boosted my confidence. Though it might just be a difference in experience or talent...I know it's pointless to compare myself to him…_

I reached the door and sneezed really loudly causing everyone around me to turn and look. _I just keep thinking "He's so good at this." or "He's so impressive…" It makes me really wish I could be like him._

 _Friday…_

At the end of the day I felt myself struggling as I left the office. I trembled with each step feeling my legs wobble as I pushed myself forward.

 _Was I really_ _ **this**_ _under the weather?!_

It was the beginning of August but I was shivering in my sweater. I wheezed with each step feeling my body slowly shut down. _Why is it that the moment I submit all of my work and prepped for the office move that my body gives up? Is it because I have two days to rest at home? I just know this is definitely not good._

 _Good thing I refused a ride from Tanaka. I'd get a huge lecture if he saw me this way._

I slowly walked on the street making my way towards the subway station. _Maybe I should take a taxi… No if I do, I'll definitely puke from the motion. Maybe I should go to the pharmacy and get something…_

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I felt a bump on my shoulder and immediately looked up to apologize.

"Oh hey Ms. Coattails!" it was Takeshi-san with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Heading home? Good work today!"

"Oh thank you." I tried to hold in my nausea and smile. "Are you going home too?"

"Yup! Just grabbing some food on the way." He rubbed the back of his head. It was then I noticed his assistant standing behind him. "I thought I'd buy more of those chocolates your office gave me. They're so delicious, I'm hooked!"

"Oh, I'm so glad you liked them!" I smiled.

"Oh speaking of! The party to celebrate my new position…" His face quickly changed from cheerful to concerned. "Wait...are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You look really pale…"

"Oh…" _Crap…_ "My apologies, I'm fine! I'm just a bit worn out I think. I think I'm just relieved for my day off tomorrow…" _I'm so embarrassed...My head feels kinda fuzzy…_

"Is Tanaka working you too hard?" He laughed. "I'll gladly hear you vent!"

"Oh no! It's not that work is too tiring or anything!" I said with both of my hands shaking in front of me. "Besides...Tanaka does twenty times more work than I do. I still feel I'm playing catch up and need to try harder…" I trailed off. Takeshi-san kept his big smile on his face while turning to his assistant.

"Ochi-sama? The time?" His assistant pulled up his sleeve and showed him his smart watch with the time clearly displayed.

"Oh I'm sorry! I don't mean to keep inconvenience you!" I quickly bowed.

"Are you _**sure**_ you're okay?" He asked very concerned.

"I'm fine…" I shook my head and felt a sharp pain. I tried to walk forward but felt myself tipping. _Crap...my vision is…_

 _...going black…_

" **HIGURASHI?!"**

 _ **TANAKA**_

I ran into the hospital and quickly spotted him sitting down in front of the exam room looking at his phone.

" **Takeshi-san!"** I took a second to catch my breath while bowing in front of him. "How's Higurashi?!"

"She's talking to the doctor." He said putting his cellphone into his pocket. "They had her hooked up to an IV earlier."

"What's wrong with her?"

"They're probably telling her now." He gestured to the door with his head.

"How were you…"

"We ran into each other near the parking lot. She woke up after passing out but I brought her here just to be safe."

"I see...I'm sorry for all this trouble." I bowed.

"Nonsense." He smiled and shook his hand. "I figured with her family being the way they are, it's better to call you first." We both turned our head at the sound of the door rattling as it slid open. Kagome walked out with her head down muttering a "thank you" to the doctor. Upon looking up her face suddenly turned red when she saw me.

"T-Tanaka! What are you doing here?" she stammared.

"Oh sorry, I called him." said Takeshi as he stood up. I looked at her and felt fury fill my body and come out my pores. My aura could be felt and tension was high.

" **...So you** _ **were**_ **feeling sick!"** She bit her lip and lowered her shoulders as she fidgeted with her bag.

"N-No! I really did think I was okay…" she trailed off.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked still with an angry tone.

"Well uh…" she paused. "General neglect of my health...overwork...and a cold... _and malnutrition_ …" she murmured the last bit but I was able to hear it clearly.

"Overwork _**and**_ malnutrition?!" she flinched at me and then turned to Takeshi-san.

"Oh! Takeshi-san!" she bowed frantically. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I kept you from your plans…"

"Don't worry about that." he smiled. "Just take care of your co-pay."

"Ah, yes!" She bowed again. "Again, I'm so sorry!" She quickly left us and jogged to the reception counter.

"Well at least it wasn't anything serious." chuckled Takeshi.

"That stupid little…" I muttered as I watched her disappear around the corner.

"By the way…" Takeshi began as I quickly changed my demeanor. "How is Higurashi doing?"

"If you mean at work, she's doing her job well."

"I guess I mean more mentally." He said looking somber as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "We were chatting a bit earlier and she seems to think that she's no good and needs to try harder or something. She seemed like she put herself in a corner." Noticing my facial expression he gave a small smile to try and lighten the mood while shaking his hand in front of him. "But hey-I'm might be completely off base here."

"Actually…" I looked down at the floor in front of me. "Takeshi-san, you mentioned that you do business with the Higurashi family, correct?"

"Yup."

"They...plan on having her take over the company in the future, don't they?"

"Of course! They're a steadfast family business. And since her brother is still in university, she is the logical person to take over." He became somber for a moment. "But I understand her wanting to rebel against that sort of thing… Of course she's under pressure from her family's expectations-not to mention societal values. But her seeing her own abilities fall short of what's expected of her...the more she discovers about herself...the harsher reality seems." He looked over at me and again quickly changed his expression to lighten the mood. "Ah, but-keep in mind I'm talking about my own experiences!" He stopped leaning against the wall and smiled. "You're the only one who sees her in action. Just remember that these might be things she struggles with. But I'll leave the rest to you." He waved and began to make his exit. "I have dinner plans." He said over his shoulder.

"Oh Takeshi-san," I walked up to him. "One more thing. Do you know why she quit her previous job?"

"Hm...wasn't it," He placed his finger on his chin. "'I'm angry that people think I'm only here because of my family connections' or something?" he said with a smile. "Yeah that's it! I heard about it from my dad."

"...So straight-forward...oddly refreshing." I mumbled the last bit.

"Well if you read between the lines...it means she wants to make a best-selling book using her own talent. Don't you think?" He chuckled and slapped my shoulder. "Kinda reminds me of you, Tanaka. He went on his way and I stood there letting his words sink in.

 _Like me…?_

 _A few minutes later..._

"I'm sorry for the wait!" Higurashi walked over to me. "Where's Takeshi-san…?" she trailed off as she noticed the look on my face. Her's had turned red. "I….um…"

" **So?"** I said with a cold voice. **"You're overworked and malnourished?!"** she immediately lowered her head. **"Explain."**

"I...it's just…" she stammared. "I honestly wasn't hungry…"

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _An hour or so later…_

"Wait-!" I yelled as Tanaka rushed into my house and straight into my kitchen. "Tanaka, you can't just come inside my house uninvited!" I followed him as he swung open the door to my refrigerator. He looked back at me and the vein on his forehead was pulsating with anger.

" **I see the problem now!"** I held my head in embarrassment. Inside of my fridge was stacks of energy drinks, some yogurts, and water. It was all I had been consuming for the past two weeks plus some cheap convenience store food.

"I promise I _do_ eat!"

"Instant food is not real food!"

"That's why I have the yogurt…"

Without saying a word he grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom where he quickly took off my coat and pushed me down on the bed.

"Tanaka-!"

"I'm bringing food from my house, you go to sleep!"

"I really don't think that's necessary-!"

" **Higurashi!"** He leaned down until I could feel his breath on my face. He took a deep breath before looking into my eyes. "Fine then. From now on, you're going to eat one meal a day with me!"

"What?"

"I'm taking charge of your nutrition." He said as he stood up with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You-You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"It's an order, you idiot!" He groaned and put his hand over his eyes as if to massage his temples. "Just...seriously don't ever collapse like that again! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" My heart sank as I looked away from him. I fidgeted with the sleeves of my sweater and felt the heat rush to my face.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I know it sounds like an excuse...but I really didn't think it had gotten so bad-" Tanaka quickly pulled my leg until I was flat on my back.

"I get it." He pulled the comforter over me and placed a pillow under my head. "Just get some sleep." He sat at the edge of my bed and put his head in his hands. I turned to my side and look at his back facing me. I didn't know what to say and the silence became uncomfortable. Tanaka took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. "Am I...working you too hard?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't seem like you were in trouble...but if you're working so hard that you pass out, I should consider reassigning some of the tasks you're in charge of."

"No! I'm fine with the amount of work I have."

"Then why did you collapse?" He turned to look at me.

"...Well…"

"Well what?"

"I've been...doing extra self-study…" I said as I buried my face into the pillow. Tanaka turned to me.

"What do you mean 'self-study"?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier." I looked at him. "I want to become a full-fledged editor as soon as possible...When you told me that I was doing well...I was so happy." Tanaka looked at my floor and I saw his eyes widen at the amount of mangas I had in stacks around my bedroom. "But you know...I shouldn't just be satisfied with that...I have to work harder so...I guess I got carried away...sleeping and sometimes eating became a bother…"

" **YOU IDIOT!"** he yelled making me jump out of my skin.

" **I DIDN'T LET IT INTERFERE WITH WORK SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!"** I yelled back at him while putting myself in a sitting position.

"And what good does it do if you collapse from it?!"

"Well I had _planned_ on recuperating over the weekend!"

"That's not a real solution!" We both looked at each other, red in the face from screaming. Tanaka leaned back and took a deep breath letting it out sharply. "So...in order for you to find time for this extra study, you've been skipping sleep and meals to the point where you're worn out and fainting from exhaustion...LIKE AN UTTER MORON!"

"I-I TOLD YOU THAT I HADN'T NOTICED HOW BAD IT GOT!"

"BE AWARE OF THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!" We both backed away from each other and took in a deep inhale. Tanaka turned away from me and put his head in his hand. I slumped my shoulders and looked down at comforter I had bunched into my fists. "You always get carried away with things like this." Tanaka said in a defeated voice. "I told you not to stress over it."

"But…" I bit my lip. "Even if it only helps a little...I wanted...to catch up to you, Tanaka."

 _ **TANAKA**_

I frowned. The silence took over the room and I listened to our breathing returning to a normal, less stressed level.

"How stupid." I said. "It took me years to get to where I am. You're only in your first year in the manga business. Did you really think you'd be able to bridge that gap in only a few months?"

"You-You don't have to explain it to me. I know it's not rational…"

"You made yourself collapse over it." I turned to her and saw her fold into her shoulders as she tried so hard to hide her face from me. "Besides," I chuckled. "Did you really think I was that easy to defeat?" I saw her bite her bottom lip and I smirked at the delightful look it gives her. "It's funny…" I smiled. "After all this time...you're still chasing after me." She whipped her head up at that statement. Her face flushed and her jaw dropped.

"N-No! Th-That's-" she was speechless. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from me.

"You know, you aren't me. So you don't need to try and be like me. You can do things your own way." I put my hand on her hand and gave her a small squeeze. "You don't have to stress out. I'm not going anywhere."

 _ **KAGOME**_

I felt my lip quiver. His words rang in my ear and I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

 _At first…_

 _I was content with just watching him..._

Tanaka sighed heavily and stood up near the bed. He put his coat on and began walking towards the door.

"Make sure to get some rest this weekend. I'll bring food later."

"Huh…?" My eyes widen and I sudden felt panic in my body.

 _Before I realized it...I was chasing after him._

I quickly grabbed him by the back of his coat and in the process fell out of the bed and face planted on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Tanaka exclaimed. I quickly got up on my knees feeling so embarrassed and in pain.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" I let go of him and looked down balling my fists over my knees. _I'm such a loser…_

"...You want me to stay, is that it?" Tanaka said in a low voice. My hands began to shake.

"I-I didn't say that…" My heartbeat was rapid and it began to rip itself out of my ribcage.

"Then...what do you want?"

I couldn't answer with words… My hands were trembling in my lap and I couldn't calm them. I took a deep breath and looked up before grabbing his hand with mine.

 _A few minutes later…_

 _I'm exhausted but I can't sleep…_

Tanaka laid on his back with my head on his chest. I was still trembling, unsure of how to act with this intimacy with him.

"I'm not going to try anything."

"I-I wasn't thinking of that!" I balled my fist against his chest feeling anxiety take over. Tanaka lifted my chin to shift my gaze to his eyes and kissed me. It was a sweet, chaste kiss and when he backed away, I was left in a daze.

"You're cute when you lie." he smirked. My face felt hot and I quickly looked away. Tanaka embraced me tightly and began stroking my hair. The sound of his heart beating lulled me into a deep sleep. The whole time, feeling the warmth of Tanaka surrounding me.

 _ **TANAKA**_

The room was silent except for the quietest snores coming from Kagome. _Finally she falls asleep._ I stared at her face and couldn't help but smile. This was something I have wanted for almost ten years, and here I am living it.

"T…" _What?_ Her mouth was slightly opened and I could barely hear her. "Tanaka…" _Oh great, she's dreaming about us in high school again-_ "Tanaka-san…"

"What?" I said aloud. She went back to snoring. I pulled her in closer, tangling my fingers in her hair. I lowered my mouth next to her ear and whispered. "I'm...right here with you...Kagome."

 _The next morning…_

I woke up as the morning light filled the room. The muffled sounds of birds chirping could be heard from the window. I looked at Kagome with her head still on my chest and smirked. I kissed her forehead gently and removed myself from the bed. I stepped on one of the books she had piled around cursed to myself. _Damn it...it's such a mess here-_

I walked into the living room and was in shock over what I saw. Pigsty didn't even properly describe the scene that lay before me. Clothes strewn all over the couch and floor, books piled high in stacks everywhere, and trash covering every surface available. The floor was hidden under the mountain of mess she had. I narrowed my eyes before searching for a trash bag.

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Monday…_

"OH CRAP! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ANYTHING IS!" exclaimed Saito as he dug into boxes. We were getting things unpacked at the new office and of course everything was a mess.

"Well we did just cram the stuff in random boxes on Friday so…" said Sohei, filling up the bookshelves with manga volumes.

"Just break them all open!" exclaimed Tanaka as he set up his desk. "UGH! WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO CLEAN FOR FOUR DAYS IN A ROW?!"

"Four days?" Sohei asked.

"Well Higurashi collapsed on Friday…"

"Tanaka-san!" I exclaimed.

"Were you sick, Kagome-chan?" asked a concerned Saito.

"Oh, no it's not as bad as it sounds-"

"Then when I hauled her back to her house, I found it in total disarray with trash and dust everywhere!" He said, ignoring my pleas. "And all she had in her fridge was yogurt!"

"PLEASE STOP IT!" I yelled at him.

"It took two whole days to clean!"

" **TANAKA-SAN!"**

"So you're saying you spent the entire weekend with Higurashi?" Sohei said in a lecherous tone. "Was there more than cleaning involved?"

"I don't kiss and tell." said Tanaka nonchalantly. My face turned red and my jaw dropped. I shook my hands in anger and embarrassment.

"N-Nothing happened!" I exclaimed. Sohei and Saito just smiled widely at me. "I swear there is a logical explanation!"

"Sure there is!" they both laughed.

 _I hate this place..._

 _Author's Note: I love how one of the reviews said that Kagome was flirting with Yamanaka. Kagome can't flirt for the life of her lol. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this. I'll update when I can._

 _Also if you're kind, please check out my new story "Compulsion". The prologue is available now!_


	22. Please Go Out With Me

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 22: PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _As usual, this man... holds nothing back..._

" **Rejected."** Tanaka said not even bothering to meet my gaze from his desk as he handed me my manuscript. A silence fell over the room and I could have sworn I heard Saito's jaw drop at his statement.

"R-Rejected?" I asked in a stupor. "May I ask why?" I took the manuscript from him with my shaking hands.

"Why don't I turn that question back to you-" He removed his glasses and rested his chin on his hands that he laced together. "What made you think this would pass with my approval?"

"W-Well," I began. "I did think Oita's work wasn't her normal best but we're running out of time so I felt this could work as a base-"

"And there you go again with your half-assed work." Tanaka said harshly while putting his glasses back on.

"Huh?!" I said in an angry tone. Tanaka sighed and grabbed the manuscript from me laying it flat on his desk.

"Show me the parts you're concerned about."

"Ah...well…" I hunched over his desk and pointed to the current page. "Well for example, this chapter's topic seems to be a bit awkward...so I recommended changing the layout entirely to have the plot develop from this character's point of view."

"...so you do understand." He said leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed in front of him. "Now get on the phone and make her do it over again."

"You-You can't act like it's that simple!" I was livid at this point and snatched the manuscript from his desk in a huff. "If I have her basically start over from scratch now, then the schedule will be ruined! Not to mention how to tell her in the nicest way…"

"Is it any better than slapping her name on a shitty manuscript for the country to see?!" He said to match my anger. I looked at him and felt the veins in my forehead threatening to pop. I quickly walked back to my desk and slapped the manuscript on top of my pile of papers.

" **FINE THEN. THANK YOU FOR CHECKING MY WORK."** I grabbed some packages from the floor that I needed to get delivered and huffed even more. **"I'M GOING TO SEND THESE OFF. GOOD DAY."** I walked out of the office and headed towards the elevator.

"Higurashi." Tanaka called after me. I turned around to see him, still with my blood boiling.

" **Yes?"**

"I've got a lunch meeting today so I can't eat with you." He said nonchalantly.

"D-Don't worry about it." I suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to hide my face.

 _Since I collapsed the other day, Tanaka said that I have to eat one meal a day with him. I wasn't sure he was serious but he has been very...insistent._

"I can eat on my own so please stop worrying about me-"

"Dinner." he said coldly.

"What?"

"We're going to eat dinner." The elevator came and he pushed me inside and hit the button to the courier room.

"N-No, we don't have to-"

"Also-" he said, interrupting me. "What time did you go to bed last night and what time did you wake up this morning and what time did you eat breakfast and what did that breakfast consist of?"

"Uh...what's with the third degree?" His eyes narrowed and he quickly grabbed my face in his hand squeezing both of my cheeks uncomfortably. "Wha-?!"

"If I don't keep tabs on you like this, you'll end of keeling over again!" He pulled me closer so that our faces were almost touching. "Takeshi-san agrees with me so give up."

"You really don' hab to." I said with my cheeks starting to hurt. "I know my libits, I'm fine so- **PLEASE LED GO OF ME!** " I grabbed his wrist and tugged at it to get him to release me.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone you're indebted to?" He shook my head making me even more irate.

" **I'M FINE SO LED ME GO!"** I gave one final tug on his wrist and felt instant relief mixed with pain as my cheeks were freed from his hand. "Why are you so insistent-?!" Tanaka leaned down and placed his lips on mine causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Idiot." he said after pulling away. He flicked my on the head with his finger and turned towards the opening elevator door.

"Ow!" I complained as I rubbed where he flicked me.

"I'm insistent because I worry." he said over his shoulder. My face felt hot when he said that and I quickly hung my head down to cover my face.

 _Why...does he do that to me…?_

 _Later…_

I walked out of the subway station and sighed heavily with each step. _I'm exhausted…_ The street was bare save for a few couples walking around. I rubbed the back of my neck as I made my way toward my home and paused in front of the convenience store, peeking through the store window at the "fresh" food they had available. _I guess this will have to do for dinner...Tanaka has overtime today so we can't eat together even if I wanted to…_ I went inside and grabbed a small bento meal and an aloe beverage before continuing on home. My mind wandered to the kiss that I shared with Tanaka earlier.

 _I wish he wouldn't do that stuff at work...or anywhere for that matter. If someone were to see us-_

A couple caught my eye as I walked down the side street near my apartment building. They were going at it pretty heavily as they leaned against the brick wall under the lamppost. I immediately looked down but then looked up again.

 _Wait a minute!_ My eyes widened as I looked at the man. _Is that...Yamanaka…?_ Just then, his eyes opened and he pulled away from the woman he was macking on and smiled at me.

"Higurashi!" I jumped out of my skin realizing I had been staring at them for a while. _How embarrassing…_

"Goo-Good evening…" I said sheepishly. "I'm really sorry I was just passing through-"

"Haha sorry about that!" He waved to the woman he was kissing with as she quickly ran off. "You caught us, I was sure no one would be coming this way…"

"I'm so sorry! I'll be going-!" I said as I tried to walk away.

"Hey, wait up!" he stopped me. "I'd appreciate it if you kept what you saw a secret."

"Oh! Of-Of course!" I said shaking my head.

"Yeah it's just that our relationship is...complicated."

"Really I don't need to know the details." I chuckled nervously.

"Thanks." he smiled. "Hey could I buy your silence with dinner?"

"Huh?!" my jaw dropped. "No, really that's not-! I-I don't want you to trouble yourself. I won't tell a soul-"

"No really, I've wanted to have a drink with your for a while. And I'd like to discuss Tanaka with you." That peaked my interest and he could read it on my face. "So…?"

 _I can't pass up an opportunity to know about Tanaka's past…_

 _A little later…_

"I am really though!" he said with a smile. "Must have been a shock to see."

"I know what couples do." I said nervously. I looked at my plate of food, happy to be eating a real meal but unsure of being treated to such an expensive meal.

"Well most people are prejudice against public displays of affection." He said refilling my wine glass. "And if I'm being honest, she's a married woman."

"O-Oh…" I swallowed hard. "W-Well I am not a judging person so…"

"Oh man I'm sorry!" He said shaking his hand. "I didn't mean to put that on you!" I felt my cheeks turn red. _This man seems a bit fickle...a lot fickle…_ "Anyway, how do you like shoujo manga? I heard through the grapevine that it's not exactly your favorite job."

"Oh...well, actually…" I took a sip of my drink before answering. "I've been through a lot but...I'm going to stick with it for the time being."

"I see." he said with a look I couldn't decipher. "Is that because of Tanaka?"

"Huh?!"

"Oh, it's just that he really seem to be looking after you closely…"

"Oh, no, that's…" I shook my head. "...probably because I'm new and he has to keep an eye on me…"

"...I suppose." he smirked. "But I'm happy you're sticking with it. It's a tough line of work. Lots of people start off enthusiastically but their stamina gets sapped when the mental fatigue hits...they drop out."

"It has been a tough job."

"All of the people in my editing department spend most of the day in the office."

"Oh right because of the weekly publication!" I exclaimed. "I honestly cannot imagine because we almost die with our monthly deadlines."

"It's not so bad once you get used to the pace of things. Plus we have a bigger staff. It's really just a matter of balancing the opinions of the editor and the author. But no matter how tough a session might be, once you've got the sample in your hands...it makes you think 'Wow, I can't wait to start the next project!' It reminds you of much fun creating books is…" he smiled widely.

 _Ah!_ My heart skipped as his words reminded me of how Tanaka said something similar.

" _Plus...isn't it kind of fun? Girls' comics, I mean."_

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no! It's just...Tanaka said something similar to that…"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm…" He picked up his wine glass and swirled it. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Did I say something…?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh no!" He perked up. "I think that Tanaka is truly...an amazing guy." His tone was very dark and it sent chills down my spine. "Tanaka worked with me not too long before Ueno. And in before we knew it, he'd become the ace of the editing division all on his own. He made these literary styles that never ran before into hit works. And they all had this...sensitivity that no one could manage to emulate. Before you know it, the "Tanaka Brand" had been established…but he kind of does whatever he wants. That attitude of his ruffled a lot of feathers. So when he quit, our sales plummeted! Our company was in a really tight spot."

"Wow! Wait were you able to get it going again?"

"Unfortunately no...that's why I had that small stint at Ueno." I didn't have any words so I looked down and stuffed some food in my mouth.

 _So that happened...Tanaka is really amazing…_

"But I still can't wrap my head around Tanaka moving to shoujo manga out of the blue!"

"Oh, well from what I understand, it was an order from the company."

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed.

"So it seems…" I said a little unsure of how to gauge his reaction.

"Man and here I was convinced he'd done it on his own accord!" He chuckled. "So that's all it was?" He leaned his head down and rubbed his forehead. "So I guess there's a chance he'll return to literature one day…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, no." He shook his head and gained back his composure. "I always wondered why he took up shoujo manga all of a sudden. The way he dragged Emerald up from the depths to which it had sunk...I mean, I always knew he was an amazing guy." he smiled widely. "I guess as long as he didn't do it because he'd grown to hate literature, that's all that matters." He leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand and sighed with a smile, like someone does when talking about someone they're fond of. "I just...really want to work with him again!"

 _...What?_

 _Later…_

"Shall we head out?" Yamanaka asked as I returned from the bathroom. He was putting on my coat so I followed suit.

"Oh, the bill…?" I looked around the table but couldn't find it.

"I'll take care of it. I'm buying your silence, remember?" He smiled as we walked towards the entrance. "I'll see you outside."

"Well thank you for the meal!" I bowed as I exited the restaurant. My cellphone began to ring and I panicked inside. My face immediately fell when I saw the caller i.d. _Shit...it's Tanaka. I'll be in trouble if he finds out I was with Yamanaka-san._ I quickly looked around to make sure Yamanaka isn't on his way over to me and put my hand over the phone covering my mouth in an attempt to mute the background.

"Hello."

" _What the hell took you so long to answer?"_

"I-I'm sorry!"

" _I'm heading out right now, have you eaten yet? If not, come to my place."_

"I'm sorry, I've already eaten." Right after I said that, a few people walked out of the restaurant talking loudly. I panicked and tried to get away from the noise.

" _...where are you?"_

"Oh I'm outside walking home now." I said nervously.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yamanaka came and patted me on the shoulder. "I was wondering where you disappeared to!" he smiled.

"Ah-Yamanaka-san!" I jumped and accidentally dropped my phone. I quickly picked it up and back to my ear.

" _...why are you with Yamanaka?!" Fuck! Fuck! Shit!_

"I'm sorry it's hard to hear you...my signal must be weak! I'll call you later!" I quickly hung up and hung my head down. I feared what was going to happen the next time I see Tanaka. "I'm sorry Yamanaka, but I have to go now."

"Don't worry about it! Let's grab drinks again sometime!" He smiled and waved before walking off in the opposite direction of me. I waved politely back and began making my way home.

 _That was a weird circumstance to lead me to having drinks with him…_

 _At least I had a good time...plus everything we talked about was educational. I thought he was all talk but he's quite skilled at his job. Plus he praised Tanaka a lot…_

 _I don't think he's a bad guy at all...besides his thing about married women...I wonder why Tanaka is gets so angry when it comes to him…_

 _I wonder if something happened when they worked together…_

By the time I got home, I found Tanaka sitting in front of my door. He wasn't wearing his glasses so he must have been sitting there for a while. I immediately felt panicked. Tanaka looked up at me with a melancholy expression.

"Goo-Good evening-!" I stammered. "I'm sorry about earlier...I was-"

"Higurashi…" he stood up and kept his head down filling me with dread. "Why were you with Yamanaka?"

"We-We ran into each other and he invited me to dinner...I turned him down in the past because of work so I didn't want to be rude…"

"...I told you not to hang out with him, didn't I?"

"I honestly think there's no need for you to keep dwelling on him-hey!"

Tanaka had grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into his apartment. I tried to tug myself free but he forcibly shoved me into the living room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"Why don't you ever listen to me when I tell you something?!" He yelled back.

" **BECAUSE THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO!"** I was livid. I was sick of him treating me like a toy he didn't want to share.

" **WHAT?!"**

"He isn't anything like you said he was! He's a professional when it comes to work and conversing with him was a learning experience!" I huffed. I saw the veins pop in his forehead but stood my ground.

"Look, you may not understand this since you've been a pampered princess for most of your life-" he pointed his finger at me. "-but there is _no_ telling what goes on in that man's head! I don't want you to get hurt if anything should happen with him, that's why I want you to stay away! And he'll fuck any woman he sees so he could go for an airhead like you!"

"I am _**not**_ an airhead!" I stomped my foot at that statement and felt like screaming. I took a short breath to calm myself. _Wait a minute...is he this angry because…_ "Tanaka...did Yamanaka... _do_ something to you...?" That made him stop. His eyes widened and his lips pressed into a thin line. His silence angered me. "You're not in the position to talk about others like that." I said in my calm yet harsh tone. I sighed heavily, adjusting my bag on my shoulder and made a reach for the door. "I'm leaving, so please move-" Tanaka grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me against him and the door. His forehead against mine, I could feel the anger building in him.

" **I am nothing like him."** he growled and it scared me. He slammed his lips against mine and I immediately pushed him away. I slapped his face leaving him dumbfounded.

"I _never_ said you were. And I told you to stop-we're not even dating…" I looked away from him and kept him at arm's length by placing my arms outstretched in front of me. "Just...stop doing this kind of stuff already!" He leaned his body against my hands and I kept my arms up so he couldn't get closer, but my elbows were beginning to bend.

"Then...tell me upfront that you hate me." his voice was low and sent chills through my entire body. "Be clear about it. Look me in the eye...and say you _**hate**_ me. **Reject everything that I am.** " I let go of his shirt, feeling pain from my unclenched fists. _Reject…?_

"Tha...That's not…" My hands were shaking and my vision became blurry with tears threatening to spill. Tanaka took my hands in his and calmed them.

"You know, I am seriously in love with you. So...don't run away. Face your fears straight on. This is me begging." he squeezed my hands in his then let go and turned away. "I'm about to have dinner, so come sit with me." He slipped off his shoes and made his way to the living room.

"I really should-"

"I'm just using this as an excuse to talk to you some more." He cut me off. I couldn't reject him and he knew it. I bit my lip and slipped off my shoes before entering the living room. "Have a seat on the sofa."

"Just to be clear," I said nervously. "You having nothing to be concerned about when in regards to Yamanaka-san." I sat on the sofa, placing my bag on the floor and folding my hands in my lap. Tanaka went into the kitchen and grabbed some mugs from his cabinet.

"Like I can trust your definition of "nothing to be concerned about"." He said in an irritated tone.

"Well there's no reason to suspect I'd be his next target." I bit back. "Your worrying is completely unfounded." Tanaka came to the living room with a cup of tea and handed it to me. I nodded in thanks and watched him grab a cup of his own and come sit down on the floor with the coffee table separating us. "Tanaka...it's...not like I never think about you…" I bit my lip and stared down at the warm tea I held in my lap. "I don't...I don't hate you...but...I just…"

"Well if you don't hate me, then you must love me." he smirked as he took a sip of his tea.

"HARDLY!" I exclaimed, setting my drink down on the coffee table. Tanaka did the same and huffed a bit turning his head away from me. "Why do you continue to speak for me?! You never listen to me! That's why we're doing things out of order...and it's driving me crazy!" He looked at me with this blank stare and it made me unsure of what I said. "If…" I bowed my head and clenched my fists that were resting on my thighs. "If you'll at least do things in the proper order...I could...do my part to consider our situation…"

"...so you'll be satisfied if I just do things the way they should have been done?"

"Huh?!" I looked up.

"Well I will agree with that we've gone out of order with this whole affair...it's partly my fault for not being able to think straight when I see you, too…"

"And that's why I said-!" Tanaka quickly grabbed my hand and kneeled before me.

"Kagome." He squeezed my hand in his and made me look him in the eye. "I love you." My lips parted slightly as I tried in vain to regulate my breathing. "Please go out with me." My heart did somersaults against my ribcage and the sounds echoed through my eardrums. I panicked and could feel myself tremble as every part of my body felt a small chill. Tanaka seeming impatient with my silence quickly got up while letting go of my hand. He grabbed the top of my head and pulled it down and up to make me nod.

"Sure, okay." he said in a joking tone. He then turned around and clapped his hands as if dusting off something. "Well, that's that. Isn't that great, Higurashi?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I stood up and balled my fists. "I AM NOT ACCEPTING THAT!" Tanaka went back to his spot on the floor and took a sip of his tea.

"Oh pipe down, are you an adult or not? Just own up to your fate."

"This is why I can't stand you sometimes!" I grabbed my bag and stood up, preparing to leave. _What is with this guy?! Here I am trying to bridge the gap between us, too!_ "I'm leaving!" I took a few steps towards the door when Tanaka took hold of my wrist. He was kneeling when I turned to look at him.

"I'll wait for you."

"What?"

"However many months or years it may take. I'll be waiting for you." My heart jumped into my throat and I felt my whole body tremble. "We're both adults now...we have more freedom than when we first met. I understand that being in love isn't easy." He lifted his head and looked me in the eye. "But I still...want your everything." My breath caught and I had to force myself to breathe. He bowed his head and squeezed my hand in his. "So, some day...give me your heart along with your body. All of your heart and nothing less."

"Ta-Tanaka…"

"Just-I can't help getting worried...that you'll disappear on me like before. So at the very least...let me be closer by your side than anyone else." My heart threatened to rip out of my body. I didn't know whether to run away or cry or fall into bed with him. I had so many thoughts running through my head. "Higurashi...I want to kiss you." I bit my lip as the sound of my heart beating echoed in my eardrums. I squeezed his hand and squeezed my eyes shut. I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed the top with a small peck. I looked at Tanaka who was wide eyed, a fire showing in his eyes.

"Ta-Tanaka...I love-"

Tanaka didn't give me a chance to finish as he lunged at me. He grabbed me from behind my neck and kissed me deeply. I dropped my bag in the process and wrapped my arms around his biceps. His hand wrapped around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. His kiss became fervent and my whole body felt the aftershocks. He pushed me down onto the sofa wasting no time pushing up my shirt and laying kisses on my chest. His hips grinded against me causing me to become heated from the friction of our jeans. His lips moved to my neck as his hand began massaging me over my bra.

"Tanaka...wait.."

"Sorry, can't spare the time to move us to the bedroom." I felt him smirk against my neck and his hand snaking its way down to the button my jeans.

"That's not what I-" Faster than I could blink, I found my jeans and underwear tossed aside to the floor and Tanaka's lips trailing up my thighs.

"I'll take you to bed after we get off…" He slipped his tongue between the folds causing me to gasp. I used my hands to try and push him away.

"Yo-You just said you'd wait for me…!" He lifted his head so that I could see his eyes and grabbed both of my wrists, pinning them down on either side of my waist.

"I will wait for you. I'll wait until I can have both your heart and body...but for now, one half seems desperate for me…" He swirled his tongue against my nub causing me to whimper. I clenched my teeth and desperately grasped at the cushion of the sofa underneath me. "I can't hold back when I'm with you." He said as he kissed my thighs.

"I can't hold back when I'm with you." He said as he kissed my thighs. I stared at the ceiling as he continued to lick and suck at me. Tears filled my eyes as I reached the peak and cried out. Tanaka hovered over me and smirked as he unbuttoned his jeans and released his member. He rubbed himself against me, teasing me before sliding into my slick core.

He moved against my body in a fast pace as if he'd been holding himself back this whole time and couldn't take it anymore. I squeezed his shoulders and cried out with each thrust of his body. He buried his face in the nape of my neck and held onto the arm of the sofa behind my head.

 _I know that all I have to do if I don't want this is shove him away…_

 _But I can't bring myself to do that…_

I was getting close to unraveling as the knot wound tight in my lower stomach. I felt tears streaming down my face and desperately clung to him as he began moving faster against me. The sounds of our bodies moving against each other and our heavy breathing filled the room.

 _I want him to stop…_

 _Because with every word he speaks to me…_

Tanaka kissed me as I cried his name. My body clenched around him and I convulsed as I rode the waves that came over me. Tanaka met me at the peak and bit my bottom lip softly and groaned lowly.

 _With every fire he ignites on my skin..._

He held me close, our bodies still intertwined and wiped the tears from my eyes. He kissed the corners of my eyes and caressed my cheek with his hand as we waited for our breathing to become normal.

 _...he becomes all the more carved within me…_

 _The next morning…_

Before heading to work...Tanaka made me have breakfast with him.

 _Breakfast with my boss…_

 _...What part of this is fun?!_

We sat awkwardly in silence, what made it worse was the loud sounds of us eating toast and drinking coffee. Tanaka smirked suddenly and looked at me with his toast in his hand.

"You know...this is kinda like a breakfast between newlyweds." He took a bite of his toast and smiled to himself.

"IT ABSOLUTELY IS NOT!" I exclaimed.

"You're the one who told me to do this in the proper order." He sighed. "I've done a remarkable job of doing so. So be grateful." He looked up at me and I was seething at his words. "Is there a problem?"

"A HUGE PROBLEM!" I slammed my fork down on my plate. "I haven't even responded to that confession of yours and you're already going on about newlyweds!"

"Well we already went on a date, a trip...last night you said you loved me and now all that's left is living together and getting married."

"What the hell?! I did no such thing-!"

"Oh! How about on days we can't eat together, I make your lunch?" he said nonchalantly.

"That is not going in order! You're just filling in blanks!"

"Higurashi," he smiled, catching me off guard. "I'll cook you meals every day, so wanna move in with me?"

I stared at him, my jaw dropped and my face flushed.

 _WHAT…..?_

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's the last one for 2016. I'm going back to my home country for Christmas and then I'll be back to write more. See you next year ~~~ ^^_


	23. I'm So Happy

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 23: I'M SO HAPPY (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

This week is one of the few times that the department doesn't look like a war zone. Sunlight came in through the windows, illuminating the office in a nice warm glow. I sipped my coffee looking at the clean office and chipper moods of my colleagues around me.

"Man, the two or three days after the end of a cycle sure are happy times…" I said with a happy sigh.

"Makes you wonder if our scrambling for the past few weeks was all a dream…" said Sohei.

"I think right now is the dream." smiled Saito as he ate his donut at his desk.

"I wish it could be like this all the ti-!" I suddenly felt something hit the top of my head. I turned around to see Tanaka who had a stack of papers in his hand that he used to hit me. "Ow!" I yelled. "What the hell was that for?!" Tanaka walked over to his desk, putting the stack of papers in a folder inside his bookshelf.

"If you don't have anything to do then get started on your next assignment." he said blankly.

"I am!" I rubbed the top of my head. "I'm just getting organized at the moment!" I glared at him as he checked his wristwatch for the time.

"Oh, would you look at that. It's noon." He looked up at me. "It's time for lunch, Higurashi. Let's go." He grabbed me by the elbow and began rushing me towards the elevator.

"What?" I tried to shake free from him.

"Aw, what a cute couple!" mused a passing employee.

"Right?" smirked Tanaka.

"Hey! I did not agree to lunch with you today!" I was able to break from his grasp and began walking to my desk.

"Well here I am kindly offering to manage your meals for you and you're here dragging your feet." huffed Tanaka. I sighed heavily while rubbing my temples.

"...and while I'm grateful for your concern, I can handle my own meals just fine!"

"Liar." He said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"It's not a lie!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot to the ground.

"Then let's hear what you had for dinner last night." That caused me to fold into myself a bit.

"I had...some bread and…" I looked away from his gaze. "...some ham with cheese...and pineapple for dessert...and a small salad...and some oolong tea."

"...and did the ham and cheese with pineapple come together or separately?" He narrowed his eyes as I stayed silent. "Then you had a pizza set, idiot." He glared at me as I slumped my shoulders.

"Kagome-chan, that's no good!" chuckled Saito. "If you keep eating like that, you're gonna have lots of health concerns before you turn thirty!" My face fell in embarrassment as Tanaka grabbed his coat.

"We're heading out for lunch." He said grabbing my elbow again.

"Have fun!" laughed Sohei.

"Let's go." Tanaka jerked me towards the elevator.

"Tanaka!"

 _I need to think of a reason to get away…What kind of sick joke is it for a grown woman to have her boss make sure she is eating properly...?! I really can't figure out what he's thinking…_

" _I'll cook you meals every day, so wanna move in with me?"_

 _Suggesting such a thing…He is always saying things that sound like marriage proposals too…_

"Hey," Tanaka said, bringing me out of my head as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Why don't you just give in and admit it."

"Admit what?" He turned and looked at me.

"That you're in love with me." he said without missing a beat.

"...what?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"If you just say it, don't you think it'll be a load off your shoulders?"

"S-Says the guy who told me he'd gladly wait for me!" I glared at him and watched him enter the elevator, following him. _What the hell is with him?!_

"...Do you even realize what you're saying?" he said angrily.

"What?!"

"You're tell me you _**still**_ don't get it?!" he moved close, forcing me to back against the wall.

" **W...Wait…** " he kept getting closer, inching his face towards mine. "Tanaka-!" Suddenly my phone rang, loud enough to stop Tanaka. I used the distraction to get away from him. I answered just as the elevator opened.

"Hello?" I paused. "Grandpa?" I began speed walking towards the lounge to have my conversation in private. Tanaka walked in the opposite direction and I breathed a sigh of relief. "No, everything is fine. What's wrong?...Grandpa, please calm down! What's the matter?...What?...Hojo did what?!"

" _Hojo officially called off the engagement!"_ he said sternly.

"Wait...really?" I entered the empty lounge and sat on the couch against the wall.

" _He said that he doesn't feel the same way about you as he did before!"_ he yelled.

 _Hojo…That's how he passed off his feelings for me…?_ I feel awful and unable to speak.

" _This is what happens when you drag your feet! Where on Earth are you going to find a man as kind as him?! What do you plan on doing about that?! Now we have to start the process all over again!"_

"Grandpa...does mom know about this?" I asked sheepishly. _There's no way she'll take this lying down…_

" _Of course but all she said was "Fine." She agreed to it!"_ That came as a shock. Although my mother had always been on my side, I was afraid she was too attached to Hojo and the idea of us being married.

"Wait...what does that mean…"

" _Well she was never keen on the idea…"_

"What?!" I exclaimed. "She wasn't?!"

" _NO SHE WASN'T! THAT'S WHY I SET IT UP WITH HIS FATHER FOR THE SAKE OF YOU AND THE COMPANY! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON IN BOTH OF YOUR HEADS NOW!"_ He sounded so angry and I was terrified. I sat in silence listening to his heavy breathing on the phone as he tried to calm himself before speaking. _"Kagome, you'd better not tell me you're seeing someone else right now."_

"What?! N-No...I-I'm sorry grandpa but I have to go. I'm still at work."

" _Kagome!"_

"I told you I'm not!" I yelled. "I'll take care of my own business myself! I'll see you, goodbye!" I quickly hung up and groaned. My shoulders felt so heavy I just wanted to go to bed. I stood up and dug into my pockets looking for loose change to buy myself a coffee from the machine.

 _What is going on…?_

I heard the thunk of the machine as it dispensed my can of coffee and grabbed it.

 _My mother wasn't involved with the engagement after all. Did the engagement have nothing to do with the company?_

I shook the coffee to mix its contents and opened it. I took a huge gulp of it and sighed even more.

 _Come to think of it...Mom never said anything about the engagement...Was it only my grandfather's idea…?_

I leaned my back against the vending machines, feeling the slight vibration and listening to the soft buzz of sounds coming from them.

 _When I left the company, my mother didn't say anything…_

 _And when I wanted to study abroad in high school, she didn't say anything then either…_

 _Maybe because grandfather was constantly throwing a fit, I assumed she was on his side…_

I walked over to the recycling bins and drank my coffee quickly, still lost in my thoughts.

 _Wait...is it possible that…_

 _I don't have to take over the company…?_

 _What exactly is expected of me then…?_

"Hey." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to get poked in the cheek by Tanaka holding a marker. I immediately changed my demeanor.

"Tanaka…" I said through my teeth as he lowered his hand. "When you do childish things like that...it really **pisses me off!** "

"Oh, does it?" he smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are you going somewhere?" I noticed he was carrying his work bag along with his portfolio case.

"I'm doing a pickup since a certain someone won't have lunch with me." he said putting the marker back in his bag.

 _The grief he gives me…_

"Higurashi."

"What now?" I groaned.

"That phone call...did something happen?"

"Huh?" I suddenly felt my face flush. "Oh...N-No, not particularly. It was just my grandfather. But I'm on lunch break so I hope it was okay I took the call…" I trailed off. I felt nervous for some reason and without giving him a chance to respond quickly turned on my heel and left the room. "I'll be going now!" I said over my shoulder.

 _Some time later…_

The giant stack of papers I was carrying slipped out of my hands and made a mess all over the editing table and floor.

"That was a close one!" said Saito who held his coffee in both hands above his head trying to save it from spilling as I quickly tried to clean it up. "Almost spilled my coffee."

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head.

"Saito, you know we don't allow food or drinks near the editing table." said Sohei as he bent down to help me clean up the papers.

"Eh? What's the hard?" He pouted. We both looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Fair enough…" He got up and put his coffee on his desk and then came back to the table.

"Are you alright?" Sohei asked me. "You've been out of it all day."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what wrong with me." I groaned.

"Well how about you take off now. It's slow anyway." he smiled. "We can handle it from here."

"...Okay."

 _Later…_

I left the train station, feeling claustrophobic in the crowd of people all getting off at the stop. I felt relief rush through me with the fresh air as I stepped onto the street.

 _I can't believe how spacy I've been today. I can't let myself get that way just because it's down time at the office!_ I shook my head trying to wake myself up a bit.

 _It's just...that phone call from today is still bugging me. I wish I knew what my family's intentions are if not to just marry me off…_

 _Mom may not be taking it seriously but Grandpa is… Maybe because he's been hounding me this whole time I just assumed I had no say in the matter…_

 _I do feel like I have to duties to fulfil since I am the oldest child…_

 _But if I knew I had options outside of taking over the company…_

 _Does that mean...it would be okay for me to continue to work under Tanaka…?_

I stopped for a moment at the park and looked at the couples walking by as my mind wandered to what happened this afternoon with Tanaka. The look in his eye when he asked me about the phone call came to mind.

 _Oh right…_

 _Do I tell Tanaka that the thing with Hojo has finally ended…?_ I shook my head then continued on my way home.

 _Wait! I'm under no obligation to tell him anything!_

 _...but he does deserve to know…_

 _There have been so many times where I've come close to telling him that I love him...I have a clear idea on how I feel about him...But he makes it hard for me to accept it…_

 _The biggest problem I have is how fast everything is going. It's barely been a year since we started working together...it's very much like a shoujo manga. First the couple is at odds with each other...then there's the confession...and then you're both feeling the same way for each other...and then…_

 _Marriage!_

 _Ugh! No way!_ I shook my head, feeling my cheeks turn red at the idea. _I don't even know what kind of relationship Tanaka is expecting of us...With my personality, there is no way we'd be one of those lovey-dovey couples you see everywhere! We're not gonna turn out like some couple out of a manga where they realize they love each other and suddenly move in together and start living happily._ I sighed heavily feeling the weight in my legs.

 _What scares me the most...is if I confess how I feel...then I'm giving him the power to break my heart all over again…_

 _They never show you what happens after 'Happily Ever After'...but there's so much more that happens...and it's terrifying…_

"Higurashi." I quickly turned my face in the direction of the voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes-?" My cheek made contact with an object and my eyes made contact with Tanaka who was holding a pen in his hand. The very pen that was poking my cheek. I looked at him and took a moment to let the situation register before slapping the pen away from me. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** I yelled.

"I heard you left the office so I left too." he said nonchalantly as he picked up his pen and put it in his bag.

"C-Can you _**please**_ stop with your childish behavior?!" I stammared. "It's like you're stalking me!" I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"...are you sure you want to go there?" He leaned near my ear. " _Hayashi Kagome_." he smirked.

" **P-PLEASE FORGET THAT NAME!"** I exclaimed feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. I tried desperately to hide my face from him by bowing my head and letting my hair fall.

"So…" Tanaka walked in front of me and stopped. "Is this where you were going to have dinner?"

"Huh?" I lifted my head to see what he was talking about and realized we were standing in front of a fast food place.

"Ugh, more bread?!" he huffed. "For fuck's sake, eating only this crap all the time is gonna…" He shook his head then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the building. "Well whatever."

"Wait! Tanaka!" I quickly shut up as we stood in line to order. I had weird flashbacks to the time we did this in highschool and I would give anything for this to not be my current situation.

"Welcome!" said the cheery young woman behind the counter. Tanaka pulled me as we approached her. "Will you be dining in or taking out?" Tanaka gave me a sideways glance forcing me to talk for the both of us.

"Uh...dining in." I said sheepishly.

"Alright! May I take your order?" she asked enthusiastically making me really uncomfortable.

"Uh...um…" I panicked at the choices.

"Here are our monthly specials!" she smiled while pointing at the plastic menu taped to the top of the counter.

"Ah...okay…"

 _A few minutes later…_

"I...I'm sorry." I said as we sat down at our table with our food trays.

"...so you're telling me that you _**still**_ can't order food from these kinds of places…?" he teased.

"OF COURSE I CAN!" He didn't look like he believed me. "It's just that I can't handle when they put on the spot like that it all!" I looked down and quickly put the straw into my drink and took a sip to avoid looking at him.

"...uh huh." He shook his head.

I continued drinking my soda when my phone began ringing. I picked it up to check the caller I.D. and saw Yamanaka's name pop up.

"Uh oh…" I said aloud. I quickly declined the call.

"Who is it?"

"It's um...Yamanaka-san…" _Is he asking me out for a drink again?_

" **What?"** His voice was harsh and it made me jump slightly. "You still have his number in your contacts?! Delete it!"

"Why should I have to do that just because you tell me to?!"

"I _**told**_ you, remember?!" He glared at me. "Nothing good can come out of him eyeballing you!" He took a bite of his sandwich while I stewed. _Since when is he in charge of me?!_

"There is no way he has any interest in me in that way!"

"I'm telling you the fact that he's seeking you out makes his intentions well known! Do you not see that?!"

"Ho-How the hell am I supposed to be able to tell?!" He narrowed his eyes while setting his food down. I looked at him, searching his face to try and decipher what was going on in his head but couldn't come up with anything. After a few moments, he rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together to rest his chin on top of his hands.

"Before...at my last company where we worked together…" He sighed. "I got caught up in his affairs because the girl he was dating decided that she was in love with me."

"What...?" I shook my head. "Like... _in love_?"

"Yeah."

"Did she also work in the office?"

"Yeah." He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "That asshole decided to bring personal matters into the office and it wound up causing an issue with an author too. It was **horrible**."

"Wait...so was that the reason why you quit?"

"Well there was also issues with the company's organization as well, but yeah that was the main reason." He rubbed his temples. "No matter how great an editor Yamanaka may have been, I knew there was no way I could work with him ever again." He leaned back in his seat and drank his soda looking off into the distance. "That was right around the time Miyamoto called me about an opening at Ueno, so I transferred."

"Ah! So...that's how it went…" I trailed off. _But then...why does Yamanaka praise him so much…?_

"Ugh! Now I have all these horrible memories popping up." He groaned as he crumpled the wrapper to his sandwich into a ball and threw it onto his tray. I hadn't realized he was already done eating when I barely took a few bites of mine. I took a bite of my sandwich and chewed fast so he wouldn't have to wait for me too long.

 _I still don't understand what his and Yamanaka's relationship was. I almost feel like there's a lot more to this than what he's telling me…_

 _I wonder how much I can ask about it without it offending him…?_

 _Maybe it's better I don't ask…_

"Uh...um…" I tried to find words.

"What is it?" He looked at me.

"If that is how it went...then…" I swallowed hard. "Do you think that one day you'll want to return to literature?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me.

"...do you want to take over Higurashi Publishing?" He rested his head in his hand.

"Huh?!" I was taken aback. "I mean...I always thought I would one day…"

"But _are_ you going to?"

"Uh...well...actually…" He looked at me, his eyes soft showing general interest.

"Well…" He put both of his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "An editor is only one kind of office drone. If the higher-ups decide to switch things around, I have no say in the matter. But for the time being…I've got no interest in leaving unless someone who can do better by Emerald than me comes along. But I doubt the company would let me leave until that was the case."

"...that's some confidence you got there." I rolled my eyes.

"Plus…" He looked me in the eyes. "I want to stick around as your boss to see the kinds of things you make in the future." He smirked and my heart lept. "So you should just stick by my side." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and suddenly felt like hiding.

"Wh-What kind of reasoning is that?!" I bowed my head and began stuffing my food into my mouth to avoid his gaze. I chewed quickly and almost choked as I down the food in record time.

"It's just the kind of reasoning it is." He touched my hand to make me stop eating. "Look at you…"

"Wha-?" His hand caressed my cheek and his thumb ran along the corner of my bottom lip. "Make sure to chew your food well." He held up his thumb showing a piece of lettuce and bread hanging off of it and chuckled. "You're eating too fast."

 _A little later…_

We walked home in silence, I walked behind him and kept my head down lost in my thoughts. _Maybe I should consider moving...I see him from dawn til dusk everyday…_ These thought make me anxious for some reason.

"It's going to get cold again soon." Tanaka said.

"Huh?" I lifted my head. "Oh that means it's going to get dark around six everyday…" He nodded his head and we continued walking.

 _This is so awkward...even if we are going in the same direction...I hope we make it to the complex soon…_

"Hey…" Tanaka began. "About that phone call earlier…"

"Huh?" I became more alert.

"...no…" he sighed. "Nevermind." _Is it...possible he heard about Hojo? He's usually nosy about these things...so why…?_

"Tanaka…" He stopped walking and turned around to face me. I put on my work demeanor as I continued. "Please excuse the personal conversation topic, but I thought you should know…my engagement to Hojo has been formally called off."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"The phone call I got today was from my grandfather. Hojo contacted him himself and he wasn't exactly thrilled." He stared at me but said nothing causing me to feel a knot in my stomach. "So the matter is resolved...I guess…" I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided his eyes.

"...I see." I looked at him. His head was down and the knot in my stomach tightened.

"Uh...um…" _This was not the reaction I was expecting…_ "It's just I know I caused a lot of trouble over this so I just wanted to let you know is all…" He stayed in the same position; head down not saying anything and I felt panic. _What is he going to do?! What is he going to say?! Damn it say something!_ "T-Tanaka? Um...are you alright?" Tanaka grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeeze me tightly. My face became buried in his shoulder and for the first time I felt him tremble against me. He moved my hair off of my shoulder and I felt his breath on my neck. "Ta-Tanaka? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm so happy…" He whispered. My heart lept into my throat.

"Uh…"

"That guy was handsome and he seemed to understand you well. I don't want to admit that he was a nice guy...So I thought...maybe...maybe he would take you away from me…" He squeezed me tighter and I didn't care about the air leaving my lungs. "So...I'm so happy…" Now it was my turn to tremble and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. He nuzzled against my neck and warmth spread throughout my body.

"Tanaka...I-" He pulled back and grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me. The warmth of his lips made me shiver I almost buckled at the knees. I pulled away from him. "Tanaka, we're in the middle of the street-" He pulled me back in and silenced me. I stopped fighting and gave in letting his warm lips wash away my worries.

He rushed me to the complex and pulled me into his apartment. Dropping our bags at the doorway and kicking off our shoes, he wasted no time pulling me into his bedroom. He pushed me down on the bed, pushed my skirt up and removed my underwear, pulling me to the edge of the mattress.

He got on his knees spreading my thighs apart. I tried to protest but to no avail, his tongue lapped at my nub as his hand reached up my body caressing my chest underneath my blouse. My fists balled up the sheets as he pleasured me, the sounds of my hard breathing filled the room as I reached the peak. I cried out his name as my muscles contracted, he pulled away from me as I raised myself on my elbows.

He was still on his knees and had slid his pants down. Without waiting, he entered me causing me to fall on my back again. He buried himself to the hilt and didn't slow down. He grabbed me tightly by the hips and thrusted roughly causing me to cry out with each movement.

"Ta-Tanaka! Please be gentle-!" He grabbed my shoulders to pull me into a sitting position and kissed me deeply to silence my cries. My body was so sensitive I felt I could die at any moment. Holding me by the waist, he slid me off the bed until we were on the floor. Face to face he lifted my hips and grinded against me taking me to new heights and depths. He began kissing every part of me; my chest, my collarbone, my ear, my forehead… "So...weird…"

"How so?" He pulled back while holding my face in both hands.

"Ah...I didn't mean to say that out loud…" I blushed.

"Well what do you mean?" He breathed as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You're...being so gentle with me…You're usually more...forceful." I mumbled.

"You make me sound like a criminal." He huffed.

"Ah! No, I don't mean it like that!" I shook my head. He smirked and picked me up as if I weighed nothing putting us both back onto the bed. He pushed me on my back and pinned my arms on either side of my head, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You did refresh my memory today though."

"A-About what…?"

"About how much I really love you." He smiled.

My heart leapt and I wanted to cry. Tanaka kissed me again causing me to turn into a bundle of nerves. He removed the rest of my clothes with his and let them pile onto the floor. He entered me again and was no longer a man unhinged. He took his time, kissing every part he could.

 _Tanaka is so unfair…_

 _When he smiles at me like that…_

He pushed me to the edge and I cried out his name. He met me shortly after kissing me deeply as we rode the waves down.

 _I can't…_

 _The next morning…_

 _You really need to learn from your mistakes, Higurashi Kagome…_

I sat at the edge of the bed searching for my clothes as Tanaka snored away.

 _How many times are you going to let yourself get swept away?!_

I looked at my chest and noticed new marks from our night together and groaned inwardly. I turned to look at his face to make sure he was still sleeping so I could sneak out.

 _With the way things are, we're more like fuck buddies than anything. I really need to do something about this…_

 _But first I need to get out of here before he wakes up._

I located my last item of clothing; my blouse and stood up to put it on. When I was fully dressed I was suddenly pulled back landing flat onto the mattress. Tanaka climbed on top of me and pinned my arms down.

"Tanaka! What the hell-?"

"What's the big idea, trying to sneak out without telling me?"

"I-I thought you-you were still sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you." I blushed.

"We don't have to be at the office for another two hours." He smirked.

"No fucking way!" I pushed at him and he frowned before letting me go. He sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What's with you being so cranky in the morning?" He said groggily. I sat up and fixed my blouse and attempted to smooth out my hair.

"I'm going to use this opportunity to ask this," I turned to him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"...huh?" His eyes were blank.

"I'm not some sex toy you can use whenever you want and I don't want this fuck buddy situation to be our relationship-"

"Then admit that you're in love with me already!" His piercing eyes made me take a step back. I bit my lip and looked away.

"...E-Even if I wanted to...what would happen then…? Say we start dating...how could we possibly have a future where we work together in the same office? I'm your subordinate...it looks unprofessional…" I balled my hands into fists as they rested on my knees. "I need to know...what you hope to get out of dating me…"

"I want to be lovey-dovey with you." I looked up at him. _Is he fucking serious…?_

"What?"

"I want us to be a couple, to hold hands and flirt." he smirked. "Duh!"

"If you can't take this seriously…" I stood up and took a step away when Tanaka wrapped his arms around me. His chin rested on my shoulder as he hugged me from behind.

"Kagome...I've always wanted...to spoil you rotten…" My eyes widen.

 _WHAT THE HELL KIND OF THING IS THAT TO SAY?!_

 _HE IS SO UNFAIR! SO UNFAIR!_

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone, happy new year! Sorry it took so long to update, my computer died so I had to do most of my writing at work. RIP iMac 2011-2017, hello new Macbook Pro. Anyway hope you all liked this chapter, please review and I'll update when I can!_


	24. Do You Love Tanaka?

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 24: DO YOU LOVE TANAKA? (lime content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _First it's "lovey-dovey", then it's…_

"Not enough," Tanaka shoved the storyboard at me. "Nowhere _near_ enough!"

"Ha…" I squeaked in embarrassment.

"Why don't you get it?" he took the storyboard back and hit the page with the back of his hand. "They're reunited after three years right? After passing by each other it becomes a mutual love, so it needs to be more heart throbbing and affectionate." He turned the pages and looked at each one with disgust.

"Did-Did I not do that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Like I said, it's not enough! You've come this far, don't be so unenthused." He held it out for me to take it again. "Do it again and correct it."

"You say that like…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind. Thank you!" I quickly past my desk to go to the copy room. _He claims to want to be "lovey-dovey" then he's a different person at work._ I looked down at the storyboards and reread the dialogue. _"There's no way I can ask...This is troublesome...I can't just tell Sensei that I don't understand...Confess? Hug? Kiss?...That alone is enough right?!_

 _I don't understand shoujo manga…_

" _I want to be lovey-dovey with you."_

My heart skipped causing my face to instantly become hot.

 _WHY AM I ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT TANAKA?! GO AWAY STUPID MEMORIES!_ I slapped the sides of my head to try and shake the memories away.

"Hey."

"WH-WHAT IS IT?!" I suddenly became aware that I was in fact, yelling in a crowded office. I felt even more embarrassed looking at Tanaka and quickly bent down to open the paper drawer of the copier.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me over the rim of his glasses. "You're being weird."

"I'm a...it-it's nothing!" I said as I closed the drawer of the copier harder than I meant to.

"If you break the copier, you'll have to repair it out of your own pocket." He said as the copier finished printing the paper I needed.

"I won't break it!" I said, grabbing the stack of papers and heading back towards the hallway.

"Uh huh…" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So what's got you so antsy?" He asked, following behind me.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" I groaned. "I was thinking about my storyboards and how best to show affection." I felt a tug on my arm and was pulled into the supply closet with Tanaka. "Wh-What the-!'

"Is this really about your storyboard?" He leaned in close to me causing me to place my back against the wall. "Or is it for you?"

"Ha! As if!" I blushed. He moved in closer until I could feel his breath on my cheeks and removed his glasses.

"I'll teach you." He pressed his hand on the wall next to my head and leaned on it.

"What?!" He grabbed my hand with his other hand and brought it to his lips.

"At first, hold hands in a cute manner." He smirked. "A kiss is also good." He kissed the back of my hand.

"Wait-!"

 _ **TANAKA**_

"Then a tight hug." I said as I put my arms around around her. She bent her elbows in a lame attempt to try to push me away from her.

"Hey!" She said angrily as I embraced her. I brushed my lips against her forehead.

"Isn't a kiss on the forehead good too?"

"It's not!" She tried to push me again but I pulled back slightly, pushing her shoulders with both hands so that she was fully against the wall. I quickly lifted her chin with my hand and moved close, inching my lips towards hers. "Stop!" She exclaimed and quickly pushed me away, escaping from the wall.

"What are you doing?" she huffed. "We're at work, this is sexual harassment!"

"Higurashi." I reached for her but she pulled away.

"I'm going home!" She said turning the doorknob and bolted out of there before I had a chance to stop her. I sighed heavily as I watched her walk away.

"Lovey-dovey…" I mumbled to myself. "You make it difficult."

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Some time later…_

I must have looked like a crazy person as I made a beeline towards the manga section of the bookstore. With my blood pumping, I quickly began stacking all of the best selling volumes in my arms.

 _Is he an idiot?! Using a joke as an excuse when he just wants to sexually harass me?! Who the hell does he think he is?!_

"Higurashi-kun." I turned around at the sound of my name and gave a small smile.

"Enomoto-san!" I moved my hair behind my ear and warmed up a bit. "It's been a while."

"Are you off of work?"

"Yeah."

"Oh me too!" She looked down at my arms and widened her eyes. "Eh! You read these kinds of books?!"

"Huh?" I looked down at the books I had.

"Even though you're an editor, you enjoy reading these kinds of things?!"

"No-No, these are for references for work. I have corrections for parts in my storyboard but I don't quite understand-"

"OH!" She laughed and slapped me lightly on the back. "That's good then! Say if you have time right now, want to have dinner? We can talk mangas if you want."

 _A little later…_

"Liiiikkkkeee I wasss sayinggg…" Enomoto downed another glass of beer before continuing. "You're an editor and you're happy with your life?! What kind of cycle do you need to do to be able to do that?! I don't get it!" She raised her glass motioning me to pour her another glass.

"...Enomoto-san, maybe that's not a good idea." _Drinking at all wasn't a good idea. I didn't know she was such a lush…_

"Every single day I'm doing rounds! When I got hired, I wore nice clothes, did my hair and makeup everyday, and had a fighting spirit! Now it's 'long live sweatpants!'" She filled her glass against my wishes and chugged it quickly. _She must really be stressed…_

"Why do we even need to touch up our makeup in the first place?!"

"I don't even bother with makeup anymore…" I mumbled.

"Isn't it better…" She rested her head with both hands, her elbows on the table. "...to ashk the men at Emerald?" She hiccuped.

"Huh?"

"All the men you work with are so handsome and they pay attention to ladies…"

"Oh...I've never noticed." I chuckled lightly trying to hide behind my lie. _No way I'd ask those lechers for advice._

"Oh!" She perked up, slapping the table. "Tanaka-san! You need to ask him!"

"Huh? Why-Why would I do that?"

"Wait...no...there'ssssss this rumor that he'sss a player…" She rested her head on her hand and frowned.

"Uh...Enomoto-san...where did you hear that rumor?"

"Who? Oh…" she huffed out some air and thought for a few seconds before perking up again. "Yamanaka-san!"

"What?" I looked up at her. _Why would he…?_

 _A little later..._

"Wheee~~~"

"Enomoto-san, please stop trying to drag me." I held her arm over my shoulder and tried to carry her to the main road. _She's so fucking heavy!_

"I said I was fine! I can…" she leaned forward and puked on the ground nearly missing my shoes. I groaned at tried to hold my breath so I wouldn't join her in painting the ground with sick. I sat her down in front of a closed store and quickly made sure none of her puke splashed on me. "I just need a taxi…" My phone rang and I quickly answered it without looking at the id.

"Hello?"

" _Where are you?"_

"Ah...Tanaka-san…"

" _I'm heading home now, have you eaten yet? If not, I'll grab something on the way."_

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

" _Idiot, I'm in charge of your meals."_

"Don't call me an idiot! And I told you you don't have to do that!"

"Heyyyy Higurashi-kuuunnnn! What are you talking about?" slurred Enomoto as she tried to prop her head up with her elbows on her knees.

" _...who is that?"_

"It's Enomoto-san, she and I used to work together. You met her before." I watched as Enomoto began shouting out random things to passersby and rubbed my temples in frustration.

" _No I didn't."_

"You did! During Ito's autograph event! I just met her at the bookstore today and we had dinner, that's all." I said before he could accuse me of anything. "Look I have to get her a taxi, I need to go." People began giving Enomoto bad looks as she yelled about being unappreciated at work.

" _...Take care going home."_

"I will...thank you." I hung up and felt a bit mad at myself for yelling at him. But it wasn't the time nor the place. "Can you stand up?" Enomoto had stopped yelling and was now resting her head on her knees.

"I'm tired...I'm going to sleep…"

"Please don't sleep here! Where do you live?" I shook her shoulder. "Enomoto-san, come on!"

"Hey! Higurashi!" I turned towards the sound of the voice and was met with a warm smile.

"Ah...Yamanaka-san…"

"Hey is this Enomoto-san?" He leaned his head towards her.

"Yeah...we had dinner together."

"Ah...so she had one too many?" He shook her shoulder. "Enomoto-san, wake up." She lifted her head and smiled.

"Heyyyyy Yamanaka!"

"Yes it's me." He lifted her up and held her by the waist. "Higurashi, grab a taxi will ya?"

"Sure!"

"Ohhhh that's right! Higurashi, you need to have Yamanaka teach you about love!" she laughed.

"Huh?" asked Yamanaka.

"Taxi!" I yelled. One quickly pulled up and I grabbed Enomoto by the hand and shoved her into the back seat. Yamanaka talked to the driver.

"It's because he looks like he has his life together! He'll understand!"

"Okay, stop talking!" I closed the door and huffed. _That stupid bitch..._

"Sorry, she lives here." Yamanaka handed the driver a piece of paper with her address. "Please drive safely." The driver nodded and we watched them drive off.

"Thank you for your help. Does she do this often?" I asked.

"It's no problem." He shook his hand. "But yes, I've had to do this a few times with her. Are you heading home?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Would you like to share a taxi?"

"Huh?" My smiled dropped.

"It'd be more convenient since we live in the same neighborhood." He smiled.

 _A few minutes later…_

 _If Tanaka sees us together, I'm screwed._ We rode the taxi in silence, both of us looking out the window.

"So," he said breaking the silence. "You wanted to talk to me about love?"

"What?" I looked at him as he gave a small smile.

"Enomoto-san said it earlier."

"Ah!" _I'm going to kill her._ "It's-It's nothing. Actually it's kind of embarrassing..." I rubbed the back of my neck to avoid his eyes. "It's for my storyboards...I was instructed to make the main character's love better."

"I see." he laughed.

"Well when I was grabbing resource materials when I ran into Enomoto-san. Because she's in shoujo manga, I thought she could give me some advice but…"

"Nothing got done?"

"All she did was complain about work and stuff about looking presentable at work! It was exhausting!" Yamanaka laughed heartily.

"She's the same as ever." He rested his head on his hand that was propped up against the door. "But don't you personally know about that kind of stuff?"

"Huh?"

"Are you not popular?" he smirked.

"Ah no!" I shook my hands in front of me. "I'm really not-!"

"You're kidding!" he teased.

"No, it's true!" I felt my face turn red. "That's why Enomoto-san told me to ask other editors."

"Like Tanaka?"

"Well...yes." I looked out the window. "Enomoto did tell me to ask him as well." There was a short silence. I shifted in my seat and balled my hands into fists.

"Tanaka-san can't help you."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"He's great at his job, but he can't do anything that involves love. To sell shoujo manga about women's dreams, he has no experience to draw from." I sat there, speechless and confused.

 _Why does Yamanaka-san…_

"Tanaka-san...stole my lover from me." My heart stopped. _What…?_

"Wait, what?! Tanaka-san isn't that kind of person-" I stopped myself.

 _Wait...is this another story…?_

 _Tanaka says I can't trust him…_

 _But could the rumor Enomoto-san told me be true?_

 _He said when they worked together he got in trouble with Yamanaka's lover…_

 _But there's no way Tanaka would ever…_

"Higurashi, do you love Tanaka?" My blood drained from my face and a chill went down my spine.

"EH?!" I looked up at Yamanaka's smirking face and panicked. "No! No, you're wrong! Tanaka-san is just my boss!"

"Is that so?" He laughed.

"It is! Please stop joking." I quickly lowered my head to hide my face with my hair. I looked out the window and quickly perked up. "Driver, please turn right at the next street." I looked at Yamanaka. "My apartment is over here."

The driver quickly made its way to the entrance of the apartment complex. I handed my money to Yamanaka.

"Thanks for sharing a cab. Please get home safe."

"It's not a problem." he said as I got out of the car. "See you around." As I was about to close the door, I heard a stern voice behind me.

" **Higurashi."** _Oh fuck my life…_ Tanaka stood behind me, his eyes showed the purest hate I've ever seen. He was staring daggers at Yamanaka who was cool as a cucumber.

"Tanaka, I-"

" **Why are you with Yamanaka?"** his voice was cold and gruff.

"I-I met him by chance! He helped me put Enomoto-san in a taxi." I argued. "He lives in the same neighborhood so we shared a ride back. That's all!" Tanaka grabbed my hand against my protests. "Wait-!" I looked over at Yamanaka and mouthed a 'Sorry.' before being pulled away.

"Have a good night Higurashi!" yelled Yamanaka out the window. "You too, Tanaka!" Tanaka stopped and looked over at him. Yamanaka smiled while Tanaka glared. He quickly began pulling me inside of the complex.

"Tanaka! Please stop, you're hurting me!"

 _ **YAMANAKA**_

I rolled up the window and directed the driver to my house. The hum of the car relaxed me as I leaned my face against my hand to stare at the window.

"So...it's like that, huh?" I smirked.

 _ **KAGOME**_

"Tanaka, please let me go home!" I protested as he pushed me into his apartment and slammed the door. He pressed me against the wall and made me jump when he slapped his hand near my head. I was pinned with no escape.

"What part of telling you not to go near him did you not understand?" His tone was harsh and cold.

"I-I only met him by chance. He just helped me with Enomoto-san!"

"He's trying to steal you away from me!"

"What? What are y-you-?"

"I'm not going to let that happen! If he hurts you, I'll never forgive him!" He leaned against the wall, his eyes avoiding me. I felt his breath against my face as my own hung heavy in my lungs. "Kagome, I'm begging you...don't go near that guy. For me."

"T-Tanaka...what is this really about?" he didn't answer. "You're so cautious about him, but I can take care of myself…" I bit my lip. "Tanaka...I need to ask you something."

"What?" He leaned back to look at me.

"If-If it's not true then please forgive me...but I need to know…" I looked him in the eyes. "Did you...steal Yamanaka's lover?" Tanaka immediately pulled back from me and I sighed in relief from the space.

"Did Yamanaka say that?"

"Uh...well…" Tanaka sighed and turned around while removing his shoes to enter the living space.

"No, I guess that isn't something you would make up. I'm sorry." He looked at me. "Come in." He gestured towards the living room as he entered the kitchen. I heard the sound of the kettle being made and slipped off my shoes. I left my bag near the door and sat on the sofa with my hands placed on my lap.

 _Why is it that I never feel comfortable when I come to his home?_

After a few minutes, Tanaka came in with two mugs of tea and sat down next to me. I held the cup in my hand and let the heat soothe my nerves.

"When I was working with him," he said. "I said there was drama with a girl he was dating falling for me, remember?"

"Yes."

"There's more to the story." he took a sip of his drink for a long second as if contemplating what to say next. "Even though I rejected her, she went back to Yamanaka and they broke up in the end. Soon after they broke up, the girl I was seeing told me she wanted to break up because she met someone else."

 _He...was dating someone?_ My heart pounded against my chest.

"After that, I heard from another editor that Yamanaka seduced her just to steal her from me." He took another sip of his tea before continuing as I set mind down on the coffee table. "Even though we only dated three days, she was the one that confessed to me. I didn't really care either way. It seems it wasn't enough for Yamanaka, so he started to interfere with my work. I told him to cut it out and stop interfering with my authors, but he said 'What's wrong with taking revenge from someone who took something precious from me?'"

 _That's why…_ My heart raced.

"After that, like I said, I couldn't do my job so I resigned."

"I see…" I mumbled.

"Do you fully understand now?" He looked me in the eye. "Why I don't want you near him?"

 _I do understand...but…_

"You...had a girlfriend?" I mumbled. Tanaka set his cup down next to mine and huffed.

"Did you even listen to my story?"

"I-I was listening!"

"And that was bothering you?" he teased.

"N-No! I don't care about that!" I blushed. "It's just…" I trailed off embarrassed.

"She asked me out in front of the whole office. While crying." He sighed. "I told her I just wanted to focus on my job and wouldn't be a good boyfriend but she said she didn't care. I just told her okay to diffuse the situation. We broke up soon after anyway. We didn't even hold hands." He leaned back on the sofa. "Satisfied?"

"I-I told you I don't really care…" I put my head down and hid my face.

"You know...during that time, I was completely absorbed in my work. I didn't have any time for dating." I looked up at him confused.

"But then...why-"

"Because I still wanted to try. But that just proved it was impossible." He sighed and threw his head back. "No matter what, I always would remember you." My heart pounded against my chest. I felt my face flush. "I know...I was stubborn back then. I really couldn't forget you at all. If I had forgotten about you then maybe things would have been different." I said nothing as he sighed. I hid my face from him with my hands forming fists as they rested on my legs. _Did I really affect his life so much…?_

Tanaka sighed heavily and suddenly laid down with his head on my lap. I jolted back and glared down at him.

"Hey!"

"You know, you didn't have to get that girl drunk at dinner time." he said, ignoring my discomfort.

"I-I didn't do anything! She drank on her own accord! Besides we were talking about something important."

"Like what?"

"N-Nothing…"

"...was it work stuff?"

"I-I was just asking her how to show 'lovey-dovey' in a scene...I was only seeking advice-"

Tanaka grabbed my face with both hands and made me bend down and kiss him. I pulled away immediately.

"Why are you asking someone else?" he smirked. "I told you I'd teach you, didn't I?" He pulled me down again.

"Tanaka-!"

I kept pulling back until he sat up and kissed me again. His hands still on my face. I stopped pulling away the deeper the kiss got. I felt heat surge through my body as he began to kiss me gently. He pulled back, still with his hands on my face.

"Don't be involved with Yamanaka." he breathed. His eyes were intense as he stared into my own.

"O-Okay…" I swallowed hard.

"If you see him, just run away." He let go of my face and grabbed my hands. "It's possible that he knows you're my weakness."

"What?"

"I don't plan on having him steal you away." He squeezed my hands then brought one up to his lips and placed a kiss on the top of my fingers. "You agree?"

"Ta...Tanaka…" The air escaped my lungs. He pulled me in for another kiss and gently caressed my face.

"I'll consider it a yes." he smirked. "Now to teach your through practice." He pushed me on my back and I audibly gasped.

"Ta-Tanaka wait!" I pushed his shoulders so that he was hovering above me. "I-I told you, I don't want to be treated like your sex friend!" He looked at me, his eyes softening as I held my breath.

"I know, then until you want it," He leaned down closer until our lips grazed each other. "I'll only kiss you."

He kissed me again, tangling his fingers in my hair. I no longer pushed his shoulders as I found myself wrapping my hands behind his neck. His body pressed against mine making my back arch on its own accord. His fingers found the buttons of my blouse and began slipping them through each hole.

"Tanaka!" I gasped as his lips moved to my neck.

"Don't worry, I'm only kissing you." He descended to my collarbone, my chest, then back to my neck. Each movement of his lips left me wanting. My body felt hot with each sensation.

 _This isn't good...I'm losing control…_

He slipped a hand down my stomach, down my thigh and cupping my bottom. He looped his finger under the top of my jeans trailing to the front where he expertly unbuttoned them.

"Tanaka, wait!" I breathed heavily as he slipped his hand down the front of my underwear. "You said-!"

"This is me holding back."

He kissed me to muffle my screams as his fingers slipped underneath the thin fabric and entered me. He moved them in and out as I squeezed his shoulders and whimpered against his lips. It wasn't long before the world shattered around me, my muscles contracted and I scratched his back in the process as I came down back to Earth.

"That was quick." he smirked. He removed his fingers from me and kissed my forehead then my lips before looking me in the eyes. "Kagome, I don't want to give you up to anyone else. For me, there's only you." He kissed me again and I swam in his words.

 _What should I do…?_

 _When he touches me like that...so gently…_

 _If he touches me like he's so in love with me…_

 _Then I will…_

 _A few hours later…_

I washed my hands in the bathroom sink and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I dried my hands and tried to tame the mess that laid on top of my head.

 _IN THE END IT'S LIKE THIS! HOW DID WE GO FROM DISCUSSING LOVE TO BECOMING LUSTFUL DEVIANTS?!_ I thought angrily.

I left the bathroom and hear the soft snores of Tanaka as he lay on the sofa. _This asshole fell asleep!_ I shook his shoulders.

"Tanaka, you should sleep in your bed or you'll catch a cold."

"N…" he rubbed his eye and kept sleeping. I sighed grabbing a blanket from his bedroom and tossing it over him. I looked at his sleeping face.

" _Lovey-dovey" huh…?_

 _It's difficult…_

 _The next day…_

"Yes, that's right." I said on the phone to my author. "About the love scenes on pages twenty-nine through thirty-two, I think there needs to be more. Could we add a bit more to the romance of the two characters?"

" _Eh...Um...I'm sorry. I want to add more but how would I go about it?"_

"It's hard right?" I chuckled. "Um...well for example, maybe show them holding hands…"

" _I see…"_

"And then maybe have him kiss her hand. Or you can go further and have a kiss on the forehead. You can also leave it with a kiss on the cheek..." _Wait a minute...am I mimicking…?_

"And where did you hear that from." I turned around to see Tanaka standing behind me, smirking like a jackass. I covered the phone with my hand.

"PLEASE STOP EAVESDROPPING!"

"I just happened to overhear."

"NOW YOU'RE JUST SPLITTING HAIRS!"

"Well it looks like you understand what 'lovey-dovey' is…" he winked. _WHAT?!_

" _Uh...Higurashi-san?"_

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Yes, please take care of that...okay...take care!" I hung up the phone and whipped back to glare at him. "I HATE YOU!"

"That's okay, a good fight doesn't bother me." He said as he walked away.

 _YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED FOR ANY HELP FROM YOU!_

 **Chapters until Kagome (completely) falls in love: 4**

 _Author's Note: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took a bit, I moved (again) and switched jobs (again). Thank you so much for the support, please leave a review if you are so kind and I'll update when I can!_


	25. Do You Want To Go Out With Me?

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 25: DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME? (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

Earlier today, Miyamoto came to the office to talk with Tanaka who was sitting at his desk.

"We're having a meeting with the bookstore side about the exhibition sales." She said while tossing a file onto his desk. "We need you to sit in on it."

"Oh...fine." he nodded. Miyamoto quickly left as her cellphone rang seeming too busy for small talk.

"Miyamoto...yes I'm on my way now…" As she left I got up from my seat.

"There's a bookstore looking to do a promotional event?" I asked as I gave him my storyboards.

"Yeah, Marukawa bookstore. They previously inquired about hosting a joint magazine and manga promotional event." He leaned back in his chair.

"I see."

"Would you want to come?"

"Huh?"

"It'd be a good experience for you." He sat up in his chair and straighten some papers on his desk. "But I understand if you have other stuff going on-"

"No! I want to come!" I said quickly. "Please let me go with you!"

 _Which brings us to now..._

"What's your opinion?" Tanaka asked as we left the conference room.

"Oh, well a lot was discussed." I shuffled through the papers that were handed to us in the meeting. "Bookstores seem to have a lot of promotional events." We got into the elevator and rode it to our floor.

"It's a good way to boost sales."

"That's true. But if the authors saw how their work was being promoted, they'd be very happy!" I smiled. "I learned a lot today. Thank you so much!" Tanaka looked at me and I felt the air around us shift. I didn't know what he was thinking but I knew it wasn't good. He leaned in closer to me causing me to panic. "W-What? What are you doing?!" The elevator doors opened as he grabbed me by the elbow and quickly shoved me into the supply closet. "Tanaka! What are you doing?!" He closed the door behind us and held me against the wall by my shoulders. I quickly took the stack of papers I had in my hands and shoved it towards his face. He looked at me for a moment then moved back with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know...normal people wouldn't be so defensive." he groaned.

"I-I'm not being defensive!" I huffed. "I just don't want you doing these kinds of things at work! I really hate it!" Tanaka pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well I hate that you're so hot and cold with me! How long do you intend on being this stubborn? You could at least let me do this much!" He huffed back.

"You can't seriously be blaming me!"

"I'm not not the one making things difficult! I've been doing exactly what you asked of me and taking things slow!" He removed his glasses and leaned against the door with his hand near my head. "It's time we took things to the next level…" I panicked as he breathed against my neck grazing it with his lips.

"Wait!" I pushed his face away from my neck. "Haven't you been listening to what I say?!" He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"You know there's a solution for this. Just confess your love to me as soon as possible." My eyes narrowed and I shook my head in annoyance. _This fucking guy…_ At that moment my phone rang so I quickly grabbed the door handle and let myself out.

"Hello?...Yes this is Higurashi speaking...Oh Enomoto-san! Are you okay? You usually wouldn't call during work hours...No it's fine...let me just move to a better place to talk…" I quickly crossed towards the windows in the hallway and stared out at the city.

" _Well I just wanted to call and apologize for the other night. I was really drunk and embarrassing…"_

"Oh no, really it happens to the best of us…" I rolled my eyes. "But please watch yourself next time."

" _I'll try my best!"_ she laughed as I again rolled my eyes. _"By the way, remember when I emailed you about accidentally taking your book?"_

"Oh, right. I told you it's no problem when I responded. I don't need it anymore."

" _Well Yamanaka-san is on his way to give it to you."_ I suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking but it was only in my head.

"W-WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

" _Well I had called him to apologize too and he said he would pass the book to you because he has business at Ueno today."_ I felt my blood run cold.

"I'm confused...why didn't he contact me himself?"

" _Oh he said something about losing his contacts recently…Well he's asking you to meet him at the bus stop near Ueno around 7pm."_

"Well…I already have plans so I don't think it's a good idea." _I also want nothing more to do with him…_

" _I know and I'm sorry! But I already passed him the book and I really don't want to cause him anymore trouble! Please! You've got to help me out here! This is the last time, I swear!"_

"You know…" I sighed while rubbing my temples. "...Fine yeah tell him I'll meet him at 7."

" _Thank you so much! I owe you one!"_

"It's fine just don't do it again…" We said our goodbyes and hung up. _If I take the book and then leave immediately, it shouldn't be a problem…_ I put my phone in my pocket and slowly walked back to the office. _Enomoto caused him and I a lot of trouble and he even went through the trouble of putting me in a taxi home…_

"Who are you going to meet?" I jumped out of my skin when Tanaka suddenly appeared in front of me.

"STOP EAVESDROPPING ON OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS!"

"So who are you going to meet?" He asked, ignoring me. He stared down at me and I swallowed hard and tried to hide my face.

"Uh…" I panicked. "My friend Enomoto-san, you know the one I had dinner with last time? She took my book by accident and she's going to return it to me today." _But I can't lie to him…_ "But Yamanaka-san said that he was coming to Ueno for some business so he offered to bring the book back for her. That's all"

"What?!"

"Please don't be mad…" I mumbled.

"Are you going to get the book then?"

"Yes, I'm meeting him at seven."

"And why did he need another person to tell you what time to meet him?"

"He said that he recently lost all of his contacts…"

"You moron! That's an obvious lie!" I folded into myself a bit at his tone. _Is that true…?_

"W-What?"

"Even if he did lose his contacts, he could have contacted the company directly!" He crossed his arms in a huff. "It's obviously because he doesn't know if you'll pick up or not so he used your friend to call you!"

"But...why…" I was lost for words.

"I'm going too." I felt my face go pale. His determined expression filled me with anxiety. He began walking away. "7pm right?"

"W-Wait!" I called after him and followed. "But I'm just grabbing a book! I don't need you to be there! Can you even finish your work by 7pm?!" He stopped walking and almost made bump into him. He turned to me and stared me down.

"OF COURSE I CAN! IDIOT!" He turned back around and walked away leaving me in a stupor.

 _Wh...What?!_ I rubbed the back of my neck in frustration. _I told him the truth hoping he wouldn't get involved...I guess it was wishful thinking…_

 _Later…_

"I'm leaving first!" I said to Saito as I grabbed my things.

"Good work today!" Saito smiled with a stick of pocky hanging out of his mouth. I smiled at him as I began heading towards the door. I check the time on my phone and saw it was almost seven. I glanced over at Tanaka who was still on the phone.

 _Good, now's my chance to take care of the problem before he gets involved._ I quickly got out the door and into the elevator before he could stop me. _He's been in a bad mood the whole day, I should get this done quickly and head home._

 _A few minutes later…_

"Higurashi! Over here!" I saw Yamanaka near the bus stop as a small crowd of people exited the bus in a hurry.

"Hello." I said sheepishly.

"Sorry to do this short notice, I guess I should have asked if you could meet."

"It's okay. You're lucky I didn't have too much work today." I gave small bow. "Thank you for coming over. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused last time. With Enomoto-san and the taxi and all."

"Nonsense." He smiled. "You don't have to be so harsh on yourself. You're such a diligent person."

"No," I shook my head. "We really did cause you a lot of trouble...anyway, my book?"

"Oh right." He opened his bag, took it out and handed it to me.

"Thank you very much." I put the book in my own bag.

"Are you free right now?" I looked up at him. "Would you like to have dinner?"

"Oh...uh…" _I must decline and get away as soon as possible!_ "I'm sorry but I do have other plans."

"Oh that's too bad." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

"It's just a shame. I still have some things I want to talk with you about…" He trailed off looking over my shoulder.

"Wh-What is it?" I asked as I was about to turn my head. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear.

"Higurashi-kun, do you want to go out with me?" He backed away and looked at me with a big grin on his face. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Huh? But I said I can't, I have plans today." I said while fidgeting with my bag.

"Whoa." He chuckled. "That's almost straight out of a manga!" I again, looked at him with confusion plastered on my face. "But that's not what I meant. I'm asking if you want to be in a relationship with me."

"Huh?!" I squeaked.

"Do you hate me?" he pouted.

"N-N-No! That's not it!" I said while shaking both of my hands.

"You said you're not seeing anyone, did that change?"

"I uh...the truth is…" I swallowed hard and tried to find the words. "I can't date you, I'm sorry….I-"

" **What the fuck are you talking about?!"** I looked next to me to find Tanaka who was foaming at the mouth with anger and staring daggers at Yamanaka. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Ta-Tanaka-san!"

"Hey Tanaka!" Yamanaka said, unperturbed by Tanaka's cold demeanor.

"Yamanaka, what the hell did you just say to her?" He crossed his arms. "Must be something worthless as always."

"A confession." Yamanaka said bluntly while smiling. "I just confessed to Higurashi-kun." He smirked and the tension thickened as I watched the two of them seem to mentally spar with each other.

"I don't know what your intentions are," Tanaka balled his hands into fists. "But if you lay your hands on her, there will be hell to pay!"

"T-Tanaka-san!" I grabbed his arm to try to pull us away from the situation but it was no use. He was planted on the spot.

"And what right do you have to say that?" Yamanaka asked while raising an eyebrow. The expression on his face showed he wasn't taking Tanaka seriously.

"It's none of your business! You-"

"Higurashi," He cut him off. "Doesn't belong to you anyway." My heart caught in my throat. I caught a glimpse at Tanaka who seemed speechless. Yamanaka kept standing his ground with a smirk across his face. Tanaka grabbed my arm and turned us around.

"Come on, we're leaving!"

"Wait! Tanaka-san!" I rushed to match his pace but he was hell-bent on our exit.

"Higurashi!" Yamanaka called after us. I looked at him over my shoulder. "You don't have to give me an answer now, but think about it!" He smiled widely. "I'm serious about you!" My blood drained out of my face and I felt a cold chill. Tanaka squeezed my arm tighter and pulled me into the crowd of people.

 _A little later…_

"Tanaka wait!" I yelled as he pulled me into his apartment and slammed the door behind us. "Please let go of me!" He shoved me against the door, pressing his body against mine and kissed me. His lips were hungry, searching, and I couldn't breathe I was so scared. "Tanaka!" I tried to shove him by his shoulders but he kept himself grounded, kissing me roughly. He pulled away quickly, grabbing my wrist to follow him. "Wait!"

"Let's go." he said coldly.

"Tanaka! I still have my shoes on!" He stopped suddenly as we stood there in the living room.

"I...can't wait anymore." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Tanaka still hand a hold of my wrist and the warmth of his hand sent chills down my spine. "Tanaka?" He turned around and pushed me against the wall. I bit my lip and tried to control my breathing.

"Kagome…" He held his head down and slammed his hand against the wall. "When are you going to admit you love me?" I stared at him, his hair covered his face but I could tell he was in pain.

"Tanaka…"

"If you admitted how you feel, then I could say that you're my lover outright. Without holding back." My stomach did back flips and my chest felt tight.

"H-How can I just do as you ask? These kinds of things…"

"If it's so difficult, then reject me completely." I looked at him, completely taken aback. _Reject him…?_ "Let me give up on you." He didn't look at me and backed away. He made his way towards the door and began putting on his shoes.

 _To say that...is so deceptive…_

 _Because...for me…_

 _That moment...when Yamanaka confessed to me…_

 _If Tanaka had not come over…_

 _I would have told him…_

" _I already...have someone I love…"_

Tanaka had his hand on the door handle when I ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What…?"

I buried my face in his back and squeezed his waist. I trembled against him, terrified that he'll still walk out.

 _That's why I say...you're so deceptive…_

Tanaka placed his hands on mine and pulled my arms away from his waist. He turned to face me and held my face in his hands. It wasn't until I was looking into his eyes that I realized I was crying. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed me gently.

 _A few minutes later…_

He sat cross legged on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me deeply as I grabbed the back of his neck and head pulling him closer to my body. He pulled back and took off his shirt before pushing me onto my back. His lips found mine again as his hands roamed my body. My clothes were tossed to the floor, his lips never leaving mine. The room filled with sounds of our labored breathing and my body ached for him.

I pushed his hips slightly to unbutton his pants and he helped kicked them off to join the pile on the floor. His member rubbed against me causing me to moan against his lips. His fingers traced patterns down my side and stomach before going between my legs. His lips left mine as he kissed my neck and down my body. He settled between my legs and lifted them over his shoulders before letting his tongue dive deep inside of me. I arched my back and tried desperately not to buck against him. His fingers slipped inside my core while his tongue lapped against my nub causing me to desperately grab the sheets under me to keep myself grounded. Tanaka curled his fingers hitting the spot that instantly shattered me into a million pieces.

He pulled away and let me catch my breath as grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. He pulled up into a sitting position, placing my hand over his hard member.

"Kagome, do it for me too."

"Huh?!" I squeaked and immediately felt embarrassed. I timidly touched the length of him and felt his eyes on me making me even more nervous. "I...I don't…" He stood up on his knees, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Don't be embarrassed." he smirked.

I bit my lip for a moment then slowly opened my mouth. His hand guided my head towards him. I held him with my hand, bringing the tip to my lips. He let out a small groan as I took him in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip. _I have no idea what I'm doing…_

Tanaka, as if growing impatient, took both of his hands and placed them on my head and pushed himself deeper inside my mouth. I gagged on his size and pushed him away violently. I coughed as tears fell from my eyes.

"You asshole!" I said in between coughs. He chuckled a bit, letting me catch my breath.

"I'm sorry."

He leaned down and kissed me deeply laying me down on my back. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair while his other hand grabbed me by the hip. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders as he entered me. He buried himself to the hilt and slowly moved against me. He kissed the nape of my neck as he began moving faster. I ran my nails down his back as he thrusted deeper into me. His teeth grazed against my neck as he dug his fingers into my hips and moved faster against me. He took my hand into his and laced our fingers together, the knot at the bottom of my stomach wound itself tighter and tighter until I cried out his name. He met me at the peak and I trembled as he stayed inside me feeling him come down from his high. He removed himself from me and rested his forehead against mine.

 _You're always so harsh with your words and your demeanor..._

"Kagome," He whispered against my ear and hugged me tighter. "Admit that you love me already."

 _But...only at times like this…_

"Tell me already." He begged. I squeezed my eyes shut as we laid intertwined with each other.

 _...that you show me this side of you too…_

 _It's not that I hate you...I don't at all…_

 _But I know that we can't go back to the way we were either…_

 _I'm sure that you know that as well…_

 _Then...what should I do…?_

Tanaka rolled onto his back and pulled me close so that my head rested on his shoulder. I held onto him tightly and felt the tears come back.

 _When...I so clearly know how I feel…_

 _The next day…_

I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the bright light coming from the windows. _This isn't my house…_ I sat up with a jolt realizing that I once again slept over at Tanaka's. I quickly located my clothes and got dressed. Grabbing my bag slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked out. It was quiet and Tanaka was nowhere in sight. I quickly walked out and headed towards the door.

"Good morning." I paused and turned around. Tanaka was sitting by the window in the living room drinking a cup of coffee. His hair was still wet from the shower.

"G-Good morning." I looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry for staying over..again."

"So you read these kinds of books as well?" I looked up to see him holding the book I got back from Enomoto-san. I looked in my bag to see if he did in fact take it. I quickly walked over to him and took it from him.

"What are you doing going through my stuff?!" I put it back in my bag and huffed. "I only bought this because you told me to fix my love scenes in the storyboards."

"I see." he smirked putting his coffee cup down on the window sill. "I didn't know you wanted to flirt with me that badly." My jaw dropped.

"Not. At. All." I glared at him. He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You should have said so earlier." I struggled to pull away but he only hugged me tighter. "I'll make sure to make out with you passionately more often."

"What?!" I shook my head and tried pushing him away. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Shut up, you're being too noisy."

 _Ugh! He's so annoying! LET ME GO!_

 **Chapters until Kagome (completely) falls in love: 3**

 _Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is short. I will make the last ones longer! Don't forget to review and I'll update when I can._


	26. Tell Me

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 26: TELL ME (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

"You all should be happy." Tanaka held a medium sized envelope up for all of us to see. "It's been decided that we, the Emerald Department, deserve a gift from the president." Saito looked up from eating his pork bun and Sohei chuckled nervously.

"Wow, really?" I asked enthusiastically. "That's amazing!"

"It's because we got a lot of hit volumes out and other good things for our PR." Tanaka replied while

"It's nice to be recognized for our achievements." said Sohei.

"Wait a minute." said Saito as he swallowed his food. "If it's from the president, then that means there's money involved!"

"What should we use it for? Drinking?" Tanaka asked.

"No!" said Saito as he took the envelope from him. "Let's just share it this time!" He looked at the envelope and flipped up the flap to open it. "It's thin though, let's see what's inside!"

He quickly flipped it onto the editing table and emptied its contents. The room fell silent as we looked at the slips of paper that were splayed across the surface.

"Plane tickets?" Tanaka picked one up in his hand to read it as we all followed suit, grabbing the one with our name on it.

"I have a bad feeling about this gift." said Saito with a frown. A knock came to the door and we looked in the direction of President Takeshi who was smiling ear to ear.

"Hello Emerald department!" He waved as he walked over to us. I gave a slight bow. "Personal congratulations to all of you!"

"Um sir, what is this?" Tanaka asked as he held the plane ticket to him.

"Airplane tickets and a map to a hotel." replied Takeshi-san.

"I see that but…"

"Well rather than using the money on drinking, the Emerald department is going on an onsen trip! I arranged the tickets and hotel for everyone!" He clapped his hands once in excitement. The room once again fell silent, our eyes wide with anxiety. It was Saito who was the first to break the tension.

"Uh...sir? We appreciate the thought but, the time for these tickets are set right?" he waited for Takeshi-san to nod. "It's before our proofread deadlines, we won't be able to make it."

"Ah, I guess that's true." Takeshi-san put a finger to his chin and pondered for a moment. "But I guess since your team is small you can finish it quicker, right? It'll be fine if you hurry and finish soon!" He smiled again making the whole room uncomfortable. "Don't forget to bring me a souvenir!" He waved once again and left the room. Our energy completely drained before we've even hit the tough part of the workload.

"Is this a new type of power harassment?" asked Saito.

"I would say so." said Tanaka through gritted teeth.

"I like onsens and vacations," sighed Saito. "But this isn't even the season for it! It's like he's ordering us to go!"

I looked down at the plane ticket in my hand. _The trip is to Kagawa, that's where Tanaka used to live...I've never been there...I'm curious about it…_

"Tanaka-san," Sohei said. "I'm not sure I can go on this trip…"

"Huh? Oh, okay." Tanaka said as we all shuffled back to our desks. "Just let me know if things change before we leave."

 _I wonder if Sohei has other plans?_

 _The following week…_

 _WE DON'T EVEN WANT TO GO NOW!_

Saito sat next to me with his head on his laptop keyboard. His face pale and eyes dead. He sighed heavily and slowly lifted his head back up. My hand trembled as I finished my cup of coffee and set the cup down on a tall pile of drafts. _Even though we're only pushing our deadline forward by three days, it still means death._

"Hey!" Tanaka kicked mine and Saito's chairs as he walked by. "If you're going to die, do it after you proofread!" We both sat up straight and then sighed heavily.

I shuffled my papers and looked around. Saito hovered over his work whispering the same words over and over to himself.

"Onsen, food, udon. Onsen, food, udon…"

 _The thought of going to an onsen with my coworkers makes it seem even more tiring and not like a vacation._

 _Maybe I can make up an excuse to not go…_

"Higurashi, check this." Tanaka left a pile of paper on my desk as he walked by.

"Ah, okay." _Maybe now's my chance._ "Um, Tanaka-san?"

"What?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh…" _I can't just say I don't want to go…_ "Uh...sorry nevermind." I shook my head and went back to my work.

"What is it?" Tanaka asked with what looked like genuine interest.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I said standing up. "Excuse, I'm going to use the restroom." I quickly made my way out of the room and into the bathroom.

 _A few minutes later…_

I listened to the sound of my drink falling in the vending machine and bent down to pick it up. _Lately coffee is making my stomach hurt, I should go back to drinking tea._ I picked up my drink and looked at the nutrition information. _Wait, doesn't tea have even more caffeine than coffee?_

"Hey." I jumped slightly and turned to face Tanaka.

"I wasn't skipping work!" I exclaimed.

"So you came here to skip work." He said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I didn't!" I stomped my foot. "I came here after using the restroom. I'll go back to checking my documents." I started to walk away when he grabbed me by the elbow.

"Hey." He turned me around to face him. He held my face with both hands and looked at me intensely. "Your eyes have serious bags underneath them."

"Wha-" I shook my head and removed myself from his grasp.

"Are you sleeping okay?"

"I'm getting as much sleep as I can with these job conditions." I huffed.

"Don't act like this is my fault." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If you have a complaint, take it up with your authors." He turned around and motioned over his shoulder towards me. "In any case, you're going to end up not eating well again. There's a meeting tonight but when it's over I'll make you food. So wait for me and we'll go home together."

"Uh..." I groaned quietly as I followed him out. "I appreciate the offer but I'm fine."

"We can go to the supermarket along the way so think of what you want to eat." he said ignoring me.

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled. "Are you my parent?!"

"No," He stopped and turned around to look at me. "I'm just the guy who loves you."

"Eh?!" I stared at him with a dropped jaw. "Wh-What are you saying?! Is there something wrong with your head?!"

"Shut up idiot." He said turning back around. "Don't try to escape either!"

"Eh?!" I was flustered. "Just-Just go to your meeting already!" I shook my head and groaned as I let out the frustration I had about the situation.

 _Seriously...can he at least be self aware about where we are._ I opened my drink and took a sip, trying to calm down my nerves. I stood there, staring at the drink in my hand lost in my thoughts. _What should I do…? Do I wait for him…?_ I bit my lip and squeezed the can in my hands.

 _Some time later…_

 _-I'm just going to go home!_

I hung my head down as I quickly left the building and made my way to the busy street. _I don't want to see my boss's face all day anyway!_ I walked down the crowded street at a leisurely pace. _I need to think of a reason to get out of this trip...I wonder what excuse Sohei has to get out of it…_

"Just stop it already!" A voice I recognized caused me to look up. I saw a little girl who seemed to be throwing a fit and crying on the sidewalk. Her hands rubbing her eyes as the tears flowed. "If you don't tell me then I can't help you. If you have something to say then say it already."

 _Is that…?_

"Sohei-san?" I asked as I approached them.

"Ah...Higurashi-kun." He nodded towards me.

"I was just passing by...are you heading towards the station?"

 _A few minutes later…_

Sohei got the little girl to calm down and was carrying her as we walked. She buried her face in his shoulder and had her little hands wrapped around his neck.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sohei said.

"Oh no, really it's nothing." I smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry I interrupted. It was a little loud…"

"Oh, I must have been shouting...I'm sorry." He rubbed the little girl's back to continue to soothe her.

"Seeing you with a kid is a little weird." I chuckled. "Is she a relative?"

"She's my daughter." He smiled. I stopped walking and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Eh?!"

"Yup, my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you suprised?"

"A little…"

"Yeah most people don't see me as a family man." He laughed.

"So does this mean you're married?"

"Ah, I'm divorced actually."

"Oh…" I said, feeling embarrassed. _Divorced single dad?_ "I'm still shocked. Ah, that sounded rude...I mean to ask, is it hard raising a child on your own?"

"Well with our job it is." He chuckled. "It's chaotic but my lifestyle didn't really change until the divorce. This little girl is also getting rebellious. It's not a quiet life."

 _Ah...so that's it. He put the trip on hold because of his daughter. He seems like a really caring father…_

"Sohei-san, you're really amazing!" I exclaimed. "I have a hard enough time doing this job and taking care of myself."

"Ah but Higurashi-kun, you're such a hard worker!" he smiled. I looked at him confused. "Higurashi, it's bad if you don't tell people what you're thinking."

"Huh?"

"If you don't say what's on your mind, but other people can still understand you it's not normal, right?" I continued to look at him, his expression not giving me any answers. "You don't want to go on the trip, do you?"

"Eh?! Wh-What?!"

"Earlier it looked like you wanted to say something to Tanaka-san."

"Ah!...Uh...well…" I mumbled and tried to hide my face. "You're right actually." I laughed nervously but Sohei's smile comforted me.

"Well the office has become tense with us losing three days. And Tanaka-san doesn't make it easy."

 _It's bad if I don't tell him properly...right?_

 _When Yamanaka-san confessed to me...I didn't turn him down properly...On top of that Tanaka makes things difficult for me…_

 _I understand that I need to tell Tanaka clearly...but…_

 _When I try to say something…_

 _I lose the words I need to express myself…_

 _The words I want to say...they scare me…_

"Hey!" I looked up and turned my head to see Tanaka walking next to me. I flinched when his eyes met mine.

"Gyah!"

"I told you not to escape." He said with a furrowed brow. "Oh hey Sohei."

"Hi boss, sorry about earlier."

"No worries, just spend time with her." Sohei nodded and smiled.

"It's not looking like I can go on the trip at all." Sohei said with a defeated expression.

"I understand, but it's okay if you want to bring her along." Tanaka said reassuringly. I looked at the both of them thinking I could use this time to escape so I quietly backed away and turned my back on them. Tanaka was quick and grabbed me by the elbow, holding me in place as I stood there awkwardly. _Damn it!_

"Thanks, I'll think about it!" He waved as he started heading towards the station exit. "Kagome-chan, if you don't say anything he won't understand!" He said over his shoulder and I cursed under my breath. Tanaka looked at me as if waiting for me to say something but no proper sentences would leave my mouth.

"Ah...so…" I rubbed the back of my head. "Sohei's a dad huh? All this time, I didn't know…"

"So-" Tanaka crossed his arms. "Let's hear why you tried to escape and what did Sohei mean?" I bit my lip wishing I could avoid this conversation. "'If you don't say it, he won't understand.' What is it?"

"Nothing." I said slowly walking away from him. "I just... _don't want to spend too much time with you…_ " I mumbled under my breath. Tanaka shook his head slightly before grabbing my arm and walking.

"What was that? You want to spend even more time with me?"

"Eh?!"

"I'll fulfill your wish! I'll stay with you all night!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT?! TANAKA WAIT!"

 _Some time later…_

" _The door is now closing…"_

We sat on the train next to each other in complete silence. We seemed to be the few left in the train car and I felt a small tension between us. _Will this awkward atmosphere last the entire trip home?_

"I have something to ask." Tanaka spoke up.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Were you serious?"

"Huh?"

"About not wanting to be around me?" His voice sounded slightly hurt making me feel awful.

"No…" I looked down at my lap and fidgeted with my fingers. "It's just...It's not like I was serious when I said that…"

"If you weren't serious then don't say it." He shifted in his seat, crossing his arms. "Saying that hurts a little."

"I'm...I'm sorry…" I looked away from him and felt a knot form in my stomach. _Why is it...I can never say how I really feel? My words never reach my mouth…_

"How much do you know about Sohei?"

"Ah...I only heard a little bit."

"I see…"

"It seems rough for him being a single dad."

"Yeah," Tanaka sighed and leaned his head against the window. "I've been taking his workload into consideration in order for him to spend more time with her but this is different from a normal job. I thought if they both could go on this trip, she'd stop rebelling against him so much. He told me they never take trips together."

 _I see...so that's why he wanted to go…_

"Tanaka, the place we're going to is where you used to live right?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You remembered." he smirked making me blush slightly.

"Do you know a lot of places around there?"

"Some things have changed but there's plenty of places for sightseeing."

"I see." I said with a small smile.

"...if you want, I can show you around." He said with his eyes closed.

"Huh?!" I looked at him. He opened his eye to look at me through his peripheral. "Oh, I'd like that…" I blushed. "Th-Thank you."

"Okay then." He closed his eyes again. "I can look forward to it now too."

My heart leapt in my chest. _I'm glad._ We sat in silence, listening to the sound of train rushing through the darkness of the outside world. I closed my eyes as my exhaustion began to sink in.

 _I feel like...I was able to tell him in a small way…_

 _I'm glad..._

 _ **TANAKA**_

" _We are approaching a sharp curve ahead…"_

As we reached the turn, I felt something land on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see her head resting on my side.

"Hey Higurashi." She didn't stir. The weight from her head radiated warmth. Her sleeping face looked angelic. I yawned and sighed, resting my head on hers. _I guess it can't be helped…_

 _ **KAGOME**_

"This….This is…." I looked around frantically. "WHERE IS THIS?!" We got off the train and outside of the station. Tanaka acted nonchalant as if we hadn't slept on the train missing our stop entirely.

"It's the last stop."

"THE LAST STOP?!" I looked at him angrily.

"It was the last train too!" He tried to match my anger making me grind my teeth.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WOKE ME UP!"

"YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP EITHER!"

I shook my head as Tanaka began looking around. I pulled out my phone and shook my head.

"Ugh, I wonder how much a taxi is going to be from here?" I rubbed my temples to ease my tension headache.

"At this point, it might just be better to get a hotel room and leave in the morning."

 _A little later…_

"I am terribly sorry," said the young clerk at the front desk. "But we only have one double bed room available…" She nervously looked at both of us as I sighed heavily. Tanaka shook his head and pulled out his wallet.

 _A few minutes later…_

 _So history repeats itself…_

I sat on the bed waiting for Tanaka to return from the bathroom so that I could shower. _I can't believe we're in this situation again!_

"You can shower now." Tanaka said, coming out wearing a robe and drying his hair with a towel.

"Th-Thanks." I grabbed the robe and towel. "Say I'm quite tired so sleep on the floor, I'll use the bed."

"I'll increase your workload." he said without missing a beat. He draped the towel around his neck then pulled the blanket on the bed back in a grandiose move. "Don't be so scared! I'm too tired to get turned on!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"What?!" I squeaked.

"I'm going to sleep first!" He plopped onto the bed and covered himself with the blanket. "Good night!" I stomped into the shower and closed the door behind me.

 _Damn it...I should have just taken a taxi home…_

 _Later…_

I turned off the blow dryer and set it down on the sink before exiting the bathroom. The room was dark and Tanaka was facing the wall and seemed to be asleep. _He's really sleeping in the bed?!_ I placed the towel on the chair next to the window and sighed. _Well I didn't think he would actually sleep on the floor._ I lifted the blanket and gently laid down with my back facing Tanaka's hoping not to disturb him. _He's asleep so it's okay right? I don't want to sleep on the floor anyway…_ I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Higurashi." I immediately opened my eyes and held my breath. _Just pretend to be asleep. Just ignore him._ "You know, you can tell me anything." I listened intently but had no intention of moving my body. "Good things or bad, I really want to know what you're thinking."

"...If...If I actually do that...then won't you just say that it hurts your feelings?"

"Of course, I'm a fragile person." I rolled my eyes when he said that and could hear him smirk. _Who's the delicate one here?_ "Regardless, I still want to know the good and bad things. Even the things you're thinking about. I want to know everything. So just say it already."

My body suddenly felt hot, I'm not sure if it's the words sinking in or the warmth of his body sharing the bed with me.

"Higurashi." Tanaka was on me so fast I couldn't register what was happening until he had pushed the blanket aside. He pushed me onto my back making my heart race.

"Wa-Wait! U-Um…" I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down. "Ta-Tanaka! Did you say you were really tired?"

"That's true," He pinned my wrists down. "But…"

"Then-"

"When you sleep next to someone you love, don't you want to touch them?" He leaned in closer until I could feel his warm breath on my face. "If you don't think that, then it's weird right?"

"Ha…"

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. His body pressed against mine, his hands began caressing me over my robe. I couldn't suppress the small moans that escaped my mouth. His lips left mine to make a trail down my neck to my collarbone.

"Tanaka…" I said breathlessly. "Wait…"

"If you don't like it," he lifted his head to look me in the eyes. "Then just tell me."

"It's just…" My heart was racing and my mind was fuzzy. "We-We have a-a meeting tomorrow."

"And?"

"And…"

"If you don't tell me," He pulled the belt of my robe to open it. I laid bare underneath him as he undid his belt as well. "Then I won't understand."

"Ta...Tanaka…"

He kissed me and the world faded away. His member rubbed against my entrance turning my body into a puddle of nerves. He entered me slowly and moved his body against mine. His fingers dug into my hips as if he was holding himself back. His other hand was above my head gripping the sheets of the mattress. With every deep movement he made, I felt the knot wind itself tighter and tighter.

 _Even if I tell him…_

 _I don't know how exactly to put it in words for him to understand…_

His lips kissed every part of my face and neck as I tried to hold in my whimpers and sighs. He leaned back on his knees pulling my hips with him. The new angle taking me to new heights as he hit the spot that threatened to shatter me.

 _Even if I say all the wrong things...this person...for some reason...wants to know all about me…_

 _Good and bad things...everything…_

 _How can I make this person understand…?_

I felt the end coming, I scratched his back as he moved faster against me. I don't know what came over me but I bit his shoulder as the knot unraveled. I felt a small tear fall from my eye and my body trembled as he met me at the peak. His forehead rested against mine as we let the waves wash over us. He gave me a small smirk before kissing me deeply. He removed himself from me, pulling me to lay my head on his chest. He held me gently in his arms, stroking my hair as our breathing became normal.

 _How can I convey that..._

 _I'm afraid of what this might be..._

 _I'm afraid of you loving me…_

 _The next day…_

The office was a wasteland. We were walking dead, only barely able to process work related things while everything else fell by the wayside.

"...It's impossible…" complained Saito as he slowly moved his papers around. None of us could move faster than glacial speed due to our exhaustion. "We should just give up on going to the onsen…" Sohei shook his head as he walked past us with a huge stack of papers in his hands. "Are we even going to be able to make our deadlines?!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tanaka. "If you have time to cry then move your hands!"

I laid my head on my mess of a desk and cried internally.

 **Days until the Emerald department go to the onsen: 7**

 **Chapters until Kagome (completely) falls in love: 2**

 _Author's Note: It's coming close to the end. Who's ready?_


	27. I Don't Know Anything About You

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 27: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU (lime content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _When we asked Takeshi-san the reason for the onsen trip to Kagawa…_

"There's a shop that is known for the most delicious udon!" He smiled widely. "And they don't do mail orders and I can't take time off to make a trip there myself. So I'd highly appreciate it if you got it for me as a souvenir!"

 _...was what we were told._

"In other words, we are a glorified postal service!" Saito exclaimed as we took our bags from the carousel. "...but it's so hard to give a damn when we look like extras out of a zombie movie!" Tanaka hit him upside the head and we followed him out of the airport. Sohei was waiting for us near the entrance with his daughter who looked very upset to be here. _She's been in a bad mood since we got on the plane from Tokyo._

"Are you sleepy? I bet you're tired huh?" I smiled at her. She looked at me with a blank stare. "Was this your first time on a plane?" The little girl immediately turned on her heel and ran away from me.

"Chiyo!" yelled Sohei. "Don't be rude!" He grabbed her by the wrist and kept her next to him. "Sorry," he said to me. "She's been like this since this morning…"

"Oh no!" I shook my hands. "It's not a problem!" _I wasn't bothered by it at all…_

"Alright let's all go to the inn." Tanaka said as our shuttle arrived.

 _Later…_

We had all spent the day soaking away our troubles in the lovely onsen. Saito talked about how he was so tired he almost drowned but Tanaka pulled him by his hair then threw him back into the water. It was at that moment I was glad that it's not a coed onsen. I felt extremely relaxed as we sat down to a delicious meal. Saito seemed to be sleep-eating as we all drank sake and told stories. Sohei seemed concerned for Chiyo who was refusing to talk the entire night. Saito fell asleep on the floor and before I knew it I had joined him. After a while Sohei kicked our pillows to wake us up.

"Hey go sleep in your rooms." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Huh...where is everyone?" I yawned.

"Tanaka-san is in his room. They're clearing our food, don't set a bad example for the kid." he chuckled.

"Okay I'll take my leave." I sat up and stretched before leaving the room as Sohei lifted Saito up by the arm and kicked him to leave.

 _Man this place is great! The onsen was relaxing, the food was delicious… I wish I didn't have to live in the real world so I could stay here all the time._ I smacked my tongue once thinking that a bottle of tea would be good before bed. I checked my pockets and pulled out some money and headed towards the vending machines. The sound of a drink dropping made me look up and lock eyes with Tanaka. I quickly tried to turn around.

"Hey!" I stopped in my tracks. "You're being so obvious." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. Please take your time."

"Hey!" I turned around and caught the bottle of tea he tossed to me.

"That could have been dangerous!" I yelled at him.

"It's my treat." he said nonchalantly, I had nothing to say back. He put more money into the vending machine and selected his tea. "I set some free time aside for everyone tomorrow, do you have anything planned?"

"Huh? Oh…" I shook my head. Tanaka grabbed his tea from the vending machine and opened it. "Since I'm in charge of getting Takeshi-san's souvenirs, I thought I'd try some of the udon then come back. What about you?"

"I'm going to visit my grandmother's grave." He took a sip of his tea.

"Ah...right." _I didn't realize his grandmother had passed away...I wonder if it's somewhere close by…_

"What? Are you curious?" he smirked.

"No! I'm not!" I glared at him.

"Perfect." He turned around and began walking away. "I've already rented a car so I'll give you a lift to the udon restaurant."

"What?" I followed him out. "There's really no need. I was going to take a bus or taxi."

"There's not a bus that goes to that area and a taxi will cost you over 10,000 yen." He looked at me over his shoulder. "Is that cool with you?"

"...no." I groaned. "I can rent a car too!"

"Yeah right, your license is just for show. I'll take you so just suck it up and come along already." He took a swig of his tea before continuing. "So it's settled, let's leave at eight."

"Wait a minute!" I walked faster to catch up to him. "I appreciate your generosity but I can take care of mysel-!"

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" Tanaka and I stopped in our tracks. I stood next to him and we both looked at the back Sohei-san standing in the hallway, his booming voice filling the room. "How long do you plan on not speaking to me?! I brought you along because you said you wanted to come."

"Is that Sohei-san?" I asked.

"Yeah…" I stood on my toes to see who he was talking to and realized it was Chiyo.

"Everyone has been considerate towards you and worried, yet all you've done is-"

"SHUT UP! YOU NEVER ACT LIKE A DAD SO DON'T PRETEND TO NOW!" She quickly ran away leaving Sohei with a dropped jaw and us standing there uncomfortably. He sighed the rubbed the back of his head in frustration and saw us standing there.

"Ah...hey…"

"Sorry." I spoke. "We just happened to be walking by…"

"You might want to chase after her, Sohei." said Tanaka. Sohei bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. It's just she suddenly wants to go back to Tokyo." He exhaled and shook his head. "She should be fine...I'm sure she's back in our room."

 _A few minutes later…_

"Hey, Chiyo." Sohei called for her but we heard no response. He entered his room as Tanaka and I stood in the doorway. Sohei quickly checked the bathroom and looked panicked. "Chiyo! Come here now! Stop hiding this instant!"

"Is she not here?" I asked.

"Excuse me sir." We all turned around to see an employee of the inn. Sohei rushed to her. "We saw a little girl running outside right now, I thought it could be your child so I rushed over to get you."

"Are you serious?!" Sohei rubbed his head in anger. "What does she think she's doing? It's pitch black outside!"

"Sohei-san, let's split up and look for her." I suggested.

"I'll go and get Saito to help!" said Tanaka. "You two go on ahead!"

 _A few minutes later…_

"Chiyo-chan!" I called out as I ran the trail leading to the woods with my flashlight. "Chiyo-chan!"

 _This is bad, it's pitch dark out here._ I stopped running and kept looking around. _I can't see anything maybe I should regroup with the others…_

"Ah!" I moved my flashlight towards a dark figure. It was Chiyo, crouching down with tears on her face. "Found you!" She quickly got up and tried to run but I grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Where are you going?! It's me, Higurashi! Your dad's coworker!" She stopped struggling and looked back at me. She then stood still as I let go of her shirt.

"Thank goodness I found you!" I looked her over. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head and stared at the ground. I saw a small scrape on her knee. I took the bandana off of my head that I was using to keep my hair off of my face and bent down to wrap it around her knee. I stood up and called Sohei-san and told him we were heading back. His voice was very relieved. I put my phone back in my pocket and knelt down so I was eye level with Chiyo. "Do you think you can walk?" She nodded and we began walking back.

 _I don't have much experience with children...it's awkward to just walk in silence._

"Did you have a big fight with your dad?" She pouted but said nothing as she kicked the rocks on the pathway. "Nevermind, we don't have to talk about it." I chuckled nervously.

"...I didn't do anything." she huffed.

"Huh?"

"I didn't do anything. It's my dad's fault!"

"R-Really?" I looked at her. "Why do you think so?"

"He acts like a good dad because he works hard all the time." She crossed her arms and huffed. "But when we're together he pretends to be this super dad and gets mad at me for every little thing! And I know why he does it...it's because he hates me!" Her lip started to tremble and I stopped walking to kneel down next to her.

"Oh Chiyo, your dad doesn't hate you…" I rubbed her back as tears fell from her eyes.

"He does hate me! I'm not even his real daughter!"

"What?"

"I'm adopted! Mommy couldn't have children so they adopted me but then they divorced. I only get in the way of his job so he gets mad at me all the time!"

"That-That isn't the case at all…" I wiped her tears with my thumb and tried to calm her down. "He brought you along on this trip, didn't he?"

"Because he had to!" She blubbered. "He only did it because he couldn't leave me alone!" She cried even harder now. I kept wiping her tears and rubbing her back to soothe her.

 _This poor girl, she's very lonely and misses her parents…_

 _My dad was always busy when I was growing up too. When he died, the pressure to provide fell on my mom's shoulders until my grandfather stepped in. Even so, mom was busy taking care of my baby brother to spend a lot of time with me...So I really feel for her._

 _She has it wrong though...She thinks the reason she's not getting enough attention is because she's a bad kid so she thinks that Sohei-san hates her…_

 _She doesn't know how to express herself so she does things that get her in trouble…_

She was still crying so I picked her up and carried her in my arms. She clung to me as I rubbed her back. We still had a ways to walk so I continued forward.

 _Even now...I don't know what my mom is thinking...Whether you're a child or an adult, if no one says what they need to, there's no way to get your feelings across…_

 _Tanaka wanting to know all about me...I want to tell him...but why can't I articulate my thoughts?_

"Chiyo-chan, you know you really need to ask your dad about that?"

"Huh?"

"Ask him, 'Are you angry because you adopted me and now I'm getting in the way of your work?'" she looked at me wide eyed. "Then after that, make sure to tell him that you want to spend more time with him. Have you tried that before?"

"No...but…" she shook her head.

"If you haven't, your dad might think you hate him."

"But I don't think that at all!" she exclaimed.

"In that case, make sure you let him know." I smiled. "Your dad once told me that there are somethings that will never be understood if you don't say them. I think he'd want to know what you're thinking by your own words." She looked down and nodded against my shoulder. "Plus, between you and me. I think he brought you on this trip so that he could spend more time with you." I smiled hoping she would take that into consideration the next time she saw him.

"Chiyo!" I looked up to see Sohei standing with Tanaka and Saito. I put Chiyo down and watched her walk slowly to her dad. "Thank God! Are you alright?" He knelt down so he was eye level to her and looked her over. "Thank you so much Higurashi!"

"Oh no, it was no trouble. I was lucky I guess." I smiled. He nodded towards me then looked at Chiyo.

"Chiyo! What did you think you were doing?!" he exclaimed. Chiyo immediately tensed up and looked down at the ground.

"Ah...Sohei-san, maybe give her a chance to explain…?" I said sheepishly.

"...I'm sorry daddy." He looked at her. "I was excited to go on this trip with you...but then I was scared I was just bothering you and I felt bad…" She wiped her nose on the back of her forearm. "I'm very sorry!" Sohei sighed, and picked her up and hugged her. She hugged him back and stopped crying.

"...Alright." He soothed her. "I'm sorry I didn't know what you were thinking. Next time, let's go away just the two of us. Not a work trip, but a trip trip."

"Okay…" she nuzzled his shoulder and he kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you again everyone. Chiyo, apologize for having everyone search for you." He put her down on the ground and held her hand. Chiyo gave us a small bow.

"Sorry everyone."

"We're glad you're safe, Chiyo. Let's head back inside." said Saito. Sohei smiled and began walking back inside with Chiyo who clung to his side.

 _Thank goodness…_ I sighed. _Hopefully now they'll be alright._

 _ **TANAKA**_

"I'm sweaty again from running around!" complained Saito as he stretched his arms. "I'm gonna have to have another soak before bed."

"Me too." said Higurashi as she fanned herself with her hand. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile to myself.

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _The next day…_

"WHY THE HELL IS IT SO FAR?!" Tanaka yelled as he put the bags in the backseat of the car. "Just how deep into the recesses of the mountains did this place have to be?! And no one said anything about having to trek half of it on foot!" He wiped the sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand groaned.

"E-Even so...it was still pretty crowded, right?"

"Well at least we bought all the things we needed to right?" He opened a water bottle and drank half of it in one gulp. I checked the messages on my phone as we tried to cool down.

"Sohei-san just texted me a photo." I showed it to him. "They road the excursion boat."

"Ah." He said looking at the photo briefly. We both got into the car and put on our seatbelts. Tanaka cleaned his glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "By the way, I'm curious. What did you say to Sohei's kid?"

"Huh?"

"She'd been acting up this entire time, then suddenly today she's calm and really getting along with her dad." He started the car and we began our journey to our next destination.

"Oh it was nothing really." I leaned my head back on the headrest. "I guess the root of the problem was she's lonely. Because she couldn't express how she felt, she lashed out when Saito yelled at her."

"Ah, I see."

"My dad was always busy when I was growing up so I guess I understood where she was coming from."

"Did the young princess have a rebellious phase?" he teased.

"All children do!" I started to laugh then quickly stopped and cleared my throat. "But that's how it went...I told her that good or bad, if she didn't tell him how she felt he wouldn't understand why she was acting that way."

"So you basically stole what I said to you?" he side eyed me.

"W-What? No, I heard it from Saito-san first!"

"I see...so thanks to your advice, she's behaving herself now?"

"I guess so." I said leaning back in my seat with my arms crossed.

"And what about you?"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Have you properly conveyed everything you needed to?" he smirked and I narrowed my eyes and looked out the window.

"Th...Things are more complicated when you're an adult…"

"Heh…" he exhaled through his nose and the car grew silent.

 _Later…_

Tanaka and I looked at the space that used to have a house. It was overgrown with weeds and other foliage. We could see parts of the foundation that was left behind.

"Ah...there doesn't seem to be a house here anymore."

"It'd been vacant since she passed away." Tanaka took off his glasses and put them in his bag. "So they tore it down about five years ago."

"Is the cemetery close by?" I asked turning to him.

"I can walk to it from here," he looked at me. "Do you want to wait in the car?"

"Ah…" I felt my cheeks turn red. "No I...I want to go with you."

It was a short walk but it's was uphill the whole way. I was so happy to see a well at the top near the entrance.

"Even though I only lived here a short time, these peaceful surroundings remind me of how nice it is." Tanaka filled up the bucket and a ladle before taking a sip with a cupped hand. I went after him, cupping my hands under the tap and took a long sip. "The whole time I was here though, it felt like a haze.

"Ah…" _There's so much I'd like to ask...but if I ask now...it might makes things awkward…_

We took the bucket and made our way to the grave where his grandmother was. We brushed off some plants and dirt off of the tombstone. Tanaka grabbed incense sticks and lit them then poured a ladle of water over the grave.

"Hi grandma," he bowed his head while placing his palms together. "It's been awhile, sorry I don't visit very often." I followed him and bowed my head with my palms together.

I let Tanaka talk to his ancestors and looked around. The cemetery overlooked an empty field that had mountains in the distance. It made me feel nostalgic.

"What is it?" Tanaka asked as he stood next to me.

"Oh, I'm uh...just admiring the view."

"There's nothing but rice fields and mountains..." He scoffed.

"Well," I crossed my arms. "It reminds me of the place I lived when I studied abroad."

"They have rice fields in New York?" he smirked.

"NO!" I stomped my foot slightly and then upturned my nose. "I meant the atmosphere! The atmosphere is similar!"

"I see…" He looked at the view with me. "So does that mean...when you were studying abroad, you were having the time of your life in your new environment?"

"As if that was the case!" I scoffed. "It was a strict preparatory school and because of a certain someone, I was depressed the entire time."

"Really?" he asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. "So that means...each in our own different environments, looking at similar scenery, we were both feeling the same thing." My heart felt tight, I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I just swallowed hard. "Even though we were separated by all that distance."

 _I feel like...no matter what I do...I'm not getting closer to him...I'm too afraid to reach out…_

 _I'm digging my own grave…_

We made our way back to the car and Tanaka unlocked it and threw his bag in the back seat.

"Tanaka...if you don't mind me asking," I fidgeted with my fingers, avoiding his gaze.

"What?" he asked as he opened the driver's side door.

"What...was your favorite subject in school?"

"What?"

"In high school! What was your favorite subject?" We both got into the car and Tanaka cleaned his glasses.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" He put his glasses on and glanced over at me.

"I-I don't have a particular reason." I said crossing my arms and looking out the window. "If you don't want to say, I won't force you." I could see him smirk in the reflection of the window.

"Maths." he said.

"Huh?" I looked at him. "But your major was literature, right?"

"Yeah." he started the car and we began the long drive back to the inn.

"It's just...I didn't expect that." I looked ahead.

"And your's?"

"Huh?"

"What was your favorite subject?"

"Ah…" I bit my lip. "Well I guess English was a bit obvious since I lived abroad but I also loved contemporary Japanese works too."

"I see…" He glanced towards me then back to the road. "So what was the point of asking me all this?"

"I just...wanted to ask is all." I huffed. "When we were talking about it earlier...I realized that I didn't know anything about your high school years...just the short time we spent together. And...all I've wanted is to know a little more about them…" I felt my cheeks burn and it was made worse by the silence that filled the car. I bit my lip to keep myself from further word vomit.

"If I have to say why math is my favorite…" Tanaka began. "With math, no matter what problem you're given, there's always going to be a correct answer. It's there clearly in black and white. It's easy to understand and I thought that was great."

I looked at him and remember the days I spent staring at him in the library as he did his homework and read books. He never smiled during those times but he looked content in his own way.

"Oh...I see." I looked back out the window.

"And you?" he asked. "Why English?"

"Ah...well…" I paused. "I guess because I started studying it when I was little and just carried on from there...My father used to tell me that people who speak at least two languages are able to make more friends around the world. I always liked that idea..."

We once again sat in silence, the sound drove me crazy. I felt uncomfortable and I hated it. We still had a bit of a ways to go and I watched Tanaka light up a cigarette and exhale the smoke out his window.

"T-Tanaka...you like meat right?" he gave me a weird look. "Is there...any particular meat you like?"

"I don't really have a preference." he laughed. "I guess I prefer red meat. Is it necessary to ask about this though?"

"I just wanted to ask!" I said, offended. We could see the inn in the distance and Tanaka threw his cigarette out the window and huffed at my comment.

"If you're going to ask me stuff, make it more interesting." He put a mint in his mouth and rolled up the window. "Asking about meat is unimportant information."

"It's not unimportant!" I crossed my arms. "At least...not to me. And I wouldn't ask anyone else about these things…"

Tanaka suddenly stopped the car with a screech. We made it into the parking lot of the inn. Tanaka's hands gripped the steering wheel and I sat there in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "The hell's with that?" I felt stupid, I must have said something- "That makes me so damn happy." My heart began beating against my ribcage, I felt the need to run away from this situation. I grabbed my bag, took off my seatbelt, and opened the door.

"Well...thank you for driving me today! I'm feeling fatigued, I should get some rest-" Tanaka grabbed my arm and pulled me back. His other hand on the back of my head, he pulled me close and kissed me. I pushed his face with my hand, catching him off guard. I quickly got out of the car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Kissing you." he said bluntly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I slammed the car door and quickly grabbed my things out of the back and made my way towards the inn.

"Well you said something really cute." Tanaka said, following me inside the inn.

"I take back everything! None of it matters!" I quickly got to my room and opened the door, turning back to look at Tanaka. "But thank you for driving me, I need to rest. I'll come down for dinner-" Tanaka pushed me inside and closed the door behind him. "Wha-!"

"I'll be upset if you take it back." His eyes showed the look I've become all too familiar with...determined with a hint of disappointment.

"Tanaka...please don't barge into other people's rooms…" I threw my bag onto the ground and before I knew it, he had grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed my back to the wall. "WHAT THE-!" his lips were on me, silencing me. His tongue slipped against mine and kept me from moving.

"You know, " he said after pulling back. "I'm pretty sure you were coming onto me just then."

"Huh?" I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Was I wrong?"

"Yes you were!" I pushed him away and attempted to leave.

"Really?"

"Really!" he grabbed me by my waist and pushed me back against the wall, pinning me there with his strong hands.

"You know...you saying you want to know more about me...I can't accept you taking that back." He moved in closer so that his chest was against mine. I swallowed hard to try and stay composed. "Is there anything else?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"About me. Anything you want to know?" He leaned in closer so his breath was on my face. I tried desperately not to meet his gaze.

"N-Not really."

"You want to be properly understood, right?" I bit my lip as his hands moved from my waist to my shoulders. "No matter how many times I've stood here like this...touching you...If it turns out this was all a misunderstanding on my part…" His hands gently squeezed my shoulders. "If you don't say anything, I'll continue behaving as I have until now, and end up being hated by you." I looked at him, his eyes locked onto mine. "That's why I need to know...Or I'll always be like this. It makes me doubt everything."

 _Tanaka...he's saying this but…_

 _The idea of feelings flowing freely...from one heart to another...I wonder if it's really all it's made out to be…_

 _If we were still kids...that's all we'd need to be happy...But now…?_

 _I've turned into a tiresome adult...I'm bound by this world with its rules and regulations...I honestly don't believe in happy endings anymore…_

 _But still…_

 _Even so...I-_

"I-I...I do." I said finally. "I want to know more about you...I mean...I still don't know anything about you at all yet...do I?"

I shook my head and felt the air shift around me. I looked up to see Tanaka with a passion in his eyes. He kissed me deeply, pushing me hard against the wall and putting his leg between mine. He lifted me up by my hips but I struggled against him causing us both to fall to the floor. He pinned both of my wrists down as he continued his assault on my mouth. I felt his hard member against my core and gasped as a friction grew. He pulled back for air and I sighed in relief but was quickly panicked when I felt his hands slide down the front of my shorts.

" **Absolutely not! You are not putting anything in!"** I stared daggers at him as he smirked and tossed his glasses to the side.

"Why not?"

"Uh...well I'm all sweaty from the walking we did...I need a shower…"

"I've never cared about that kind of thing." His eyes narrowed as mine widened. His hand expertly pulled down my shorts and underwear.

"P-PLEASE START CARING!" I tried to push him off and redress myself but to no avail.

"Ugh you're annoying." He grabbed me by the hips pulling me closer to him. "Shut up for a bit."

His face disappeared between my legs and I twitched as his tongue began to lap against me. I arched my back as he made work of my nub and tried to hold in my whimpers. I tangled my hands in his hair as he slid his fingers inside me. They curled up hitting the spot that fueled the ball of need in my lower stomach. His fingers quickened their pace and I lost myself as the ball burst. I cried out a small scream that I had to bury into the crease of my arm as the spasms took over my body. I opened my eyes to see Tanaka unbuttoning his pants.

"Lift your hips a bit." He was on top of me and I felt the warmth of his member against my opening.

 _...again._

 _Just like this…_

 _Once more..._

"Tanaka, wait-"

Loudly my phone rang. We both stopped to look at it as the vibration made it dance across the floor. Then suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Kagome-chan? Are you in there?"

"Saito-san?" I whispered.

"Ignore him." Tanaka whispered back.

"Huh? Is she not in there? I can hear her phone…" Saito kept knocking. "Kagome! Can you help me out? I think I lost my phone charger, can I borrow yours?...Are you sleeping?"

"Ignore him." he whispered more persistently.

"Bu-But-"

"It's just that I need to check something an author sent through…"

Tanaka looked in my eyes and saw that I was determined not to ignore this and rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Sorry," I yelled. "I was in the shower, I'll get it to you in a bit!"

"Oh no worries! Sorry about this. I'll be in my room just head over when you can!"

We listened to the sounds of Saito's steps disappearing and I looked at Tanaka who had slumped his body on top of mine.

"What are you doing?" I pushed his shoulders. "Please get off of me!" Tanaka propped himself on his elbows and looked me in the eye.

"We'll pick this up later."

"No we won't." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll come in the middle of the night, make sure you're awake."

" **No way!"** I pushed him again but he pulled me in closer for a tight hug.

"...You know what? I'm so…" He nuzzled against my neck. "I'm so happy knowing that you're showing some interest in me."

"It...It's not like it's anything important…" I muttered.

"But you said you wouldn't ask just anyone those things, right?" I froze. _Of course he's right…_ "And that's why...I'm so happy." He squeezed me tighter, his warm body sent shivers down my spine. I stared at the ceiling and breathed in his scent.

 _His favorite subject in school…_

 _Knowing what type of meat he likes…_

 _I should have thought of something better to ask him…_

 _Even so…I'm so glad I asked him._

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and hugged him back. He smiled at me and I felt myself blush.

 _If it means I get to see him this happy._

 _The next day…_

" _Now onto traffic. Due to an unseasonal, extreme category typhoon, all flights have been cancelled leaving out of Takamatsu Airport."_

We all stared at the tv, each of us with our bags in tow listening to the loud sound of heavy rain outside the inn.

" _All trains and train lines have been suspended until further notice…"_

"We can't get back to Tokyo?!" exclaimed Saito.

"Which means we're probably losing a day off of our schedule…" said Sohei. His daughter Chiyo stared at the tv but said nothing, her face showed her disappointment.

"...When the hell are we getting back…?" I mumbled.

"Who the fuck knows?!" groaned Tanaka.

 **Days until the Emerald Department can return to Tokyo: ?**

 **Chapters until Kagome (completely) falls in love: 1**

 _Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay, life got in the way and I really didn't feel like writing...again I apologize. I'm on vacation now so I'm trying to finish up the next chapter which is gonna be a long one! We're coming to the end of the story, Kagome will reveal her love for Inuyasha! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll update when I can!_


	28. Happy (In My Dreams)

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

 _WARNING: This chapter is really long. Like it should be two separate chapters but I made it into one. Enjoy~~^^_

CHAPTER 28: HAPPY/IN MY DREAMS (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

A few days ago, the company president awarded the Emerald department our company bonus: A trip to Kagawa to buy him udon…

Unfortunately, a typhoon hit causing our trip to extend by one day. As a result, our schedule was delayed by three whole days. And unfortunately, that's why it ended up like this…

 _I'm gonna die…_

I rested my head on my desk as the team tried to get a second wind. I heard the slight snores from Saito and the sounds of Sohei moving his head side to side, trying to get into a comfortable position.

 _I've only been able to get six hours of sleep since we came back from Kagawa…_

Loud stomping pulled me out of my half-sleep, I opened my eyes. The stomper then kicked my chair. I immediately sat up to see Tanaka and glared at him.

"What are you doing?!"

"What?" he feigned ignorance. "Is that where you were?"

"Don't act innocent! You knew exactly where you were walking!"

"Are you pretending you're dying knowing that we have fucking meeting to get to?" He peered at me over the rim of his glasses. "You piece of shit."

"Oooohhh Tanaka-san is saying bad words again~~~!" teased Saito.

 _A few minutes later…_

 _I want to smack him on the back of his head for payback…_

"Oh right, Higurashi that reminds me." He said as we made our way towards the conference room. "We're grabbing dinner again tonight."

"What?"

"I bet you've been eating nothing but garbage this whole time." He looked at me over his shoulder. "I'll bring yesterday's leftovers, we can eat that."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to decline." I sighed.

"Okay, it's a date." He said without missing a beat.

"Wait a minute!" I started walking faster to catch up to him. "I'll be taking the last train tonight, it makes no sense to get together that late!"

"Don't be dumb." He looked at me briefly before looking forward. "I thought you'd learn by now that eating dinner at 2am is normal for an editor."

"Well tonight I would like a good night's rest so I would appreciate it-"

"I hear you," He cut me off. "I want to rest and take it easy too...so how about this?" He looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk on his face. "Since I'm the one feeding you, you can pay me back by being my dakimakura(love pillow) tonight."

"DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?!" I exclaimed feeling embarrassed by his words. _I can't believe this guy!_ I quickly jogged in front of him determined to enter the conference room first. I opened the door and paused to see a few people inside.

"Oh!" said someone sitting at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't realize there were people in here."

"No it's fine! We'll be out in a second." She got up and shuffled her papers.

"Oh there's no rush, we booked the room for three o'clock." I bowed slightly. "I'll be outside until then." I looked up and one of the women in the room caught my eye.

 _Wait...don't I know her…?_

At that moment the woman looked at me and had the same spark of recognition in her eyes. She pointed at me at the exact moment I knew who she was.

"Kagome?!"

"Yuka?!" she smiled instantly as I stood there shocked. "Whoa no way! Wait, aren't you supposed to be overseas somewhere?!"

"I could say the same thing about you!" she chuckled. "Wait, do you work here?"

"You two know each other?" asked the woman from earlier.

"Ah yes!" said Yuka. "We went to the same high school in America. It's a surprise seeing her here." She then turned to me. "But wait, does that mean you quit the family business?"

"Oh...uh...about that…" I looked out the door and saw my coworkers lining up by the door. "Sorry, my meeting is about to start."

"Right! My bad, hey let me give you my business card." She pulled out a card from her purse and handed it to me. "Let's catch up afterwards." She smiled.

"Great!" I grabbed my card holder and handed her my card as well. "Here's mine."

"Okay see you later!" She waved with a big smile on her face and left with the rest of group from the conference room.

"See you!" I smiled and waved back. Tanaka came into the conference room with an expression I couldn't read on his face.

 _Later…_

"Who was that woman from earlier?" Tanaka asked as our meeting finished.

"Huh?"

"The one you gave your business card to."

"Oh!" I took my notes and stood up from the table. "She's a friend from my exchange program. We roomed together at our boarding school. I heard she was running her father's photo studio in New York so I didn't think I'd run into her here of all places." We left the conference room and headed towards the elevator. "She's had a passion for photography her entire life." I smiled. "It's such a small world to see her now doing a collection here at Ueno."

Tanaka didn't say anything but I caught him smile a little.

 _A few minutes later..._

 _Okay back to work._ I sate down at my desk and opened my computer. _I only have a few more things to do then I can go home._ I heard my email notification and opened it up. _Oh great, it's from Yamanaka-san…_ I sighed heavily.

 **Long time no see!**

 **Just messaging you about our conversation from the other day. Was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting up-**

"Hey." I immediately jumped and slammed my laptop shut. I turned to look at Tanaka. "I need you to copy these stats…" He looked at me and noticed the expression on my face. "What?"

"What?! No, it's nothing!" I exclaimed, grabbing the stats from him and quickly stood up. "You need copies?! I'm on it!" I began speed walking to the copy room feeling Tanaka's eyes on me until I left the office.

 _Phew...that was close._ I put the papers through the document feeder and began making copies. _If he'd seen that email from Yamanaka then he'd definitely make a big deal about it. Now I have to figure out how to turn Yamanaka down…_

 _I don't mind talking to him about things at work, in fact I find it interesting...our interests seem to match up._

 _It's just that...well…_

 _Considering what he did last time...If I don't meet him soon and reject him properly, this will probably get out of hand…_

 _Then there's also the fact that I feel Yamanaka isn't doing this because he genuinely wants to date me. I feel like he's plotting something…_

 _Later…_

 _CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!_

I quickly ran down the stairs and swiped my metrocard at the terminal. _The last train will be here any minute!_ I got to the underground when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Kagome. It's Yuka."_

"Oh hi Yuka!" I smiled as I made it just as the train approached.

" _Hey I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"_

"Huh?"

" _If it's alright with you, could I stay at your place until the trains start up in the morning? I had planned to get a hotel or rent an apartment for the month but because I'm travelling back and forth I wasn't able to set anything up yet. I just found out I have to travel to Osaka tomorrow. I figured I can arrange something when I get back but I need someplace to crash tonight..."_

"Oh I understand. I have no problem with you crashing tonight. But right now..." _My house is a complete and utter mess…_

" _Don't tell me you still live in a pigsty!"_ she laughed.

"It's not that bad!" I exclaimed.

" _Oh man, you never change! But honestly I don't mind at all. You'd really be helping me out."_

"Okay well don't say I didn't warn you. I'll send you my address now."

" _Oh I'm sure it's fine! Thank you so much!"_

We said our goodbyes and I quickly sent her my address as I got on the train. _Okay I'll lay out a futon for her, just in case. We have so much to catch up on, we might not sleep!_

 _Later…_

"Kagome! What a dump!" Yuka laughed hysterically as I scrambled to clean up the living room. "You haven't changed one bit!"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" I exclaimed as I chucked all of my clothes into my bedroom and put the dishes from the coffee table into the kitchen sink. "I just put things where I can easily grab them is all…"

"It never occurs to you to put things back where you got them?" She looked at me with her arms crossed. The doorbell rang and we both looked at the door. I still had a stack of papers to put away and Yuka walked over to it. "Who could be here at this hour? I'll get the door."

"Oh thank you!" I said trying to quickly find a place for my papers but then it suddenly hit me. "Wait! Yuka don't-!"

Yuka opened the door and I saw Tanaka standing there with a surprised look and a few big containers of food in his hands.

"Oh, hello!" Yuka greeted him sweetly. Tanaka didn't respond, he seemed to be upset as he sent a look my way. "Can I help you...?" I ran to her side to try and diffuse the awkward situation.

"Higurashi." Tanaka said. "I brought dinner."

"You know him?" asked Yuka.

"This is Tanaka-san, he's my neighbor and my boss." I said sheepishly.

"From Ueno?" She looked at him wide eyed. "Do you live next door?"

"Yeah, it's a small world." I laughed nervously.

"I'm coming in." Tanaka said as he walked past Yuka and I.

"Wait! Tanaka you can't just-"

"Don't tell me you already forgot our promise to eat together."

"I promised no such thing!" I yelled as I followed him into the living room. Yuka closed the door and followed behind us. Tanaka put the food on the coffee table.

"Well I'm starving so this is a great idea!" exclaimed Yuka. "I'm Nagano, by the way. Nagano Yuka. Do you mind if I partake in this meal with you guys?" She smiled widely. Tanaka gave a small smile, but it looked forced.

"Of course."

 _A few hours later…_

 _ **TANAKA**_

"You're kidding! Kagome, the girl who only read novels is now an editor for shoujo manga?!" Yuka chuckled as she put her beer down. "I can't wrap my head around it! Can you even keep up with the work?" She looked towards Kagome who was busy stuffing her face.

"Of course I can!" She said with food falling from her mouth. She quickly took a napkin to cover her face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Say Tanaka-san, this food is amazing! Good-looking and can cook, you must be beating off the ladies with a stick!" Yuka said putting more food on her plate.

"Thank you." I chuckled.

"Kagome, you're so lucky having a handsome man to work with and also cook for you!" She pointed at her. "I remember this one always threatening to cause a fire anytime she stepped into a kitchen."

"That was one time!" Kagome exclaimed. "I didn't realize how hard it was to make an omelette!"

"You two seem to know each other very well." I said.

"Well we were the only Japanese girls in our boarding school. And they roomed us together. Tanaka-san, do you want to know why she was on the exchange program?"

"DON'T YOU DARE, NAGANO!" she slammed her drink on the table.

"Since middle school," she continued, ignoring Kagome's pleas. "She's had this crush on a guy and she finally is able to date him when they're in high school. But when she realized the guy wasn't serious about her, it broke her heart. So that made her jump on a plane to study abroad."

" **Can you please stop."** she said through her teeth. She looked angry and embarrassed.

"She was in a real bad state when she got there too." She put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. "She didn't talk to anyone and didn't even try to make friends. She'd be in class and before you know it, she was gone. She was such a gloomy person."

" **YUKA!"** Kagome whined.

"Did you stay in the exchange program a long time, Nagano?" I asked.

"My story is a bit different, I went there because of my parents' work."

"And do you have more embarrassing stories Higurashi?" I smirked.

"Tanaka-san, don't encourage her!" Kagome took a long swig of her beer and then slammed it down on the table.

"Why not?" I asked nonchalantly and sipped my drink. "It's the first time I'm hearing tales about your melancholy student life."

"Melancholy…" she shook her head. "And whose fault was th-" she stopped herself and quickly stuffed food in her mouth. I glanced over at Nagano who looked at Kagome with confusion but she said nothing. "Oh right! Let me run a bath. Yuka, you'll want one right?" She stood up and quickly headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh that'd be great Kagome! Thanks."

She disappeared into the bathroom and we could hear her run a bath. I took my last bite of food then began to stack the plates and utensils. I felt Yuka look at me intently.

"Tanaka-san, would you say that you and Kagome are close?" She leaned on her elbows and smiled.

"I wonder about that answer myself from time to time." I smirked.

"Well you say that but," She sat back and looked at me with a more serious expression. "Even if you are neighbors, it seems a bit odd to be coming to your subordinate's house in the middle of the night with food."

"I wouldn't have to do it if she didn't sleep in a mess of a room, consume only energy drinks and convenience store food." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "It would impact the office, I can't afford to take my eyes off of her."

"Oh! Then she must be indispensable to your team!" she smiled widely. "I'm glad to hear it!"

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded in response and I folded my hands on the table. "...was she really in such a bad state while over there?"

"Hmm...well, yeah." She leaned her back against the couch and looked off into the distance. "It was like she closed her heart off. That's the impression she gave off. And when you're like that, it's not easy to have friends. It was probably only because I was her roommate that I was able to get her to tell me what was wrong. When it turned out to be a heartbreak, I understood. First loves are always the hardest. And the more she told me the more I saw what a jerk he was."

She let out a sigh as I felt my heart sink with every word she spoke. I drank my beer as she continued on.

"I mean look at Kagome, it's obvious she lived a sheltered life. She's honest to a fault and takes things too seriously. So it's obvious that guy was only out to use her-"

I slammed my beer on the table as she jolted in her seat. It was silent for a few seconds and the air was tense around us.

"Uh...sorry, did I hit a nerve?" she asked sheepishly.

"...no, not at all." I crossed my arms.

"Well, like I said I love photography. Back then, I took a lot of photos of Kagome." She took out her camera and turned it on. "I have to say that compared to back then, it seems like she's changed a lot. I can see it in her expression. She must be doing really well now."

"...so that's how it was then…" I gripped my can of beer tightly and crushed it under the pressure.

"Tanaka-san...would you mind if I ask you what your first name is?" I looked up at her right as she put on a smile. "Random question I know, but since you know I'm Nagano Yuka…"

"It's Inuyasha. Tanaka Inuyasha." Her face fell and she sat up straight.

"As in...Takahashi Inuyasha?" I said nothing but she could read my face. I bit my tongue as she started to look angry. "I fucking knew it. It makes so much sense now! Ever since you got here, I thought there was something off between you two! Are you for real? The guy who dumped her is now her boss and neighbor who just invites himself over bringing her dinner in the middle of the night?!" Her voice threatened to increase in volume so she quickly leaned over the table and talked harshly. "Everything apart from the meals was a coincidence, huh? Does Kagome know who you are?"

"She's known for a long time now."

"You're a real piece of work!" She raised herself up on her knees balanced her hands on the table. "I bet you told her whatever she wanted to hear to convince her to get back with you!"

"Excuse me?" Now I was upset.

"It's almost impressive how you can sit there and act like you did nothing wrong."

"Now wait a minute-"

"She was a fucking mess! A complete wreck! And even in that state, she only worried about you! Constantly wondering if you had a reason for what you did! To be honest, I thought she was too much. It was like all she could do was cling to what she knew, like a child. But do you have _any_ idea how bad you hurt her?!"

I began to stand up, refusing to be lectured by a stranger. She stood up as well and walked around the table to face me.

"Kagome is a gentle person," she continued. "That's probably what caught your eye in the first place. If you're going to come creeping back into her life, then have the decency not to tear her down all over again."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you, Nagano."

"Oh I believe it does." She put her hands on her hips as she looked up at me. " _ **I'm**_ the one that got her back on her feet." I held my tongue again and looked at her through narrow eyes. "I don't think you deserve to have any explanation of just how rough that time was for her. I mean...you don't seem to be aware of it. Do you realize that you're still doing being cruel to her?"

I didn't have a chance to respond as Kagome came out from the bathroom. Her face flushed and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Sorry about the wait, I had to scrub the bathroom down." She said and sighed with a smile. "Yuka, I left a towel on the rack for you-"

"Ah, Kagome!" Nagano said checking her watch. "I'm sorry but I should be going. The trains will run soon!"

"What?!" She looked at the time on her phone and her face fell. "You're right! I'm so sorry Yuka!"

"It's no trouble! I had a lot of fun." She began to grab her things. "I'll be coming and going from Tokyo a lot so I'll call you when I come back." Kagome put her phone down on the table as Nagano took out her camera. "Hey Kagome, look here."

"Huh?" she turned to look and Nagano took a photo. The flash disoriented her for a few moments.

"A photo to commemorate our reunion!" she smiled.

 _ **KAGOME**_

I walked Yuka to the door and said goodbye.

"Bye Kagome, see you next time!" Yuka looked over my shoulder to Tanaka but I felt a chill as tension filled her voice. "You too, _**Inuyasha-san**_." When the door closed, I turned around to see Tanaka cleaning up the table. I quickly went over to help.

"Uh...you guys seem to be on friendly terms." I laughed nervously feeling the tension hanging in the air. "You are already on a first name basis."

"Wrong, idiot." he said coldly.

"Idiot?!" _The nerve of this guy!_

I took the dishes and set them in the sink. Tanaka remained silent as I ran the water and began to wash them. _What happened? Why is he suddenly so cranky?_

"Higurashi."

"Yes?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Was it really that bad for you? After you left Japan?" My heart sunk. I knew we'd eventually have this conversation, but I kept hoping it wouldn't be for a long time.

"Tanaka…" I put the sponge down and rinsed my hands before drying them with the dish towel.

"Was she lying?" I turned around to face him, we were an arm's length apart making me feel uncomfortable.

"...No...she wasn't." I looked at the ground and crossed my arms. "It was a long time ago…"

"This whole time, all I could think about was how hurt I was. But to hear this...I feel like an asshole."

"Tanaka…" He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him. He rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"Even if I was the cause of it all…" His hands gripped my shoulders. "To see someone else who was so involved in your life...I can't accept it. I regret it all. It fills me with envy! I'm so jealous, I can't stand it!"

 _Jealous of Yuka? No...he's jealous that he couldn't be with me during that time…?_

"Tanaka, you can't be jealous of my school friend...that's ridiculous!" I shook my head. "Besides, you had Miyamoto...it's not like I was out dating anyone."

"She and I-"

"I know...Tanaka I know..." I pushed him by his shoulders and tried to have him look me in the eye. "But bringing up the past, doesn't change anything."

"But still…" He stood up straight, still avoiding my eyes. "Every now and then, I can't help but wonder how it would have turned out. If I could have gone back in time to tell you properly. Then maybe...those ten years wouldn't have been lost to us."

"T-Tanaka…" I felt my face flush. "But-But that won't change what happened-"

"I know that." He grabbed me by the shoulders again and looked me in the eye. "I just realized this. I keep saying that I don't know anything about the you from ten years ago, and I thought I'd be okay with it. But seeing someone from your past, someone that knew you from that time, makes it too hard for me to bear." He stared at me intently and I felt panic, like acid rising in my throat I felt like I needed to say something.

 _You know what you need to tell him…_

"M-Mashed potatoes." I blurted out. Tanaka looked at me, rightfully confused and I cursed myself for being so dumb.

"What?"

"At the boarding school, they gave us mashed potatoes for dinner everyday." _Why am I being so stupid?_ "So since then, I've grown to hate potatoes."

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT KIND OF THING AT ALL!" he exclaimed.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT MY TIME AT SCHOOL!" I yelled back. He threw his head back in exacerbation.

"Ugh, no! It's fine, I mean it's a start!" He rubbed his temples. "What is it with you and food all the time-you know what? Fuck it!"

He grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a tight embrace. My cheek hit his shoulder as I became enveloped in his warmth.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered against my neck sending heat waves throughout my body. He kissed my neck saying my name over and over in a small whisper. "Kagome...Kagome...Kagome…"

"Hey now, what's with repeating my name?"

"It's simple." I felt his lips smile against me. "I'm trying to make sure I have you all to myself."

My heart throbbed. Tanaka lifted his head and looked into my eyes before kissing me softly on the lips. By that time, it was already starting to get light outside. My body felt like it was going to crumble from exhaustion.

But that didn't stop us…

We both sat on my bed as Tanaka removed my shirt and bra. His lips find my skin the darkness of my bedroom. Desire filled me, making me forget my exhaustion. He suckled my breast and caressed them with his hands. My moans escaped my lips despite my best effort to hold them in. Tanaka pulled back and removed his shirt.

"Doing it first thing in the morning isn't bad, is it?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He must have like my power move because I was on all fours and fully naked before I could blink.

He wasted no time settling between my legs and entering me. I grabbed a pillow and put my face into it as he moved against me. His fingers dug into my hips as he moved quickly, I whimpered into my pillow as he stretched and filled me. He suddenly pulled out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Turn around."

I fell on my back and moaned as he slipped inside me. I clawed at his back as his jerking movements wound me up. A knot formed and was growing tight with each change in angle, it threatened to shatter me into a puddle of nerves.

"Kagome…" he said in a dark voice. "I want to be inside you all the time." I looked at him annoyed.

"Could you not say stupid things right now?" I felt embarrassed by his dirty talk. "Hurry up and get out of me."

"I didn't mean it literally." he groaned. He leaned forwards so that his face hovered over mine. "Your body, your soul, your everything. I want to fill them up with me until you're not satisfied with anyone else."

His words removed the air from my lungs and my heart squeezed tightly inside my chest. I lost myself with him as he continued his movements against my body. I cried his name as nipped at my neck, the knot burst and unraveled me. He kissed me, inhaling every cry as he met me in the waves that washed over us.

 _He'd probably get mad if I told him this…_

 _Since I've been the one feeling pushed and pulled by everything he does…_

 _Knowing that he was jealous, made me feel a little bit…_

 _Only a tiny little bit…_

 _Happy._

 _But every now and then…_

 _I think about it too…_

 _Tanaka…_

 _If we hadn't made that mistake ten years ago…_

 _I wonder how things would have turned out between us…_

These thoughts filled my head as I drifted deeper and deeper into sleep…

.

.

.

.

 _It was one sided…_

I was caught in a windstorm, fighting to get a clear view of what was in front of me. I cracked my eyes open to try and see through the ruin to find the petals from the cherry blossoms covering the ground and flying in the air creating a beautiful tornado almost. I could faintly make out a figure in front of me. It looked like a person standing in the middle of the chaos. I took small steps towards them. The closer I got, I could see it was him. I stopped as he turned to look at me. I opened my eyes wider and saw him clearly.

 _And then he…_

"...No…" He turned around and began to walk away. "Senpai! Wait!" I ran towards him but no matter how fast my legs could carry me, they couldn't reach him. "Senpai come back!" I cried after him feeling my legs wanting to give out as he slipped further and further away.

"TAKAHASHI-SENPAI!"

 _Nine years, five months ago…_

I jolted up in my bed. I felt tears streaming down my face and realized I was in my dorm room. I shook my head trying to catch my breath and looked over to my roommate. She faced the wall and seemed to be asleep and I sighed in relief.

 _It was just a dream…_

I clutched my chest, feeling the dull ache in my heart radiate throughout my body. The tears kept coming and I tried to hold in my sobs by placing my hand over my mouth.

 _Who was it that said…_

" _Time heals all wounds"...?_

 _How long do I have to wait for that to happen?_

 _Days? Weeks? Months? Years?_

 _How many seconds, minutes, hours have to pass by before I forget all of this…?_

I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly. I trembled against them trying to keep quiet as the tears soaked my pajama bottoms.

 _Tell me, please!_

 _The following day…_

"Now don't forget," said the teacher in front of our class as the bell rang. "Your reports are due this Friday."

The class became loud as everyone packed up their things and made their way to the hallway. I slowly put my bag on my shoulder and stood up just as a classmate hit my shoulder. She turned to me and smiled.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She bent down to pick up my book that I didn't realized I had dropped and handed it to me. "Here you go." I took it and nodded, putting it into my bag. "Wow, not even a 'Thank you.' after I picked up your shit?" She glared at me, her friend joined her in disapproving looks.

"...thanks." I muttered while avoiding her gaze.

"I've always wondered about this…" She crossed her arms and looked down at me. "Why do you never say anything? You've been here for a while and yet I've never heard you utter more than ten words that entire time! I don't even know what you sound like!" Her friend giggled and swept her blond hair behind her shoulder.

"It's not like you can't talk, right?" She got closer to me. "You don't even greet people, it's like there's something wrong with you."

"Is it a Japanese thing?" They both cackled and my anger grew.

"...just shut up." The girl tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"Ladies!" I glanced up to see my roommate pulling the girls by the arm in an effort to calm the tension. "How about we leave it here, yeah?" She smiled.

"Hey Yuka! She's your roommate isn't she?" she pointed at me. "What's her deal?"

"She might just be shy. But I think-" She turned to look at me as I was walking away from them. "Hey, Higurashi!" she yelled after me. "Higurashi wait up!"

"Don't bother with her!" said the girl as I left, her shrill voice loud enough that it followed me into the hallway. "There's a reason she's called Ghost Girl! Shitty attitude, that bitch."

 _Later…_

 _ **Kagome, how are you doing? I'm doing well as always~~^^ It's been raining here non-stop though. How is New York? Do you like it so far?**_

I scrolled through the email from Hojo while stuffing my sandwich in my mouth. I was the only one sitting out in the courtyard today and I always sit alone next to the brick wall separating the school and the dormitories. _Hojo is always so chipper...I have to make sure he doesn't worry about me…_

 _ **Nothing much has been happening here. Thank you for-**_

"Hey Higurashi!" I looked up a little surprised to hear someone speak Japanese to me only to see my roommate waving and walking towards me. She sat next to me and looked at the contents of my lunch bag.

"Wow that looks good! Mind if I have a bite?" I said nothing, continuing my email to Hojo while finishing the rest of my sandwich. "I guess that's a no." I put my phone in my pocket and stood up to leave.

"Hey come on now!" she yelled. "Hold up for a second!" I heard her trail behind me. "So Higurashi-chan I know you're bad at talking with people and all that, but we're all here at this boarding school together yeah?" I continued to say nothing as she blathered on. "I'm not saying that you should follow what we're taught in Japan. "Peace is favored and honored above all' and all that. But just basic communication can allow others to give you more of a chance, I think."

I turned the corner and made my way towards the entrance to the library, hoping this would keep her from talking so incessantly.

"I understand if you're still getting used to your surroundings, but we're both Japanese and we're roommates so I can help you assimilate better." She grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around to face her. "So let's start over! My name is Nagano Yuka, pleased to meet you!" She held out her hand and smiled widely expecting me to shake it but instead I turned on my heels and continued walking.

 _This girl never gives up…_

"Look, I'm not like those girls back there. I don't know what their intent was but you shouldn't be so cold to people starting out."

"I really don't care." That made her stop, I don't know if it was my cold demeanor or the fact that I didn't even look at her when I said it but she stopped following me at that point right as I reached the entrance to the library.

 _I knew they called me "The Ghost" behind my back. I heard the whispers when I walked through campus._

I put my bag down on the table in a corner and went to one of the stacks and browsed the fiction section.

" _I never hear her coming and I'll turn around and there she is! And then I'll think she's in the classroom and I'll turn around and she's gone!"_

" _She never talks to anyone, she's weird."_

" _Her skin is pale enough, she must be a ghost!"_

 _...I honestly...couldn't care less about what they think._

 _It's not like I have anything against anyone here and it's not like I couldn't get along with them if I wanted to…_

 _But from the core of my being...I feel completely exhausted._

 _People have become something I fear…_

I grabbed a book from the stack and read the back cover briefly. _Maybe I should stay away from romance novels._ I put the book back and continued to browse.

 _Even though I had approached him with the purest of intentions, I ended up being rejected by the only person I had ever confided in...someone I told everything to…_

 _No...I shouldn't blame him...I was stupid enough to have trusted him…_

I looked up at a shelf above the one I was browsing and paused for a bit. _Oh…_ I perked up a bit and grabbed a book that caught my eye.

 _This is one of the books senpai would read often. This looks like a first edition-_

I inwardly gasped and slumped my shoulders as I put the book back on the shelf. I went back to my usual melancholy look as I grabbed a few books and took them back to my table.

 _If I want to make sure no one gets hurt any more, then it's better to not get involved with anyone at all…_

 _No-brainer...really…_

 _But even though that was the point of moving here in the first place…_

 _Later..._

"Aw damn!" exclaimed Nagano as she entered our math class. She perked up when she saw me and came over to my desk. "Hey I left my book back at the dorms, it's okay to share with me, right Higurashi?" She pulled out the chair to the desk next to mine and sat down. "Oh hey, can I borrow your notes too?" She took my notebook from me as I protested.

"What the hell-?"

"Whoa!" she said opening my notebook. "Your notes are really easy to read! This makes it so much easier to understand!"

"Hey! I didn't say you could-"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!" The teacher then walked in and had everyone sit down.

"Miss Yuka, please don't make forgetting a habit of yours." she said sternly.

"I promise to not forget Mrs. Bateman!" she smiled widely.

 _Despite my protests, this girl never gave me peace._

 _Later…_

"Hey Higurashi!" Nagano called me as I was sitting down with my dinner tray in the mess hall. "Is this seat taken?"

 _In class the next day…_

"Hey Kagome-chan!" Yuka slapped my back playfully to get my attention which made me tense up instantly. "Can I borrow your notes again?"

 _Later in a different class…_

"Kagome-chan!" Yuka exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder causing me to drop my books on the table with a loud bang. My face felt hot from embarrassment as the class looked at us. "I got some movie tickets from a girl in my science class. You'll come with me right?"

"Hey Yuka," said a girl behind us. Yuka removed her arm from me and looked at the girl and her friend sitting behind us. "You don't hang out with us anymore since you got friendly with The Ghost..." She said in a snarky tone.

"Now girls, don't tell me you're jealous!" Yuka laughed as she playfully tossed her short hair back only for it to come forward again. "And don't call her The Ghost. Her name is Kagome, got it?" I began packing my books when she came over while digging through her bag. "After the movie, it'll be a good chance to show you around since you've barely left the dorms since you got here." She pulled out a camera and put the strap over her head. "Oh this is my camera, it's a hand-me-down from my mom."

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to go out." I said putting my bag over my shoulder and trying to leave the room as quickly as possible. I looked up as the camera flashed, I looked at Yuka with wide eyes and saw her become uncomfortable.

"Oh, my bad." she said sheepishly. "I just felt like taking a photo…"

"D-Don't take photos of people without asking!" I yelled shoving her by the shoulders.

"Hey be careful!" she stepped back and inspected her camera. "I'm sorry okay!" I quickly grabbed my bag and bolted out of the room. "Wait! Kagome!" she yelled after me.

 _What the hell is with that girl? Is this what it's like to be annoyed by someone's mere existence?_

 _Actually...it wasn't too long ago when I was called that myself._

 _...No...I promised myself I wouldn't think of the past._

I found myself standing in the courtyard in front of a cherry blossom tree, the only one in the school.

 _Why do they have to have this tree? Even all the way over here?_

 _If this tree wasn't here...I bet I wouldn't have nightmares about the past._

 _I should forget about it…_

 _I want to forget about it…_

 _How much longer is it going to take?_

 _Still again...today I had that dream...that apparition…_

 _That night…_

"HIGURASHI!" I jumped up in my bed feeling sweat drip down my back as it hit the cold air of the room. I saw Yuka holding my shoulder and realized where I was. I took a moment to catch my breath. "Hey are you okay? You were having a nightmare." She held out a bottle of water. "Here, drink this."

"No, I'm fine!" I pushed it away and wiped the sweat off of my forehead with my sleeve.

"It's obvious you're not, so have some." she opened the bottle and put it near my face.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I hit the water bottle with the back of my hand causing some of it to spill and for Yuka to back away.

"Yeah, okay." she sighed and put the cap back on. "If you're really fine, then stop this little act of yours. It's so childish and painful to watch. I'd be embarrassed if I was you."

"Shut up!" I hid my face and turned towards the wall. "It has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh that's how it is huh?" she said, annoyed. "Then tell me who Takahashi-senpai is." I glanced over at her with a blank expression. "Whenever you're having a nightmare, that's the name you yell over and over."

"...what? Every time…?"

"Yup." she crossed her arms. "I'm being real here, so if something is bothering you, then tell me." I got out of my bed, I didn't want to listen to anything she had to say. "Wouldn't it better to talk to someone who doesn't have a biased opinion?" I put on some sneakers and quickly grabbed a sweater. "Did that person do something to you?" I bolted out the door of our dorm and I heard the loud slam as I ran out into the hallway. "Hey! Kagome!" I heard the door slam again along with the sounds of someone running after me. I quickly made it outside and ran in no particular direction.

 _I have to get away, I have to avoid her questions..._

"Kagome! We're gonna get in trouble!" I kept running, I didn't care that my legs wanted to give out, I have to get away. She grabbed me by the back of my sweater, both of us heaving trying to catch our breath. "Hey! If the head of the dorm finds us out here, we'll be in so much shit!"

"Let go!" I yelled. She pulled me by my arms as I tried to escape. I could see that we were in the courtyard by the wall where I ate my lunch every day. The cold grass had started to stain our shoes.

"I will if you go inside with me!"

"I'm not going! Get away from me!"

"Oh come on already!" She whipped me around so that I was facing her but I avoided her gaze. She was taller than me by a few centimeters but I felt even smaller at that moment. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?!"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" I finally freed myself from her grasp and looked her in the eye. "I didn't ask you to come out or do anything! You're the one getting on my nerves and in my way!"

I felt a sharp pain on my face and felt my eyes vibrate in my head. I could see Yuka standing there with an exasperated look on her face. She had slapped me hard and I felt the pain radiate through my face. I touched my cheek and stood there dumbfounded.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but you-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence as I punched her with all my might. My fist clashed against her jaw and I felt even more pain but I didn't care. She looked back at me and spit blood onto the grass. "You fucking bitch!" She shoved me hard so that I hit the concrete wall with my back. "YOU GOT SOME NERVE TELLING THE PERSON WHO'S TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF THEIR HEART! BUT _**I'M**_ THE ONE GETTING ON YOUR NERVES?!" She grabbed me by the front of my shirt, pinning me there.

" _ **YOU'RE**_ THE ONE PUSHING IT ALL ON ME!" I yelled back trying to free myself. "I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY _**HELP**_! STOP USING IT AS AN EXCUSE TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK GOOD!"

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She slammed me against the wall causing my shoulders serious pain. She then grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GETS OFF ON MAKING THIS MORE COMPLICATED THAN IT NEEDS TO BE! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE INVOLVED IN YOUR LIFE THEN LOCK YOURSELF UP LIKE A HERMIT AT HOME!" She wiped the blood from her mouth and massaged her jaw.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" I got up on all fours and wiped my runny nose on the sleeve of my sweater. The cold grass between my fingers gave me little relief for my throbbing hand. "EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS BULLSHIT!"

 _Some time later…_

We both put up a good fight and ended up with our backs on the cold, wet grass. I tried hard to catch my breath and knew my body would ache for a long time.

"Never...been...in a fight...before huh?" said Yuka as she tried to catch her breath. "You were weak...as shit."

"Shut up!" I coughed and covered my eyes with my arm. "Why are you doing all of this?! There's no way you'd understand what I'm going through!"

"If you don't tell me, then how can I begin to understand or give a shit?!"

I didn't respond, I don't want to admit she's right. _I don't want to talk about it...I don't want to remember…_

"Well apart from us both being Japanese, being here on exchange, and being roommates...it's not just that." she began. "It's hard to leave someone alone who looks like they're suffocating. Right now, you look like you're dying."

"...I didn't ask you to do any of that."

"...You have to do something about your attitude." she said bluntly. She sighed heavily and didn't say anything for a few moments. "So...when I was twelve, my sister died." I removed my arm from my eyes to look at her. She had her arms behind her head and was staring up at the sky. "Just before she left the house, she and I had a fight. Because of how things turned out, I was never able to apologize to her. She had come to me to say something but I brushed her off thinking she was wasting my time. That's something I can never change. Even now I regret it. I know I should have just listened to her. Seeing how you are right now reminds me of that time."

"...what's that got to do with me?"

"I'm saying that's why I can't leave you alone!" she exclaimed. "You're doing whatever you want regardless of everyone around you so I'm gonna do the same! Whatever happens, even if we get found out by the dorm head I'm not leaving your side! Not until you tell me what's going on."

"...why are you telling me all this…?"

"You asked me why I'm bothering you. That's my reason." I covered my eyes again and felt tears threatening to fall. After a few moments she sighed again. "So...wanna tell me who Takahashi-senpai is?"

"...did I really say that name that often?"

"Yeah you did." She sat up and leaned back on her hands. "Almost every night. I remember because I thought 'Oh shut up already!' Did they tease you or something?"

"...no, nothing like that…"

"Were you both at the same school?" I said nothing. "You don't have to tell me the reason if you don't want to. I'm here if you do want to talk, also I'm not leaving until you do. There are people around here willing to be that friend for you, so if you get that into your head, it's a start towards healing." I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"...For a while…" I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. "And it was only for a little while...we were dating…"

"Wait, this guy was your boyfriend?!" I nodded. "Well now it makes sense. So what happened?"

"...It turned out...in the end that the only one who thought we were dating was me." I rubbed my nose on the sleeve of my sweater and hugged myself again. "After everything that happened, I don't even know if I can say we were dating at all."

"Damn...then what happened?"

"...that's it."

"What?!" She sat on her knees and faced towards me. "All of this is over a heartbreak?! Are you kidding me?!"

"SHUT UP! I ALREADY KNOW!" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "So that's what it was...so Takahashi-senpai-"

"Takahashi Inuyasha."

"Wow, that sounds like the name of a video game character." She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky. "So that's how it is…Well it's not like I know all the details, but going on what you're saying, you fell for him first right?" I shifted uncomfortably lowering my head so that my knees covered my eyes. "Well damn, that sucks. How long had you had a crush on him?"

"Since the first year of middle school...the sakura trees were in bloom...I could never forget…"

"In that case...it's about the time of year now."

I looked up and saw the sakura tree. We had been sitting in front of it this entire time. The flowers were in full bloom and petals had fallen everywhere. I couldn't help let the tears flow. I choked a sob and rubbed my eyes with the sleeves of my sweater.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" Yuka moved closer to me and rubbed my back. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"-nt to."

"What?" She leaned in closer to me as a blubbered.

"I want to...I want to hurry up and forget...I want to forget everything that happened!" I sat cross-legged and clenched my chest. _I really loved him…_ "I want to forget...but it's always and forever...in my dreams." _From the core of my being…_ "I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore!" I continued to sob and felt whole body ache from the heavy heaving.

"Kagome...it sounds so rough…" she wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my shoulders to try and soothe me. "You must have really loved him."

 _All I did was fall in love with him…_

 _Why did it end up like this?_

"Maybe it'd be better if you don't look at them anymore." she said. "They say people need to be able to see what's in front of them for our brains to perceive it, otherwise it might as well not exist." She ruffled my hair so that my hair covered my eyes. I removed my hands and saw nothing but darkness. "That's what you should do. You don't have to look at them anymore. There's no need."

 _But how long is it going to take…?_

 _How many days?_

 _How many weeks?_

 _How many months?_

 _How many years?_

 _How many seconds, minutes, hours will it take until I am able to forget completely?_

 _I want…_

 _I want to forget as fast as possible, so I can have joyful conversations and laugh again…_

 _So please…_

 _I beg you sakura tree…_

 _Hide the memories I have of him from me…_

 _Now…_

I woke up with a jolt and saw sunlight threatening to come through the curtains. _Huh? Was I dreaming…?_ I rubbed my sore eyes and felt something heavy on me. I turned to see Tanaka with his arm on my chest. I tried to pull back but as if on impulse, Tanaka pulled me closer but the way his arm was on me felt like a choke hold.

 _Is he doing this on purpose or just pretending to be asleep?!_ I tried to move his arm but to no avail, I was stuck. I looked over at the nightstand and saw that we'd have to get up in the next hour or we'd be late for work.

"Tanaka, you're heavy!" He didn't stir and I felt defeated. I stopped wriggling and just laid there in the awkward position.

 _It's been awhile since I've had dreams about that time…_

 _Maybe because of my reunion with Yuka.._

 _But even with all of that going on...I never thought I'd bump into her again. Is the world really that small?_

 _After that time in the courtyard, I tried my hardest to put everything behind me. I tried to completely erase him from my memory…_

 _So how in the hell did I get here?!_ I looked over at Tanaka's sleeping face and stared at him for longer than I cared to admit.

 _In the end...I guess I couldn't bring myself to forget everything...We even ran into each other all over again…_

 _And here I lay in his arms…_

 _Tanaka…_ I stared at his eyelids, his long lashes that I can only see when he's sleeping. I ran my finger across his lip and smiled. _Why is it so hard for me to say it out loud...?_

 _I know in my heart, I've known for a while…_

 _I knew it back then too…_

"Tanaka…" I opened my mouth and spoke barely above a whisper. "I…" _Say it!_ "I…" _It's not like he can hear me…_

I sighed heavily. _What am I doing…?_

 _I want to tell him...I want to say it aloud…_

" _Tanaka...I love you…"_

 _You idiot..._

 _The next day…_

"Kagome-chan! Are you okay?!" Saito shook me by the shoulders as I laid back in my chair. _No, I'm not okay...I'm completely deprived of energy._ "IF YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, DO IT AFTER READING YOUR PROOFS!" He yelled and shook me violently as I slowly opened my eyes.

"You seem to be in good spirits, Tanaka-san." said Sohei before he took a huge gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah, I'm not bad." he said nonchalantly. I slowly sat up and went back to typing on my laptop. "Higurashi over here is too delicate for many things."

 _You're so dead…_ I gave a death glare towards him then quickly went back to my work. _When I finish proof-reading, I'm actually going to kill you...Is what I'd say if I had the strength to do so._

My email pinged and I saw it was another message from Yamanaka-san. _Oh that's right! I forgot to reply to him._ I looked over his message for a minute. _Now how do I go about rejecting him…_ I suddenly felt a chill down my spine as an angry voice whispered in my ear.

" **What the hell are you mailing each other for?"** Tanaka's voice made me jump in my seat as I tried desperately to exit out of my email so he wouldn't see our correspondence. Tanaka took my mouse and quickly erased the email before shutting my laptop shut.

"Tanaka!" I yelled.

 _Crap! Now's he's going to kill me!_

 _Author's Note: I DID IT! FINALLY! 28 chapters and she finally admits her love! Well...not aloud but…_

 _Whew okay...time to wrap this story up._

 _Comment commentary:_

 ** _Guest_** _chapter 27_

 _NO...NO...NO...NO... WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST FINISH THIS STORY LIKE THAT. PLEASE? I AM DYING HERE TO KNOW ABOUT THEIR MARRIED LIFE_

 _YOU MUST WRITE IT_

 _Uh...what? The story isn't over yet. Also...uh...married life? They're not even dating...o.O_

 ** _kittychic0895_** _chapter 26_

 _I hope there's a sequel_

 _Well as interesting as that could be...I don't think I could do it._

 _For the final chapter, leave me your questions! I'll answer them! You can ask anything about the characters/plot/or even random questions about me! I'll answer them at the end of the last chapter! You have a while (because I don't write these in a timely manner…)._

 _That's it for this chapter. Please review and watch out for the last two chapters!_


	29. Say It Again

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 29: SAY IT AGAIN

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _I know people don't intend to be cruel all the time...I know._

"What the hell is this?" Tanaka held up my storyboards with a blank expression. "Have you been meeting up with your author and talking this through?"

 _But there is a right way and wrong way of expressing yourself!_

"Oooh they're at it again!" said Saito to Sohei in a not-at-all-quiet whisper. "Doesn't it warm your heart?" he teased.

"W-Was there something in particular that you don't think is working?" I asked, irked by the whole situation. I rolled up my sleeves and gestured with my hands. "The new character we're introducing is going to become the focus of a major plot point and I've discussed it with the author thoroughly…"

"You did?" his eyes widened. "And this is your end result?" He held up the stack of papers up with an 'are-you-serious' kind of expression which annoyed me even more. "You have no editorial instincts if that's true."

I stood there fuming, biting my tongue so hard I was afraid it'd start bleeding. Tanaka continued tearing me down by smacking the pages with his other hand.

"I mean you're truly understating this new character!"

"What part makes you say that?!" I exclaimed.

"You're telling me you can't see it?" he sat up in his chair. "You're in more trouble than I thought." He said the last part under his breath but I heard him clearly.

"Yes! I can't see it, you're right! Now will you please show me exactly what parts were no good?!" I felt myself become out of breath.

"Do you think anyone will help you asking in that tone?" He looked at me blankly.

"PLEASE TELL ME!" I shook my head. "...pain in the ass…" I mumbled. _I want to wring him by the neck…_ Tanaka dropped the papers on his desk and took out a pencil.

"After these characters realize their feelings for each other, they finally start dating when a new character is being introduced, correct?" He circled and made arrows on the draft.

"Yes, that's correct." I leaned in to look at his work.

"Then this character is seen as a rival by the protagonist."

"Yes…" _Where is he going with this…?_

"So basically there's an antagonist brought in to test the relationship of the main characters. The primary objective is to have the main character reject them."

"Yes, that's right."

"If that's the case then why does the antagonist seem to have no motivation?" He looked at me blankly causing the blood to drain from my face.

"What…?"

"I'm saying that you need to make their love interest for the main character more obvious." I looked at him dumbfounded.

"But that's why the author and I have designed them to act the way they do: they're causing an interference with the intention that they will be rejected in the end."

"Oh now I get it." He leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily and putting his hands behind his head. "Now I understand why the character keeps running their mouth! Makes sense that this is the problem considering you haven't had proper romantic relations before-"

"Hey!" I snatched the storyboards from his desk. "That doesn't have anything to do with what we're talking about right now!"

"Yeah it does." He looked at me over the rim of his glasses. "I'm saying if you don't know about it firsthand-"

" **THANK YOU!"** I huffed. "You've been a big help! Now that I understand your concerns Tanaka-san, I'll take it back and think it over!" I turned on my heel and quickly walked the short distance to my desk and plopped myself in my chair.

"You sure you can manage that?" he yelled across the room making me even more angry.

" **You just watch me!"**

The room fell awkwardly silent. Saito leaned over to me offering me a stick of pocky that I politely declined. I relaxed my shoulders and took deep breaths to calm my nerves.

 _God…_

 _Why is every word that falls from that mouth is meant to specifically rile people up?_

 _Is it intentional? Does he even realize he's doing it?_

I flipped through the storyboard and looked at all the pages with the new character and sighed heavily.

 _Taking into account everything he said...I don't see what exactly is wrong here… Why shouldn't the "interferer" do some "interfering'?_ I rubbed the back of my neck to ease the tension headache that seemed permanently part of my everyday life. _'Lacking in motivation', 'Make their romantic interest more obvious'...Last time it was about there not being enough romance between the characters and now it's the new character that's all wrong…_

 _How long is it going to be until I get it right on the first go around…?_

My phone buzzed pulling me out of my thoughts. I picked it up to look at the new text message and my heart leapt as I looked at the screen.

 _Some time later…_

"Hojo!" I said breathlessly and waved my hands so that he could see me as I ran towards him. He stood in front of the restaurant with a big smile on his face. "I'm sorry I'm late, there was an accident so the trains got delayed."

"That's okay, I just got here too." He extended his arm and gave me a small, friendly hug before gesturing towards the door. "It's been awhile since we saw each other, have you been well?"

"Yes, thank you. How about you?"

"I've been well."

We got seated by the window and ordered an enormous amount of food with a bottle of wine. _What a relief...Hojo and I are back to normal._ I felt myself smile the entire night as we talked for a couple hours.

"...and so because of that, I was able to get work through my dad's company connections. I'm now in charge of my own architectural firm." He smiled brightly as he set his glass of wine down.

"That's amazing, Hojo! You've always wanted to own your own company."

"Yeah the only problem is I have to deal with picky clients from time to time." He sighed a bit. "It can be really tiring."

"I know what that's like." I took the last gulp of my wine and Hojo refilled my glass. "All of that aside, I'm so glad that you're doing the job you love." His gave a big, toothy grin and refilled his own glass finishing off the bottle of Merlot.

"Well enough about me, how are things with you?"

"Oh...uh…" I tried to think. _I've never thought about how I am...how do I answer?_ Seeing my hesitation, Hojo leaned in closer and rested on his elbows.

"Oh that reminds me…" His chin rested on his folded hands. "How are things going with you and your neighbor?"

"Huh?" I dropped my fork and the sound of it clashing against the plates made everyone around us turn to look. I felt my face get hot and quickly put the fork on the table and my hands on my lap. "It's...well...I guess it's hard to put into words…" I fidgeted nervously. "It's hard to say really how it's going or what even is going on...you know?"

I laughed a bit but it made me even more embarrassed. Hojo just looked at me with a curious smile. He sat up straight and took a sip from his glass.

"Oh! By the way," I looked down again. "I'm so sorry about last time...at the hospital. I caused you so much trouble all because I didn't tell you what the situation was…I'm sorry it took until now to apologize…"

"Oh it's okay." He shook his head. "I wasn't on my best behavior that night. You don't need to worry about me though."

"Hojo…"

"But I still worry about you, Kagome." He lowered his eyes to the table and swirled the wine in his glass. "I am happy for you, as long as you're living the life you want. But I also know there will be obstacles seeing as he's your boss and how your family might react. And if he is the person I think he is...I can't help but wonder if you're really alright or just hiding your true feelings."

 _Can I say...that things are going well?_

 _We work at the same company…_

 _He's my boss…_

 _He's unknown to my family..._

 _Even if I had the courage to tell him how I feel...I can't see a situation where we'd end up happy together…_

 _And even though he wants to be with me regardless…_

 _There's no way we'd have the happy ending like the mangas we make…_

 _We were kids who thought we could do anything and not worry about consequences…_

 _And now with our current lives, I can't say with conviction that us being together is the right thing…_

 _That's why...I can't help but be hesitant about taking that final step…_

"Kagome?" I looked up to see Hojo with concern in his eyes. I instantly sat up taller and put on a small smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts a bit."

"Kagome, if after all of this you don't end up living a good life, I'll be very upset with you." He teased and I looked at him feeling my small fade. "Because if it doesn't work out, then me giving up on you was for nothing."

"I...I'm sorry…" I know he was trying to play it off as a joke, but his words felt like a knife going in. He shook his head and smiled widely.

"There's no need to apologize!" He put his glass down. "Guess my words came out a bit harshly. I only said it because you looked like you pitied me. I don't want to be pitied."

"Oh no! I-I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry!" I bit my lip. "...and I apologized again…" Hojo laughed and eased the tension.

"You never got out of that habit huh? You always apologize even if you're not at fault." He grabbed my hand from across the table, gave it a small squeeze then removed it. "Let's change the subject! I bought a book from one of your authors."

"Really? Which one?"

"Oh I forgot the title, but it had a really good scene with the couple admitting their feelings for each other and they start dating. At the end a new character is introduced."

"Oh right! Do you mean _My Classmate is a Stalker_?"

"Yes! That's the name. I have a question, is the new character going to come between the couple now?"

"Well I don't want to spoil it but it looks that way for now."

"Well it's great so far. I'm embarrassed to say I'm hooked." He finished his glass and switched to water. "But if you're in charge of making this romantic story, then I'd hope your own love has a happy ending as well. Give it your all this time, okay?"

I gave a small smile but I felt a knot in my stomach. _What am I doing making Hojo feel like he has to look out for me so much?_

 _A little while later…_

We left the restaurant and said our goodbyes. Hojo made sure I got to the subway before jumping into a taxi himself. I made the walk down into the station while stuck in my thoughts.

 _Even though I did such a cruel thing to Hojo, he still worries about me. He's really good to me and a good friend…_

 _Letting go...for the sake of the person you love is another way to show your feeling for someone…_

I got on my train and held onto the handrail near the door, looking out the windows seeing only the dark landscapes and street lights. I thought back to the manga with the new antagonist character.

 _It's not exactly a love where both people get their happy ending, but it's not like they go into the relationship with intention to give it all up._

 _There's no reason someone would fall in love just to become another's rival._

 _When I look back on my own experience...I followed my raw emotions and dove heart first…_

 _Wait...was that it? Was that what Tanaka was trying to explain to me?_

" _...you need to make their love interest for the main character more obvious."_

 _Don't just see them as a tool necessary for the narrative, show that they have a romantic-driven intent!_

I reached my stop and quickly exited the train. I quickly walked out to my exit and onto the street of my neighborhood.

 _That's it! Even though the protagonist only see them as an annoyance, the antagonist is laying their heart on the line hoping to win their heart in the end!_

I stopped in my tracks hearing the buzz of the street lamp. _Wait a minute…_

 _WHAT AM I DOING?! I'M MIXING MY REAL LIFE INTO THE MANGA!_

I hit the sides of my head with my fists to bring me back to reality. _Ugh...Hojo, forgive me!_

 _Oh there I go again...I'm always apologizing…_

 _If I think about it, back then I think I did something similar to Tanaka…_

I was about to pass one of the many convenience stores in my area when the door opened and Tanaka stepped out. I quickly turned around and tried to walk away before he saw me.

" **Hey."** He said in an annoyed tone making me stop in my tracks.

"Oh," I turned around and forced a smile. "Is that you Tanaka-san? What are you up to? Such a coincidence seeing you here!"

"If you think anyone would fall for that then there's something wrong with you." He crossed his arms and glared at me. "You left work so fast I didn't expect to run into you at this time."

"I-I work within our set hours!" I huffed. "It's not like I'm causing any problems!"

"No, it's great timing." He held up the bag of his purchased items. "Let's go home and have dinner."

"No thank you, I just ate." I began walking away and could hear him follow behind me.

"With who?"

"It's none of your business and if you pry anymore-"

"Okay but do you know your house is in the opposite direction?" I stopped walking and cursed under my breath.

"I'm taking the scenic route since I haven't been exercising lately!" I continued walking in the same direction.

"Hey, wait up."

"I told you I'm already full!" I began to quicken my pace. "Thank you for the consideration but I'm afraid I'll have to-!"

The door of another convenience store opened and out walked a familiar face. _Oh...crap._ Tanaka's eyes widened as I immediately felt panic causing my skin to turn cold.

"Oh hey! It's Higurashi!" he smiled. "It's been so long!"

"Oh...Yamanaka-san…" I said nervously while side glancing at Tanaka. "It has been a while...what-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? My house is over there remember?" He pointed towards the apartment buildings across the street.

"Oh that's right…" _Why did we have to run into each other now?_

"Oh, hey Tanaka-san!" Yamanaka showed his teeth in a wide smile. _Oh this is not going to end well…_

" **Higurashi, we're leaving."** Tanaka said while turning around to leave.

"Say Higurashi," Yamanaka leaned in close to me. "I'd really like to hear your answer to my confession a while back. What do you say?"

"Huh?" I looked over at Tanaka who had stopped walking and was turning to face us. "S-Sorry?"

"Well when I try to invite you out to talk to you properly, you turn me down…" He rubbed the back of his head and gave an awkward smile.

"Oh I'm sorry about that," I looked down and fidgeted with the strap of my shoulder bag. "You know, work has been crazy lately."

"Oh that's okay, I understand." He dropped his hand from his head and crossed his arms in front of him. "It's just I was hoping to get a reply sooner rather than later."

"Um...well...you see…" _I was hoping I could reject him without Tanaka seeing._

"Well you know for the time being we can just date and get to know each other." He came even closer towards me causing me to really panic.

" **Yamanaka."** Tanaka's voice boomed and I was afraid he was going to do something violent. He dropped his bag and grabbed the front of Yamanaka's shirt.

"What?" he said calmly even though Tanaka had fire in his eyes.

"The fuck do you think you're playing at?" He pushed him but Yamanaka kept his cool.

"What _do you_ think I'm 'playing at'?" He smirked while crossing his arms looking Tanaka in the eye.

"What is the point of you trying to get her to date you?"

"Is it only natural to date someone you're into?"

 _Something...seems off. This whole situation is weird._

"That's bullshit and you know it! You don't have the slightest interest in her!"

 _Yamanaka says he likes me, says he wants to date me...yet he hasn't looked at me once._

"How can you be so sure?" He stood up straighter. "Take a good look, Tanaka. Are you in a position to be saying these things yourself? It's not like you and Higurashi are together."

Tanaka narrowed his eyes but stayed silent. I looked between the two of them and felt uneasy with all the tension.

 _Even though I'm right in front of him, he only wants Tanaka's attention…_

 _What's really going on here…?_

"That's what I thought." Yamanaka smirked. "So how about you stay out of it? And don't think that just because you're her boss you can voice your concern. You should know better not to mix your personal and professional lives."

"Higurashi," Tanaka looked at me and grabbed my wrist. "Let's go."

"Tanaka wait!" He ignored me and kept pulling me. "Damn it, that hurts!"

"Tanaka stop!" Yamanaka grabbed my other wrist to pull me towards him putting me in an awkward tug of war. "Can't you see you're hurting her?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Tanaka grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in close to his body. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let her date the likes of you!"

"Tanaka wait a moment!" I pushed his shoulders and smoothed out my clothes. "Yamanaka-san," his face looked anguished. _This has to be it…_ "Yamanaka-san...is it possible that...you don't actually like me?"

"How can you say that?" He perked up as if he was a child caught in a lie.

"Well...I know I don't have much experience but...Tanaka told me about what happened with you guys at your last company. Then you followed him to Ueno then moved to working at Kobaruto. You said you wanted to work with him again…"

"Yes, that's right."

"But, I don't think you want to work with him because you value him as a coworker. Is it possible...that you are still mad about that woman? The one who confessed to Tanaka-san?"

"What?!" exclaimed Tanaka. I put my hand on Tanaka's arm to calm him but also so that he would stay quiet while I waited to hear Yamanaka's response.

"Heh…" he smirked. "Was I that obvious?"

"What?!" Tanaka exclaimed again. I looked at him with wide eyes and Yamanaka sighed heavily.

"He told you about how he stole my lover from me?"

"Oh please, I didn't steal anyone!" Tanaka huffed but I stood in front of him to hold him back.

"Did he tell you that she came running back to me even after he rejected her?"

"Y-Yes...that was mentioned briefly." I said.

"Well what he probably didn't tell you was that she couldn't stand being with me." He stood up straighter and crossed his arms. "You didn't even know her name yet she was infatuated with you. Nothing compared to the great and wonderful Tanaka-san! It didn't matter that she said she loved me because she loved him more. Because of him, the woman I loved left me."

"B-But…" I looked at him nervously. "You can't possibly blame Tanaka for that-"

"No," He stepped closer. "I have every right to blame the man that destroyed my relationship. To see how protective he is of you makes me sick."

"So it's not enough that you tried to ruin my career by purposefully causing problems with my authors. But now because of someone that I didn't want to be involved with in the first place broke your heart, you're trying to hurt Kagome?!" Tanaka was seething and I didn't blame him. The whole situation felt like a manga with a clichéd plot.

"I'd do anything to make you feel the way I felt." Yamanaka stood his ground.

It happened very quickly, Tanaka pushed me to the side then punch Yamanaka square in the face. He fell onto the ground and I saw some blood fly.

"Tanaka!" I screamed then pulled him back in case he decided to continue swinging. Yamanaka stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Now this is what I came for!" He spit out the blood from his mouth and took a step towards us. I put my hands up and pushed him by the shoulders.

"That's enough!" I screamed, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "This ends now!" The men continued to stare at each other but I refuse to back down. "Yamanaka, I think it would be best if things ended here before someone gets killed. Do not contact either of us again." His eyes widened at my words and he relaxed his shoulders. I turned to look at Tanaka then grabbed his hand. "We're leaving."

I was shaking with anger as I pulled Tanaka in the direction of our apartment building. He obediently followed as we heard the shouts of Yamanaka in the distance.

"This isn't over!"

 _A few minutes later..._

We walked the last two blocks to our apartment building before Tanaka spoke up.

"Sorry about that." I felt him squeeze my hand and instantly lost all the adrenaline I had earlier. I felt exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks and let go of his hand.

"Huh?" I stopped walking and turned to face him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and squinting as if trying to get rid of a migraine.

"All of this happened because of that idiot." He looked at me with his tired eyes.

"Oh...well…" I looked down at my feet. "At least it's over now…"

"Don't be so sure, that idiot did yell at us that he's not giving up." He looked at me with his tired eyes and absentmindedly massage his knuckles on the hand that punched Yamanaka's face. "I told you to stay away from him, and you didn't listen to me at all."

"What the-" I got a second wind of energy. "This whole mess started from _your_ bad behavior!"

"How is this my fault? You're the one who kept being nice to him."

"So I should just act like you and be cold?"

"No, but I warned you about him and this became our situation. He only cares about himself and doesn't care about who he tramples along the way with his scheming."

"I know…" I sighed heavily and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry...this shouldn't have happened. I was...going to reject him, you know that right?"

"I hoped you would...but I can't read you sometimes…" He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer so that we were only a few inches away from each other. "Kagome, I'm so in love with you I can't stand it. I've been doing this for ten years. It's taken us so long to get to this point, there's no way I'd let you slip through my hands now." I felt breathless as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He pulled me into a warm embrace, my face against his chest and his arms around my shoulders. "Please...don't back out on me…"

"Tanaka…" I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. "I'm scared…"

"Why?" he looked concerned.

"The last time we were together…" I shook my head and looked away. "It completely ruined the both of us."

"It was just a misunderstanding...on your part I might add."

"I told you already-!" I pushed him by the shoulders.

"You know," he grabbed my wrists, causing me to look him in the eyes. "There's nothing broken inside of me." He brought my hands to his chest and I could feel his heart beating. "I'm the same person I was ten years ago. I've always...always loved you."

My own heartbeat threatened to drown out his words. I stared at his face and felt myself tremble.

 _Saying stuff like he's so in love with me, he can't stand it…_

 _How can I be brave...How can I..._

"Kagome…" he smiled. "Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

 _I still can't dream to be on the same level as Tanaka is at work…_

 _Unlike Miyamoto-san...I can't honestly say that I'm worthy enough to be with him…_

 _Even so...the fact that he chose me…_

 _Whether it's one-sided or both people feel the same way…_

 _Love can't be called anything else but love._

 _Giving up on your own feelings for the sake of the one you like…_

 _Doing everything you can to make the one you like look your way…_

 _Being unable to do anything but look at them because you don't know what to do with the strong feelings you have for them…_

 _There are so many ways that love can take form…_

"Tanaka…" I felt the tears form. I felt weak, physically and emotionally drained. I had gone on for so long trying not to express my true emotions. He held my face in his hands and wiped each tear as they cascaded down my cheeks. He kissed me and I wanted to cry even harder.

"Don't run away." He breathed heavily with his forehead against mine.

"I'm scared...that history will repeat itself…" I sobbed. "I can't go back to that time we were apart...but I-I don't want to let you go…"

 _I've known for a while…_

"Kagome…"

 _I've held this in my heart…_

 _Tanaka…_

 _I love you…_

 _I love you..._

"I love you."

The words fell out of my mouth and just like when I was in high school, I couldn't take them back. I lifted my eyes to Tanaka, who looked shocked with his mouth open.

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again." he smiled.

"I won't!" I shook my head embarrassed.

"Say it again." He pulled me in closer.

"You're a such a jerk!" I tried to push him away but he held me tighter.

"I waited ten years for this, come on!" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, you jerk!" He kissed me again and again. Each one chipped away at the weight on my heart. I felt relieved for the first time in ten years.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice said. _Oh no…_ I turned my head and immediately pushed Tanaka away from me.

"Mom?"

 _Author's Note: One more chapter left! Make sure to leave a review with a question you want me to answer at the end of the last chapter!_


	30. Move In With Me

_Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiko Nakamura. This is a fan based fiction piece written in my spare time. I am not getting paid to write this. Please support the original releases._

CHAPTER 30: MOVE IN WITH ME (lemon content)

 _ **KAGOME**_

 _Well this is awkward..._

I forced a smile as I set down the mugs of tea on the table. My mother took a sip and placed the mug back down before placing her hands in her lap.

"I see you haven't kept house well on your own, Kagome." she said while looking over my shoulder to the horrible mess of my living room.

"I-I've just been busy…" I looked down and fidgeted with my hands.

"Well it's different not having me here to clean up after you." she kept looking around. "Your roommates in college would complain all the time when I would come and visit you."

"But I kept it in my room at least!" I exclaimed feeling embarrassed. "And if I knew you were going to visit today, I would have tidied up…"

"I'm sorry to come unannounced. But I miss you!" she smiled and squeezed my hand. "I haven't seen you in almost three months my dear."

"I know, I'm sorry mom."

"Well I can see now why you haven't visited!" she smiled widely. "You have that handsome man you're dating!"

"Mom!"

 _Earlier…_

"Mom?" I looked at her with wide eyes as she approached us.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Tanaka bowed.

"Oh my, aren't you proper?" she smiled widely. "Kagome, you should have told me you had a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"We prefer to be called 'lovers'." Tanaka smirked while looking at me.

"We do not!"

 _Now…_

"I can also see why you didn't let him come in to have tea with us." she kept looking around as if to find even more filth she could scoff at.

"Mom, was there something you wanted to tell me?" I quickly tried to change the subject. "You don't usually drop by unless something is going on."

"Well I missed you but also…" she trailed off.

"Mom, is it your health?!"

"No! Nothing like that."

"What about grandpa?! Or Souta?! Is Souta okay?!"

"Kagome, please calm down. Everyone is fine!" She took a long sip from her mug and set it down gently. "Your brother is coming down this weekend so we're going to have dinner together. We're going to discuss his graduation plans and your grandfather wants to talk to you about your future. Now that I know you're seeing someone, I'd like you to invite them as well. At the very least, this will get him off of our backs about the whole Hojo fiasco." She shook her head and continued to sip her tea.

 _If grandpa wants to talk to me...then that means...this is serious…_

 _Now that mom saw me and Tanaka together...that means I have to tell grandpa about him too..._

 _Even though I just admitted my feeling for him...this is too much for me to handle..._

"Mom, I don't think…"

"Kagome, I saw you two together." She grabbed my hand from across the table and tried to calm my nerves. "So why not introduce him to the rest of the family?"

 _She is right...I have no excuse not to…_

 _So why…?_

"Is this Sunday fine?"

"Huh?" I looked at her and shook my head to bring me out of my thoughts. "Ah! Right, I'll check and let you know tomorrow."

"Well don't forget to invite your boyfriend!" She smiled widely. "My, he's a handsome one isn't he? Good job!"

"Mom!" I blushed.

 _A little later…_

I walked my mother to the street where her driver waited for her. I nodded to him as he opened the door.

"Make sure to call me tomorrow." she said and gave me a small hug. I hugged her tightly as she stroked my hair a bit like she did when I was a child.

"I will mom." I smiled as she got into the car. She rolled down the window and I waved goodbye, watching the car disappear into the distance.

 _Tanaka at my family home...meeting my family…?_

I got into the elevator and pressed my floor, listening the sounds of the pings and getting lost in my thoughts. _Isn't this...too soon?_

 _It's not like I know what I'm doing...hell...I've never been in a proper relationship…_

 _Tanaka and I love each other...but apart from that...I don't know where to go from here…_

I exited the elevator and saw Tanaka standing outside his door. I felt a calm wash over me as he looked my way. _That's a new feeling..._

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I walked over to him and bit my lip. "Sorry about that."

"Is everything okay?" He stood up straight.

"Um...yes and no." I pushed my hair behind my ear and crossed my arms. "My mom wants you to come for dinner this Sunday." His eyes widened a bit. "You can say no if you want to…"

"I'll go."

"What?"

"Of course I'll go." He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him in a tight embrace.

"You'll be meeting my entire family…" I looked down and away.

"I think maybe it's time I meet your family since we'll be married soon."

"What?!" I tried to get out of his grasp but he pulled me in tighter. "Don't joke about things like that!"

"Who says I'm joking?"

My heart leapt into my throat. _Marriage…?_

"We're...not even dating…"

"I think you admitting you love me means we're finally dating." He grabbed my chin with his hand so that I would look him in the eye. "I'm calling you my lover from now on."

"P-Please don't do so in public!" I blushed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." He kissed my lips and I felt myself slowly melt into him. He pulled away after a few moments and looked at me. "Can you tell me you love me one more time?"

"You never give up do you?" I said through narrow eyes.

"I say you have at least ten years of 'I love you's' to make up for." He smirked.

"I...I love you…" I said barely above a whisper. I bit my lip and looked away.

"'I love you', who?" he smirked.

"I love you, Tanaka." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, now that we're lovers-"

"Don't call us that."

"You should call me by my first name."

"I've never called you by your first name…"

"Now's the perfect time to start." He kissed my cheek, then my neck, his breath floating across my skin leaving chills in its wake.

"Ta...Tanaka…" I breathed heavily. He stopped suddenly as we heard the ping of the elevator. We both looked at the elevator and I felt panic rise in me. Tanaka quickly opened the door of his apartment and pulled me in, pressing me against the door as it closed. We stood there for a minute listening to the hallway as the sound of two people talking.

" _Did you hear about that guy...?"_

" _Yeah, what about him?"_

" _My God! He's such a player!"_

" _Seriously? He doesn't seem like the type."_

" _I guess everything's better when you're handsome…"_

Their voices faded and we heard the sound of a door opening and closing. I sighed in relief and looked up at Tanaka. His eyes pierced through mine and the air around us shifted.

His lips were on me before I could say a word and pressed his body against me. I tangled my fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss. My body felt hot as his hands roamed down my body. He pulled away and lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it behind him. I did the same with his then met his lips in a fevered desperation. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down and off, tossing them into the accumulating pile of clothes behind him. His lips were on my neck as I moaned in his ear feeling the friction of jeans against the thin fabric of my underwear.

He got down on his knees in front of me, pulling my underwear down. Before I could protest, he took my left leg and put it over his shoulder. He grinned as I put my hand to my mouth and began licking me softly. I bit the back of my hand and grabbed the door handle for support. The knot formed at the bottom of my stomach as he moved his tongue over and over against my nub. He slid his tongue inside my core and I moaned louder using all my strength not to collapse into the floor. His fingers entered me and curled, hitting the spot that threatened to unravel me at any moment.

"Tanaka! I'm-I'm going to-" I shuddered against him, unable to speak. He continued his movements until the knot finally burst. I lost my balance but he held me against the door as I rode out the waves that swept over me. He put my leg down and stood up to look me in the eye.

"Now, since you won't say my name properly...I'll have to punish you." He smirked as I looked at him through hazy eyes.

"What-"

He unzipped his jeans as his hard member came out. He bent his knees a bit and lifted me up by my thighs. He slid himself inside me, burying himself to the hilt. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and the back of his neck then wrapped my legs around him as he thrusted into me. I felt the cold metal of the door against my back and the heat from his body against mine. The sound of the door handle shaking mixed with the sounds of our heavy breathing filled the room. His strong hands squeezed my thighs tightly, holding me still against the door and his moved fast, pumping hard inside me. I tried but failed to keep quiet.

"Ta-Tanaka!" I said between gasps. "The-The neighbors will hear us!"

"Then kiss me." he smirked and covered my mouth with his and continued pumping into me. It wasn't long before we reached the peak and I cried against his lips. He held me against the door until he was too weak to hold me up.

We laid on top of our pile of clothes trying to catch our breath. I stared up at the ceiling as the sound of my heart beating slowly faded from my ears.

"Hey." I turned my head to look at Tanaka.

"What?"

"I love you, Kagome." The air left my lungs and I sat up on my elbow facing him.

"I love you, too…"

"'I love you too,' who?" he smirked.

"Don't be a jerk, Inuyasha."

"Close enough!" He kissed me, pulling me into a tight embrace and forcing me to lie on top of him. I giggled as we rolled around on the floor for a bit before he quickly sprung up and picked me up in his arms.

"Tanaka, what are you-"

"I'm not letting you go home tonight." He smirked and carried me off into the bedroom. I didn't even bother protesting.

 _Thursday…_

"Yuka?" I said coming out from my apartment building.

"Good guess!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Is your trip over already?"

"Yeah I'm done with one location for now." She grabbed her bag and walked with me into the building. "Sorry to be such a burden, but thank you for letting me crash here."

"Oh it's really no problem! I'm sorry your housing isn't sorted."

"Yeah there's always a problem when it's temporary housing. I just hate wasting money on hotels. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow night, I'm traveling to my second location."

"Oh it's no problem but…"

 _A few minutes later…_

"THIS PLACE IS EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE!"

"You're imagining things!" I quickly cleaned up the floor and threw the garbage into the trash can.

"Uh huh, sure!" she chuckled as she set her things down.

"Oh what should we do about dinner?" I asked as I washed my hands in the kitchen. "My fridge is empty…"

"I knew you would say that." she smiled and held up a plastic bag. "This is to say thanks for letting me crash here."

 _A little later…_

"Wow! I haven't had yastuhashi in years! It's so delicious!" I said while stuffing another one in my mouth. "Oh by the way, how was Kyoto?"

"Oh the usual," she smiled and set her chopsticks down. "There were so many tourists! It was such a pain trying to keep them out of the photos."

"Oh but still that sounds nice! Wish I went-" I stopped myself.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" I chuckled. _I actually did go...and recently too…_ "Do you have any pictures I can see?"

"Sure!" She pulled out her laptop from her bag and pulled up some photos. I went to her side of the coffee table and looked over her shoulder.

"Wow! These are beautiful!" I said as she clicked through them slowly. "You're a really good photographer!"

"Well I do do it for a living…" she smirked. "You really like them?"

"Absolutely!" She tapped through a couple more before stopping on one photo. It was different from the previous photos she had shown. This one was of me passed out on a couch.

"Hey! Look at this photo!" she laughed. "Isn't it artsy?"

"Gya! Shut up!" I put both of my hands on my eyes in embarrassment.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" She shook my shoulder and I put my hands down. "I found a lot of old photos when I was going through some folders the other day. Do you remember this one?" She clicked past a few more and stopped on a candid of me. When I looked at it my face fell.

"Is that…?"

"The first photo I ever took of you. You were always sulking back then."

"Oh...is that so?" _This photo creeps me out a little..._

"Yeah a bit creepy right?" she scrunched up her nose. "I remember you'd always ignore us and we'd always wonder what was wrong with you-"

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT MY DARK PAST!" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks burn.

"Well, I am glad that you opened up to me." I looked at her and saw her serious face was showing.

"Ah...uh...yeah…" I looked away. "How about some coffee?" I quickly stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Sure!" She stood up and joined me in the kitchen. I started the kettle and set two mugs down on the kitchen island. Yuka took a seat on the bench and tapped her fingers on the island. "Oh and I have a meeting at Ueno tomorrow about my photobook. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure! I have to go in early anyway." I took the instant coffee packets and poured one in each cup. "I am looking forward to your book!"

"Aw thank you." she smiled. The kettle began to whistle, I turned off the stove and began pouring the water. "Um...so...Is Takahashi-senpai your boss?" I froze, staring at her expression. "Uh...Kagome, I don't want weak coffee." I quickly looked down and realized I filled the cup past its brim and let it overflow onto the island. I stopped pouring and grabbed a dish towel.

"Ah damnit! Sorry…" I sighed and cleaned the mess.

"It's no problem." she chuckled. "I see you're still easy to read."

"It's...uh…" I took a spoon and began stirring the two cups. "How do I say this…?"

"So I was right?" I put the spoon down and looked at her.

"...yes." Her eyes showed concern but she shook her head and lightened her expression.

"Well it is a small world. You both are in the same field I guess it was bound to happen." She took a sip from her cup. "But why move next door to him?"

"Oh...actually I didn't find out until a month after I moved." I held my cup in my hands and leaned against the counter.

"But you guys worked at the same company."

"Oh well it was after I transfered to Ueno...anyway enough about me!" I shook my head and changed the subject. "What about you, Yuka?"

"What about me?" she smiled.

"You know, boyfriend, marriage...you were always so popular."

"Oh…" she looked down at her cup. "I was seeing someone but I'm single now. With my line of work, I'm always travelling so my relationships become long-distance. In the end, I'll always choose my job."

"Ah I see…"

"Settling down is out of the question so I won't even entertain the idea of marriage." she chuckled. "But...I do like someone."

"Really?" I perked up.

"Yeah but it's one-sided. I know it'll never happen anyway."

"That's surprising." That made her look me in the eye. "I thought you were someone that would fight for what you want."

"What kind of image do you have of me?" she laughed. "And anyway...they're thickheaded."

"Thinkheaded?"

"Yeah you know." she rested her cheek on her hand with her elbow on the kitchen island. "They're submissive and gentle but not ignorant to the ways of the world. They are strongly opinionated but they can be annoying."

"Are you sure about this person?"

"What do you mean?" She sat up straight.

"I know you'd be able to handle them but do you want to be with such a complicated person?" She looked at me for a moment then burst out laughing.

"You're so funny Kagome!" She almost fell over making me feel embarrassed but confused.

"What?"

"You haven't changed at all! What a relief!"

 _Later…_

 _ **YUKA**_

 _I'm thirsty._

I sat up and looked around the dark room. I heard the soft sounds of Kagome sleeping on the cot on the floor. Even though I offered to sleep on the cot, she insisted I take her bed. _She's too nice sometimes._ I knelt beside her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. Her skin felt soft against my fingertips.

"Kagome…" I said quietly. "You really are thickheaded."

 _The next day…_

 _ **KAGOME**_

"My meeting is short so afterwards I can grab my things from your place." Yuka said as we walked towards the Ueno building. "Before I go, I'll clean up the place for you. Think of it as a 'Thank you.'"

"That's too much, you don't have to do that!"

"Nonsense, you've been kind to let me crash. Oh, should I get you groceries too? You shouldn't be living on convenience store food."

"Yuka…"

"It's no problem, honestly! The last thing I'll do for you, I swear." She put her hand up and smiled widely.

"Well...okay. But if I visit you in New York then I'm also going to go over-the-top in thanking you."

"Deal." she laughed and opened the door to the building almost running into-

"Ah!" I squeaked. "Good-Good morning..."

"Morning." Tanaka said blankly, his eyes narrowing at Yuka.

"Good morning Takahashi-san!" Yuka exclaimed.

"It's Tanaka." he said coldly.

"I'll call you when I get home, Kagome!" She said, ignoring Tanaka's comment.

"Oh, uh...okay bye." I waved and stood there awkwardly with Tanaka as Yuka disappeared into a conference room.

 _Takahashi…?_

"Why was she with you?" Tanaka asked as he started walking towards the elevator.

"Ah...she came back from her photo assignment but had trouble with her housing so she spent the night at my place..." He didn't respond. "She also has a meeting about her photobook-"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside a supply closet near the elevator and closed the door behind us.

"W-What are you doing?!" He stared at me.

"Move in with me." He pushed me against the wall, resting his hand next to my head as he leaned in close to me.

"Wh-What?!" I felt my stomach drop. "Wh-Where is this c-coming from?"

"I don't like you spending time with her."

"What? Yuka is my friend, you can't think-"

"Don't be such an airhead!"

"Airhead…?"

"You're so absent-minded that you make yourself an easy target."

"Don't be rude, Tanaka! She's been my friend since high school!"

"You idiot! Your thoughtless princess attitude is giving me a headache."

"What?"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close resting his forehead against mine.

"I am serious, watch out for her." He kissed me briefly then pulled away and opened the door. "I'll go home after my meeting."

He walked away and I stood there feeling more confused than ever. _What the hell is up with him?!_

 _He acts like Yuka is gonna steal me away from him! How insane!_

I shook my head and headed towards my office. _Ugh, as if that would ever happen…_

 _It's absolutely impossible!_

 _Later…_

 _ **TANAKA**_

 _Of course I would bump into her._

"Hi!" she smiled much to my annoyance. We stood outside the apartment building and I saw her carrying two full trash bags. "We just keep running into each other. Are you coming back from work?"

"...what are you doing here?"

"Oh I stayed at Kagome's last night." she beamed. "I thought I'd thank her for letting me crash by cleaning her house for her. There was way more trash than I was expecting."

"I see." I said through my teeth. "So how long are you staying?"

"I'm leaving tonight, I have to catch the night train." She held up the bags of trash. "Just taking out the trash before I go." I nodded a bit then saw the fake smile leave her face and a curious one replace it. "Say Takahashi-san, if you're free why don't we grab some coffee?"

 _ **KAGOME**_

For the first time in a long time, I smiled as I walked out of the subway station. _It's so nice being able to leave work early. And there will be no stress when I get home because Yuka was kind enough to clean for me!_

I walked past a few shops before pausing in front of a cafe. _Actually, I should buy her a gift. I think a nice bag of roasted coffee will be a good gift!_ I walked inside and headed towards the gift display when I stopped in my tracks.

Sitting at the high seats by the window was Yuka and Tanaka. I panicked and quickly turned around and looked at them over my shoulder.

 _What are they doing here?_

 _ **TANAKA**_

I sipped my hot drink quietly and looked out the window. Yuka sat next to me with her packed back on the chair next to her. She rested her elbows on the table and drank her drink in silence. We had been sitting in the silence for a good five minutes before she spoke.

"Kagome…" she began. "I think I already told you about it before but...when we met, she was always keeping her distance from people. She would never get close to anyone or talk to them and because of that, people called her 'The Ghost'." She sat her cup down and turned her body towards me. "And that was all because of you."

I sat my cup down but said nothing and looked at her through my peripheral. _Why do her eyes smile when she talks about how Kagome felt in the past?_

"I heard about what happened back then and about you as well." She sat up straight. "So Takahashi-san, I don't know how you lured her in but she desperately tried to forget you. Don't have any weird expectations of her. You'll never win her back."

"Look." I turned towards her and tried hard to keep my anger hidden. "I don't know what you heard, but you have no right to interfere. I can't change the past and even so, we were meant to bump into each other again. I love the Kagome now, not the one I met over ten years ago." Her eyes widened but her expression didn't change. She took a long sip from her cup and set it down with more force than before.

"Well that makes me want you to give up on her even more."

"Why are you telling me something like this?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You really want to know." She let out a short breath before looking me in the eye. "Because _I'm_ in love with Kagome."

My jaw dropped slightly as I stared at her. She didn't show confidence like Yamanaka had when he confessed to Kagome. Instead her eyes showed pain. I looked down and away as my initial feeling of anger dissipated.

"She won't return your feelings."

"I know that." She hung her head down. "I'm not dumb. I just don't want you to have her."

"You can't keep us apart." I said defiantly.

"I never said I would try." She shook her head. "I can't pretend that I'm okay with you pursuing her. But know that if you hurt her, you'll never win her back. She lost herself in her broken heart over you. Could you live with yourself if history repeated?"

 _No...I wouldn't...I'd rather die…_

 _ **KAGOME**_

"Hey." They both turned around and looked shocked as I approached them.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" Yuka asked as she jumped out of her seat.

"Oh I saw you two from outside so I came in." _After I eavesdropped…_

"What's this?" she asked as I handed her a gift bag.

"It's coffee. Thank you for cleaning my house."

"Seriously? Thank you!" she smiled. She put the gift in her bad and threw the bag over her shoulder. "I have to get going now."

"What?"

"Let's hang out again sometime!" she smiled and began walking away.

"Wait! Yuka-"

"Oh and you too Takahashi-san! Let's have dinner next time!" She waved and left the cafe.

"What did you hear?" Tanaka asked causing me to turn to him.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping."

"I-I would never do that!" _He can see through my lies…_ I stood there unsure of what to say. _Truthfully I only heard bits and pieces of the conversation…_

"Let's go." He grabbed his things and my hand before walking us out. I didn't say anything until we got to the front of our apartment building.

"Are you angry or s-something?" I said feeling upset about the fact that he didn't seem upset at all.

"Not at you." he said coldly. We walked inside and got into the elevator. Tanaka pressed the button to our floor saying nothing. I felt restless just standing in silence.

"You can't be mad at Yuka…"

"No, I'm mad at myself." I turned to him. His eyes were focused on the elevator doors.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that I know nothing about you. Of course I didn't know about those ten years we were apart. I can't help but be jealous of someone who was there with you during that time." We exited out of the elevator and walked to our apartments. Tanaka was still holding my hand as we went inside his house.

"Tanaka…"

"On top of it all," he continued. "She is in love with you."

"Tanaka...I wouldn't...I don't-"

"I know but it just pisses me off." he sighed. He was standing with his back towards me. I dropped my bag and let go of his hand so I could wrap my arms around him and press my cheek to his back. He dropped his things and grabbed my hands with his.

"You need to stop being jealous." I said feeling myself shake slightly.

"How can I?"

"Because I chose you." I bit my lip. "I don't love Yuka like I love you. She's my friend, nothing more. So...please stop." He sighed and relaxed his body and turned around to face me.

"We're like a puzzle."

"What?" I looked in his eyes. He took his hand and pushed my hair out of my face.

"There are so many pieces and the design is complicated. I feel like I'm placing piece after piece but it's nowhere near finished. And with that, I'm still missing ten years worth of pieces. I always have to wonder if I'll ever finish."

 _What do we do...it's not like we can go back to that time again…_

"Let's smash it." I blurted out.

"What?" he smiled, confused at my statement.

"Th-The puzzle!" I felt my cheeks go red. "Smash the puzzle, forget about the ten years. I-I'm not that person anymore. If...If we keep thinking about the past then we'll just make the same mistakes…"

I looked down and away feeling exhausted from expressing myself. _I haven't been this open with him since that time…_

Tanaka smiled and grabbed my chin with his hand so that I would look at him. His eyes were soft and his lips were inviting.

"Okay." he smirked and kissed me gently on the lips.

 _I hope with time...I can continue to open up to him…_

 _This past year, he's gotten under my skin and tore down the walls around my heart._

 _We can't change the past...but our future looks hopeful..._

 _Sunday…_

I held my breath the entire thirty seconds it took for Tanaka to pull into the front of my family home. I smoothed out the skirt I chose to wear for the possibly intense dinner we were about to have with my family.

"I guess I should have been calling you priestess instead of princess." He chuckled, looking at front entrance.

"You can call my mom that," I smiled nervously. "She's in charge of the shrine." I took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Tanaka grabbed my hand with his.

"It's going to be fine." He reassured me.

"You don't know that." He took off his seat belt and leaned across to embrace me.

"If it's not fine, we'll just leave." His breath tickled my neck but relaxed me instantly. He pulled away after a minute and caressed my cheek with his hand. "Are you ready?"

"...yes…" We got out of the car and heard a voice call from the front door.

"Kagome!" I smiled immediately.

"Souta!" I walked over and hugged him. "Did you get taller again?"

"Geez sis, you don't have to baby me anymore." He stood up straighter and puffed out his chest. I laughed at his attempt to look manly. Although he had become taller than me, he was still my little brother.

"Souta, this is Tanaka-san." Tanaka bowed then shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Tanaka-san." My brother smiled and shook his hand. "Let's go in, mom has been cooking all day and I am starving."

"Souta, is grandpa here?" I asked as we went inside and took off our shoes.

"He's running late, he'll meet us for dessert." Souta walked towards the dining room. "Mom! They're here!"

I turned to Tanaka who had a calm demeanor. He gave me a small smile making my fears melt away.

"Kagome!" My mother came out from the kitchen and hugged me tightly.

"Hi mom." I hugged her back then pulled away.

"Nice to see you again, ma'am." Tanaka bowed.

"Oh let's skip the formalities!" she giggled. "Pretty soon you'll be calling me 'mom'!"

"MOM!" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks go red.

"How long has Kagome been hiding you from us?" Souta laughed.

"I haven't been hiding anyone!" I huffed. "We only recently started dating."

"We've known eachother since high school." Tanaka said bluntly. I turned to see a shit-eating grin on his face.

 _So he's not going to help at all!_

 _Later…_

The dinner went as well as could be expected. The entire time was spent with my mother and Souta asking us twenty questions. Mom swooned over Tanaka who was acting gentlemanly (which is mostly out of character for him). Souta and Tanaka bonded over books they both enjoyed. I was able to relax until my grandfather came in, he smiled at my mother but dropped it immediately when he set eyes on Tanaka.

"And you are...?" My grandfather said curtly.

"Grandpa, this is Tanaka. Didn't mom-"

"Oh dear must have slipped my mind!" My mother smiled widely and nudged my grandfather to sit down across from Tanaka. "Dad, we have cake and coffee. Get to know him before you start judging." She quickly grabbed another cup and placed it down in front of him.

"I can't judge a man I don't know!" He huffed. "Tanaka is it?"

"Yes sir." Tanaka said while slightly bowing his head with a blank expression.

"Tell me Tanaka, what do your parents do?" I inwardly gasped and was about to speak but Tanaka held my hand. He looked me in the eye and shook his head before turning back to face my grandpa.

"I don't speak to my parents," Tanaka said without showing emotion. "I was raised by my grandmother. She passed away."

"I see…" Grandpa tapped his fingers on the table. "And how do you know Kagome?" He narrowed his eyes and sized him up.

"We work together..." I said sheepishly.

"At Ueno?" he perked up a bit. "So what do you do?"

"I'm the editor-in-chief of the shoujo manga department." Tanaka said with his head held high.

"Editor-in-chief?" Grandpa looked and me causing me to feel a bit scared. "He's your boss?!"

"Well yes but-"

"Higurashi Kagome!" He yelled causing me to somehow shrink even further into my seat. I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap as he began his tirade. "You were not raised to be a person who gets promotions based on her feminine wiles! I did not send you to the best schools in the U.S. for you to waste your talents working in manga for one of the less celebrated publishing companies in Japan. You left the family business to make a name for yourself and instead you're sleeping your way up the corporate ladder?!"

"You're out of line!" Tanaka snapped.

"Hold your tongue before an elder!" Grandpa spat back.

"Dad!" Mom exclaimed.

"You have no right to assume she is sleeping her way to the top." Tanaka balled his hands into fists and stared intently at him. "Kagome is one of the hardest workers I've ever met. She has succeeded in every challenge given to her and has impressed our own company president along with the rest of her superiors. The fact that she and I are dating has nothing to do with her success in work!"

I looked at him with my mouth slightly open. My heart was beating erratically. _Tanaka…_

"Alright, I think it might be best if we all calm down." Mom patted grandpa's shoulders and smiled apologetically.

"I will never understand you, Kagome." I looked at my grandfather as he spoke in a low tone. "Your father is looking down on you now. I imagine he is disappointed seeing you here like this. You had a chance to inherit the family company. A company your father was proud of only to waste it at our competitors'. Our family and Hojo's family were waiting for the day you two would marry and not only did you break that promise, you bring an outsider who has no family."

"Kagome, let's go." Tanaka stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet.

"Tanaka, wait..." I let go of his hand and pushed my hair out of my face. I held my head up and looked down at my grandfather. "I never promised to be with Hojo. I never intended to marry him. That is your problem to deal with, not mine. I don't want to work for a company where I can't earn respect because I am seen only as an heir and not a hard worker. Tanaka is a good man and I love him. That should be enough. If you can't accept me, grandpa...then you don't deserve to have me in your life."

I turned on my heel and grabbed Tanaka's hand as we made our way to the front door. It was so silent when we left that you could hear a pin drop.

 _Later…_

We drove in silence all the way to our apartment building with me looking out the window the entire time.

 _I can't believe I said that to grandpa. He must be so angry...ugh you're such an idiot Higurashi!_ I sighed heavily and clicked my tongue.

"Hey," Tanaka broke the silence as he turned the car off. "I'm sorry about my outburst."

"Don't be. My grandfather is just stubborn and old." Tanaka chuckled.

"Well now I know where you get it from."

"Hey!" I slapped his arm but smiled back. "Thank you for being there."

"I have a question for you." Tanaka grabbed my hand before I could exit the car.

"Wh-What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

My heart stopped, I felt my eyes widen and a ringing began in my ears.

"Whaaaatttt?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"Ar-Are...ARE YOU INSANE?!" I quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the elevator, getting in and pressing the close door button.

"Kagome!" He ran after me and stopped the elevator doors from closing. He pushed the doors open and got in glaring at me. "Must you act like a child?"

"Must you ask me ridiculous questions?!"

"It's not ridiculous."

"We just started d-dating…" The word still felt foreign to me. "How can you ask me to marry you?"

"We love each other, it's the next logical step."

"The next step would be moving in together."

"We can do that too."

"Tanaka!" We made it to our floor and I quickly walked towards my apartment. "You can't bother to do things in the proper order."

"We've never done things in the right order. Why start now?"

"Th-That's not the point!" I opened the door to my house and tried to close the door behind me but to no avail. Tanaka followed me inside.

"Kagome…"

I took a deep breath and kicked off my shoes making my way towards the living room. I sat down on the sofa and put my bag on the ground.

"Tanaka, you do these things without considering my feelings…" I sighed. He slowly walked towards me.

"Then move in with me first." he smirked.

"You're a jerk." I shook my head and laughed. Tanaka sat down next to me on the sofa and took my hand.

"Look, we've never done things in the right order. We just jumped into it. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He grabbed my chin and kiss me softly. "I love you, Kagome. So will you marry me?"

"Wh-What if I…" I licked my lips. "Don't w-want to marry you?"

"Then I'll ask you again later." I laughed at that. Instead of giving him an answer, I laid my head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"A-Ask me later then...please." I swallowed hard.

"Okay." He rested his head on top of mine and squeezed my hand.

 _The next day…_

I got into the elevator at work and suppressed a yawn from trying to escape. _I need to call mom today and apologize. What am I gonna say to grandpa? Will he even listen? He's so stubborn…_ I got out on to my floor and walked towards our section in the office.

 _Maybe I can just let him cool down for a few days then extend an olive branch. I could get him a nice bottle of sake to ease the situation…_

"Kagome-chan!" Saito exclaimed the minute I walked in. "Have you heard from Tanaka-san?!"

"No...is he not here?"

"He called in today." said Sohei, frantically running to answer the phone that was ringing on his desk.

"We're having problems with the printers, there were three meetings he was supposed to attend, and there's a problem with one of his authors! We can't get a hold of him and it's a madhouse here!"

"Th-This is not like him!" I said feeling panic rise in my throat. "Where could he have gone?!"

"He only said that he had to take care of something." Sohei said as he hung up the phone. "I have to go to the printers and fix this situation. Saito, go sit in on the meetings for him and take thorough notes. Higurashi, try to sort out the problem with his author. We need to keep the place running until he comes back."

He got up and grabbed his things before heading out. Saito went to Tanaka's desk and wrote down the meetings schedule. I got on the phone with his panicked author.

 _Some time later…_

I hung up the phone and sighed heavily. _Thank goodness that's done!_ I rubbed the back of my neck feeling happy I fixed the situation with his author. I picked up my cell phone and sent Tanaka another text. _Where could he be?_

 _What could be so important for him to take care of?_

My phone rang, causing me to jump slightly. I quickly answered it.

"Where are you?!"

" _I might not be home for a few days so please tell Sohei he's in charge."_

"Tanaka, please tell me what's going on. I'm worried."

" _Don't worry."_ he chuckled. _"Everything will be fine, I just need to take care of something."_

" _Sir, you can't be here."_ A female voice said. _Who is he talking to…?_

" _Please tell the Chairman I'm not leaving."_

"Tanaka where are you?"

I heard a click as he hung up the phone. _That voice sounded familiar…_ I quickly stood up as I realized where I recognized that voice and grabbed my bag before heading out the door.

 _A little later…_

I got out of the taxi and ran into the Higurashi Publishing building. The receptionist gave me a visitor's pass and I quickly got into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. When I got out of the elevator I saw Tanaka being grabbed by security guards. He shook his arms free and looked at them defiantly.

"I refuse to leave." Tanaka said. He got down on his knees and stared up at them. "If Chairman Higurashi won't see me then I will kneel here until he does."

"Fine." The security guards shook their heads and huffed as one of them spoke. "Let's go." They turned around and left.

 _ **KAGOME'S GRANDFATHER**_

I looked out the window and took in the view from my office as my secretary walked in.

"Sir, the security team said he refuses to leave. He's adamant on having a word with you."

"And what is he doing now?"

"He's kneeling, sir."

"Ignore him." I laughed. "Let's see how long he will kneel."

 _ **KAGOME**_

"Tanaka…" I said as I walked towards him. He looked up at me and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for your grandfather to speak to me."

"I think you've read too many mangas." I shook my head. "Do you intend to kneel here all day?"

"I'm prepared to be here for three days." He said boldly. "Besides, I need to apologize to him."

"You have nothing to-"

"I disrespected him." He looked forward. "Even if I'm in the right, I shouldn't have done that in your family home. I want him to forgive me and hopefully he'll give us his blessing."

"You're doing this so I'll marry you?" I heard my voice crack and quickly looked down to hide my face.

"Oh I'm going to marry you either way. But it'd be better if your family approved first."

I looked at him and could see he was determined to stay here so I placed my bag onto the floor and knelt down next to him. He looked at me and smirked.

"I may not make it three days." I smiled. "But I think it's better if we're united in this."

Tanaka wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too." I blushed.

 _Many hours later…_

"Hey." We woke up startled to see my grandfather standing in front of us. _We must have dozed off…_ I noticed that it was dark outside. "Stand up."

Tanaka stood first and helped me to my feet. My legs were numb, past the point of tingling. I felt the pain shoot up both limbs as I tried to stand up straight.

"Come with me." My grandfather said sternly and led us to his office. He gestured for us to sit and took his seat in front of us.

Tanaka held my hand and I squeezed all of my nervous energy into him.

"You both knelt there for a long time just to speak to me, so what is it you have to say."

"Grandpa-"

"Not you Kagome." He nodded towards Tanaka. "I want to hear from him."

Tanaka cleared his throat and bowed his head slightly.

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst last night." I looked my grandfather who had a stern look on his face.

"I see." He sat up straight and softened his look a bit.

"It was wrong of me to raise my voice when I was a guest in your home. But I did it to stand up for Kagome." He made a fist with his free hand keeping it on his knee. "I don't want any misunderstanding about our relationship. She is a hard worker who hasn't been given any special treatment while working under me. She has surpassed a lot of expectations and is a great employee. I know you will see her as a great advantage once she inherits your company."

"Is this true, Kagome? You still want to inherit Higurashi Publishing?"

"I...Well…" I stammered.

"Tell me Tanaka-san," Grandpa leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "What would you do to make sure that Kagome inherits the company?"

"What?" Tanaka squeezed my hand.

"It has been Kagome's dream to inherit the family company. Are you willing to help her do that?"

"Of course."

"Even if it meant the end of your relationship?"

I wanted to say something, anything but words could not be found. I looked between my grandfather and Tanaka and felt my heart tighten.

"Yes." Tanaka said without a hesitation. I was taken aback.

"Tanaka!"

"Even if it meant we could never be with each other, I'd do it for her. I'd do anything for her to be happy."

Tanaka stared at my grandfather with intensity. The tension in the room was suffocating. I wanted so desperately to run out of the room but my legs felt like lead as I felt myself sink into my seat.

My grandfather broke the silence by standing up. He walked calmly towards the window and gazed out at the city.

"Last year when Kagome left the company, I had invited Hojo to meet with me. Our families have done business but have also been good friends for decades. I had asked him the same question I asked you Tanaka-san." He looked at Tanaka and smiled which shocked both of us. "But unlike you, Hojo said he could not give up on her. That was when I casted my doubts about him. Hearing you say you would let Kagome fulfill her dream even if it meant the demise of your relationship tells me a lot about your character. In this business, it is better to have another aly than another enemy. I am glad to see Kagome has found such a good man to stand by her."

I felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders. My ears were ringing with my grandfather's words. _Is he...Is this real?!_

"Thank you Chairman Higurashi." Tanaka and I stood up and bowed.

"Th-Thank you grandpa!" I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I was so happy I couldn't stand it.

"Well I hope I'll be seeing you two more often." Grandpa chuckled. "My daughter is driving me crazy now that her children have left the house. Please drop by so that I may get some peace of mind."

Tanaka and I laughed and I felt relief wash over me.

 _A little later…_

Tanaka and I walked out of the building hand in hand. I inhaled a deep breath of the night air and stared out into the nightlife of Tokyo.

"Tanaka." I said smiling.

"Yes?" He smirked and grabbed my chin so that I would look him in the eye.

"Move in with me." His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I nodded not sure what was coming over me. "We have ten years to catch up on, I can't do it by being your neighbor."

He kissed me and I no longer cared if everyone was watching us. I lost myself in the feeling of his lips and the fear of the unknown dissipating with each second passing us by.

Epilogue

 _Three years later…_

"The Scarlet department is one of our top selling manga divisions. You'll be working with one of the best editors at our company." The secretary said as she escorted the new employee on the ninth floor of Ueno Publishing.

"Is it true that the editor-in-chief is only twenty-nine years old?" she asked as she looked around in awe of her surroundings.

"Yes, she started in the Emerald department doing Shoujo manga." She smiled. "She has since moved up the ladder and is now in charge of Shonen for Ueno."

"Oh now, don't make me sound intimidating." I said coming around the corner, startling the secretary and the new employee. "I'm just a really hard worker." I smiled but yawned a bit shaking my head in apologies. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, your new boss."

"Oh it's such a pleasure!" the young girl bowed. "I'm Sano Ayame."

"Nice to meet you, sorry I couldn't be at your interview but you're here at our craziest time." I nodded towards the secretary to cue her to leave and had the young girl follow me. "You've worked in manga before?"

"Yes, I did an internship at Tsubaki Publishing while I was in university. I learned a lot there."

"Well if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. One of your coworkers will give you a schedule. Today just take notes, we're finishing our deadlines." I opened the door to our office and saw the same shocked expression I had when I started working at Ueno. Our office, in utter chaos of people half asleep at their desk and trash everywhere, the girl looked horrified. "Trust me, it's not like this everyday. We are all pretty exhausted. Your seat is over there, I'll wake up someone." I looked around. "Hey Abe! Wake up, our newbie is here!"

I'm Higurashi Kagome. Age 29. Previous experience: Junior Editor of Shoujo Manga; Ueno Publishing, now current Editor-in-Chief of Shonen Manga; Ueno Publishing.

 _Three years of hard work, but I did it. I made a name for myself as an editor without using my namesake._

 _I currently am in charge of four editors and five authors, my days and schedule are almost the same as when I worked in Emerald._

 _Only this time; my target demographic is teenage males, we publish every three months instead of every month, and I no longer work under-_

"Higurashi." I looked up from my desk to see Tanaka walking towards me as my coworkers stared at him. "Our meeting is starting in ten minutes."

"Oh right!" I quickly stood up and grabbed my materials.

"Okay, who is that handsome guy?" whispered Sano to Abe in a not-at-all-quiet tone.

"Oh don't even think about it, he's taken."

"Really? Someone here?"

"Someone who could fire us if she wanted to." She pointed her finger in my direction.

"No way!"

"Their story is so romantic too! They worked together in Shoujo but they've known each other since high school. They met and fell in love all over again!"

"Ladies, please stop gossiping while I'm still in the room." I glared at them making them flinch.

"Maybe they wouldn't gossip if they knew the whole story." Tanaka smirked.

"You don't help the situation." I looked at him and his stupid smirking face.

"Well let's stop wasting time," He patted my back. "We have a meeting."

I followed behind him and heard chuckles from my coworkers. Sano ran up behind me.

"Um...Ma'am…" she pulled something off my back and handed it to me. It was a sticky note with **I love Tanaka!** written on it. I crushed it into a ball and fumed.

"TANAKA!" I yelled.

 _HE'S SUCH A JERK!_

The End.

 _Author's Note: I'm so sorry the long wait but I got it done! Thank you everyone so much for the support! I've been writing this story for two years and I'm glad I finished it. This is the first fanfiction I've ever published so again thank you to everyone who read and left reviews. The story is officially done...well the main story anyway. If you'd like to read some side story one shots, let me know and I'll post them if and when I get inspired._

 _If you guys have some questions still about the story, please leave a review so I can answer them in my Q &A. I'll have it up next week so do it soon!_


	31. Q&A

_Hello and thank you for following my fanfiction! It was two long years of work and it was a lot of fun. I hope you enjoyed the ending to the story (but know there will be some bonus chapters in the future). While the main story has ended, there are some side stories I'd like to add that didn't fit into the main one._

 _Like I promised in previous chapters, here are my answers to the questions you guys had about the story that I can finally answer!_

 **Deadpool-girl** **:**

 **I have so many questions in regards to what will happen, like will Kagome inherit the company? Will Inuyasha and Kagome get married, have that happily ever after? Who was Miroku's wife and why did they get divorced? How will Kagome's family react to her relationship with Inuyasha? What exactly was Kagome's mom's stance on everything, since her thoughts were never explored? Will Kagome ever stop with the self hating and get that confidence, to be the best editor she can be? Were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha related in the story? Who is Inuyasha's mom?, since he dropped that the women he thought was his mom was not. What is the whole family dynamic going on currently with Inuyasha's family?**

 _I will answer all of these questions!_

 _As you have read by now in my story, Kagome has not inherited the company yet. Her grandfather is still in charge for now. Kagome is now working as editor-in-chief at another manga department at Ueno._

 _Inuyasha and Kagome might get married in the future but it will take a lot of convincing on Inuyasha's part._

 _I imagined Miroku's wife to be a college sweetheart and although he loved her very much it just wasn't meant to be. I never thought of exploring it further than that._

 _You saw in the last chapter how Kagome's family reacted to Inuyasha so I hope that answered that question ^^;_

 _I think because Kagome decides that she'd rather stay in manga where she is making a name for herself, she gets some self confidence and only dips in self confidence when Inuyasha gives her feedback._

 _In my story, Inuyasha is an only child. His father had a second family but his siblings are not related to him by blood. Inuyasha doesn't talk to his family. The only relative he was close with was his grandmother but she passed away. Sesshomaru and him are not related. Inuyasha's mom died in childbirth and his father remarried shortly after to the woman Inuyasha thought was his mother._

 **TheRiceBall93** **:**

 _ **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MAKE A SEQUEL PLEASE**_

 _I'm not doing it. Sorry. But tune in for the side stories!_

 _Well those were the only questions I received so here are some comments that made me smile!_

 **Ldymars** **:**

 **I loved this story. It was well written and kept me enthralled! Amazing**

 **Celestial Cat:**

 **Aw super cute! I'm so glad that they ended up together :) and good for Kagome for being an editor and chief! Thanks for finishing this fanfiction :)**

 **Guest:**

 **Sweet story! Loved it! At last kagome accept Inuyasha. They're in love with each other.**

 **I'd like to read that side story one shots!**

 _Thank you again for all the reviews and for following my story. I look forward to you reading my new story Compulsion~~~!_

 _~youngimoo_


End file.
